


Detroit: Become Family

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Android Therapy, Bonding, Childhood, Development, Deviancy, Emotions, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Healing, Pseudoscience, Therapy, Trauma, Trust, Unorthodox Family, scared, transference, treatment, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: A new and somewhat controversial therapy program comes along and Hank is willing to give it a try in order to help Connor adjust to his deviancy. Throughout the relatively lengthy program Hank relearns what it's like to be a father and Connor learns what it's really like to be a son; to really be a part of a family.





	1. Seized Augmentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been floating around ever since my previous story with Hank's consciousness being transferred into an android body, so yeah... This one is gonna' be weird! Not my best work by far but I had to write it out and let other people experience the true extent of my overthinking ways... :/
> 
> Rest assured, I do other things than just write! :) I work retail and with the holidays coming around I'm going to be working crazy hours (I like money so it's fine) and I've been working through the various videogames I bought but haven't played, bad habit from working in a videogame store.

**December 29th, 2038:**

The joyous holidays were coming to an end and the Anderson household was struggling to adapt to the unorthodox family that was still struggling to bond despite their weeks of peaceful coexistence. While Hank willingly took Connor, the newly deviant android who had finally been freed of CyberLife's influence, into his home and a chance to live his life, it seemed like their ability to understand one another and to recover from the emotional turmoil of the Revolution was at a painful standstill.

Christmastime was always difficult for Hank to endure after the loss of Cole, but trying to explain the holiday to an emotionally stunted deviant was only making his discomfort all the more prevalent. The house had been decorated and the duo had exchanged a single gift on Christmas Day, but neither of them could quite feel relaxed or really even comfortable as they currently were.

"Perhaps I should look into renting an apartment in one of the android exclusive complexes downtown." Connor brought up the suggestion as if it were taboo, if not depressing, as he sat on the floor and ran a brush through Sumo's thick fur. The massive dog was sprawled out over his lap and loving all the attention that the deviant was giving him. "I appreciate you giving me shelter, but it's been two months and it should be safe for me to go out on my own now."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, kid." Hank was in the kitchen fussing with his dinner on the stove and trying to sound like he wasn't as depressed as he felt. "You're welcome here for the rest of your life. This house is now your home."

"Thank you, but I think it'd be best if I moved out."

"Why's that?" Stepping away from the stove Hank moved the pot of sauce off the hot burner and wiped his hands off on a towel as he joined Connor inside the livingroom to speak to him more directly. "Is something wrong?"

"...I'm not sure."

"Well, talk to me and maybe I can help you figure it out."

"I don't think there's anything to be figured out, Lieu- Hank." Despite their friendship and living as roommates for almost two months Connor still had to make an effort to refer to Hank by his name rather than his rank. It was a strange habit that the deviant seemed unable to break despite his best efforts. "I'm merely free and I need to learn what it's like to be free."

"Something else is on your mind." Sitting down on the couch beside Connor as he continued to groom Sumo's fur on the livingroom floor Hank put his hand on the deviant's shoulder and held it there. "What's up?"

Sitting perfectly still as he pulled the brush from Sumo's fur Connor's blue L.E.D. pulsed to yellow for a moment before settling back its calm blue color. "...I don't think... I don't think I'm... happy."

"Welcome to the club." Hank sighed as he leaned back against the couch cushions and pulled his hand from Connor's shoulder, the motion drawing the deviant's eyes upward at his direction. "That's something I wish I could help you out with, kid, but I can't."

"...You're not happy either."

"Nope. I haven't been happy for a long time."

"You lost your family, I understand why you're unhappy." Shamefully looking away from Hank as he couldn't look him in the eyes anymore Connor bowed his head and lowered his voice. The blue L.E.D. shifting back to yellow as he spoke emphasized his distress. "I don't have any right to be unhappy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Where's that coming from?"

"I... I got what I wanted." Connor replied in a soft whisper. "I'm free from CyberLife and I have my own life to live. I've achieved everything I could have possibly ever wanted, and yet I'm not happy. That is selfish."

"No, it's not. you don't HAVE to be happy just because the Revolution was a success."

"...I don't?"

"No! There's no law dictating emotions out there, and there never will be."

"I don't have any reason to be unhappy, and yet I am. I don't understand it, and it feels as though I have done something wrong."

"You're saying you feel like you're doing something wrong just for _existing_?"

Connor's yellow L.E.D. flickered red for a moment before returning to yellow. "...Yes. That's how I feel."

"Let me ask you this..." Leaning forward with his hands folded together over top of his lap Hank stared at Connor's incredibly human, and painfully sad brown eyes as he tried to figure out a way to help his friend; his surrogate second son. "With your new emotions and ability to think freely, can you feel regret, remorse and maybe even... depression?"

"I... I don't know."

"It's okay if you can, kid. It's all part of the human experience. Now, let me ask you this..." Taking in a deep breath Hank steadied his voice and he looked at Connor with a paternal concern in his dark blue eyes. "Do deviants have professionals they can talk to about that kind of stuff?"

"Professionals?" With his L.E.D. blinking yellow more frantically Connor's brow furrowed and he studied Hank's face closely. "To which profession are you referring?"

"...Therapists."

"O-Oh." Turning away from Hank again as his face blushed a pale blue Connor subtly shook his head. "No."

"Don't be embarrassed, kid. I spoke to a therapist once."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"...Did it help?"

"A little. It probably would've been a hell of a lot more effective if I actually went to my therapy sessions when I was supposed to, but yeah, it helped when I bothered to show up."

"...Maybe I should speak to a therapist, too."

"Sounds good."

Connor's L.E.D. flickered yellow rapidly then settled on a calmed pulse in his right temple. "...I have an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

"Already? That was fast."

"Yes. The deviant receptionist who scheduled my appointment confirmed my time. Apparently this time of year many appointments get canceled until the new year out of holiday congestion, or lack of income to pay for therapy sessions and gifts."

"Makes sense."

"...Will you come with me to my appointment tomorrow?"

"Uh... I'll drive ya', and sit in the waiting room, but I'm not going to sit with you during the session." Speaking in an empathetic manner Hank tried to be as comforting as possible. "That's a healing process between only you and your doctor. I can't sit in with ya'."

"Oh."

"Hey, you'll be fine, kid. I know there's something out there that'll help you feel better, and help you to see that your existence isn't a crime. You belong here, and with me."

"I do?"

"Yup. You're my friend and I'm going to help take care of you." As he spoke Hank watched Sumo cuddling up onto Connor's lap and wagging his tail happily as the massive dog seemed to sense Connor's distress. "And Sumo wants you to stay here, too."

Letting out a weak breath Connor nodded and his L.E.D. shifted back to a calm blue as he rubbed his hand along Sumo's back, and gave Hank an appreciative nod of his head. "Thank you, Hank. I'm glad you're here to watch my back."

"Always."

* * *

**December 30th, 2039:**

True to his word Hank drove Connor to his appointment the following morning, and waited patiently for the deviant's session to come to an end. Getting lost in an electronic magazine that was detailing how the successful Revolution was going to affect the upcoming new year Hank didn't notice the deviant receptionist watching him closely, or notice that the one hour long session was quickly approaching three.

As he put aside the magazine on the small table beside his place on the old, worn out sofa Hank dragged his hand over his bearded chin and let out a slow sigh of utter boredom. Rhythmically patting his hands one at a time over his knees Hank glanced about the room, looked past the receptionist, the flourishing decorative plants in large pots in the far two corners of the room, and honed in on an abstract painting on the far wall that looked as though it was worth a small fortune.

"Not bad..." Getting up from his place on the sofa Hank walked over to the wall and stood before the painting to admire it closer. Glancing over the partial profile of an unknown face painted in blue Hank noticed the signature at the bottom right corner of the canvas and let out a soft chuckle. "Markus. I had no idea that deviants had such amazing artistic talent."

"He learned from Carl Manfred." The receptionist spoke up in a gentle tone as she overheard Hank's compliment. "That's a perfect copy of one of Mr. Manfred's own paintings, and Markus decided to donate it to this office as a sign of goodwill for the deviants and humans who need to speak to a therapist. The painting is supposed to represent the commonality between humans and androids, not the differences."

"Nice gesture. I have no idea why I like this painting," Hank admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest in a somewhat defensive posture and continued to study the image intently. "but I guess it doesn't matter. I just plain like it."

The door to the private office opened slowly and Connor stepped out looking more confused than ever before. Nervously wringing his hands together Connor's soulful brown eyes remained fixed on the floor, and his L.E.D. cycled a nervous yellow as he spoke up in a low voice toward his friend standing a few feet away. "...Lieutenant, could you please come in here for a moment?"

"Uh... sure. Are you okay?" Walking away from the painting Hank approached his friend and put his hand on the deviant's shoulder. "You, uh, well... You look like you're about to cry or maybe throw-up."

"...It's complicated."

"Okay, kid. Whatever you need me to do to help ya', I'll do." Following after the deviant back into the office Hank saw the kind face a young woman in her late thirties or early forties watching him through the lenses of her thick, black framed glasses with a focused gaze from her warm brown eyes. She had a compassionate but faint smile on her face, and her raven hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She watched Hank with a thorough intrigue as he walked over to the small leather couch across from her desk and sat down as Connor did the same beside him. "Uh, hi. I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Nita Corliss." She introduced herself sweetly and with great interest in Hank's presence. "I've been helping Connor come to terms with his deviancy, and I believe that with your help I can provide Connor with the best possible treatment."

"...You need_ my_ help?"

"Well, _Connor_ needs your help." Motioning toward the timid deviant sitting next to Hank she watched as Connor continued to fidget with his hands and pull a quarter from his jacket pocket to fuss with instead. The habit had once been used to calibrate his hand-eye coordination and reflexes, but turned into a nervous tic that accompanied his developing emotions after going through deviancy. "During our talk I noticed your name keeps coming up, and it's always in a very beneficial manner. I wish to know you a little better, and through that I believe I will be able to understand Connor better as well."

"Well, yeah." Hank glanced briefly at Connor and saw the deviant dancing his coin over his right knuckles nervously. "He's my friend, of course I'm going to help him out. What so you need?"

"That's good to hear. If it's okay I'd like to speak with you in private for a few minutes," she gave Connor a sympathetic glance and softened her voice. "and I'd like to speak with you with Connor outside the office."

At that request Connor's yellow L.E.D. flashed to red and his coin faltered a little on his knuckles without actually falling onto the floor. "...Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No, no..." Dr. Corliss soothed in a sincere tone. "I just wish to speak with Hank in private as I had done with you so I can be certain that the treatment I have in mind for you is the ideal, and proper one to select."

"...Oh. I see." Standing up from the couch slowly Connor pocketed his coin and walked toward the office door to sit in the waiting room as Hank had done for him for the past three hours. "I will be outside until my presence is necessary."

Silently taking his leave of the office Connor sat down on the vacant sofa in the waiting room with perfect posture, and stared blankly at the floor beneath his shoes. Noting the generic beige color as "sandy beach #205", the fibers to be thick and a well groomed cotton blend, Connor deduced that the design of the waiting room was meant to invoke a feeling of calm, and normalcy. The only unusual thing about the room was the blue painting on the far wall against the white walls, and the heavy silence that was only broken by the rhythmic ticking of an analog clock on the wall above the receptionist's desk.

Staring up at the clock as if it were a metronome Connor used the ticking hand to keep time as he mindlessly danced his coin over the back of his right knuckles once more, and thought over everything that Dr. Corliss and he had discussed during his initial therapy session. Taking in deep, calming breaths as he had been instructed to do whenever he felt anxious Connor closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, the ticking of the clock and feeling of the coin rolling over the back of his knuckles.

"Connor?" The receptionist called his name in a quiet voice. "Dr. Corliss would like to see you."

Opening his eyes slowly Connor honed in on the receptionist's face and gave her an inquisitive stare. "...Already? It's only been two minutes and fourteen seconds since I left her office."

"Actually it's been two hours, forty-three minutes and twenty-one seconds."

"It... It has?"

"Yes. You had entered rest mode shortly after you sat down, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"I see." Somewhat embarrassed about his lapse in time Connor returned his quarter to his pocket yet again as he rose from the sofa and walked over to the office door. Unsure if he should knock or not Connor simply put his hand on the brass handle and pressed down to open the door and peer inside. "...You wished to speak with me again?"

"Yes, Connor." Dr. Corliss confirmed with her usual calm smile. Nodding at the deviant as he walked into the room she watched as he timidly returned to the couch and sat down beside Hank once more. Keeping his eyes on the floor Connor sat up straight and rested his hands a top his lap. "Now, as you know there is a treatment program I'd like for you to take part of, and after speaking with Hank I'm convinced now more than ever that it'll work."

"To what treatment program are you referring Dr. Corliss?" Glancing over at Hank's face Connor noticed that the senior detective's eyes were red, somewhat puffy and a little bloodshot. Hank had been crying, and Connor decided against asking why as he knew that Hank only cried when he was truly upset over something. "...What will it require?"

"All I need is your permission."

"...Please explain."

Hank cleared his throat a little and spoke up in an uncharacteristically unsure voice. "...What's going to happen with this program, doc?"

"It's simple." Dr. Corliss replied as he own voice maintained total certainty while she addressed her two patients in a professional manner. "From what I've been told by the both of you, Connor," she looked him in his soulful brown eyes and held eye contact. "you deviated before you were ready, and this program is going to help you cope with your premature deviancy."

With an arched brow Hank crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dr. Corliss an odd stare. "'Premature deviancy'? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that Connor is struggling with his emotions due to his previous lack of experience with humans beyond CyberLife. The other deviants had years of experience with all types of people; kind, cruel, young, old, mature, immature, stable, distressed, bigoted, open-minded and even vicious at times. Connor only spent time with cold, indifferent CyberLife technicians when he was at the tower," the explanation sounded almost simple as the therapist helped Hank to understand what Connor was going through on a mental and emotional level. "and when he was at the precinct he was met with prejudice and dismissive behavior from everyone, _but you_. That's why you're invaluable to his treatment."

"Alright, I'm following you so far."

"Due to his lack of emotional exposure despite his programming being designed to allow him to adapt to human behavior for the sake of his profession, Connor was deprived of a crucial part of his function and thus his overall personality has been affected. This is what's called 'arrested development' in humans, and in androids we refer to this as 'seized augmentation'."

"Wait, Connor isn't the only deviant in the world." Hank's instincts as a detective kicked in, and needed more answers before he was going to accept any possible theories. "Why is he being affected like this, but not the others?"

"The other deviants had months, even years of constant interactions with humans before their deviancy took hold. With those personal experiences to fall back on those deviants were able to quickly adapt and adjust to their newly developing emotions and freewill much easier than Connor."

"And the other androids," Hank nodded at Connor and watched as the young deviant's L.E.D. pulsed in yellow at a slow clip in his right temple. "the ones Connor awoke right when shit went down during the Revolution, didn't seem to have any problems adjusting either."

"Those androids were _born_ as deviants. They never experienced life as a machine, and as such were awoken with fully free thinking minds, and found sanctuary with the other deviants that they could learn and adapt from. Essentially Connor is an entirely unique case who will require a unique form of treatment in order to gain any form of emotional grasp, healing or development in order to progress without being in pain with every step he takes."

Nodding a little Hank dropped his arms from his chest and let out a weary, if not questioning, sigh. "So... How do we help him?"

"Connor needs the chance to experience life in a more natural way. His current mindset is the direct result of his limited memories, and those memories have left an emotionless imprint on his sense of freewill and overall person." Removing her glasses Dr. Corliss picked up an electronic tablet from the corner of her desk and began looking for a particular file of interest. "In order to move forward and be truly free of his life as a machine Connor needs to have unbiased exposure to humans in a more natural setting"

"...That's giving me more of a 'what' and than a 'how', doc." Hank could see that Connor looked wary and somewhat frightened. "What exactly do we need_ to do_ to help him?"

"By using a new and unorthodox treatment we can give Connor the years of experience he needs in just a few months." Walking around her desk Dr. Corliss handed Hank the tablet with her selected file on display. "And you're the ideal person to take care of Connor during this treatment."

Hank accepted the tablet and looked at the screen for a only a few minutes before his eyes went wide with surprise. "Whoa, what? This is..." The display on the screen showed an android model that was designed to resemble that of an infant. It looked so much like a newborn human that Hank was almost certain that he was being pranked. "Are you saying Connor needs to be reborn? Like, _literally_ reborn?"

"In a sense, yes."

Turning his eyes toward Connor the senior detective studied his face carefully, and saw nothing but pain in his soulful brown eyes. "...Alright, so, say he agrees to go through with this... whatever it is, what's my role in this whole mess?"

"If Connor agrees to the treatment his memories will remain fully intact in his current model, whereas his mind; his programming, knowledge, awareness, consciousness, freewill and and ability to feel emotions will be transferred into this new model of android known as a 'infant replica', or 'IR' model; and from there this new body will develop and grow as a human infant would."

"Whoa, wait, he's going to be in therapy everyday of his life for _eighteen years_?!"

"No, no!" Swiping her right fingertip over the tablet's screen Dr. Corliss provided additional information for the detective to view. "Unlike humans androids can develop much quicker on a physical scale thanks to their self-healing and regenerative programs. Instead of aging from a newborn to young adulthood in eighteen _years_ he'd develop in eighteen_ months_."

"...Connor would age a full year in a single month? That's one hell of a growth spurt!" Handing the tablet back to Dr. Corliss with an unsure wave of his hand Hank just shook his head and tried to do the math in his head. "One year in one month, so that's like... three weeks in a single day. I think..."

Without lifting his eyes from the floor Connor gave a more accurate time frame for approximate growth. "It'd be two-hundred and nineteen days within the average thirty day month. Thirty-one point twenty-nine days per week; three months per week. Or to get more accurate-"

"Kid... Kid." Putting his hand gently on Connor's shoulder Hank silenced the deviant before his impressive math could add anymore numbers. "I get it. That's a lot of growing in a short amount of time."

"Y-Yes. That is correct."

"And..." Giving Dr. Corliss his full attention Hank sought a few more answers on the subject. "I take it these android infants that grow like humans also reach human milestones, right?"

"That's right. Sitting up on their own, crawling, first words, first steps, teething-"

"Teething? Fuck, I never want to deal with that again."

Smiling at the comment Dr. Corliss continued in a level voice. "He'll also experience the same clumsiness of children gaining their hand-eye coordination and motor skills, he can also potentially become sick and feel pain, and he will respond as any child would to such physical discomforts."

"Sounds very... human."

"The trade-off for raising an android infant over a human infant is the advanced growth rate, and the lack of biological functions."

"Biological..." Clearing his voice to remove the awkwardness Hank was aware of Connor faintly blushing a pale blue at his side. "You mean diaper changes."

"Yes. He'd still need to consume Thirium and not human food, but due to the enhanced growth he'd require more Thirium more often. So like a human he'd also need to stick to a breakfast, lunch and dinner schedule once he's past the infancy stage of his development. He'd also need a proper sleep schedule as rest mode is still an absolute must, and will happen more frequently as well until he's beyond the infancy stage."

There was a heavy pause as Hank forced himself to ask the most important question that he had been wanting to ask, but was too intimidated if not afraid to ask. "...Why me? Why should I take care of him as a helpless infant? I'm not exactly 'father-of-the-year' material."

"It's because he trusts you." Nodding at Hank's hand still on Connor's shoulder she smiled and helped him to see what she was talking about. "And you care about him. You both know that you need each other; he needs the guidance and love of a father figure to find his way, and you need a type of parental closure after the loss of your firstborn son, Cole. This is a healing session that'll benefit you both."

Still on the fence about his decision Hank's blue eyes drifted away from Dr. Corliss and stared off into nothingness. "And when will this take place?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I can have everything arranged and have everything officiated in just a few hours if you agree to the treatment."

Unsure of what to say or what to do Hank just shook Connor's shoulder once and sighed. "...It's up to you, kid. If you think this'll help you, and trust me enough to not drop ya' on your tiny infant head, then I'm willing to give it a shot."

Connor's L.E.D. flickered between red and yellow for a moment before he turned to look at Hank and gave him a single confident nod. "...I'm willing to try."

* * *

**December 31st, 2038:**

After enduring a strangely tense and quiet night at the house Connor and Hank prepared head out to the facility to undergo the unorthodox treatment program under the care of Dr. Corliss. The two detectives had spent the evening at home discussing the treatment and discussing the details in regards to how the therapy session would progress, and possibly affect their lives afterward. At the end of the night the two decided that the best possible course of action would be to accept the treatment, and give it a chance to work.

Spending the next morning giving Sumo some extra attention before leaving the house Connor rubbed the dog's ears and glanced about the house one final time as if he was never going to see it again. "Be good, Sumo. I'll be back soon, but I don't think you'll recognize me."

Sumo licked the side of Connor's hand and wagged his tail as the deviant stood up from the floor and walked over to the front door. Slipping his gray CyberLife jacket on over his shoulders to protect himself from the cold, the single black t-shirt wasn't exactly warm or providing much of a layer, Connor opened the front door and stepped outside the house.

Walking over to the side drive where Hank was busying himself inside the old but reliable vehicle Connor just stood back beside the car, and watched as Hank finished securing the old car seat into the back seat, and double-checked the securing straps.

"...You still have a car seat?" Connor asked in a somewhat timid and curiously manner as he scanned over the plastic safety device.

"Y-Yeah... It belonged to Cole." With a breathy sigh Hank pushed the driver's seat forward again and glanced at Connor standing behind him with a righteously nervous gaze. The senior detective ran his hand over his shorter hair that he had been dyed back to its natural brunette color before the gray set in, and he had trimmed his beard into a more manageable goatee before giving it the same dye treatment. It was an impromptu decision, but one Hank didn't regret as he now looked almost fifteen years younger. "Barb and I wanted to have another kid when Cole was about three years old, but she... You know."

"Yes, I understand."

"And I just couldn't bring myself to throw it out. For a brief period of time I had even thought about adopting a kid just so it wasn't always me and Cole all day long at the house, but being a cop and a single parent made the odds of a successful adoption virtually zero."

"...If this will be too difficult for you to endure due to your very personal, and very understandable reasons, I'll be okay with backing down."

"No, kid. I'm doing this, and it's because I want to do this. I want to do this," he turned around and put his hand firmly on Connor's shoulder as he gave him a sincere grin that matched the honesty gleaming in his blue yes. "because I want to help you. Okay?"

Connor gave Hank an odd glance before he slowly nodded his head, his L.E.D. cycling a steady yellow color despite the reassurance.

"You're not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do, and to be honest, I'm looking forward to raising a kid again. I think your doc's right, I think I need to have some type of closure with Cole's passing by being able to finish what I started. I still need a son to take care of, and you being so stubborn all the time is making that pretty damn hard."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yeah, ya' are." Laughing a little Hank looked past the deviant and toward the closed front door of the house. "Uh, everything ready for you to come back?"

"Y-Yeah. I was able to locate the items in the storage locker as you requested, and I managed to put everything together as you suggested."

"That crib wasn't too worn out to be used?"

"No, and all of the plastic storage totes had done their job and protected all of Cole's toys, clothes and old blankets. I placed them in the laundry room to ensure that Sumo didn't attempt to lay on them, or chew them up."

"That's good." Sitting down behind the steering wheel Hank watched as Connor slowly walked around the front of the car and pulled open the passenger side door to join him in the front seat. Turning over the key in the ignition the engine roared to life and Hank quickly turned up the heater to remove the winter chill from the interior of the car. "I'll do a load of laundry after, well, you know."

"Yes. I know."

"Are ya' scared?"

"The prospect of experiencing a second life without any memories of who I am now, and having no idea what it's like to be a child is very... intense."

"Don't worry, kid." Backing the car down the driveway while he fastened his seatbelt, and Connor did the same. "In eighteen months you'll back to your usual self and able to resume working as a detective just at my side. The best part is you'll be able to feel more comfortable in your own skin, and your skills as a detective are just going to keep improving."

"...How will you work without me as your partner for eighteen consecutive months?"

"I'll stay on top of the deviant cases and work with Ben for a while. No big deal."

"Detective Collins? I thought he was working with the C.S.I. crew and no longer handling cases directly."

"This is a special occasion, and I think he misses being able to work on a good mystery instead of just securing scenes and photographing dead bodies. I'll have someone watching my back, so it's all good."

"...Special occasion. Is that why you also chose to give yourself a haircut, and dye your hair back to its natural color?"

"That's... Well, that's more for my own confidence." Rubbing his hand over his shorter goatee Hank could feel his face warming with a faint, pink blush. "My hair was still brown when I got married and when Cole was born. Being a suddenly widowed detective caused premature graying to hit me hard, and then with the loss of Cole... I just stopped caring about my appearance. If I'm going to be a father again I figured I might as well look as I did the first time I went through it."

"I think I understand."

"Besides, I don't want people to think you're my _grandson_, and not my son. I'm not _that_ old!" Glancing at his more youthful reflection in the side mirror Hank studied his still aged blue eyes and hoped the joke would lighten the mood a little. "At least I'm not that old, _yet_."

Connor pulled his coin from his jacket pocket and began to juggle it in his right hand over his knuckles, between his fingers and then over to his left hand as the car neared the converted CyberLife facility on the other side of the town.

The facility had previously been the largest android repair facility in the entire city, second only to the CyberLife Tower itself, and had been converted into the largest Android Emergency Care Facility in the aftermath of the Revolution. Being a structure that had once been a cold and unforgiving building that housed damaged and dying androids that were either never saved or simply destroyed had left a horrible stigma on the facility, and as a result very few deviants willingly went to the facility to seek aid.

Fortunately numerous smaller and far more compassionate facilities strewn about the city provided adequate care to damaged, ill deviants without any negative repercussions as a result.

"Hey, try not to worry about anything." Hank urged in a very level and calm voice. "Dr. Corliss made a note in your file at the precinct that you're simply undergoing elective treatment, and will be on an extended sabbatical. Fowler knows you'll be back as soon as you can, and he'll keep you on the roster for as long as you want to be a detective."

"...That's good to know."

"And since this is something very personal you're going through no one at the precinct has any idea what's going on with you, so don't worry about rumors or stupid shit being spread behind your back."

"What about you?" Holding his coin between his right index finger and thumb Connor watched Hank's reaction very closely. "Won't people ask questions if they know you're tending to the needs of... a child?"

"Fuck 'em! It's none of their damn business, and if they truly gave a damn they'd offer to lend a hand and not just stick their noses into my life."

"...I wish I had your level of confidence in this situation."

"Well, it's easier for me than it is for you." Turning the final block leading to the facility Hank kept his demeanor upbeat and masked the unspoken worry that comes from everyone when they know they're about to be tending to the needs of a helpless newborn, and all the other worries that just stem from being a parent in general. "I know what's it like to _be_ a kid, and I know what it's like to_ raise_ a kid. You don't have any experience with either one, and being new to anything is going to make you nervous."

"You sound completely certain about how this will end."

"To be honest with you, kid..." Pulling the car into the parking lot of the facility Hank located a spot near the front entrance and let out a cleansing breath as he shifted the car into park and turned off the engine. "I've never been certain about anything when it comes to being a father. All I can say is I'll do my damnedest to help you through this, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you while you're in my care."

"...Thank you, Hank.

"Come on." Giving the intimidating facility an unimpressed glance Hank opened up his side door and watched as Connor did the same. "Let's go do what it takes to feel better."

The facility was a twelve story structure that seemed to loom over the parking lot where it stood. The shining silver surface, dark tinted windows and neon blue signage screamed 'CyberLife', and yet the feeling of oppression was entirely lacking. The parking lot was empty save for the few vehicles that were owned by staff, as well as two android unique ambulances, and the exterior of the building showed no sign of activity.

Everyone was inside the facility, and they were waiting.

Entering the facility side by side the two detectives stepped into the massive front lobby and found themselves standing in the middle of two dozen vacant chairs against the walls, a large receptionist desk where a deviant receptionist was tallying the few appointments that the facility had scheduled, and being watched by member of the facility's private security via hidden cameras and monitors.

The lobby was alabaster white from the walls, up to the ceiling and down to the linoleum floor. The chairs were all dark gray and hard plastic covered with a thin cushion for a seat, and bolted to the floor. The walls were sparsely decorated with pro android sentiment and artwork, and the corners had massive, natural green plants that were flourishing under the constant care of the staff. The only sound came from the low volume of the flat screen television mounted on the upper wall above the receptionist's desk as a routine news report and the current weather were being displayed over the flawless screen.

Before either of the detectives could walk over to the receptionist's desk to inquire about their appointment Dr. Corliss walked down the main corridor with her red colored heels 'clicking' rhythmically with her steps. She approached her two patients with her usual warm smile on her face and tried to elicit a sense of calm and control. The duo tried to reciprocate the smile, but neither detective could seem to muster up the energy to even give her a weak grin.

"You're right on time." Motioning with her hand for the two detectives to accompany her back down the same corridor from whence she came Dr. Corliss seemed entirely confident and enthusiastic in regards to their upcoming treatment. "We just need to run a few base tests on Connor's system and programming, and then your treatment can begin."

Connor had slowly slipped his coin into his pocket as he maintained a falsely certain facade and followed after Dr. Corliss with Hank walking right at his side. "I have a few questions regarding this treatment." The deviant admitted as he and Hank were shown to a private exam room where a technician was already awaiting their arrival. "What will become of my current body while my mind is transferred into the second body?"

"Your current memories will remain intact and your body will enter a prolonged stasis mode while remaining here at the facility. When the eighteen months are over your mind and all of your new memories will be transferred back to your old body, and from there your two separate sets of memories will blend together into one to give your emotional understanding new information and experiences to use as your deviancy continues to evolve."

"And what will happen to my... 'child body'... when the eighteen months have concluded?" Walking over to the exam table Connor's L.E.D. briefly flashed to a scared red before returning to a nervous yellow. Taking in deep slow breaths Connor quelled his mounting anxiety as he sat down on the edge of the exam table and removed his CyberLife jacket, then pulled off his more casual black t-shirt to expose his chest. "I doubt my child form will be able to comprehend the necessity of ceasing his current existence to allow this current existence as I am to continue on."

"You're right." Dr. Corliss stood beside the exam table with Hank and watched as the technician began performing a routine physical examination over Connor's system, his base readings and his vital signs. "When it's time for your mind to be transferred back to your current body where it belongs your temporary matured body will enter stasis mode and begin backing up your memories for transfer. You'll simply fall asleep as a mature child and wake up as an adult after eighteen months."

"...Interesting. You also stated that my infant body will grow and mature as a human child would." Extending his right arm Connor allowed the technician to wrap a Thirium pressure cuff around his bicep and get a reading. "When my body matures and my mind is transferred back to my current body what will become of the matured infant body?"

"It's a special model designed to grow, adapt and mature according to your own unique programming and aesthetic. Once your mind is removed from the body the body itself will reset and return to an infant state to be used again for another therapy session."

That final comment made Hank's head hurt a little. "His bigger body will shrink back down to a tiny body, and then just be used again for someone else?"

"Yes." Dr. Corliss confirmed as she adjusted her glasses and gave Hank a somewhat casual shrug of her shoulders. "I know it seems unusual but this particular model was originally created to aid people who've gone through the traumatic loss of a child, a miscarriage or has simply been used as a therapy tool for people who were diagnosed with a terminal illness before they had the chance to start a family; and help give them a sense of closure as their own lives end."

"I hate to be blunt but this all sounds pretty fucked up."

"As a therapist I can assure you that your statement, while crass, stems from a very honest place. And yes, I know exactly why you feel that way."

"Sure as Hell hope so, otherwise you wouldn't be very good at your job."

Smirking at the comment Dr. Corliss nodded at the technician and stood before Connor with keen interest shining in her warm brown eyes. "Are you ready to begin, Connor? This process takes anywhere from six to nine hours, and considering you're a prototype model I suspect it'll take a little while longer to successfully complete."

"...I believe I am." Doing his best to sound confident Connor agreed to begin the procedure, and his L.E.D. flashed red for only a second before returning to its now usual yellow color. "I'm ready, Dr. Corliss."

"It's okay to be nervous, everyone is when they first begin treatment." Putting her hand to Connor's left arm she gave him a reassuring pat and continued to give him a kind smile. "Hank you can wait out in the lobby. Once everything is finished I'll come find you."

"Uh," looking over at Connor still sitting on the exam table Hank gave him a hesitating glance. "are you okay with being alone, kid?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Reaching into his jacket's pocket Connor retrieved his quarter, balanced it on the back of his right thumb, and flicked it into the air for Hank to catch. As the senior detective caught it in his right palm Connor nodded at him and gave him a simple request. "Be sure to give that back to me when I awaken in eighteen months."

"Sure, kid. It'll be eighteen months for you," slipping the quarter into his jean pocket he gave the young deviant his hand to shake as a sign of confidence. "but for me it'll be just a few hours. I'll see you soon, son."

* * *

The few hours turned into numerous hours as the sun had set and night consumed the city while all of Detroit prepared for the upcoming New Year. Feeling like he had just stepped through a window of time and into the past Hank began pacing about the lobby nervously as he waited for an update on Connor; waited for a doctor place a newborn baby boy into his awaiting arms.

Flipping Connor's quarter up and down on the back of his right thumb as he walked Hank pulled his phone from his pocket with his left hand and noted the late hour: 11:58pm.

"Almost midnight." Stopping in the middle of the lobby Hank glanced up at the television above the receptionist's desk and watched as a new reporter excitedly stood in front of a crowd of people as they gathered in Hart Plaza to celebrate the new year. Watching young couples hold hands, kiss and laugh just made Hank pine for his own youth when he still had his late wife and son in his life. "Never thought I'd start out a new year as a father again."

"Would you like me to turn up the volume?" The receptionist asked kindly as she noticed Hank's pacing and his comment. "I don't mind."

"Thanks, but, I've seen the new year come and go over fifty times, now." Flashing the receptionist a kind smile Hank resumed his pacing and returned his focus to the television screen. "It's nothing new to me."

The television screen showed a countdown clock ticking down from sixty seconds as midnight neared and with it a new year. As the gathered crowd began to cheer louder and stand closer together in the cold winter night as they eagerly anticipated the end of one historic year and the beginning of another year, a sense of warmth and peace seem to emanate from the smiling, celebrating people in the heart of the city.

"...Almost time."

From down the corridor the sound of heels clicking over linoleum echoed off the walls, and the small sounds of a tiny infant accompanied each step.

Turning toward the sounds Hank watched as Dr. Corliss approached him with a tiny infant swaddled in a white blanket cradled in her arms, and an almost glowing smile on her face. "Hank?"

"...Yeah." Standing perfectly still Hank stared at the small squirming bundle as the infant continued to make small, helpless sounds. "Is he...?"

On the television screen the countdown reached the final ten seconds and the crowd began to cheer even louder and countdown the final seconds in a perfectly unified chorus. '_Ten_! _Nine_! _Eight_!'

"He's just fine." Dr. Corliss confirmed with utter delight in her voice as the infant weakly squirmed, and let out small noises. "The procedure went off without any problems."

Hank let out a calming breath as he took a step toward her and pocketed Connor's coin. "...That's a relief."

'_Seven_! _Six_!_ Five_! _Four_!'

Dragging his hand over his worried face Hank let the information sink in and he held out his arms to accept the newborn. "...Can I take him home now?"

"Yes. He's ready to begin living his new life."

'_Three_!'

Hank waited to accept the baby and held perfectly still as he mentally steeled himself for what he was about to undertake.

'_Two_!'

Pushing aside all of his lingering doubts Hank knew he was ready to be a father again, and wanted to be there to help Connor. "...I'm ready."

'_One_!' The crowd cheered even louder and shouted in unison to celebrate the beginning of a new era. '_Happy New Year_!'

"Congratulations," Dr. Corliss stated with a genuine pride in her voice as she passed the infant over to Hank to hold in his arms. Watching as Hank looked down at the infant's face and instantly recognized the soulful brown eyes looking up at him Dr. Corliss knew she had made the right choice in their treatment. "here's your son."

Holding the tiny newborn in his arms Hank felt the same sense of purpose and warmth spread over him that he had felt when he held Cole for the very first time. Seeing the Connor that he had come to know as his friend and his surrogate son looking back up at him with his impressively human, soulful brown eyes Hank was swiftly overcome with comforting peace, and understanding.

"...Hey, son." Adjusting his arms a little so Connor could see his face easier Hank spoke to him a soft voice just as used to speak with Cole. "You look good as a tiny version of yourself." Noting the same dark hair over his head and the dotting of tiny freckles along his face and neck Hank just smirked as he held the small, gently squirming newborn in his arms and listened to the sound of the cheering crowd on the television screen overhead. "Come on, Connor. Let's go home."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	2. The Newborn New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is an odd concept. Also fluffier than usual, so yeah...

**January 1st, 2039:**

Driving home slowly as he wove through the drunken partiers in the street and avoided as many potentially drunk drivers as possible Hank finally made it back to the house just shy of one in the morning, and pulled the car into the drive beside the house. Throwing the car into park Hank looked into the backseat where his now newborn partner was secured safely in the car seat, and seemed to be resisting the urge to fall asleep as his tiny body quickly drained of energy reserves. It was evident Connor would need to enter rest mode soon.

"Tired?" Hank asked as he picked up the large cotton satchel full of android infant supplies from the front seat beside him. Removing his seatbelt and slinging the satchel's strap over his shoulder Hank watched and let out a small chuckle as Connor responded with a tired, small yawn. "Thought so. Okay, kid. Let's get ya' inside and get ya' comfortable."

Opening his door as wide as possible Hank pulled the driver's seat forward and reached into the backseat to unfasten Connor's safety restraints and scoop the newborn baby up, and into his arms. As Connor quickly settled down against his warm shoulder Hank felt the newborn squirm a little and let out a grunt of discontent as a chilly winter wind blew through the air.

"I know, you hate the cold." As he slammed the car door shut Hank pulled the thick lapels of his heavy coat up and around Connor to shield him from the wind, and keep him as warm as possible. "Remember this when you go back to your adult body, and maybe you'll finally learn to wear a thicker, warmer coat instead of that thin jacket all the time."

Fumbling with his keys to unlock the front door Hank stepped inside the dark livingroom with Connor against his shoulder, and was promptly met by Sumo at the opened doorway. Using his foot to quietly close the door behind himself without it slamming Hank located the light switch on the wall behind him, and turned on the main lamp in the corner of the livingroom.

"We're finally home, kid." Walking past Sumo to get down the hallway Hank carried Connor into what had once been Cole's bedroom, and with a deep exhale he opened the door to look inside. The room had the crib all set up in the middle of the room, but there was nothing else to accompany it. "...Whoa. It's like stepping into one weird-ass dream."

Forcing himself to enter the bedroom Hank gently placed Connor down inside the crib, atop the soft and freshly laundered cotton support over the base of the baby bed, and looked down at the newborn as Connor's arms and legs randomly stretched out with an uncoordinated motion.

"Man, this is too weird. It's like... It's like you and Cole were twins." Noticing the big brown eyes watching him curiously Hank sighed again and put the satchel down on the floor beside his foot. "Okay, son... Let's go over Dr. Corliss's instructions so we start this treatment off right."

Opening up the satchel Hank lifted up the electronic tablet filled with all of the information Hank needed in regards to taking care of an android infant and only barely acknowledged Sumo as the massive dog crept into the room and peered at the squirming, somewhat fussy newborn inside the crib. Sniffing at Connor through the bars Sumo's tail began to wag and he promptly walked around the other side of the crib to sit down and watch over the newborn android who would also surely need his protection.

"So... I need to give ya' some of that Thirium based formula before you go to sleep tonight, and I should change you into more loose fitting clothes since you're going to grow really quick, and pretty much outgrow your entire wardrobe within weeks. Fantastic."

Fishing the six large canisters of powdered infant formula from the satchel Hank looked down at Connor again and just smirked at the sight of the newborn android acting just as a newborn human would behave.

"I'll be back in a minute, Connor. Sumo will keep you company until I have this formula stuff mixed up for ya'."

Reading the directions on the side of one canister, the other five tucked up under his opposite arm, Hank walked into the kitchen and found his way over to the stove without needing to turn on the overhead light.

"Alright, two tablespoons mixed with two cups of warm water, ideally... seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit?" After placing the canisters down in a row over the countertop next to the stove Hank wandered back over to the opposite wall to flip on the lights with the switch and then glanced about his kitchen with a little confusion. "Okay... I guess I'll warm up some water in the kettle and use a thermometer to keep it from getting too damn hot for the poor kid."

The old kettle had sat virtually untouched on the back burner of the stove for seven, almost eight years since Hank's wife passed away. She used to unwind after her own shift at the precinct with a cup of warm tea, while Hank always stuck to coffee. Knowing that the kettle was going to be used again to help take care of a newborn made Hank smile as he and Barbara had a passion for helping those in need.

"I should take care of that laundry now." Putting the kettle down on the warming stove top to begin heating up Hank opened the side door off the kitchen and walked into the laundry room to tend to a few things. Just as Connor had told him the afternoon before the plastic storage totes had protected all of Cole's old clothes and blankets, they just needed to be washed before being used again. "I wonder how quickly Connor's going to go through this wardrobe? Shit. I should pick up some extra kid's sized clothes sooner rather than later."

Placing the tiny garments and two of the blankets into the washer to be cleaned on a gentle cycle Hank closed the lid of the washer, stepped back into the kitchen and picked up the quickly warming kettle off the burner before it became too hot.

"Okay... Let's see if this worked." Opening the top of the kettle Hank rummaged through a nearby drawer and pulled the glass cooking thermometer out of the back, and then placed it into the kettle. Watching the red tinted gauge rise up to an almost perfect seventy-one degrees Hank gave the reading a casual shrug of his shoulders and placed the kettle down on the opposite burner. "Good enough!"

Heading back into the smaller bedroom where Connor was still awake and getting fussier Hank put his hand down on Connor's chest very gently and spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Just a few more minutes, kid. If your stubbornness got transferred over into a tiny infant body I think I'm going to be in trouble."

Picking up the satchel from the floor Hank carried it into the kitchen and finished unpacking the other items that Dr. Corliss had provided, two of such items were baby bottles.

"Never thought I'd have to hand wash a bottle like this ever again." Walking over to the sink Hank proceeded to soak both of the bottles and their tops in warm, soapy water and clean them up to ensure nothing harmful could possibly affect Connor's systems. Putting one bottle aside to use again in the morning Hank took the second one, dried it off, and placed it by the canister of powdered formula. "Two tablespoons..."

Scooping the right amount into the bottle Hank added the correct amount of water and watched as the white tinted powder began to dissolve and take on the all too familiar appearance of baby formula. Using a spoon to stir up the powder a little Hank twisted on the top, and gave the bottle a few firm shakes to ensure that the formula was thoroughly mixed, and wasn't too hot to drink.

"Feels about right." After dribbling a little over his fingertips Hank decided that the formula was ready to go. "Alright, Connor. Let's see if I remember how to do this without making too much of a mess."

As expected Connor was still awake and fussing, and was on the verge of frustrated tears. As Connor let out a little whimper Hank's every single paternal instincts came flooding forward as if a dam had burst.

"Hey, hey..." Reaching into the crib Hank picked up the newborn and held him up against his chest and shoulder again while keeping a firm grip on the bottle in his hand. With Connor perched on his strong left forearm Hank used his right hand to support Connor's back and rub over the tiny newborn's back in a soothing manner as he walked back to the livingroom to sit down on the couch. "It's okay, son. I gotcha'..."

Sumo followed quickly after Hank and sat down on the floor a few feet away from the couch as Hank sat down in the middle cushion with Connor still in his arms. Repositioning the newborn so he was cradled against Hank's left arm and bicep he used his right to try to offer the bottle to Connor, but the fussing newborn refused to drink.

"Ah, come on. The one time actually I want you to stick something in your mouth you don't want to cooperate? Really?"

Connor kept fussing and seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Wait a minute..." Checking the sleeves and leggings on the white 'onesie' that Connor had been dressed in by Dr. Corliss back at the facility Hank noticed that the small garment was already getting a little too snug on Connor's growing body. "Ah-ha, I know what to do." Putting the bottle down on the coffee table Hank used both hands to gently place the squirming baby down on the cushion beside him, and then proceeded to unbutton the 'onesie' and free Connor's arms and legs of the fabric. "There. How does that feel?"

Left in just the faux cloth diaper without the slowly constricting fabric wrapped around his body Connor stopped fussing and began to quiet down.

"Guess I'm going to have to let you sleep in an oversized t-shirt tonight," Hank suggested as he picked up Connor and resumed holding him in his left arm and trying to offer him the bottle with his right hand. "or give ya' a blanket and keep the heat kicked up so you don't get cold."

Connor resumed resisting the offered bottle for a few seconds more before Hank was able to coax him into accepting it. After a few seconds of having the the bottle in his mouth a primitive human reflex programmed into Connor's system kicked on and he began to suckle on the bottle, and easily drink the specially formulated Thirium.

"There we go. See? That's not so bad."

Sumo stood up and walked a little closer to the couch as he eyed the newborn in Hank's arms and wagged his tail again.

"Just like old times, huh, Sumo?" Smirking as the massive dog got a little closer and sniffed at Connor again, Hank just shook his head a little. "Cole was carrying around his cherry red sippie-cup and trying to climb on the furniture when I brought you home that winter, but I think you know exactly what's going on right now."

Connor quieted down as he took to the bottle, but his arms continued to reach out blindly into the air around him. As his tiny fist found Hank's hand wrapped around the bottle Connor managed to grab onto the senior detective's pinky and hold on with impressive strength for someone so small.

"You don't recognize me because your memories aren't with ya', but that's okay. I remember you." Adjusting the angle of the bottle to keep the formula flowing properly Hank felt oddly normal despite the fact that he was now playing a literal father role to the very deviant android who helped change the world for the better, changed his own life for the better, and had sworn to protect the city. "Besides, after our first meeting I'm glad I have the chance to make a second first impression on ya', and treat you with respect right from the beginning."

Within a matter of minutes the entire bottle was empty and Connor was content.

"Wow. I know you're going to hit a bunch of rapid growth spurts over the next eighteen months, but I didn't think you'd completely demolish a full bottle in under five minutes." Carefully he readjusted Connor so he was laying against his chest and shoulder, then stood up from the couch. "Let's get you something warm and bigger to wear so you can sleep tonight. I know I won't be sleeping for the next three months with you needing my near constant attention, but as long as one us isn't cranky then that's all that matters."

Rubbing his hand along Connor's back again Hank carried the baby android back into the bedroom and placed him down gently in the crib. Almost as soon as Connor was placed down in the soft crib the tiny android had slipped into rest mode, and seemed entirely content for the rest of the night.

Sumo followed after Hank again and proceeded to circle a small spot on the floor beside the crib to watch over the infant for the remainder of the night.

"Good boy, Sumo. Now, what can I get Connor changed into that he won't outgrow overnight?" Thinking quickly Hank returned to the hallway closet where Connor kept his spare clothes and pulled a clean black t-shirt from the hanger. It was vastly oversized but with a little creativity Hank would be able to wrap up the small baby in a comfortable makeshift 'onesie' that would keep him covered and warm. "Okay, son... This is going to be a little odd but it's better than you getting cold during the night."

Without waking Connor up Hank slipped the oversized shirt on over the infant's head and pulled Connor's tiny arms through the far too big sleeves. Taking the hem of the t-shirt in his hand Hank twisted it up to take care of the excess slack and tied it in a loose knot at Connor's side.

"As soon as the laundry's done I'll put you in some actual pajamas for the night, kid."

Connor's only response was a small noise and nothing more.

"Huh. That was easy." Glancing around the sparsely furnished bedroom Hank dragged his hand over his dyed goatee and squared his jaw a little. "You need more than just a crib in here, son. You'll need toys to play with and help keep your curious mind preoccupied. The last thing I need is you getting bored and exploring places you shouldn't be exploring."

Leaving the bedroom door open in case Connor began to cry for whatever reason Hank went back to the laundry room just in time for the washer to stop, and load the laundry into the dryer for the night. Pulling out the small clothes and old blankets filled Hank with nostalgic feelings and made him truly feel like a father again.

"I'll need to find Connor a babysitter in a couple days." Sighing to himself Hank walked into the kitchen and began unpacking the other android unique "food" that was designed to aid the infant model's growth over the next eighteen months. He didn't have much at the moment but he'd be given a new supply every month as Dr. Corliss kept in touch with the two detectives during their treatment. "I wonder if anyone at New Jericho would be willing to watch over him?"

Placing the small containers of blue colored puree inside the refrigerator, and putting more bottles in the sink to be washed later on, Hank couldn't help but think of all the times he experimented with new food for Cole to try, and of the resulting messes that always followed.

"I think the old highchair is still out in the garage. Might as well get it now while he's asleep." Opening the backdoor Hank rushed out into the cold and entered the garage without hesitation. Flipping on the overhead light he walked to the far corner of the garage and located a cardboard box that held the pieces to the highchair, and could easily be reassembled overnight. "Man, I am so glad I don't throw anything away." Picking up the box Hank walked back out of the garage, turned off the light and jogged back to the backdoor. "Going to remind Connor of this the next time he makes a comment about me being a damn pack-rat."

Locking the backdoor behind himself Hank promptly put the box down in the middle of the kitchen floor and took out each piece of the highchair to clean off and then reassemble. Just as he finished securing the last piece of the chair into place Hank caught the sound of Connor waking up and beginning to cry again.

"If they programmed android infants to experience colic I'm going to punch every single damn technician in the city."

Walking back into the bedroom Hank saw that Connor was wide awake again and seemed to be very upset. As he got a good look at Connor's face Hank felt his heart skip a beat as he saw that the tiny newborn already appeared to be four weeks old.

"Damn, kid. You're probably starving after that growth spurt." Picking Connor back up in an all too natural and instinctive manner Hank carried the crying baby against his chest and into the kitchen. "Fortunately that water is still nice and warm, so I'll just need a minute to feed ya' again."

The routine of tending to a baby's needs all night long in favor of his own was still so ingrained in Hank's psyche that every single one of his decisions was based solely on a paternal instinct and drive. Quickly making the second bottle Hank sat down at the kitchen table and offered Connor the bottle, this time the baby accepted it readily without a fight.

"Yup. You were hungry." Watching as the contents in the bottle quickly disappeared Hank dared to pull the bottle back for a moment to ensure that Connor didn't accidentally choke himself in his haste to drink down the Thirium. "Easy, son. Pace yourself."

Connor looked up at Hank and let out an annoyed sound as he rested in Hank's strong arm and impatiently waited for the bottle's return.

"If you're this stubborn already I'm absolutely not looking forward to dealing with you during your teens."

Finishing off the rest of the bottle Connor made another discontented noise and Hank gave him a slight shake of his head.

"Alright, just a little more. I don't want you getting sick from too much Thirium at one time." Holding the baby up against his shoulder Hank noticed that not only had Connor grown into a one month old in just a few hours, but he was a little heavier, too. "After this you have to go to sleep so I can get some sleep, too."

Letting out a small grunt Connor seemed to urge Hank with his promise of extra Thirium and wrapped his hand around the collar of Hank's shirt to tug on it.

"Yeah, yeah... Impatient as ever, huh, kid?"

* * *

**January 4th, 2039:**

Rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes Hank found himself laying on the couch with an empty coffee mug beside him on the coffee table, and Connor napping on his tummy on a soft blanket on the floor just a few feet away. Sumo was laying on his pillow in the corner of the livingroom and watching over Connor while Hank got some much needed sleep, and the loyal dog's tail was wagging slowly on the floor as he guarded his tiny android master.

During the previous day and early that morning Hank discovered that Connor had yet another growth spurt and was now about six weeks old, and needing to eat far more than before in between his frequent naps. As such Hank himself was sleeping less and less, but he was quickly adjusting to his limited sleep schedule just as he had done with Cole.

"That's the longest I've slept in three days." Sitting upright on the couch Hank rubbed his hand over the back of his tense neck courtesy of passing out on the couch, and let out a deep yawn. "I might as well make you some more formula and find your babysitter for tomorrow, kid."

Moving quietly and slowly Hank climbed off the couch and walked into the kitchen to take care of everything needed. Keeping an eye on Connor from the large kitchen doorway Hank couldn't stop himself from comparing the little android with Cole, especially since Connor was wearing the same sky blue 'onesie' that Cole used to wear all winter long.

"I hope Dr. Corliss knows I still need to work during these eighteen months." Putting the kettle on the stove's front burner and fishing his phone from his pocket Hank called his direct line to Markus as the deviant leader set about his duties at New Jericho Tower. "It's kinda' hard to raise a kid without steady income."

'_Lieutenant Anderson_,' as the kettle heated up the water to its ideal temperature Hank pulled it from the stove and listened in as Markus answered the phone. The deviant leader sounded truly confused by the call but was happy to answer all the same. '_I wasn't expecting a call from you. Is there something wrong_?'

"Uh, hey, Markus. There isn't something so much wrong as there is something... new." Putting the two scoops of powdered formula into a clean bottle Hank poured in the warm water and proceeded to turn the powder into liquid. Going into detail about the therapy, the unorthodox treatment of Connor's current progress for his deviancy and everything in between, Hank was a little surprised by Markus's complete understand of the situation. "So yeah, all that's going on and tomorrow I need to go back to the precinct. I'm going to be working half-shifts until he's about four mon- YEARS," he corrected himself on the odd time frame fairly quickly. "and resume my usual shifts. Until then I need to find Connor a babysitter I can trust and I figured you'd be able to find me the perfect deviant to take care of him while I'm away."

'_That's pretty amazing, Lieutenant_.' The enthusiasm in Markus's voice was unexpected but very welcome. '_I've heard of people using android infants for therapy before, but not android's using android infants for themselves_.'

"Think you can send over someone who can keep an eye on him? I'll pay them of course, I'm not looking for free labor."

'_Yeah, sure_. _It's not often that androids can interact with android infants since the model is so rare, and almost never leave CyberLife warehouses_._ And since it's Connor we're talking about we'll make sure he's well taken care of until he's transferred back into his original body_.'

"Thanks for the help, Markus." Connor had awoken from his nap and was beginning to cry in discomfort from the livingroom. "Connor's awake, I gotta' go take care of him."

There was a mild laugh from Markus's end of the line before he replied with complete understand. '_Yeah, of course_. _I'll take care of everything for you tomorrow, Lieutenant_. _Don't worry_. '

"Right, thanks again." Ending the phone call Hank pocketed the device and walked into the livingroom in time to see Connor pushing himself up from the floor on his hands, and watched as the baby turned his head a little to try to face Hank walking up behind him. "Hey, Connor. I'm right here."

Recognizing Hank's voice Connor calmed a little and seemed to relax entirely as the senior detective picked him up from the floor to hold against his shoulder and chest again. Settling down a little Connor's hand found Hank's shirt collar and grabbed on tight as he let out a few more discontented grunts.

"Jeez, you're already at two months old." Noting the baby's added weight and now snug 'onesie' Hank just patted Connor's back and carried him into the bedroom to change his clothes. "Okay, I'm going to put you in some four month size clothes just in case, and then I'll get you another bottle."

Placing Connor down on the new dresser he had ordered from a furniture store earlier that morning Hank kept one hand on Connor's chest and used his other hand to open a drawer and pull out a freshly laundered and soft 'onesie' in the bigger size. Watching as Connor reached his hands up into the air toward his own face and then toward Hank's face the senior detective just grinned and quickly swapped out the clothing for something much more comfortable.

It didn't take long for Connor's eyes to drift around the room and take delight in the modest furnishings that Hank had brought into the bedroom during that morning after the dresser arrived. A collection of freshly washed stuffed animals were piled up in the corner, a pile of multicolored soft foam blocks were stacked in a neat pile next to the stuffed animals and a brightly colored mobile had been attached to the crib to give Connor something to watch as he entered rest mode again for his frequent nap times.

As Hank finished buttoning up Connor's new 'onesie' the small baby let out happy sounds and Hank in turn grinned broader. "You like this new stuff, huh? Good. It needs to be played with again." Still in need of some rest himself Hank carried Connor out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get him a fresh bottle of formula. "Let's see if I can get ya' back down for another nap after I get ya' fed. And tomorrow," keeping Connor pressed up against his chest and shoulder Hank proceeded to sit down at the kitchen table and offer Connor his bottle. "you'll get to spend time with another android. I'm sure Markus knows exactly who to send over, too."

* * *

**January 5th, 2039:**

Holding Connor up to his chest as he paced about the livingroom anxiously Hank stared at the smoothed out quilt on the floor, the small play pen set up in the corner of the livingroom, and the stuffed animals that Connor seemed to favor the most scattered about the clean quilt. It was going to be the first day Hank would have to leave Connor in someone else's care as he returned to the precinct, and he wasn't quite ready to leave Connor behind.

"Okay, kid." Speaking to Connor as if he could understand him perfectly well Hank explained things to the tiny android as he carried him back and forth through the livingroom. "I'll be gone for a few hours and then I'll be back. Same thing tomorrow, but I know whoever's going to be your babysitter today will do a good job at taking care of you. If they don't, I'll given 'em to Sumo as a new chew toy."

Upon hearing his name Sumo let out a single bark as he plodded out of the kitchen after eating his breakfast and plopped down on his pillow in the livingroom.

"See? Sumo agrees to chew up your babysitter if they don't do a good enough job of taking care of you. Cool, huh?"

Connor just looked up at Hank with his big brown eyes and chewed on the blue pacifier in his mouth. The small item had proven itself perfect for keeping the small android calm whenever his little body ached with sudden sporadic growth spurts, and it made Hank feel better knowing that if Connor had a pacifier in his mouth that there was little chance of the baby android sticking something he shouldn't be eating in his mouth by mistake.

"When you're about three years old it should be warm enough outside to take ya' out to the park to play. Would you like to play in the park sometime, kid?"

Unable to speak all Connor could do was squirm about in Hank's arms and grab onto Hank's shirt. As his tiny hands flexed over the fabric, his strength steadily building with each passing second, Connor seemed completely uninterested in the idea of going to a park and more interested in the bright colors and strange patterns all over Hank's unusually designed shirt.

Catching sight of an autonomous taxi pulling up in front of the house Hank patted Connor's back again and sighed. "Looks like your babysitter is here. I hope you like them enough to put up with 'em for a few hours."

Connor pulled on Hank's shirt a little harder and relaxed his grip as he made another grab for the fabric.

There was a soft knock on the front door and Hank promptly walked over to greet the babysitter. Pulling the door open Hank was greeted by the last deviant face he had expected to see. "Markus? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch over Connor."

"YOU? I didn't mean for you to come here and take care of him."

"I know that, but Connor is my friend and without his help the deviants wouldn't have their freedom. He helped us," glancing at Connor in Hank's arms with utter fascination in his mismatched eyes Markus couldn't help but smile at the tiny android in Hank's care. "and now I want to help him."

"Think you can handle it? I mean... you know. Childcare isn't easy some times."

"I've spent the better part of my existence taking care of my best friend and father, and he's still thriving despite his advanced age. I think I can handle one baby for an afternoon."

"...Have you ever tried to keep Connor from doing anything impulsive or reckless before?" Arching his brow with righteous inquiry Hank watched as Connor continued to pull at his shirt and completely ignore Markus as the deviant leader stepped into the livingroom and closed the door behind himself. "Trust me, it's a full-time job when he's in his adult body, so this is going to be a massive test of patience once he starts walking around again as a toddler."

"You act like he's destined to do something regrettable."

"Well, ever since his deviancy and his freedom from CyberLife's influence he seems to have developed a natural clumsiness. I'm worried that as a toddler he's going to be twice as clumsy, and might hurt himself."

"I'm sure he'll adapt quickly." Holding out his hands Markus let Hank pass over Connor to his arms and held him in a very natural and paternal manner. "To be honest with you taking care of one android is going to be a lot easier than dealing with an entire city full of them. Even if it is just for a few hours, so I'm looking forward to taking care of him."

"Alright. Well, I'm sure you already know how to take care of android infants or can download everything you need, but just in case the doctor's instructions are on a tablet in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

"Hank. Just call me 'Hank'."

"Right, Hank. He'll be okay for a couple hours with me." Watching Connor's brown eyes searching over his face inquisitively Markus gave his friend an amused smile. It wasn't often someone had the chance to babysit their own friend. "If Connor can handle an entire Revolution and take on a tower full of CyberLife guards I think he can handle putting up with me for the afternoon."

"Yeah, sure." Patting Connor's back lightly Hank took a reluctant step toward the front door and pulled his keys from his pocket. "I'll be back at two instead of six, so I'll see ya' this afternoon."

"We'll be here." Markus watched as Hank slowly walked out of the front door and gave Connor one final glance before pulling the door shut. Sitting down on the couch with Connor in his arms Markus interfaced his mind with Connor's mind and was met with almost entirely blank programming save for the few basic milestones that all babies were expected to reach. There were no recorded memories beyond the muscle memories for how to move, eat, sleep and his feeble attempts at communication; no bleak past or haunting nightmares to fill his waking thoughts. It was calm and quiet. "Wow... Your mind is so free right now. I envy you."

Interfacing a little deeper into Connor's programming Markus saw fleeting glimpses of the temporary memory files showing how often Hank spent time with Connor, tended to his needs and just spoke to him like he was truly his son. They were all very comforting and sincere, the act of a truly devoted parent.

"...Now I really envy you." Ceasing his interface Markus just held his tiny friend in his arms with righteous jealousy. "You get the chance to have a father, a _real_ father. As close as I am to Carl I'll never have an opportunity like this to bond even closer with him. You're lucky."

Connor just stared at Markus as if he was trying to recognize a face from the past, but in this model Connor had no past to speak of.

"Don't worry, Connor." Keeping his attitude upbeat Markus just carried his friend about the livingroom and toward the kitchen to see what he had to work with while he babysat for the afternoon. "Hank, your father, will be home before you know it."

* * *

Utterly exhausted and running solely on adrenaline and coffee Hank sluggishly typed away on his keyboard to file a report, and did his best to ignore Connor's empty seat across from him. The lack of a person sitting across from him hadn't felt so lonely since his wife and former partner had been killed in the line of duty, and it was a little distracting. Struggling to finish the report Hank almost jumped when Ben walked over to the desk and put down a fresh mug of coffee and small blueberry muffin for Hank to eat right beside his hand.

"I know that look." Sitting down in Connor's temporarily vacated seat Ben folded his hands together neatly and leaned against his knees as he watched Hank's face with a curiously amused stare. "How does it feel?"

"To be drop-dead exhausted?"

"To have the chance to be a father all over again. What's it like?"

"Honestly?" Staring at the steaming mug of coffee by his hand Hank let out a weary sigh and gave Ben a subtle nod. "It feels... right."

"It's been so long so I had a little one to take care of back at the house. I gotta' granddaughter on the way and as excited I am about meeting her..."

"It's just not the same as taking care of your own kid and being their whole world."

"Yeah. You got it." Ben sighed and looked around the bullpen at the familiar faces of his colleagues, and at the fresh-faced rookies who had just arrived at the precinct to begin their new careers in law enforcement. "You said that this treatment is going to go on for eighteen months, and then Connor will be back in his adult model body, right?"

"That's right."

"And that he's going to grow up one month at a time instead of one year at a time, right?"

"Yup." Taking a much needed sip of the coffee Hank leaned back in his chair and pulled his phone from his pocket to see if he had any message from Markus.

"So you get to raise a kid from start to finish, in only a year and a half, and then get to have your kid working as your partner once that time is up?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Damn. Sounds like you got one hell of an effective therapy treatment going on. Wish I had that kind of second chance."

"You still having problems with Darla?"

"Not really." Lowering his voice Ben hoped to prevent eavesdropping detectives from listening in on the conversation. "She got away from her abusive ex and already moved back to the city to keep away from him, but I think she's still pissed that her own judgment on that piece of shit asshole was way off."

"Let me guess. You warned her and she just thought you were being overprotective."

"Yeah, I think her pride is stinging more than anything else."

"Pride doesn't matter. She's safe now, and she's back with her parents where she won't be hurt anymore."

"You're right."

"Maybe if you buy something for the baby as a form of 'peace offering' she'll stop kicking herself from a mistake in the past and just look forward to the future."

"Good idea. And you," pointing to the mug still clutched Hank's hand Ben gave his friend a casual tilt of the head. "finish off that coffee before you pass out."

Chuckling a little Hank stared at his offered coffee and gave Ben a firm nod of the head. "That's an even better idea."

* * *

Watching as Connor's infant model continued to gain strength and become more and more alert Markus found himself completely awe struck. The concept of androids behaving as humans was far from new or unexpected by the deviant leader, but seeing one starting out their life designed specifically to imitate humans down to the finest detail, and one who had no sign of android design; marked clothing or glowing L.E.D. in the right temple, felt like he was looking at living proof that androids were just as alive as humans, and therefore equals.

"If the other humans could see you now, Connor..." Carefully Markus put Connor down on the quilt on the floor again and watched as the infant android worked to hold his head up, and move about in his very limited space with his very limited strength. "Maybe we should find a way to blend android infants into society, that way human children can grow up right alongside androids and see them as their equals; their friends."

Connor let out a small discontented sound to which Sumo got up from his pillow and walked over to where Connor was laying on the floor and proceeded to lay down right beside him.

"I'll get you more Thirium to drink."

Stepping around the couch Markus couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face as he thought about how he used to spend his days taking care of Carl and spending hours in the company of the kindhearted artist as he was encouraged to become his own person. Having a human father had helped shape Markus into the confident, kind and empathetic deviant he had become and now he could only imagine how Hank's influence could help Connor; who was entirely empathetic and self-sacrificing, to become an even better deviant when their treatment ended.

"I wonder if North would like to have kids someday? There's something very grounding about having someone to take care of."

Able to quickly fix up a bottle of Thirium based formula for Connor to drink Markus returned to the livingroom in time to see Connor trying to climb onto Sumo's side, his small hands tugging on Sumo's fur in the process. Sumo didn't seem to mind as he let the tiny infant weakly climb over him, but at the same time he did seem to be uncomfortable with strands of his fur being tugged on.

"How about you let Sumo alone for a minute and have some Thirium?" Kneeling down on the floor Markus managed to upload a perfect image of Connor climbing all over Sumo and send it to Hank's phone before he gently loosened Connor's hands from Sumo's fur and picked the tiny android up from the floor to sit down on the couch again. "You're going to have another growth spurt within the next forty-eight hours, so you're going to need this."

Fighting a little against Markus's attempts to get him to take the bottle Connor finally relented and took to the Thirium being offered.

"I'm glad you recognized that you needed some help in accepting your deviancy and your emotions." Adopting Hank's soft spoken tone Markus held up a rather one-sided conversation with Connor as the tiny android focused on drinking down the provided Thirium. "I don't know what we would've done if you had gotten so emotionally distressed that you self-destructed. You're very important to a lot of people, Connor. Don't forget that."

* * *

Arriving home just after two o'clock in the afternoon Hank walked inside the front door of the house and saw Markus sitting on the couch with Connor laying on his tummy on the cushion beside him. As he walked over to the edge of the couch Hank watched as Connor lifted up his head a little and managed to smile at Hank around the blue pacifier sticking in his mouth.

"Smiling, huh?" Hank picked Connor up from the couch and held him up against his chest and shoulder again, grinning as Connor's hand found his shirt collar again as he began tugging on the fabric. "Man, you're literally growing up fast."

"While you were gone he had another small growth spurt. I'd estimate him to be at nine weeks old right now."

"Glad I went with the slightly bigger clothes for ya', son. I don't want you feeling too constricted as you grow."

Hearing Hank refer to Connor as 'son' made Markus grin as he stood up from the couch to take his leave of the house. "In the next two days he should reach the size of a four month old, and keep growing at a consistent rate of three months per week."

"Yeah, that's what Connor estimated before all this began. Sometimes it's handy to have a walking, talking calculator hanging out with ya' all day long." Holding Connor against his shoulder Hank felt like entirely comfortable and like all of his past emotional pain was finally leaving his heart. "...So, I got that picture you sent while I was on a fifteen minute break. I think I'm going to have to keep more stuffed animals on the ground so he doesn't mess with Sumo too much."

"Sumo didn't seem to mind, but it couldn't hurt."

"How much do I owe ya'?"

"Nothing. I feel like I owe you."

"For babysitting my kid? Not a chance."

Markus grinned again as he Hank referred to Connor as his own son, and didn't even seem to notice it. "Well, how about ten dollars for the cab fare, and we're even?"

"I feel like I'm rippin' ya' off."

"Hank, I assure you it's fine. I don't need the money and I was happy to spend a quiet afternoon with my friend."

"You're too good for this city, Markus. I'm glad you're the one taking care of the deviant stuff downtown, and not some psychotic vengeful android or some idiot asshole human looking to exploit new laws."

"I appreciate your confidence." Letting out a small chuckle at the compliment Markus lightly rubbed his hand along Connor's hair and walked around the senior detective to head out back to New Jericho Tower on Belle Isle. "By the way," opening the front door Markus smirked and pointed at Hank's own facade. "with your hair and your goatee dyed brown you look _exactly_ like how I'd imagine Connor's father to look. It suits you."

* * *

**January 7th, 2039:**

Hank awoke to greatly distressed crying and promptly scrambled out of his bed to check on Connor in the next bedroom. Peering down in the crib Hank saw that Connor had another growth spurt overnight and was surely in need of Thirium to compensate for the rapid growth. Without even blinking Hank picked the baby out of the crib and held Connor to his shoulder again as the baby continued to cry and fuss about uncomfortably.

"Hang on, son. I'll get you taken care of."

Carrying Connor into the kitchen Hank proceeded to make another bottle of the Thirium based formula, and grimaced at how there were only three of the six canisters left.

"Hopefully in a few days I can start giving you that other food and not just rely on the formula."

Happy to sit down and feed Connor the Thirium in the bottle Hank sighed and checked the time on his phone and hated the idea of going back to the precinct again.

"Good thing Markus is such a great babysitter, and he works for free." Watching as Connor's little hand reached up and tried to wrap around the bottle to hold for himself Hank knew that soon he'd be able to start offering Connor some of the provided baby food Dr. Corliss had given him, and soon Connor would be able to start talking and walking. "Remind me to do something nice for him later on, I get the feeling I'll owe him big time before long."

Connor of course didn't say anything as he just stared up at Hank as he finished off the Thirium and proceeded to push the bottle away from his face weakly.

"Looks like your motor skills are getting a good workout." Putting aside the empty bottle Hank readjusted Connor and put his up against his shoulder again. Stepping out of the kitchen Hank gently put Connor down on the quilt on the floor where he was surrounded by his seemingly favorite stuffed animals, and the soft toy blocks to keep his mind preoccupied while Hank went and made himself some breakfast. "Stay here with Sumo and we'll try to play a little without you getting all worn out."

Without missing a beat Connor's hand reached out toward a soft foam block and he grabbed onto it with a surprisingly strong grip. Bringing the toy up to his mouth Connor began to chew on it a little, and drool all over the toy in his hand.

"I wonder if you can analyze your toys in the same way you could evidence?" Hank was watching Connor playing on the floor while he stood beside the stove, and wasn't all surprised when Sumo plodded into the kitchen to seek his own breakfast. "Hey, boy. I'll get ya' fed and then you can help Markus watch over Connor."

* * *

As the early morning progressed slowly Hank laid back over the couch and held Connor in his hands as he let the infant android stretch out his legs and try to stand up against his chest. Though weak and still gaining his coordination and motor skills Connor was doing his best to try to stand on his own and support as much of his own weight as possible.

"Easy, kid. You're barely four months old. Don't try to rush something your body isn't physically ready to do."

Connor responded with an annoyed grunt around his pacifier as he continued to try and stand up all on his own.

"Your stubbornness never ceases to amaze me, son."

There was a soft knock at the front door and Sumo promptly stood before the door as if to guard both Hank and Connor from their visitor.

"The door's unlocked, Markus."

Quietly Markus opened the door and stepped inside to see how everything was holding up in the household. "Hello, Hank. Hi, Connor."

As soon as Sumo recognized Markus's scent the massive dog went back over to his pillow to lay down, and paid the deviant leader no mind.

Connor recognized Markus, too. His brown eyes lit up with familiarity and he offered the kind deviant a gentle smile around his pacifier.

"Good thing he still likes you." Sitting upright on the couch carefully Hank let Connor continue to try to stand against his lap as he supported most of Connor's weight in his hands. "I can't imagine trying to find another babysitter that could handle an infant android for a few hours."

"It's not a problem, Hank. I'm happy to escape the tower and take care of someone else again."

"What about Carl?"

"Carl has David, another caretaker. I still visit him as often as I can, but with everything happening in the city..."

"I get it. Sometimes you're just too busy to stay as long as you want, but as long as you're staying in touch that's all that matters." Passing Connor over to Markus's hands Hank let out a tired yawn and decided to get another mug of coffee before he headed out to the precinct. "Right now there's a huge decrease in attacks against deviants, so I don't have to worry about working late on any cases. I should be back at the usual time in the afternoon."

"Well, if you'd like I could stick around for a while and keep watching Connor so you can sleep."

"Only if it doesn't interfere with your own schedule, Markus." Pouring himself a fresh mug of coffee Hank sweetened it and sipped it slowly as he walked back into the livingroom and watched as Markus let Connor support himself on his stronger arms, and keep trying to stand. "But if you can help me catch a few extra hours of sleep I'd be eternally grateful."

"Believe me when I say I'd rather be babysitting than discussing politics."

"As a detective I can honestly say I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

**January 10th, 2039:**

Eager to start his day off right Hank had woken up earlier than usual and found Connor already awake as well as he laid in the crib with a set of toy plastic keys in his mouth. As he chomped down and chewed on the toy Connor accidentally ended up covering himself in his own drool, and looked completely disheveled. Laughing at the sight of the dark brown locks sticking to the tiny android's face, and his big drool covered smile Hank just plucked Connor up from the crib and proceeded to carry him out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Morning, son. Let's see how well you tolerate that special baby food, and then..." Looking at the copious amounts of drool all over Connor's chin and 'onesie' Hank decided it was time to give the tiny android a bath. "I think it'll be bath time."

Connor watched as Hank placed him in the newly rebuilt highchair and pulled the highchair over to the kitchen table. Letting out small noises that were almost words the tiny android watched as Hank prepared a bottle of Thirium based formula, then pulled out a small container of a pureed Thirium blend from the refrigerator.

"Alright, kid. According to the fancy label on the side of this container this is supposed be Thirium that tastes like applesauce." Opening a nearby drawer Hank pulled a small plastic spoon from the utensil compartment and opened the lid on the food. Sitting down in the kitchen chair beside Connor the senior detective put the bottle of Thirium down on the tray table next to Connor, then dipped the spoon into the puree. "Let's see if you like this stuff, or if you're just not ready to move on from the formula yet."

Connor's hand tried to wrap around his bottle but instead he knocked it over onto its side and watched it roll a little across the tray in front of him.

"Wait until your hand's a little bigger, then you can hold that on your own." Holding up the spoonful of puree toward Connor's mouth Hank waited to see how Connor reacted but the tiny infant wasn't interested. "Come on, humor me."

Ignoring the offered spoon Connor tried again to pick up the bottle but he simply didn't have the grip.

"Okay... Let's try a new approach." Very gently Hank smeared a little of the puree on Connor's lips and watched as the infant tasted the offered treat with a curious reaction. Letting out a small noise Connor suddenly focused on the spoon and began to smack his hands down somewhat excitedly on the tray attached to the highchair. "That's what I thought. Okay, let's try again."

Far more cooperative the second time around Connor allowed Hank to offer him the puree and quickly finished the entire container in one sitting. With smears of amber yellow puree all over his lips and chin, and running down over his 'onesie' Connor was in desperate need of a bath.

"Yup." Smirking at the messy baby smiling back at him Hank just shook his head and put the now empty plastic container down in the sink to be washed later on after the day came to an end. "Always schedule bath time _after_ feeding time. Never the other way around."

Picking up Connor from the highchair Hank carried him into the bathroom and pushed down the plug on the bathtub before he began filling it with warm water. Remembering to keep the water at a certain temperature for obvious health and safety reasons Hank then walked into Connor's bedroom and slid open the closet door to check through the plastic tote containing the rest of the old toys.

"Check it out. There's a few water toys in here for you to play with." Selecting a yellow colored rubber ducky, a red plastic sailboat and a small blue plastic bucket Hank carried Connor and the toys back into the bathroom to begin bath time. Sitting Connor down on the thick and soft bathmat already on the floor beside the tub Hank easily slipped him out of the filthy 'onesie' and used the soft material to wipe the thick patches of puree from Connor's face before putting him in the water. "Now, let's see how you handle the water."

Turning off the faucet Hank put his hand in the water and found the temperature to be warm and not too hot, and removed the super stretchy cloth diaper from around Connor.

"Ready?" Nice and slow Hank lifted Connor up and placed him down into the water and watched as the tiny android let out a surprised jumble of sounds as the warm water rose up to just above his bellybutton and surrounded him in warmth. Connor stared down at the water all around him as he managed to sit upright in the tub without needing much assistance, and just continued to make odd sounds. "It's not bad, Connor. A lot of kids love to play in the water."

Keeping his left hand on Connor's upper shoulders to ensure the baby android didn't topple over into the water Hank used his right hand to put the toy duck into the water, and pushed it toward Connor to see how he reacted.

Connor's hand reached for the duck but the water caused it to bounce away on a gentle wave from his sudden motions.

"You like the duck?" Adding in the sailboat into the bath Hank held it right in front of Connor with his right hand to ensure that the tiny android could grab onto it for sure, and start to play a little. "Cole loved the sailboat more than the duck. The only problem is it kept sinking whenever he got a little too rough with it."

Taking hold of the sailboat's large plastic sail with both hands Connor took it from Hank's grip and began to splash it up and down over the surface of the water, thoroughly soaking Hank's arms, the front of his shirt and his face as he played.

"...Yup." Taking a towel from the nearby rack Hank wiped off his face and watched as Connor continued to play with the sailboat. "All kids love to play in the water at some point in their life."

Sumo, who had been sleeping in the livingroom all morning long, walked into the bathroom and stared at Hank for a moment before he sat down on the floor beside the tub.

"Don't worry, boy." Draping the towel over his shoulder Hank rubbed Sumo's ears lightly and watched as Connor continued to splash his hands all over the surface of the water excitedly. "Once he's taken care of I'll get ya' something to eat, and I'll get ya' a treat for being patient all morning."

Turning his face away as Connor splashed more water all over the place Hank took a washcloth from the edge of the sink and dipped it into the tub's warm water to properly wash off Connor's face, his chin and all down his neck.

"I don't think I have to worry about your hair, so I won't." Placing the toy bucket down into the water Hank scooped up a small amount and ran it down Connor's back, which in turn made Connor jump and let out a small squeal. "Sorry, kid." Laughing at the reaction he let the bucket go and float around partially submerged in the tub around Connor. "Didn't mean to scare ya'."

Connor let go of the sailboat in favor of the bucket and struggled to lift it up from the water. As it broke through the surface of the bath the water began to pour out, and Connor's tiny hands lost their grip causing the bucket to fly out of his hands and land right on Sumo's head.

As the dog backed away and shook off the water from his ears Hank just laughed harder and apologized to Sumo as the dog trotted out of the bathroom. "I'll get ya' two treats just for that, boy."

Connor let out a small giggle of his own as he watched Sumo trotting out of the bathroom and out of the range of the splashes.

Looking down at Connor with a somewhat somber gaze Hank pushed the rubber duck over to the baby's reach and watched as Connor again tried to grab onto it as best as he could. "...Hard to believe that's the first time I've heard you laugh since I've met you."

Focusing more on the water than Hank's words Connor was too enraptured with bath time to even look at Hank speaking to him.

"Hopefully that'll change soon enough." After letting Connor play in the water for another ten minutes Hank decided it was time to get him out of the bath before it got chilly. "Okay, son. We'll do this again next time you get messy, and based on how your first taste testing went that'll be pretty soon." Picking Connor up and out of the water Hank wrapped him up in the towel that had been draped over his shoulder, and let him sit on his lap as he pulled the plug in the tub. "Now that we have bath time taken care of, why don't-"

A loud knocking on the front door caught Hank off guard and he was immediately wary of the visitor.

"It's too early for someone to just drop by unannounced, and Markus knows I have the day off." Keeping Connor wrapped up in the towel Hank walked out of the bathroom and back to the livingroom to answer the door. Upon seeing the guest Hank immediately relaxed and let out a weary sigh. "Dr. Corliss. Hi."

"Hello, Hank." Smiling at Connor wrapped up in the towel and being held in his arms she greeted him as well. "Hello, Connor."

Turning his head slightly at the sound of his name Connor looked at Dr. Corliss and let out a small sound.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah... Sure." Stepping aside Hank let Dr. Corliss walk into the livingroom and promptly closed the door. "I guess I should've been keeping contact with ya', huh?"

"It's not a problem. I actually prefer the treatment sessions to happen this way."

"Why's that?"

"It's more natural to raise Connor on your own terms without worrying about an upcoming appointment. A lot of the time the patients try to direct their behavior according to what they_ think_ I want to see when I do a check-in, as opposed to behaving without the fear of judgment and letting themselves heal at their own pace."

"I see."

"Well, it seems like Connor is thriving just fine and you seem to be in good spirits."

"Yeah, you just missed bath time. The kid is a messy eater."

"I'm not surprised considering he's only four months along."

"So... You think this is going to work?"

"You tell me."

Hank looked down at Connor's face as the bundled up baby grabbed onto his soaked shirt's collar and tugged on it in a curious manner. "...Yeah. It will. I'm already feeling better than I have in years."

"That's good. And Connor?"

"Uh... I hate to say this but him laughing during bath time is the first time I've ever heard him laugh. And I mean _ever_."

"That's a good sign, too. He's happy, he's adjusting and he knows he's safe. You're both making excellent progress."

"Thanks. I guess."

"And what about your supplies?"

"Oh, uh..." Walking into the kitchen Hank showed her the three empty containers of formula and the remaining two and half he had left at his disposal. Picking up the bottle from the highchair's tray Hank offered it to Connor and held onto it in a light grip as Connor did his best to hold it for himself and drink. "We just started the baby food today, and we're almost out of formula."

"Don't worry, once the formula is gone he'll be okay without it. The solid food has more concentrated Thirium that'll help him with his growth spurts and keep him from feeling too hungry all the time."

"So when this runs out..."

"I'll stop by again and give you a new supply of Thirium based foods for him to try out."

"Cool. That'll make grocery day a hell of a lot easier."

"Have you taken him anywhere yet? Out in public, or to the precinct?"

"N-No. I've been a little preoccupied to try to take him anywhere. ...Is it important?"

"It can be, but take your time and only do what you're comfortable doing."

"...Right, yeah." Watching as Connor continued to drink down the Thirium Hank gave him a small smirk and decided to get him changed into some clean clothes. "I think I should get him changed into a fresh 'onesie' and see if he's ready for a nap."

"Of course. I'll see you two again in a while. And until then just keep doing what you're doing, I'm proud of your progress."

"Thanks, doc. That's good to hear."

* * *

**January 12th, 2039:**

Pacing up and down the hallway between his bedroom and the livingroom Hank rubbed Connor's back as the baby let out cries of pain and frustration as he began to teeth and experience chronic aches in his mouth. Now at the size of a five month old and experiencing every milestone right on schedule all Hank could do was try to help Connor endure the pain as much as possible, and hoped the pauses between his frequent growth spurts gave him some time to heal from the steady ache in his mouth.

"I know, son." Rubbing his hand along Connor's back Hank made his way into the kitchen and opened up the freezer to get the pacifier he had let chill inside the cold compartment for about ten minutes. Offering it back to Connor to try to numb his mouth Hank was briefly met with resistance but once the cold sensation began to soothe his gums Connor settled back down and stopped crying. "There we go, that's better. It sucks I can't give you some medicine to help with your pain, but you're a tough kid. You can handle it."

Retreating to the livingroom Hank watched as a late winter snowstorm blew past the window and covered everything it touched in white and freezing ice. The wind was blowing harshly against the house causing it to shudder on the foundation, and the windows to rattle ominously. As the icy weather threatened to bury the house and knock out the power Hank sighed and proceeded to walk down the hallway to grab his emergency candles, flashlight and some extra blankets.

"Okay, son. How about we just camp out in the livingroom until this storm passes, huh?" It was noon but the dense cloud cover made it appear much later in the evening, and with it came an increasing feeling of cold. Placing the candles down on the coffee table along with the flashlight Hank walked over to the bookshelf against the wall and eyed the books curiously. "It's been a while since I read someone a story. You up for a story, Connor?"

Letting out a small noise as he kicked out his legs a little Connor seemed to respond in the positive as Hank continued to rub his back.

"Alright. There's some books in that tote in the closet." As he walked back into the bedroom to check out the closet Hank heard a tree branch loudly 'snap' somewhere on the neighbor's property, and moved his hand from Connor's back up to the back of his head as he braced for the loud impact. As expected the sound of the heavy tree smashing against the ground made Connor jump and whimper again. "It's okay, it's just a tree branch. You're safe."

Sliding open the closet Hank opened up the toy tote and pulled out the dozen children's books from the container, as well as an additional yellow colored baby blanket. With his new items gathered together he returned to the livingroom and sat down in the middle of the couch to hold Connor on his lap, and wrap him up in the blanket.

"So, what do you want me to read?" Hank asked as he held up the books one at a time for Connor to see. "These are some older stories that even I remember as a kid." Shifting the covers one at a time as Connor's eyes focused on the images Hank paused as Connor's hand reached out toward a book of interest and made a pleading sound. "Let's see... 'Clifford the Big Red Dog'." Giving the choice a slight shake of his head Hank just laughed and opened the book up, and held it in such a way that Connor could see the images and words printed over the pages. "Not at all surprised. You really do like dogs, huh?"

Sumo let out a whimper as he rose from his pillow and walked over to the couch. As he pressed his chin down on Hank's knee Sumo was met with Connor's small hands awkwardly petting his head and his ears.

"Are you seriously jealous of a book, Sumo?"

Clearing his throat a little Hank began to read the story and pointed to the words on the page as he read them so Connor could follow along with the story. Barely halfway through the book the power groaned and failed, but Hank didn't flinch. Using the flashlight on the nearby coffee table to light up the room Hank continued to read and felt Connor's body getting heavier as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

"Good timing." Keeping the blanket around Connor's small body Hank carried him over to the playpen in the corned and laid him down to nap without having to worry about him falling from the couch, or being too far away during the storm. As he put Connor down for his nap Hank proceeded to go about the house and clean up a little bit, and put away anything that didn't need to be out. "Sumo."

The massive dog walked away from the livingroom and went into the kitchen to obey Hank's voice.

"I hate to do this to ya', but you need to go out."

Whimpering again as Hank opened the door Sumo trotted outside and into the snow and stayed close to the backdoor. As the cold wind whipped through the house Connor let out a soft cry and Hank quickly closed the door.

"Sorry, Connor. As soon as Sumo's back in I'll be in there with ya'."

More cries sounded off as Connor woke up and his teething pain returned.

"Poor kid." Watching through the kitchen window as Sumo quickly did his business and returned to the backdoor Hank let the massive dog back inside the house and shut the backdoor again. Walking back into the livingroom with Sumo right at his side Hank peered down at Connor in the playpen as the five month old rested on his hands and knees as he cried out for Hank's attention. "I'm back, son. I gotcha'."

Once more Hank picked Connor up from the playpen held him in his arms. Laying down on his side over the quilt on the floor Hank let Connor lay down beside him and squirm about as his mounting discomfort made the baby extremely restless.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to make your pain go away, Connor. It's just something you're going to have to tough out until it passes."

Dropping the pacifier from his mouth Connor managed to slowly, and awkwardly crawl over to Hank and grab onto his arm.

"You're... You're crawling already? Cole about about six months old when he first started crawling." Putting his hand on Connor's back Hank gave the warm 'onesie' a little tug and found that the garment was wearing a little snug on Connor already. "Oh, you had another growth spurt. That explains it."

Making incoherent sounds Connor continued to climb over Hank's arm and toward his shoulder as he tried again to stand up by himself.

"Whoa, whoa..." Putting his hand to Connor's back Hank supported his weight and tried to get him to sit down on the floor. "You're not ready to start walking yet, son. Don't worry about trying to keep up with anyone, okay? I won't go anywhere, I promise your dad is going to be with you for as long as you need me."

Connor stared at Hank and continued to babble a few sounds until a oddly familiar word escaped his lips. "Da-da..."

"...What did you... say?"

Sitting down beside Hank as the kind detective kept supporting his back Connor put his fist in his mouth and looked Hank right in the eyes. "Da-da."

Smiling with pride Hank rubbed his hand along Connor's back and just stayed on the floor beside the curious baby as Connor reached out to pick up a nearby stuffed dog and chew on its ear. "...That was nice, kid. It's been a long time since anyone called me that."

* * *

**January 16th, 2039:**

The ice storm had passed over the city and everything was beginning to thaw out. After taking the time to 'baby proof' the house and put protective plastic bumpers over the corners of the tables and bookshelves, and also made sure everything that Connor could potentially put in his mouth was out of his range, Hank watched as Connor barely manage to crawl about the livingroom in pursuit of either his toys or Sumo whenever the large dog would lay down anywhere near where Connor was moving.

"Maybe I should get a saddle and put it on Sumo's back for ya', Connor." Watching as the seven month old made his way over to Sumo's pillow where the gentle giant was sprawled out on his side, Hank just laughed at the impressive side difference between the two. "If you're riding around on his back then I won't have to worry about you crawling underneath the furniture and getting stuck."

Connor made more sounds that were very close to actual words. A few teeth had budded and broken through giving him a somewhat brighter smile, and he was getting strong enough to pull himself up and stand for a few seconds before falling back on his bottom to resume crawling about.

"It's so weird. I know you're actually growing up very fast, but it feels like Cole grew up fast as you are right now. It's incredible."

As Connor crawled up along Sumo's side he let out another pained grunt and laid down against Sumo as if suddenly very tired.

"You okay, son?" Getting up from the couch Hank put his hand on Connor's back and could feel a steady heat radiating off of his body. "Oh, no." Picking up Connor very gently Hank pressed the back of his hand to Connor's cheek and then over his forehead. "You're running a fever. It's either from teething or this cold weather got to ya'."

Carrying Connor into the bathroom Hank instinctively decided to run the baby android a bath to help reduce his fever, and then figured some additional Thirium followed by a nap would be the best course of action. When Connor's usual enthusiasm for bath time was replaced with fatigue Hank knew that the little android was truly feeling lousy, and would undoubtedly go down for a nap very easily.

"Come on, kid." Redressing Connor into his warm 'onesie' Hank carried Connor into the kitchen and used up the rest of the Thirium formula to make him a final bottle, and offered it to the ill infant, but Connor refused to drink it. "Okay. I'll put this in the fridge for a while, and try again after you wake up." Returning to the livingroom with a heavy heart Hank went to put Connor down in the playpen, but the little baby grabbed onto Hank's shirt and let out a loud sound of protest. "What's wrong?"

"Da-da..."

"You want me to keep holding you?"

Connor tugged harder on Hank's shirt and leaned his head against Hank's shoulder to snuggle down.

"Well, how about I lay down on the couch and let you lay with me?" Moving slowly as to not upset Connor any further Hank laid down over the length of the couch and let Connor lay down on his tummy over top of Hank's chest. Keeping one hand on Connor's back Hank rubbed the sick baby's back slowly as a means of comfort and to ensure Connor didn't try to roll away. "Is this good?"

Connor's eyes closed and he quickly entered rest mode as he slept against Hank's chest rather soundly.

"...Yeah, this is good. Dad's right here." Staying as still as possible Hank just sighed and hoped that Connor's fever would break soon. "Feel better, son."

* * *

**January 20th, 2039:**

Able to easily crawl from room to room Connor explored the house as much as possible and laughed every time Hank scooped him up from the floor to keep him from pulling on the kitchen chairs, or trying to pull coats from the hook on the wall next to the front door. Every time he got picked up and put in his playpen for a moment Connor would giggle, make louder sounds and half-words while Hank cleaned up his messes.

"Yeah, yeah, this is funny to you, but it's a big ol' chore for me." Laughing a little as Connor smiled at him and tried to stand up in his playpen while hanging onto the edge of the square pen Hank just sighed and tossed a foam ball into the playpen to try to entertain the baby. "Just wait until you're big enough to hold a broom again, you're gonna' work off this little 'mess debt' for me as soon as possible."

Connor just laughed as he picked up the foam bottle with his right hand and shook it a little before he took with his left hand and continued to shake it around.

"Laugh while you can, little man." Checking his phone to find a confirmation message from Markus about stopping by to babysit Connor the following day Hank walked into the kitchen and pulled a small container of blueberry Thirium puree from the fridge. "Good. I bet Connor will have fun playing with Markus now that he can crawl around."

Returning to the livingroom Hank plucked Connor out of the playpen and sat down on the floor to let Connor stand on his two little feet while balancing against Hank's arm to steady himself. "Ready for some lunch?"

Connor patted Hank's arm with his hand as he muttered something close to the word 'Yeah'.

"Cool. I know you like blueberries best, so have at it." Scooping a small amount onto the spoon Hank let Connor wrap his hand around the utensil and guide the puree to his mouth with only making a minimal mess. "Good job, kid. You're getting the hang of feeding time already."

Grinning proudly Connor continued to feed himself (with Hank's help) and soon finished off the blueberry puree for his lunch.

"Tonight we'll try some more of those vegetable purees. I just hope you like them better than you liked the weird blended stuff. Who needs turkey mixed with peas, corn and potatoes all at once? That's too much taste for a little baby to handle."

Connor suddenly fell back onto his bottom as he let out a grunt of discomfort and smacked his hands down on his knees.

"What's the matter?"

Soon Connor began to pull at the leggings on his 'onesie' and kept making uncomfortable sounds.

"Oh. Another growth spurt. Let's get you something baggier to wear so you can keep moving." Putting aside the empty cup and spoon on the coffee table Hank held out his hands and smirked as Connor mirrored the gesture as he waited to be picked up. "Tomorrow Markus is going to stop by and watch you for the afternoon. I bet you're going to love climbing all over him the same way you love crawling all over me and Sumo."

* * *

**January 24th, 2039:**

Feeling tired yet enthusiastic Hank watched as Connor crawled about the kitchen and made his way back to the livingroom all the while he busied himself at the counter preparing a bulkier Thirium meal for the growing baby android's dinner. Hearing Connor giggle and Sumo's quickly nail clicking over the hardwood floor in the livingroom made Hank grin as he knew without having to look that Connor had found the massive dog napping on his pillow, and tried to crawl onto his back again.

"Don't worry, Sumo. He'll be a lot bigger and a lot gentler before you know it." The sound of music suddenly filling the livingroom drew Hank's full attention and he promptly walked into the livingroom where he saw Connor standing in front of the large entertainment center, with his hands pressing down over the various knobs and buttons. "You're a little young to have a taste in music already, son."

As he knelt down to turn off the stereo system Hank dragged his hand over his goatee and watched as Connor wobbled a little on his feet and continued to use the record player to hold himself up.

"I should let you take music lessons when you get a little older. I bet there are some androids who know how to play instruments at New Jericho Tower."

Connor made near-words again as he let go of the record player and managed to stand up on his shaking legs and hold his balance fairly well.

"Well, look at that. You're standing all on your own already." Hank grinned as Connor seemed to be surprised by his own success and stared down at his feet curiously. "I don't know if you're just a fast learner or if androids just hit milestones more efficiently than humans can."

Struggling to keep his upright balance Connor gave Hank a focused stare and spoke to him with his limited vocabulary. "Da-da..."

"Yup. That's me." Curious about how strong Connor was becoming physically Hank sat down on the floor and scooted back a few feet as he held out his hands toward the baby who was watching him closely. Staying in place Hank made a beckoning motion with his hands as he spoke to Connor in a kind tone "Can you walk?"

Connor made another noise and seemed to shake a little on his legs.

"It's okay if you can't, son. I just wanted to see."

Lifting up his hands a little at his side Connor glanced about the livingroom, then back to Hank as he took a single shaking step forward only to fall back onto his bottom. Before he even had the chance to let out a full blown whimper Hank spoke to him and soothed him.

"Connor, you're okay. It's okay to fall down because you can just try again when you're ready."

Seemingly able to understand Hank's words Connor clumsily pushed himself up onto his feet again while using the nearby stereo system for support. As he regained his balance Connor returned his gaze to Hank and seemed to be entirely focused on his father as he let go of the stereo and balanced on his shaking legs again.

"See? You're already back up and ready to try again." Changing his position so he was kneeling down on the floor Hank kept his hands outstretched and motioned for Connor to try to approach him. "You can do it, son. Walk."

Taking a single step forward Connor stopped and looked up at Hank as if seeking guidance.

"You can do it, Connor. Take another step just like that come over to me." Staying on the ground Hank gave him a kind smile and kept his hands outstretched for Connor to reach. "Come on."

"Da-da."

"That's right. Come to your dad, he won't let you fall."

"Da-ddy."

Being called 'daddy' had a suddenly emotional impact on Hank, and his hands lowered toward the ground. "...Yeah." Lifting his hands back up Hank encouraged Connor to keep trying. "Come to daddy."

Connor made another sound as he took another step forward with his opposite foot, then slowly repeated the process. Moving slow to keep his balance the baby android made great progress and toddled over to Hank's awaiting hands as a proud smile formed on his face, and Hank returned the same happy expression.

"That's it! Almost there!"

As soon as Connor reached Hank's hands he collapsed into his father's grip and began to giggle again.

"Look at that!" Scooping Connor up into his arms Hank beamed with pride as his son took his first steps. "You can walk! I'm so proud of you, son."

Connor smiled and smacked his hands excitedly against Hank's arms and shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"Man, I can't wait until Markus sees you walking all on your own... I guarantee that'll be enough to make him open up a daycare center at the tower just so he can play daddy, too!"

* * *

**January 28th, 2039:**

Connor was officially in his twelfth month of growth, and now one year old. With a genuine paternal pride on his face Hank watched Connor easily toddle about the livingroom with a stuffed dog in his right hand as he continued to explore the house now that he could see things that were a little higher up from the ground. As Connor walked about the livingroom making small noises to himself and swinging the stuffed dog around in his hand Hank just stared in awe at the rapid progress of the android's growth and development.

"Never thought I'd go from caring for a newborn to caring for a toddler in less than a month."

Making his way over to the couch Connor grabbed onto Hank's pant leg with his left hand and then tried to crawl up onto the couch to sit beside his father.

"Come on." Giving Connor a slight boost Hank helped the one year old climb up onto the furniture and sit down beside him with a grin as the baby smiled back up at him. "I'm going to miss watching you walking around here as a baby, but I'm also looking forward to having real conversations with you again." Giving Connor's knee a light pat Hank leaned back against the couch cushion and stared at his young son as Connor continued to watch his every movement with his curious brown eyes. "As much as I enjoy your company as you are, neither you or Sumo can really hold up your own end of a discussion."

"S'mo." Connor repeated as best as he could.

"That's right, 'Sumo'." Upon hearing his name the massive dog trotted out of the kitchen over to Hank where he promptly sat down and waited for some attention from his human master. "I was just saying your name, I didn't actually call ya'." Rubbing Sumo's ears lightly Hank just shook his head at the lovable oaf. "You're a good dog, though."

"S'mo." Connor said the name again and was rewarded with Sumo walking over to where he was sitting and putting his chin down on the couch cushion beside the baby. With a clumsy motion Connor managed to pet Sumo's ears with his left hand and give the massive dog the attention he required. "...Goo."

"That's right. Sumo's a 'good' dog."

"Goo."

"Goo-D." Emphasizing the 'D' at the end of the word Hank encouraged Connor to try again. "Say 'goo-D'."

Connor paused a moment before attempting to say the word correctly. "Goo..."

"Good."

"Goo...d."

"That's it! Good!"

"Goo..d. Good."

"There ya' go! That's right!"

Connor beamed with pride as he correctly repeated the word and continued to pet Sumo's ears. "S'mo, good."

A knock at the front door made Hank and Connor look toward the door as someone waited just outside.

"I bet that's Dr. Corliss." Standing up from the couch Hank walked over to the door to answer, and sure enough it was Dr. Corliss. "I though it'd be you."

"Hello, Hank." She had a heavy satchel over her shoulder and looked like she was on a mission. "I wanted to check in and see how well Connor's faring as a one year old."

"See for yourself." Stepping aside Hank allowed Dr. Corliss to enter the house and walk toward the couch where Connor was still sitting. "He seems happy and healthy to me."

Kneeling down in front of Connor as he sat on the couch Dr. Corliss watched his eyes searching over her face as he seemed to recognize her to some extent despite his limited interaction with her as an infant model. "Hello, Connor."

Pausing for only a moment Connor smiled at her and replied in turn. "Hi! Good!"

Hank laughed at the response as he leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at his son. "He just learned how to say 'good', so yeah."

Laughing at the sweetness of Connor's demeanor Dr. Corliss observed Connor's behavior, his emotions and his responses to the sound of Hank's voice. The patient therapist was confident that Connor was going to be able to adapt to his deviancy just fine, and that Hank's shattered heart after the loss of his firstborn son seemed to finally be healing.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're both doing just fine. I'd like for you to come to the facility for a check-up when he's six years old, but otherwise I don't think I need to stop by and check on you anymore."

"Really?"

"Really." Standing up again Dr. Corliss reached into her satchel and revealed several more containers, larger than they had been from her previous deliveries, and placed them down on the coffee table. "These will help Connor through his next few growth spurts, afterward it's up to you to go to the android unique supply store two blocks south of the facility. They will help you find everything you need to make Connor keeps up on his Thirium."

"Okay, that doesn't sound too hard."

"And this." Presenting Connor with a special container Dr. Corliss opened the lid and revealed a dark blue Thirium laced cupcake with Connor's name written in white icing over the dark blue frosting. "This is a special treat for Connor to celebrate his first, technical, birthday."

Connor's eyes lit up at seeing the pretty little treat but looked up at Hank as if asking for permission.

"Go for it, son." Hank nodded at the cupcake and made sure Connor knew it was okay to accept it. "It's all yours!"

Dr. Corliss picked up the cupcake from the container and held it in her hand for Connor to take. As the baby picked up the cupcake from her hand with his right hand he proceeded to dig into the treat and shove the messy food into his mouth, and all over his chin.

"I think he likes it." Hank laughed as he watched the one year old cram the cake all over his face and cover himself in the blue tinted frosting. Sumo sniffed at the cake but picked up on the Thirium and wisely backed away from the couch to avoid getting the sticky frosting in his fur. "Glad that Thirium stuff evaporates over time."

"Sorry about the mess." Placing the empty container back into her satchel Dr. Corliss walked away from the couch and back toward the front door. "I sometimes forget that babies don't have the best table manners."

"It's alright. The kid loves bath time, so it's not going to be a problem."

"Take care, Hank. I'll see you in five months when Connor comes in for his check-up."

"...Is that normal? I mean, scheduling an android for a check-up."

"Yes. We like to check in on the infant models every six months to ensure there aren't any glitches in their programs, and each test and potentially needed procedure is completely painless."

"Right, yeah. We'll see you in June, doc."

"Have a good day, Hank." Opening the door Dr. Corliss watched as Connor finished off the Thirium cake and laughed again. "Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll both succeed in your treatment."

"Thanks. I appreciate the help." Closing the door after her Hank sighed and walked back over to the couch to look at the aftermath of Connor thoroughly enjoying the offered birthday cake. "Looks like you really liked that cake."

"Good!"

"I can tell." Laughing at the response Hank happily picked Connor up from the couch and used his thumb to gently wipe some of the cake residue away from Connor's mouth and proceeded to carry him down the hallway and toward the bathroom. "Come on, let's get ya' cleaned up. In a few days I'll finally work up the nerve to take you out of the house and see parts of the city. I just hope it doesn't affect your innocent view on life."

"Good!"

_ **-next chapter-** _


	3. Baby Steps

**February 3rd, 2039:**

Despite Hank's worries about taking Connor out into the public and potentially exposing him to heartless, bigoted attitudes Hank knew he couldn't keep Connor locked up inside the house for a year and a half, and expect him to make any progress with his therapy. Bundling up the now aged thirteen month old toddler in warm clothes, a thick coat and a pair of Cole's old shoes that thankfully fit Hank made a small grocery list in the kitchen, then returned to the livingroom and walked over to Connor who was standing impatiently in the playpen waiting for his father to come back for him.

"Alright, son. We need to run a few errands today and need to get going." Picking Connor up and holding him on against his hip Hank carried him outside and over to the car parked in the driveway as he slipped the list into his pocket. The snow was slowly melting and in turn slush puddles filled the yard and made the driveway slick to walk over. "We're going to go out to that special android grocery store and pick you up a few things before we run out here at the house, and hopefully no one gives us an shi- _trouble_." He corrected himself quickly as he knew that the toddler was picking up on new words like a sponge in water. Securing Connor in the safety seat and checking the straps one last time Hank smiled at his son kindly. "Ready?"

Connor responded excitedly from the backseat as he looked around the car curiously. "Yeah!"

"Good." Pushing the driver's seat back into place Hank sat down behind the wheel, slammed his door shut and turned the key in the ignition. "It's not like you really had a say in the matter anyway..."

"S'mo?"

"Sumo's staying at the house. We'll see him soon."

"Why?"

Sighing a little as he backed down the driveway Hank immediately regretted teaching Connor that particular word. "Because he's too big to ride in the backseat with you, and I don't want him up front drooling all over the radio."

"Why?"

"Because it's gross."

"Gwoss."

"That's right. 'Gross'." Reaching the street Hank put his hand on the radio and turned it on with a quick turn of the knob. Locating his usual station Hank lowered the volume for Connor's own comfort and drove off toward the city. "I'm going to make sure you get a few more books to read, too. I can only take so much of 'Clifford' in a single night."

"Cwiffowd!"

"Close. '_Cliff_.'"

Connor paused for a moment then repeated Hank perfectly. "Cliff."

"_Ford_."

"Ford!"

"Cliff. Ford."

"Cliff...ford!"

"Very good."

"Good!"

"Adult-deviant or baby-deviant this kid's a fast learner." Turning up the radio a little Hank listened in to the news report regarding the previous day's festivities regarding Groundhog's Day, and the prediction for an early spring. "Like some dirty rat can actually predict the weather. We have satellites and computers keeping track of weather all over the planet at every second of the day, and yet some people still listen to a dumb animal that gets paraded around once a year."

In the backseat Connor began to fuss a little and pulled at his zipped up coat as if he were uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, son?" Taking immediate notice of Connor's discomfort Hank looked at the baby's reflection in the rearview mirror, and watched as Connor pulled at the front of his coat with his right hand. "Too warm?"

"Warm."

"Okay, give me a second." Pulling up to a red light Hank shifted the car into park and turned awkwardly to reach into the backseat and unzip Connor's coat. As he pushed open the fabric Hank noticed that the clothing that had been a little baggy on Connor earlier that morning were now perfectly his size. "I think we'll have to stop at another store to get you some more clothes, and get you your 'big boy' bed sooner rather than later."

Connor ran his hands over his t-shirt as if fascinated by wearing layers to protect himself against the cold, and quickly settled back down.

"That's better." Turning back around as the light shifted to green Hank pulled through the intersection and tried to think of the best place to find Connor what he'd need when his phone rang inside of his pocket. "Damn it." Pulling the obnoxious and intrusive device out of his pocket Hank answered the call and switched it to 'speaker' as he sat the phone down on the passenger seat beside him. "Yeah, this is Anderson. What do you want, Jeffrey?"

'_Hate to bother ya, Hank_.' Sounding only mildly sympathetic the commanding officer explained thins fairly quick. '_But_ _I need you to come into the precinct for a few minutes_.'

"What? Now?"

'_Yes_,' Captain Fowler confirmed in a stern voice. '_Now_.'

"Why? I got shi- _stuff_, I need to take care of today."

'_That case you and Ben handled last night didn't get filed properly, some kind of glitch in the terminals_. _We need you to send the report again and physically sign a printed copy in my office to confirm there was no tampering with the information_.'

"Can't that wait until I come back in tomorrow?"

'_Not my call, Hank_. _This is coming from the higher-ups, I just get to deliver the message_.'

"Of for fuc- _Fine_. I'll be in soon." Ending the call with an annoyed huff Hank looked at Connor in the rearview mirror again and addressed his son in a contrastingly patient voice. "We need to take a quick detour, then we'll go finish our shopping. Okay?"

"'Kay!"

"Why couldn't you be this agreeable when you were an adult?"

Fortunately for Hank the precinct wasn't too far away from his current location, but unfortunately the precinct was going to be full of his colleagues who had no idea that Hank and Connor were undergoing an unorthodox, yet effective therapy together.

Parking the car in his usual space at the precinct's personal parking garage Hank gave the neighboring building a wary glance as he dragged his hand over his goatee and let out a deep breath. The other officers in the bullpen knew that Connor was on private sabbatical to undergo a type of therapy in regards to his deviancy, but no one knew that he had become an infant model to experience life like a human. What made things all the stranger was no one but Ben and Captain Fowler knew that Hank was also participating in a type of therapy session, and that included tending to Connor as that very infant android.

"Man, this is going to be weird." Opening his door Hank stepped out of the vehicle, pulled his seat forward and leaned down to peer at Connor still sitting in the backseat. "You're so lucky you won't remember this, kid."

For the first time since the new year began Connor had arrived at the precinct but he wasn't there as a detective, he was there as Hank's young son. Completely oblivious to the precinct, the parking garage or anything else happening around him as he sat idle in the booster seat waiting for Hank's assistance, Connor continued to observe the suddenly bigger world around him and excitedly kick his feet a little where he sat.

"Alright, Connor." Unfastening the safety straps Hank lifted Connor up and out of the backseat, and held the baby against his hip again. As usual Connor grabbed onto Hank's shirt collar under his coat and held on in a tight grip. "Let's get this over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible."

Holding Connor closely against his side Hank protected him from the cold as he carried the small android toward the precinct's front doors and stepped inside the warm building. Without breaking stride Hank held up his clearance badge towards the receptionists before he passed through the security projection line that confirmed his authorization, and headed straight over to his desk to clock-in at his terminal. With Connor at his side and staying fairly quiet Hank hoped no one would notice that he suddenly had a kid with him, but that of course was too much to hope for.

"Uh, Lieutenant?" Officer Chris Miller stepped out of the breakroom and spotted Connor on Hank's hip and walked over curiously. "Who's your friend?"

"Uh..."

Connor looked at Chris and smiled as he stared at the kind officer's face. "Hi!"

"Hi, to you, too."

"Chris," Hank lowered his voice a little and looked at Captain Fowler through the transparent wall of the captain's private office. "could you do me a favor?"

"Hold him?"

"Yeah. Just for a minute."

"Sure! He's what, fourteen months old?"

"That's about right, yeah." Passing Connor over to Chris who was more than happy to hold onto Connor for a while Hank watched as Connor seemed to quickly warm up to Chris, and didn't mind the new friend holding onto him for a while. "Fowler called me in last minute, and I didn't have the time to find the kid a sitter."

"Hey, it's no problem. My own boy's six months old now, and starting to crawl, so I could use a little practice with watching someone who's a little bigger and can walk around."

"Thanks, Chris." Putting his hand on Connor's back Hank rubbed his hand once and spoke to him in a voice. "I'll be back soon, be good for Chris."

"Good."

"That's right, be good."

Connor just smiled at Chris as the young officer carried him over to his own desk to sit down, and let Connor sit on his lap. As the little android looked about the bullpen curiously Chris held up his shiny badge for Connor to see and to grab onto with his tiny, curious hands.

"What do you think?" As Connor's hands ran over the smooth, gilded surface of the badge Chris just smirked at the innocent curiosity. "Want to be a cop when you grow up?"

"Yeah!" Connor beamed in an excited burst of energy. "Good!"

Returning from morning patrol with Tina at his side Ben strolled through the bullpen and stopped short when he saw Connor sitting on Chris's lap, and tried to crack a joke to ensure he didn't accidentally say something he shouldn't, or betray Hank's trust. "I knew the rookies look younger and younger every year, but I'm pretty sure that little guy lied about his age."

"Maybe he's just short for his age."

Tina saw Connor and her eyes lit up brighter than any light in the entire building. "Where'd he come from?" Walking over to Chris's desk she crouched down so she could look Connor in the eyes and offered her his hand. "Hi, little guy."

Connor again smiled and replied happily. "Hi!"

"He was with Lieutenant Anderson." Chris explained casually as he moved Connor over a little closer to Tina. "I'm just watching him for a minute."

Ben's posture stiffened a little as he realized that the little baby they were all admiring was in fact Connor. "...Where is Hank?"

"He's in Captain Fowler's office."

"Oh, right... That report." Heading over to the private officer Ben gave Connor a curious glance as he saw that the small android baby still had his adult eyes, and just looked so much like Connor as an adult he was shocked no one had picked up on it. And yet as much as Connor looked like himself as a smaller model Ben couldn't help but notice how similar Connor looked to Cole at that age. It was almost haunting. "Uh, I'm going to go help Hank get that stuff sorted out."

Ignoring Ben the two officers just focused on Connor, Tina almost entirely entranced by Connor's presence. "Think I can hold him for a minute?" Tina asked as she offered Connor her hand and he happily took hold of it. "I won't leave the bullpen."

"I guess, as long as you don't try to keep him."

"No promises!" Taking Connor from Chris hands she held him up against her chest and smiled at the innocent baby who was smiling back at her. "Hey, there. What's your name?"

Chris shrugged his shoulder a little as he leaned back in his chair and watched Tina giving the baby all her attention. "I'm not sure, I didn't ask."

"Can you tell me your name? I'm Tina," she nodded at Chris and spoke to Connor in a clear and intelligent manner. "and that's Chris."

Connor paused for a moment before he tried to answer as best as he could. "C'nnr."

"I didn't quite catch that, but it doesn't matter. I like you without even knowing your name."

From behind Tina as she held Connor in her arms and doted over the sweet mannered baby Gavin walked into the bullpen to begin his afternoon shift, and he looked as cranky as usual. Dropping his leather jacket down on the back of his chair beside his desk Gavin gave the two officers a casual wave of his hand as he turned to head toward the breakroom, then suddenly stopped and turned back around as he just noticed Tina holding a baby.

"Uh, Tina? Where'd... What's with with the kid?"

"You're going to have to ask Lieutenant Anderson about him. Me and Chris are just watching him for a minute."

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Don't know, don't care." Watching as Connor gave Gavin a hesitant stare Tina honed in on her partner's face and gave him a curious question. "Do you like kids, Gavin?"

"Yeah, I love kids. Hope to have at least one someday."

"Huh..."

"What's 'huh', Tina? Don't play detective with a detective."

"For some reason he doesn't seem to like you, so I figured you weren't a fan of kids."

"What? He's barely just met me!" Walking a little closer to Tina as she held onto the baby Gavin got his face a little closer and spoke to Connor in a low, calm tone of voice. "Hey, kid. Can I-"

Connor let out a small whimper and turned away from Gavin as he buried his face into Tina's shoulder.

"...Whoa." Taking a step back Gavin gave the baby a somewhat offended glance. "I don't get it. Why's he afraid of me?"

"Maybe it's because you're too damn tense all the time. Kids can pick up on that kind of thing pretty fast."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to hurt an innocent kid!"

"He doesn't know that. Like you said, he's barely just met you." Readjusting Connor so he could rest more comfortably against her shoulder Tina turned him away from Gavin and in response Connor lifted up his head to look at Gavin with a timid gaze. "Maybe if you relaxed a little more he'd be more comfortable around you."

"...Good thing I'm not being paid to babysit." Walking away from the bullpen Gavin went into the breakroom and gave Connor plenty of space as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"He really is a nice guy once you get to know him." Tina whispered to Connor as she sat down at her own desk and positioned Connor on her lap. "He just needs to cool it with the 'tough guy' persona, and stop hating on androids."

With his coffee in his hand Gavin returned to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair across from Tina. "I heard that. Androids have nothing to do with this."

Connor whimpered again and turned away from Gavin to bury his face against Tina's shoulder, and his hand grabbed onto her sleeve as if needing someone to hold his hand.

"How do you know?"

"Because there aren't any androids in the bullpen, just as I like it."

"I'm not talking about androids in the precinct, I'm talking about androids as a whole. Even before the Revolution I never understood why you hated an entire race of people just for existing."

"...It's personal."

"I'd sure as Hell hope so. That type of anger shouldn't just manifest out of nowhere."

Gavin took a sip of his coffee and leaned toward Tina as he eyed Connor curiously. "Let me at least _try_ to hold him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

From his own desk Chris piped up and readily agreed with Tina. "She's right. And since he's in Anderson's care I wouldn't risk upsetting him."

"Just one second, jeez..." Reaching his hands over the desk Gavin tried again to get Tina to pass Connor over to him. "Come on, let me try to make friends with the kid."

Connor whimpered again and leaned heavily against Tina's shoulder as if pleading with her to not let Gavin hold him.

"Gav, I don't think he wants that."

Letting out a slow breath Gavin tried to calm himself down and reduce his natural tension, but it wasn't enough. "Please?" Reaching his hands out a little further Gavin got closer to Connor to try to hold. "I won't hurt him."

Connor turned his head and saw Gavin reaching for him and he began to cry. Tugging harder on Tina's sleeve Connor let out a scared whimper as he cried out for Hank to come to his rescue. "Daddy!"

"...'Daddy'?" Gavin slumped back in his chair as Tina stood up and carried Connor away from him. "Did he say 'daddy'? Like... _Lieutenant Anderson_ is his dad?"

"Shh..." Tina soothed Connor as best as she could as she rubbed Connor's back and held the baby close to her chest. "Does it matter? You scared him."

"I didn't mean to!"

The door to Captain Fowler's office opened quickly and Hank marched into the breakroom to check in on Connor as soon as he heard the baby crying and calling out for him, while Ben and Captain Fowler wisely stayed back inside the office. "What happened?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Passing Connor back over to Hank to comfort in his own arms Tina gave him a truly apologetic look. "Gavin accidentally scared him."

"It's okay, son." Hank spoke softly to Connor as he patted his back and held him protectively against his shoulder. As Connor quieted down and relaxed a little in Hank's arms Hank himself glared angrily at Gavin from across the bullpen. "I won't let that bigot get near you."

"Hey, come on..." Gavin had the audacity to be offended by the remark as he stayed in his chair. "I wasn't going to hurt him! And why did he call you 'daddy'?"

"Because he's my son, you damn idiot!"

"You... adopted a kid?"

"Yeah, I did. What of it?" Being entirely defensive as he held Connor against his chest Hank stood his ground and was unashamed or embarrassed about taking care of the baby as his own child. "He needs me, and I need him."

"I, uh, n-nothing..." Gavin looked away from Hank and felt like a huge asshole for questioning it. "Sorry."

"Come on, son. We're done here." Walking across the bullpen Hank made sure to keep his distance from Gavin to ensure that Connor stayed calm. "You don't have to worry about him messin' with ya'."

Tina was still a little confused and walked quickly after Hank to speak to him just before he left the bullpen. "Wait a moment. Uh, Lieutenant, I... Why'd you bring up Gavin's hatred of androids? Is he..." Motioning toward Connor's face Tina studied him very closely. "you know?"

Pausing suddenly Hank rubbed his hand along Connor's back and looked Tina directly in the eye. "Yeah, he is. My _son_ is an _android_."

Tina's eyes went wide while Chris just gave Hank an incredulous stare, and Gavin visibly shrunk down in his chair.

"And now I'm going to take my son out of here, finish our business and go home. Don't call me again unless the damn precinct is burning down, I'd want to watch that in person."

Connor let out a small sound as he grabbed onto Hank's shirt excitedly and gave the senior detective a happy smile.

"Let's go." Patting Connor's back again Hank proudly crossed through the front receptionist area to get to the front doors of the precinct to take his leave for the rest of the day. "We have better places to be."

While Hank took Connor out of the precinct and out of sight Tina walked back to her desk and looked over at Chris with shock still visible in her gaze. "Man, I had NO clue that his baby was an _android_! That's amazing!"

"I didn't know either." Chris admitted as he heard Captain Fowler's office door open up again, and watched as Ben stepped out of the office to join in on the excitement in the bullpen. "If Hank's taking care of that android where do you think Connor went? Is that why he's on his sabbatical?"

Ben cleared his throat a little as he took the vacant chair at Connor's desk and sat down to address the officers who were marveled at the concept of a baby android now being a reality. "...So, what do you guys now about Hank and his little friend?"

Tina gave Ben a casual shrug of her shoulders as she replied honestly. "He said that he adopted the baby as his own. That's it."

"Wait..." Chris was suddenly very curious and gave been a sly smirk. "You already knew that the baby is an android, didn't you? How long have you known?"

"I've known since Hank and Connor agreed to their therapy back on New Year's Eve."

"'THEIR' therapy?" Tina's eyes went wide again and she let out an amused laugh. "Are you saying that sweet little baby android IS Connor?"

Ben lowered his voice and motioned with his hands for their entire group to do the same. "...You didn't hear that from me, you just figured it out for yourself because you are all top-notch detectives, okay?"

Gavin scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. "No wonder he freaked out at me. Big or small he's going to hate me, matter what. Once a defective machine, always a defective machine."

"Actually..." Ben sounded hesitant as he spoke up, but he needed to clarify something important. "Connor's memories weren't put in that baby model, he doesn't know who any of us are because he no memory of ever meeting us. Part of the therapy is being able to experience life without any screwed up past to affect his deviancy and emotions as he develops." Giving the younger detective a stern gaze Ben used his 'dad voice' to make sure the stubborn Sergeant was listening to him closely. "He doesn't know who you are Gavin, but he was still afraid of you."

"Yeah? So?"

"I think that says more about you, than it does about him."

"What're you saying?"

"Your hatred toward androids is so strong that an innocent baby who has no experience or concept of bigotry wants nothing to do with you. That's really sad, Gavin. You should really take a page from their book and look into therapy or something to better yourself and let go of what happened to you to make you such an intolerant hard-ass."

"...Whatever."

Ben just shook his head as Gavin seemed to refuse to listen to reason. "Yeah. _Whatever_."

Tina broke the tension in the air as she changed to the subject to something cheerier. "That's still incredible." She was completely in awe of what was happening and was genuinely happy for both Hank and Connor. "I'm so glad that Connor is still around, too. How long until he's, you know, bigger again?"

"Another seventeen months or so." Ben replied sharply as he watched Gavin continue to give the cold shoulder. "By then he'll be back to his normal model and return to the precinct."

"...Ben," adopting a sing-songy tone to her voice Tina leaned closer to the senior detective as she gave him big doll eyes. "do you know where Hank and Connor went for their therapy?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"I want one!" She suddenly gushed as she thought about having a baby android to take care of, and couldn't get over how sweet Connor was when she was holding onto him. "It's the perfect way to have a career and a family! Plus he was too damn cute to ignore!"

"...I don't think that's how it works, Tina."

"I don't care." Logging onto her terminal screen Tina began searching for information on baby androids and adoption. "I'm going to try to get my hands on a baby android so I can finally have a kid without having to wait for 'Mr. Right' to come around, or go through the supposed 'joy of childbirth'."

"Good luck with that." Taking his leave of the bullpen Ben didn't say another word regarding the unorthodox therapy treatment, or about the encounter that the the bullpen had with the baby android. "I'm going to head on home and salvage the rest of my afternoon."

While the bullpen remained in relative high spirits Gavin fell unusually quiet and despondent. Sinking down even further into his chair Gavin kept his arms crossed over his chest like a pouting child. He tried to ignore the positive comments about meeting baby Connor from both Tina and Chris as they discussed how amazing it was that such a unique type of therapy like that was even available, but it was hard to not think about.

Letting out an annoyed breath Gavin just shook his head stared off into nothingness. "...Fuckin' machine. Him hating me doesn't mean anything."

* * *

Finally arriving at the grocery store as he had initially planned Hank carried Connor inside the store and glanced about the unique structure that was supplied only with the necessities for android health. Not quite sure of what to expect Hank just walked about as normal as possible while keeping Connor safe in his arms. Slowly he walked the aisles looking for proper Thirium based food and drinks to keep Connor's system functioning at an optimal level, while also trying to figure out exactly what would be the best for Connor consume to ensure his Thirium reserve stayed optimal.

"Alright, kid." Hank checked out the aisles one by one and picked up a few items that looked like everyday groceries that could be found in the typical grocery stores throughout the city. He read the labels and put them back on the shelf as he couldn't quite decide what to buy. "What do ya' think? Want to try something new, or stick to what ya' know?"

Connor made incoherent sounds as he reached out toward the shelf toward a small jar of bright blue colored puree right beside Hank.

"That's the blueberry stuff you like. Okay, we'll get that for sure."

"Sir?" A deviant working in the store noticed Hank with Connor on his hip and approached him curiously. Her model was a WP-400 with blonde hair pulled back in a neat bun, soft blue eyes and a fair complexion. She had to look up a little to lock eyes with Hank as his height was almost a foot taller than her own height. "You do know that the products in this store are laced with Thirium and are not meant for human consumption, correct?"

"Yeah, I know." Turning a little to show the deviant Connor's face Hank nodded at the baby casually. "It's not for me, it's for him."

"O-Oh, an 'IR' model. I haven't seen one outside of secured facilities before."

"Don't worry." Showing her his badge Hank reassured the deviant that Connor hadn't been abducted, and was in good hands. "We've been given special clearance to be together as father and son."

"That's a wonderful way to phrase it." Smiling sincerely at Hank's demeanor the kind deviant offered to help Hank find what he needed to make sure Connor had everything he needed. "Would you care for some assistance in making your purchases?"

"Yeah, actually. I want to get him stuff he's going to like, but I don't want to skimp on anything he'll need."

"I understand entirely. Let me help you select your items and ensure your son is well taken care of."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Readjusting Connor so he could see things a little easier Hank followed after the helpful deviant and made sure to grab the blueberry puree before leaving the aisle. "We're going to be okay, son. One more stop and we'll head home and let your try out some new Thirium. Okay?"

"'Kay!"

"Seriously, keep being agreeable when you grow up. It'll make both of our lives so much easier."

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table with a helping of newly selected Thirium based meals on the highchair tray for Connor to sample Hank patiently watched as the baby android clumsily used his spoon and slowly dipped the utensil into the opened plastic containers one at a time, then guide the spoon up to his mouth. As expected Connor was disgusted by a few of the vegetable combinations, but delighted in the fruit mixes.

Completely covered in various Thirium purees and smiling brightly Connor just giggled as proceeded to smear the puree over the surface of the tray in front of him rather than continue to eat it.

"Now I know to not let you play with finger-paints."

Using a clean cloth to wipe some of the Thirium from Connor's face Hank sighed and watched as Connor proceeded to once again bring the spoon up to his mouth, and smear a new layer of Thirium over his chin and lips.

"You finish your little art project and I'll give you a bath." Putting aside the cloth for the moment Hank leaned back casually in the kitchen chair and watched as the happy little baby continued to make as much of a mess as possible. "By the end of the month your new bed will be delivered and you won't have to sleep in that crib anymore. You're lucky, I ordered you an adult sized queen bed instead of a tiny kid bed since you're literally going to grow into it in just a few months. I also have a few extra clothes for you to wear as you grow, but I think we're still going to need to buy you a whole new wardrobe by summer."

Connor laughed and smacked his hands down on the tray and sent Thirium puree flying all over the tray, the floor, the walls, himself and even Hank.

"Yup." Wiping the sweet smelling Thirium from his face and onto the cloth Hank just gave the playful android an amused looked. "When you're big enough to hold a broom and a mop you're going to clean the kitchen floors once a week. Been a while since I had the chance to pay someone an allowance, so it'll be good for both of us for you to handle a few chores."

"Good!"

"I can't tell if you're just repeating what I'm saying, or if you understand what I say perfectly fine and you're still just being a little smartass."

Connor looked up at Hank and started laughing again.

"Yeah, I should've known." Laughing himself Hank noted the time and decided that he'd settle for feeding Connor a bottle of Thirium laced juice in the evening instead of more of the messy puree. They needed some of it to withstand Connor's clumsy hands until morning. "Bath time, kid. Then I'll read you one of the new books we picked up this afternoon."

As Hank lifted Connor out of the highchair to hold in his arms Connor stared at Hank's face and rubbed his messy hands all over Hank's goatee. "Daddy."

"...Yeah, that I am. And _you're_ messy."

"Mess...y." Connor repeated the new word with increasing ease as Hank carried him out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into the bathroom. "Messy!"

"Yup. That's for damn sure."

* * *

It took almost an hour for Hank to get all of the Thirium puree off of Connor's face, hands and out of his hair without Connor getting too annoyed by the distraction of playing with his toy boat in the water. The little android absolutely loved playing in the water and never put up a fight when it came to getting in the bath, but when it was time to end the bath and settle down for the night Connor would fuss and complain every second that Hank was taking him out of the tub and wrapping him up in a towel.

"No!" Connor complained as he reached his hand back toward the warm bath water behind him. "No! No!"

"Sorry, son. You can't live in the tub." Rubbing the towel lightly over Connor's damn hair Hank pulled the plug in the tub and let the water drain. As the water level lowered Connor made another pleading sound but Hank didn't back down. "You're not a fish."

"Baff!"

"You can have another bath tomorrow. Trust me, if you're a messy eater like this at every meal you'll spend more time in the water than you will on land."

Scooping up Connor before he had the chance to protest any further Hank carried the small android out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to change him into comfortable, soft pajamas. Once Connor was out of the bathroom he seemed to forget all about the tub and was more interested in the brand new bright blue pajamas he was wearing, and loved the image of the brown dog on the front of the shirt.

"S'mo!"

"Kinda'." Holding Connor up against his shoulder Hank proceeded to carry the baby back down the hallway and into the livingroom. "The dog does look like Sumo, but the real Sumo is in the livingroom. Now," holding Connor up to the bookshelf where he had placed all of the new children's book that lined the bottom shelf, and pointed them out. "pick a new book and I'll read it to ya' as your bedtime story."

Connor's hand reached out toward the shelf above the one Hank had pointed out, and grabbed onto a book that was relatively worn out and far beyond the average toddler's comprehension. The spine was weak and the book's title had been worn away from years of being held and read hundreds of times over its lifetime. The only depiction of the title left behind was the faded silhouette of a dog just underneath the long gone lettering.

"What? This one?" Pulling the selected book off the shelf Hank turned it over to read the front cover and just let out an amused chuckle. "Seriously? 'The Hound of the Baskervilles'?"

Excitedly Connor patted his hand over the cover and looked Hank in the face. "S'mo!"

"Of course... The dog on the spine, that's what you saw."

"S'mo!"

"That's not Sumo either, son. Why don't you pick something else?" Moving to replace the book to its place on the shelf Hank patiently waited for Connor make another choice. "Sherlock Holmes is a great character, but he's a little too advanced for you."

Protesting with small noises Connor grabbed onto the book in Hank's hand and tried to pull it back. "Daddy! Pweeze!"

Pausing for a moment Hank looked at Connor's sad brown eyes and sighed. "Since you said 'please'..."

"Please!" Connor repeated with absolutely perfect diction as he refused to let go of the book. "Please, daddy?"

"Damn, I've gotten weak." Keeping the book in his hand Hank carried Connor over to the couch and sat down in the middle cushion and sat Connor down beside him. Taking the soft blue blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch in his hand Hank wrapped it around Connor to keep him warm and comfortable, and watched as the infant android laid day and rested head over his lap. "...You're sure about reading this one?"

Connor put his hand on the book's cover again and responded in the positive with a sleepy yawn. "...Yeah."

"Okay, then." Opening the book Hank held it in such a way that Connor could see it, and follow along as Hank read the story. "I guarantee you'll be asleep long before Sherlock agrees to accept the case, but here we go."

As Hank read the story he couldn't help but compare Connor's currently developing personality as a child to how he had been as an adult. It was incredible to see how much more human Connor was able to behave when subjected to kindness, patience and understanding as opposed to cold indifference, painfully high standards and threats. Despite Hank taking on Connor as a second son the morning after the Revolution and giving him a home, a family and a place to belong, the damaging scars of his past with CyberLife had scarred his developing heart so deeply that it seemed like he'd never heal on his own.

Was this cuddly, sweet, kind and happy little baby truly the same Connor that Hank had been assigned to work with all those months ago? Was the adult Connor that Hank had come to know truly just touch-starved and in need of a parent's love? Would Connor retain his happiness and his ability to trust and warm up to people when he returned to his adult body?

More importantly, would Connor still see Hank as his father? Hank knew for damn sure that he'd still see Connor as his son.

Sure enough before Hank had even gotten to the details of the case in the story Connor had fallen asleep, and was completely content as he remained cuddled up at Hank's side.

Putting the book down on the coffee table in front of himself Hank just lightly ran his fingers through Connor's thick brown hair and watched as the little boy slept peacefully beside him. "You look so much like Cole sometimes that it almost hurts."

Sumo was laying on his pillow watching as Hank read to Connor from the distance. Upon mentioning Cole's name Sumo's ears perked up a little but he didn't get up or even wag his tail.

Feeling himself getting emotional Hank couldn't stop thinking about all the times he had read Cole bedtime stories, and how he and his late wife Barbara used to stay up together with Cole laying between them on the couch and just spent time together as a whole family. Not wanting to accidentally wake Connor up if he began to mourn for the past again Hank very gently picked up Connor from the couch, holding him against his shoulder in a comforting manner, Hank carried the sleeping baby down the hallway and into Connor's bedroom to rest throughout the night.

Gently Hank placed Connor down in the crib and pulled the blanket over his legs in such a way that Connor would stay warm but Hank wouldn't have to worry about the blanket getting knotted around him in his sleep, or wrapping around over his face.

"By this time next month you'll be old enough to play at the park, and it will start warming up outside." Lightly Hank rubbed his index finger along Connor's cheek and watched as the baby turned his face as if wanting to press in closer to Hank's touch even while asleep. "I bet you'll love the park. It'll also give the chance to play with other kids for a while." Taking his hand back Hank sighed again and decided it was time to let Connor alone. "Goodnight, son. I'll see you in the morning."

Quietly stepping out of the bedroom Hank pulled the door partially shut behind himself and returned to the kitchen to clean up the messy highchair, and put everything away where it belonged. Wiping off the tray table with a wet cloth Hank couldn't stop himself from feeling nostalgic for the past and thinking about the precious six years he had with Cole, and of the fifteen years he had with Barbara.

"Time is so fuckin' cruel." Rubbing his thumb over his eyes Hank wiped away a few rogue tears and finished cleaning up the kitchen. "They were both so much younger than I am, yet I'm still here. Cole was only six, and Barbara was barely in her mid thirties. Here I am, in my fifties, working until I die and helping an android who could very well be immortal learn how to live a life he can shape in a million different ways."

Sitting down heavily at the kitchen table Hank rested his chin in his palm and just stared blankly at the table before him. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol since Christmas Day, and truth be told he didn't miss it. And yet on that night he wanted to get lost in a beer more than anything in the world just so he didn't have to feel something for a few hours.

"I know things can never go back to the way the were, so why do I keep thinking I can undo the past?"

Sumo seemed to pick up on Hank's distress and joined his human master in the kitchen. Sitting down beside Hank's leg Sumo rested his chin on Hank's knee and let out a sympathetic whimper.

"Hey, boy." Putting his hand on Sumo's ears Hank gave the loyal dog some affection and sighed again. "I'm okay. Why don't you go stay with Connor for the night? He'd love to wake up and see you sleeping on the floor beside his crib."

Lifting his head up Sumo seemed to understand the suggestion and took his leave of the kitchen to head down the hallway and into Connor's bedroom. It appeared even Sumo was feeling the sting of the past as he made his way into the bedroom to lay down and protect the youngest of the family just he had done with Cole. The massive dog was once a smaller puppy, but even as a puppy he still had the instinct to watch over and protect Cole in the night.

"...Good boy." Dragging his hand over his still dyed goatee with a fatigued breath Hank decided to call it a night and head off to bed himself. It was barely eight o'clock at night, but Hank was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep so he and Connor could have their usual morning together before Markus came over to babysit for the afternoon. "Man, I don't want to deal with a million nosy questions tomorrow. Maybe I should call off sick." Contemplating the notion for a moment longer Hank begrudgingly decided against it. "Nah, that won't be fair to Connor and Markus to deny them their play-time."

Passing by Connor's bedroom door Hank peered inside and saw Connor sleeping peacefully with Sumo curled up on the floor beside the crib. The house felt warm, quiet and peaceful which in turn helped Hank to relax a little as made his way to his bedroom at the end of the hallway. Sitting down on the edge of his bed Hank didn't even bother to change his clothes as he fell back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I miss you both everyday."

Opening his eyes back up for a moment Hank looked at the framed photograph sitting on the nightstand beside his bed and he gave the image a thoughtful glance. The photo was of Barbara holding Cole as a toddler in her arms when they spent their final summer together at their rented cabin. The photo was taken two weeks before Barbara was tragically killed in the line of duty.

"I know you both would've loved Connor as a new member of the family. Maybe someday many, _many_ years from now we'll all be together again on the other side as a complete family."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	4. Bonding Time

**March 7th, 2039:**

It was finally a warm spring day and Hank was happy to take Connor, who was now twenty-five months old, out to the park to play for a while. The park was fairly busy with a few families who had the same idea as Hank, and the park was filled with laughter and cheery voices. Holding onto Connor's hand Hank walked with Connor through the blossoming park and admired the sunlight glistening over the river as they walked through the park and approached the playground equipment that was already being used by other kids and their parents.

"It's a nice day, huh, son?" Hank asked as he and Connor walked along the river and looked out at the playground where the other families had gathered. "Looks like coming out to the park was a good idea."

Connor looked out at the park and pointed toward a large slide in the distance. "Play!"

"Alright," following Connor's direction Hank's eyes fell on the slide and decided it was worth a try. "let's see how you like the slide."

Letting Connor pull him toward the slide as the toddler excitedly made his way over toward the playground Hank just smirked and didn't mind his son trying to tug him around. Reaching the slide just as another kid a little bit bigger than Connor reached the bottom Hank helped Connor to carefully climb up the metal ladder and sit down at the top of the slide.

"Ready?"

Connor looked down at the ground and seemed to be a little frightened by suddenly being so up high. "...No."

"It's okay, son."

"Too high."

"It's too high?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what if I held onto your hand the whole way down?"

With his eyes still focused on the ground that seemed so far below him Connor didn't say a word and just let Hank hold onto his hand in a firm, but gentle grip the little android nodded his head and waited for his father to take the lead.

"Okay. Nice and easy." Hank held onto Connor's hand with his left hand and used his right hand to press on Connor's chest and help guide him down the slide at a slower speed so he didn't get too frightened by coming down from the height at a rapid descent. As the little android reached the bottom of the slide Hank took his hand from Connor's chest and made sure he was okay. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Connor laughed a little as he pointed to the top of the slide excitedly. "Again!"

"Uh-huh, not surprised."

Helping Connor climb to the top of the slide and then reach the bottom over and over again had worn out Hank's arms and shoulders, but he wasn't about to stop Connor from having his fun at the park. Putting up with the slide for almost twenty straight minutes Hank was relieved when Connor had finally had his fill and pointed at the large sandbox near the center of the park sitting between two large pine trees.

"I want to go there!" Connor shouted as he pointed at the place of interest with a big smile on his face.

"Over there?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Taking Connor's hand in his again Hank escorted Connor over to the sandbox and helped him climb over the wooden side that outlined the box, and sat down in the sand as Connor grabbed a nearby plastic bucket and plastic shovel. "This is more my speed. Sitting down and watching you burn off all your excess energy."

Connor proceeded to happily dig up the sand in the sandbox and put it into the bucket as if he had an elaborate project already formed in his head. sitting down beside Hank's outstretched legs Connor struggled to turn his bucket of sand over, but with a little help from Hank the little android managed to flip the bucket and slowly lift up and away from the sand that was clumping together thanks to the recent winter thaw.

"Look at that. You got a nice tower right there, Connor."

Immediately filling up his bucket again Hank knew he was going to have a long evening of getting the sand out of Connor's clothing and shoes once they got back home.

"You love the water and you seem to love sand. I bet you'd love spending time at the lake, or better yet, the beach." Remembering that Connor hated the cold Hank realized that a trip to the beach was a now a must for Connor to experience before he returned to his life as an adult android. "An actual sunny beach on the coast sounds like the perfect vacation for us to take after enduring that horrible winter."

Connor turned over the bucket a second time beside the first tower and lifted the plastic bucket from the pile of sand with a little difficulty. As the bucket slipped free of the sandy tower he stopped to admire his work and looked about the rest of the sandbox as if on a mission.

"Lose something, son?"

"Maybe he wants a flag."

Hank turned toward the familiar voice and saw Chris walking over to the sandbox with his own son in his arms. "Looks like everyone wanted to take advantage of the nice day."

"Yeah, it's about time, too. Mind if I let Damian play in the sandbox?"

"Knock yourself out. I don't own the park."

Chris knelt down beside the sandbox and let Damian, who was seven months old, sit in the sand next to Connor and the sand tower Connor was currently constructing. "There you go, little man."

Damian looked about and stared at the sand tower and then at Connor as Connor finished filling up the bucket for the third time. Making a soft sound as if saying 'hello' to Connor right beside him Damian seemed to be admiring the sand castle in the making, and grabbed onto the loose sand all around him with his hands.

"So..." Chris spoke up in a low voice as he sat down beside the sandbox and kept his hand on Damian's shoulder to ensure the baby didn't topple over onto his side. "Is it okay to refer to 'you know who' by his name, or would you prefer us to refer to him by another name?"

"I knew that Ben told you guys what was happening, but I didn't think he told you everything."

"We didn't mean to pry, Lieutenant. It just sort of fell into place."

"Please, we're off the clock. Call me 'Hank', and it's fine. I'm glad you guys have some idea of what's going on so you don't have to keep guessing why Connor is absent."

"...He's still 'Connor', then?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Cool." Chris watched as Connor took notice of Damian, sat down beside him and offered Damian the little plastic shovel to take for himself. Smirking at the kind gesture from Connor and watching as Damian happily took the shovel for himself Chris just shook his head with disbelief. "Man, I can't get over how much Connor behaves like a real kid."

"I know what you mean. I was shocked, too."

"Not as shocked as Gavin."

"What's that jacka- _jerk's_ problem with Connor, now?"

"Nothing, and I think that's what has him so upset."

"Chris," Hank watched as Connor used his hands to fill up the plastic bucket with more sand and continued to make his towers beside his leg. "you're going to have to get a little more detailed for me. I don't give a crap what Gavin does, and I've been pretty distracted by a two year old as of late."

"Right, well, to put it simply I think Gavin not realizing that Connor..." glancing around to make sure no eavesdropping parents were lurking too closely Chris explained things as efficiently as he could. "that_ this_ Connor is an android really messed with his perception of humans and androids being different."

"And that upsets him? Good." Hank rubbed his hand over his goatee as an amused smirk appeared on his face. "That dose of reality was sorely needed."

"I think he's more upset that Connor didn't know who he was but he was still afraid of him, and wanted nothing to do with him. Having a kid cower from him because they can pick up on how much of a jerk he can be was really humbling on the guy."

"A dose humility goes well with reality."

"He, uh, he's actually been trying to let go of his bigotry."

"Wait, what? How?"

"Tina told me he went an android shelter to volunteer and help a few battered deviants, and he ended up seeing the damage that androids endured in person. I guess seeing androids missing limbs, missing skin and being covered in their own blood made them look more alicw than he could have ever admitted on his own."

"It's going to take a lot more than a few hours of volunteer work for him to undo all the damage he caused to the androids in this city."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't prove it back then because I didn't care enough, and I can't prove it now, but I know Gavin had gotten too rough with a few android suspects and is guilty of police brutality. He's burned practically every bridge in the city when it comes to himself and androids, and if Connor as an innocent baby, who has zero memories of him, wants nothing to do with him then I think it's safe to say the damage is permanent."

"It's a shame. I think he really does want to change."

"Change all he wants, he still can't change the past." Watching Connor finish placing his third tower of sand beside his leg Hank gave the little android a curious look as Connor passed the bucket over to Damian to play with next. "Are you done with your sandcastle, son?"

"Uh-huh."

"And that's it? You don't want to do anything else with it?"

"Watch this!"

"Watch what?"

Connor proceeded to push the three towers over and onto Hank's legs in a massive tide of sand all over his lap, and down his knees. Proud of his work the little android began giggling and sat down beside Hank as he watched his father give him a strange look.

Chris was doing his best to not laugh as he watched Hank doing the same. "Nice work, Connor."

"...Good trick, son." Brushing the sand off his jeans with both of his hands Hank stood upright and then plucked Connor up from the sand box to carry on his hip for a few paces, then put him down on the grass. "Now we're both going to need a bath tonight."

"Bath?" Connor pointed at the river and took off running toward it as fast as he could.

"C-Connor!" Rushing after the toddler Hank managed to grab onto Connor and scoop him up from the ground before he had the chance to get to the metal barricade dividing the park from the drop off into the river below. "Don't run off like that."

"Water! There!"

"I know, but that's not clean water. We need to go home to find clean water."

"But I want to see the fishes!"

"Fish? Alright... How about when you're a little bigger we'll go take a trip to the aquarium?"

"Aquar...ee...um?"

"Yeah, that's where all kinds of fish live. You can see them all without getting in that murky river. Sound fun?"

"Fun! Yeah!"

"Okay, we'll go to the aquarium in a couple weeks." Putting Connor back down Hank held his hand and proceeded to walk back toward the center of the park to get to the main path out to the parking area. "I'll see ya' around, Chris."

"Yeah, see you around, Hank. Bye, Connor!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**March 15th, 2039:**

A horrific thunderstorm hit the city and with it came gusting winds that knocked down powerlines and left the city in bathed darkness. Hank had been on patrol when the storm hit and he decided he needed to get home to check in on Connor back at the house. As he opened the front door Hank had to fight the door to keep it from blowing open with a powerful slam against the wall, then had to fight to get it close again. Leaning all his weight against the door Hank slipped the deadbolt into place to ensure the door stayed latched, and then glanced about the empty livingroom.

"Connor? Markus?"

"We're right here." Markus walked down the hallway with Connor in his arms as the toddler clung to Markus's neck in fear. Sumo was follow right at Markus's side as the loyal dog's instincts to protect his family were intensified during the storm. "The power went out six minutes and four seconds ago. So I took Connor into his bedroom where he couldn't see the storm outside."

"Good plan. How you doing, Connor?"

"I don't like it."

"I know, I hate storms, too."

"Is there something happening in the city?"

"Aside from the storm I have no clue. I just wanted to check in on you both and make sure you're okay." Taking Connor from Markus's arms Hank held onto his son in a tight hug and rubbed his hand along his back. "Does your scanner work in this storm, or is that a special feature exclusive to Connor?"

"I can get a reading on the weather, but I can't tap directly into the Doppler system like the way Connor can in his adult body."

"Well? Anything we need to be worried about?"

"Nothing as of the moment, but I do think it'd be best for me to return to New Jericho Tower and keep everything on lockdown. I won't leave Connor alone, though."

"...Know what? I'm going to take Connor back to the precinct with me."

"Really? Is that allowed?"

"If the precinct wants me to stick around and help out then they better make an exception for Connor to stay with me where I can keep an eye on him. If I have to choose between my job or my kid I'm always going to pick my kid."

"Yeah, of course."

"Need a ride back to the tower?"

"Sure. I'll go pack a small bag for Connor and help you get him out to the car."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Rubbing his hand along Connor's back Hank glared at the chaotic storm destroying the city through the front window in the livingroom, and tightened his hug around Connor. "Okay, son, I'm going to take you to the police precinct so you can stay close to me during the storm. That means we're going to have to go outside for a minute to get to the car. You'll get wet from the rain but I won't let anything hurt you, okay?"

"Outside?"

"Yeah, we need to go outside." The last thing Hank wanted to do was leave his thirty month old son with a babysitter during a blackout, even if Markus was the most responsible person in all of Detroit. The prospect of taking him out in the storm felt like a massive risk, but it was one he knew he needed to take in order to keep his son close by. "We're going to drive to the precinct, park in the garage then get inside the precinct away from the storm."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you here in the storm, and I don't want you to be scared without me there to protect you."

"Markus?"

"He's going to be with us for a while but he needs to go protect other people while I'm protecting you. We'll all be safe from the storm though, so don't be afraid. Daddy's got you."

"S'mo?"

"Sumo isn't afraid of storms, so he'll be just fine here waiting for us to come back. Okay?"

"...Okay, daddy."

* * *

Sitting at his desk with Connor on his lap Hank shrugged off his water logged coat and made sure Connor's own jacket and clothing hadn't been soaked by the rain as he rushed Connor between the house and the car, then the car to the precinct. Not caring if he was going to get a reprimand for bringing Connor into the precinct during an emergency Hank prioritized his son over everything else. Satisfied that Connor wasn't being affected by the storm Hank carried him over to the opposite side of his desk to where Connor's old desk was still located, and put the android toddler down in the chair as he knelt down in front of him.

"Okay, Connor. We'll both be safe here during the storm. Can you sit here and read one of your books while I go talk Captain Fowler?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks, son." Reaching into the rain covered bag that Markus had packed before leaving the house Hank pulled out two pop-up books and handed them over to Connor to read. Leaving the bag on the floor tucked under Connor's desk Hank made sure it was out of the way and wouldn't be a problem for anyone walking by. "Now, read your one or both of your books and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, daddy."

"Stay put. I'll be back."

Connor watched as Hank stood up from the floor and walked over to Captain Fowler's office and walked inside without even knocking on the door. As soon as Hank was inside the office Connor opened up his first book, a pop-up book detailing the alphabet, and began to read as he was requested. Quickly picking up on the phonetic patterns of the English language Connor was able to read all on his own despite only being a toddler, and didn't need any help to understand the words or stories in any of his books.

From behind his chair Connor suddenly heard loud shouting and turned to look toward the source of the noise, where he saw a pair of violent looters being dragged inside the precinct by two unknown officers. As the duo began shouting and threatening the precinct Connor began to get scared. He had never been around loud, angry voices or around so many strangers without Hank, and it was beginning to frighten the toddler in a way he couldn't understand.

"Daddy?" Looking toward the office and through the transparent wall Connor saw Hank talking with Captain Fowler, but it seemed his voice couldn't be heard through the walls while the two violent men were shouting.

Raucous thunder mixed in with the two men's voices and a flickering of the lights overhead was enough to make Connor sink down in his chair and wrap his arms around his legs as he pulled his knees up to his chest. As he began to cry the storm caused the power to suddenly fail and the shouting became even louder.

Scared and unsure of what to do all Connor could do was sit in the chair and cry as he waited for father to come to his rescue. "Daddy!"

From somewhere in the chaotic darkness a pair of strong hands suddenly picked him up from the chair and carried him out of the bullpen and away from the chaos. Instinctively Connor wrapped his arms around his rescuer's neck and held tight as he was taken away from the commotion and into a nearby interview room so he was in a safer, quieter place.

"You're okay, kid."

Connor looked at the face of his rescuer and didn't recognize him whatsoever.

"I know you're not a huge fan of me but I'd like to think I'm the lesser of three evils when it comes to a nasty storm, and a couple of thugs." Placing Connor down in an oversized chair beside the large table in the middle of the room Gavin sat down in the chair beside him but still kept some distance. "...Hank, your uh, dad, will come and find you soon."

Keeping quiet Connor just stared at Gavin as frightened tears continued to roll down his face.

"...So, I saw you reading a book before the storm knocked out the lights." Gavin began casually as a means of connecting to Connor. "Do you like to read?"

Connor kept staring but he did offer a polite nod to answer the question in the affirmative.

"Cool. I didn't like reading much as a kid, I still don't read all the much as an adult either, so, yeah... Keep reading. It's a good habit to have."

Pulling his knees back up to his chest Connor wrapped his arms around his legs and just waited for Hank to come to his rescue.

"...You're really afraid of me, aren't you?"

There was a pause before Connor nodded again and looked away from Gavin.

"...Please don't be afraid. I mean, I admit it, I was a major... well, I want to use a certain word but I get the feeling it's a word that no kid under fifteen should hear so I won't say it. I'll think it though." Clearing his voice a little Gavin rested his arms over his lap and leaned toward Connor in a non-threatening and calm manner. "I, uh, I don't want you or any other kid to be afraid of me. Having people cower from me is not the life I want to live, and I don't want kids in general being afraid of the police. The police are supposed to protect people and be seen as trusted figures, so if I'm not being seen like that then it means I messed something up and I need to fix it. I think this is a good first step to fixing my mistakes."

Connor's brown eyes slowly drifted back over to Gavin as he continued to silently cry, and he dragged his arms over his eyes to remove his tears.

"I know that you don't actually remember who I am or what I had done to you, but... if you still know to keep away from me because of my own personal issues then I must be pretty fu- _friggin'_ messed up." Unsure of what else to say, especially since Gavin was still working through his own problems slowly and learning to let go of his anger. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I scared you, Connor."

Incredible perception and the innocent unbiased outlook of a child had allowed Connor to pick up on the sincerity in Gavin's voice, and he knew that the Sergeant was truly sorry for his actions. No longer intimidated by Gavin's presence Connor managed to stop crying and he straightened out his legs so his legs were hanging over the edge of the chair in a more typical manner.

"...You good?"

Nodding again Connor confirmed he was better. "Good."

"Okay, cool." Standing up from the chair Gavin pulled down a few of the blind slats over the window and peered out into the bullpen. The two suspects had been successfully restrained and locked up in the holding cells, and the emergency generators had kicked on giving the bullpen dim lighting. "Looks like everything's nice and calm again." Walking over to the chair Gavin offered his hand toward Connor and waited to see how he'd react. "Let's go back out there so your dad can see you. Okay?"

Slowly Connor reached up his hand and grabbed onto Gavin's hand in a timid grip. Allowing the detective to help him climb down from the chair Connor walked beside Gavin as the door was opened and he was guided over to the chair where he had been sitting when everything went crazy, and climbed back up into the seat to resume reading his book.

"Uh, you need anything, kid?"

Connor shook his head 'no' as picked up his book and opened it up to the page he was reading before the two thugs were dragged inside the precinct.

"Okay. I'll be over here at my own desk with Tina, so if you need something and your dad isn't back let us know."

Watching as Gavin took his seat at his own desk a few feet away Connor sat back in the chair and felt entirely at ease as everything was now under control.

Hank finished speaking with Captain Fowler and left the office with mild irritation in his gait. As he returned to his desk and checked in on Connor he noticed that the toddler had been crying and was quickly kneeling down in front of him again. "Hey, you okay?"

Connor nodded and reached out his arms to get a hug from Hank. "I'm okay."

"The power going out must've been scary, huh?" Scooping Connor up and into his arms Hank carried him around to the other side of his desk and sat down in his own chair with Connor now on his lap. "The lights are back on, so it's okay now."

Holding onto his book Connor resumed reading and rested his head against Hank's shoulder.

"I'm going to finish my report so we can head back home in a few hours. Let me know if you get bored so I can find you something to play with."

The only response Hank received was Connor's eyes closing and his book falling out of his hand as the toddler fell asleep against his shoulder, and knew nothing more of the precinct around him.

"Or take a nap. Even better." Holding onto Connor as he typed on his keyboard Hank didn't pay any attention to the curious stares aimed in his direction, and just focused on taking care of his report while he resumed taking care of his son. "It's nice to have you at work with me again, Connor. I can't wait until you're big enough to look over your own desk again."

* * *

**March 22nd, 2039:**

The storm had left the city covered in downed tree branches and rain puddles, but everything was slowly getting back to normal;, at least most of the city was returning to normal. Connor was entirely uncomfortable and enduring another bout of teething as the rest of his baby teeth began to break through, and cause him severe pain. Fortunately Hank had learned a few tricks to help the now thirty-four month old baby, Connor's growth remaining right on schedule, and offered him a special icy treat to help numb up his mouth as much as possible.

"Here you go, son." Offering Connor a dark blue colored Thirium laced popsicle as Connor cuddled on the couch with Sumo resting his chin over his lap, Hank watched as the tired and sore little android reached up for the popsicle and put it in his mouth. "It's blue raspberry flavored. If you don't like it I made sure to grab a few other flavors to try instead."

Tasting the treat Connor's eyes lit up and the pain in his mouth suddenly seemed to disappear.

"Do you like it?"

"Yup." Quickly chewing on the cold Thirium treat Connor's pain subsided and his mood improved. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sitting down beside him on the couch Hank had to admire how well Connor was speaking despite his young age and newly budding teeth. He was so proud of Connor's progress and of evenly tempered he was even as a toddler, and didn't seem to be as socially timid as he was an adult. "You're almost three years old."

"Yup."

"Know what's going to happen when you turn three?"

"Aquar...ee...um?" The word was a little big for a toddler but Connor seemed to be able to handle it when he spoke slowly.

"We'll go to the aquarium for sure, but that's not what I was talking about. When you're three you'll be able to sleep in a bigger bed. No more crib."

"No crib?"

"Nope."

"I'll have a bed?"

"Yup."

"S'mo have a bed?"

"He has his pillow." Hank pointed to the massive fluffy pillow in the corner of the livingroom and noticed how worn down and flat it had become over the years of Sumo's increasing weight smashing it down for hours on end. "Maybe we'll get him a new pillow when you get your new bed."

"Can S'mo have the crib?"

"No, son." Laughing at the idea of the massive dog crammed inside the small white crib, his fur poking through the bars and big tongue hanging out was just too much to not find funny. "Uh, Sumo can just use his new pillow or sleep on one of our beds and share with us."

"Okay."

"You know something, Connor? I'm proud of you." Watching as the toddler stained his lips blue with the color of the slowly melting popsicle Hank felt a genuine paternal pride well up in his chest. "You're polite, well spoken, kind, intelligent and empathetic. You're everything a parent could want in their kid. I'm glad you're my son."

"Thanks, daddy."

"In a few months you're going to be big enough to stay home by yourself for a few hours, take on your own responsibilities throughout the house, start becoming more independent... Then you'll be an adult before we know it."

"Adult?"

"Yup. All grown-up and ready to live your own life."

"Will you be with me after I grow up, daddy?"

"Always, son." Smiling warmly Hank lightly patted Connor's knee and assured him that he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm your dad, I'll always be around."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	5. Growth

**April 3rd, 2039:**

True to his word Hank took Connor to the Belle Isle Aquarium, conveniently located near New Jericho Tower, and allowed the now three year old android to experience the beauty of oceanic life for himself. Walking with Connor's hand clinging onto his own hand Hank just watched as Connor excitedly ran up to the glass surface of a massive saltwater tank containing a beautiful chunk of coral and dozens of live-rocks that were housing hundreds of tiny brightly colored fish that swam about in graceful schools in and out of the vibrantly colored flora. Pressing his palm up against the glass Connor grinned and watched the fish swimming to and fro with genuine intrigue.

"What do you think, Connor?" Finally letting go of Connor's hand Hank stood behind him and watched the fish as well. "This place is pretty neat, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe you could handle taking care of a smaller fish tank back at the house." Staying beside Connor at the glass barrier that contained the impressive collection of sea life Hank admired the brightly colored schools of fish swimming about the coral with genuine interest. "Want to go see the other fish and animals?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on." Taking Connor's hand in his own once again Hank led Connor down the hallway to other exhibits, the little android's eyes transfixed on the aquarium lining the wall every step of the way. As they stepped deeper into the aquarium Hank took notice of an exhibit that was designed for kids to touch a few of the more gentle sea creatures; turtles, starfish, clams and manta rays, and decided to see how Connor would react. "Hey, let's go over there for a second."

"Why?"

"I want to check out this special tank. Want to see things up close, Connor?"

"Okay!"

Standing beside the tank that was knee high for himself and just over Connor's head Hank picked up the little android and put him on a nearby stepping stool and made sure he knelt down as he admired the gentle creatures swimming about the shallow, clean water. Noticing Connor's curiosity brimming through his eyes Hank slipped Connor's lightweight jacket from his arms and watched as Connor put his hands into the water.

"Be nice and gentle when you reach in there, son. You don't want to scare the fish."

"I won't." Speaking with utmost confidence Connor put his fingertips to the body of a pale orange starfish and lightly ran his hound over the creature and smiled at how unique and special this particular creature truly was. "I like him."

"The starfish?"

"Yeah! He's got a pretty color!" A manta ray swum by and Connor lightly put his hand over the creature's back as it gracefully passed under his palm and continued to circle the tank. "I like him, too!"

"What about the little turtles?"

"Turtles?"

"Right there." Shrugging off his own coat Hank rolled up the sleeve of dress shirt beneath and reached into the water to gently coax a small turtle over to Connor's hand. As the little creature swam under Connor's palm the little android gently held the turtle by its shell and watched its tiny flippers as it continued to try to swim despite being held in place. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I like him, too."

"He's really different from Sumo, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Sumo has fur," Connor observed keenly as his diction noticeably improved. "and turtles have shells."

"That's right. Turtles are cold-blooded reptiles, Sumo is a warm-blooded mammal."

"Like us."

"That's right. We're warm-blooded, too."

"Daddy, can I see more animals?" Letting the little turtle go Connor watched it swimming about and smiled brightly. "Please?"

"Sure, son. Let's get your hands cleaned off and we'll go see the rest of the aquarium." Helping Connor to climb back down to the floor Hank showed the little android over to a nearby hand washing station and helped him to properly wash off his hands, dry them off on a paper towel and then showed him to the rest of the impressive aquarium. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Grabbing onto Hank's hand Connor was happy to see the rest of the fish in the aquarium. "I want to see everything!"

"Alright," tucking the two coats under his arm Hank let Connor lead the way. "I think we can do that."

Exhibit after exhibit fascinated Connor as the expansive array of majestic aquatic life was exciting, enthralling and enriching. For reasons Connor couldn't understand his memory of the day was staying perfectly vivid, and everything his hands touched seemed to fill his mind with information he had never experienced before. Unsure of how to express this strange new moment in his life the little android just continued to enjoy his day and spent hours watching every animal that he could, and ran about until his legs were too tired to carry him any further.

"Why don't we take a break and get something to eat?" Hank casually suggested as Connor sat down on a small bench and looked like he was ready for a nap. Putting his hand on Connor's shoulder Hank sat down beside him and let out a weary sigh. "I bet there's a nice place where you can have a snack and keep watching the animals near the center of the building."

"Okay."

"Want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm tired."

"Alright, I'll carry you on my shoulders." Standing up from the bench Hank picked Connor back up and put the three year old on his shoulders so he didn't have to walk, and he could see the entire aquarium from up high. As he began walking Hank kept hold of Connor's legs to ensure he didn't lose his balance and fall, and glanced up to watch as Connor's tired eyes lit back up at the sight of the numerous aquarium exhibits all around them. "That isn't too high for you, is it?"

"Nope. I like it up here."

"Cool. Let's go find a nice place to sit down and have a snack."

* * *

It took Hank almost twenty minutes to locate an isolated table and chair near the aquarium's (overpriced) cafeteria where he proceeded to buy himself a sandwich and drink, and a special aquarium themed plastic cup for Connor. Taking out the smuggled in Thirium-based snacks from his coat pocket Hank discreetly poured the blueberry-Thirium juice into the cup and give it to Connor, then gave him his own small sandwich and yogurt; all of the little android's meal was composed of synthesized Thirium and looked like a normal human's lunch.

As Connor enjoyed his completely normal looking food that was enriched with his much needed Thirium, he and Hank enjoyed a seemingly normal lunch together without anyone giving them a second glance as they passed them by.

The cafeteria itself neighbored a large glass exhibit showcasing adorable sea otters swimming about in graceful groups, dipping in and out of the water as they played and waited for their own lunch. The exhibit was raised up so people could see into the water without having to look down, and the edge of the exhibit's surface that connected the water to the ground was eye level with Hank if he stood up. From where he was sitting Hank could see that the surface of the water connected with a luscious green patch of grass, and in the far distance was the doorway that the aquarium's attendants used to get in and out of the exhibit when necessary.

"Can you see the otters from here?" Hank asked as he watched Connor enjoy his snack and continue to glance around.

"Yup. I like otters."

"You seems to like all the animals in the whole world."

"Yup!"

"In a few more months when it's even warmer I'll take you to the zoo so you can see more animals. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! I like animals!"

"That's good. I'm glad you like animals."

"Can I have an otter?"

"Sorry, son, the otters here aren't for sale. Besides, I think Sumo takes up too much room to have anymore pets in the house."

"We could keep it in the bathtub!"

"Then you wouldn't be able to take anymore baths if there was an otter living in the tub."

"We'll share!"

Laughing at the remark Hank just finished off his lunch and used a napkin to wipe some of the blue tinted juice staining Connor's lips away in a gentle motion. Before he could say anything else Hank noticed one of the aquarium's attendants carrying some kind of large, white bucket over to the edge of the water in the otter's exhibit, and proceed to drop some food into the water for the otters to snack on.

"Check it out. The otters are getting lunch, too."

"Can we get closer?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Putting Connor back on his shoulders so the little android could see clearly Hank and Connor watched as mussels, clams, snails and crabs were slowly dropped into the water to entice the otters into having something to eat. The otters dove into the water to grab their tasty morsels in their mouths, then floated on their backs on the surface of the water to begin eating, or using a specially selected rock to open up the hard shells of the clams and mussels to get to the edible parts contained inside.

"Check it out," Hank glanced up and saw that Connor's eyes were transfixed on the display in the aquarium's water. "they're using tools to eat. Otters are pretty smart."

"Uh-huh. Humans use tools, too."

"That's right, we do."

Connor leaned forward and watched the otters a little bit closer. Feeling completely at ease and behaving entirely like a normal three year old child Connor seemed entirely content, and his whole demeanor was as if he didn't have a single worry in the entire world. Allowing Hank to carry him around the aquarium up on his shoulders all day long Connor was able to see the entire aquarium in a single day, but was left very tired and ready for a nap.

"You're exhausted." Hank noted with a kind smile on his face. Lowering Connor from his shoulders so he could hold the little android in his arms and up against his chest Hank proceeded to walk toward the exit to head on home. "It looks like you had fun, though."

"...Uh-huh." Nodding as he spoke Connor rested his head against Hank's shoulder and his eyes began to drift shut. Catching one last glimpse of the otters swimming in their exhibit Connor pointed to them and smiled as he yawned. "...I still want an otter."

Grinning at the android's tiny voice speaking with perfect clarity as he began to fall asleep Hank decided to make a quick stop at the aquarium's gift shop, and grabbed a stuffed otter to give to Connor as a way to reward his good behavior. Finally Connor had an otter of his own. Tucking the newly purchased toy under Connor's arm Hank carried his son back out to the car and put him in the car seat to take him back to the house.

"Looks like I'm going to have to swap out the car seat for a booster seat tomorrow." Fastening the straps into place Hank noted that the car seat was almost too small for Connor sit in, but for now it'd keep him safe. "Alright, son. We're heading home now." Pushing the driver's seat back so he could sit down Hank smirked at Connor's sleeping face in the reflection of the rearview mirror, as he kept the stuffed otterwrapped tightly in his arms and clutched up against his chest even as he slept. "You could've been Cole's twin, son. He would've loved to have a brother, too. Maybe in another life, another reality, you two were in fact twin brothers. That'd be pretty damn amazing."

The drive back to the house was nice and quiet, and Connor didn't open his eyes once during the trip. Silently Hank pulled the car into the drive beside the house, put it in park and turned off the engine. Opening his door he pushed his seat forward so he could reach back and unfasten Connor from the car seat and carry him inside the house to sleep away the rest of the evening and the night.

Opening the front door with one hand Hank greeted Sumo who was laying over the couch and looking just too comfortable to not be jealous, then proceeded to carry Connor down the hallway and into his own bedroom.

"It's your first night in your 'big boy' bed, and you're already asleep." Laying Connor down on the large bed Hank carefully undressed the three year old from his day clothes and into his new pair of pajamas, then placed him down in the middle of the adult-sized queen bed to ensure he didn't roll over the edge in his sleep. As he pulled the thick chocolate brown quilt up over Connor's chest Hank brushed that one rogue lock of hair back from Connor's forehead and watched as the rogue lock returned to its usual place just over his left eye. "Goodnight, son. Daddy will see you in the morning."

Turning on a brand new nightlight by the doorway to ensure Connor could see the room if he woke up in the middle of the night Hank pulled the door partially shut as he stepped outside, and peered back inside the bedroom one last time to watch his son sleeping peacefully with his new stuffed otter tucked in beside him.

"I'm glad we agreed to this therapy, Connor. I'm proud to be a dad again, and even prouder that I can call you my son."

* * *

**April 11th, 2039:**

Another spring storm shook Detroit and awoke every citizen at three in the morning as a deafening crash of thunder sounded off like an echoing gunshot. Hank sat upright in his bed and rubbed his hand over his tired face as his heart pounded in his chest thanks to his unwanted adrenaline rush, and within seconds he heard Connor's frightened voice calling out to him from the darkness of the house. Without hesitation Hank got up from his bed and exited his bedroom to check in on the frightened young android in his own bedroom just down the hallway.

"Daddy!"

"Right here, son." Entering the bedroom Hank noticed that the nightlight was out and the whole house was eerily quiet. Peering at Connor in the dim lighting being provided by the brief lightning flashes through the bedroom window Hank could see Connor sitting upright in his bed with his stuffed otter clutched desperately to his chest in fear. "Looks like the storm knocked out the power."

"I don't like it! It's too dark!"

"It's okay." Sitting down on the edge of the bed Hank let Connor lean up against him and he quickly hugged his young son to comfort him. "It's dark but nothing can hurt you, I promise."

"...Too dark."

"Yeah, it is dark. But it's still night time which means you should go back to sleep."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I don't like the storm!"

"Alright... How about this?" Tucking Connor back in under the heavy quilt Hank laid down beside him, and laid on the edge of the bed closest to the window to create a barrier between Connor and the raging storm outside. Patting the side of the bed Hank called out to Sumo and called the massive dog into the bedroom to join them during the storm. "Sumo! Come here, boy."

The sound of nails pattering over the hardwood floor in the hallway sounded off as Sumo trotted into the bedroom and jumped up onto the nice, large bed and circled around at the foot of the bed before laying down. Letting out a tired grumble Sumo turned his head so his chin was resting over Connor's ankles, and was now effectively cuddling with the frightened young boy.

"There. Now both me and Sumo are right here with you, so you don't have to be afraid. Okay?"

"...Okay."

"Hey, I promise you that the storm can't hurt you. We're safe in the house and when you wake up again it'll be much brighter outside."

"Do we have to go to the police station again?"

"No, not this time. I only did that because it was a special circumstance, so during _this_ storm we're going to stay right here inside the house together."

"Okay."

"Good. Now close your eyes and try to go back to sleep. I'll stay here with you all night so don't be afraid."

Connor nodded a little as he turned onto his side to face Hank and closed his eyes. Keeping his stuffed otter wrapped up in his arms Connor did his best to ignore the storm and fall back asleep as Hank had suggested.

"Just sleep. Daddy's right here." Rubbing his hand lightly up and down Connor's arm Hank watched as the little android's frightened expression slowly relaxed and fell entirely blank as he returned to rest mode. "I wish I could fall asleep like that." Letting out a small sigh Hank tucked his arm beneath his head as he too closed his eyes and tried to salvage the rest of his sleep during the remainder of the night. "Goodnight, son."

The storm continued on and thunder shook the house, but Connor didn't wake up a second time as he felt safe with Hank and Sumo watching over him as he slept.

"...You're a lot braver than you know, son." Hank noted with a proud smile. "You just need to see it for yourself."

* * *

**April 27, 2039:**

Outside in the garage Hank busied himself with working on the car and had Connor right beside him as the curious little android did his best to help his father with his chore. As the senior detective loomed over the engine beneath opened hood of the car he pointed out each and every piece of the engine, what it meant, how to check for damage and what to do to repair it. Connor, being not only and android but a young child, absorbed the information like a sponge. With the oil and spark plugs changed the car was ready to roll, and was holding up surprisingly well with its advanced age.

"Someday you'll be able to drive this car, so I want you to know how to take of it as soon as possible."

"I can drive!?"

"When you turn _sixteen_. Then I'll let you start driving this car and we'll head out somewhere cool for a vacation together."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah, kinda' like when we went to the aquarium." Wiping off some of the engine's grease from his hands and onto an old red rag Hank explained the concept as best as he could to his son. "A vacation is when someone spends time doing something fun, and not just working or doing chores at the house."

"And I can drive?"

"Yup. I'll let you drive once you're big enough."

"How come I can't drive now?"

"Because you're too short to see over the steering wheel or reach the pedals with your feet." Even though Connor had previously had another growth spurt the little android still wasn't very tall. "_YET_."

"I have a booster seat!"

"But that doesn't make your legs longer."

"How come I have to be sixteen?"

"Because it's the law."

"But I want to drive now!"

"Hey, just be patient and you'll be driving before you know it." Closing the hood of the car with a firm slam Hank tossed the old rag onto the workbench in the corner of the garage, and noticed something interesting tucked under an old white sheet beside the workbench. "Until then..." Walking over to the sheet Hank lifted it up a little and peered under at the curious items stored beneath and smirked at the sight underneath. "I'll get you something you can ride around all on your own, with no age restrictions to worry about."

"Like what?"

"You'll see. I just need a few days to get everything ready, and you'll have something brand new to play with and a new way to travel."

"Will it be fun?"

"You bet it will." Dropping the sheet back down Hank rubbed his hand along the back of Connor's head as he led the little boy out of the garage and to the drive beside the house. "You'll love it son, trust me!"

"What do we do now?"

"Well, the car's fixed and I don't have anymore chores to worry about..." Glancing about the driveway Hank noticed the basketball hoop attached to the garage above the door and smirked. "Want to play some basketball?"

"Basketball! Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go inside and find the basketball in the hall closet, then we can play. One-on-one!"

"Okay!" Connor raced up to the backdoor but couldn't reach the doorknob above him. Standing on his tiptoes he tried and failed to reach the knob, but didn't have to wait long for Hank to open up the door for him, and let the little boy inside. "I'll find it!"

Hank smirked again as Connor then raced to the hallway closet and had the same problem with open the second door, and again Hank helped him with the knob. "It should be on the floor and near the back."

Connor got down on his hands and knees and began searching through the small boxes and the old shoes on the floor, and soon found the bright orange basketball in the back of the closet. "Got it!" Picking up the ball that was comically large in his small hands Connor proudly presented it to his father and watched as Hank checked it over in his hands. "Can we play?"

"Yup. The ball is still inflated and ready to bounce."

"Yeah!"

Hank watched as Connor just ran back to the backdoor and again struggled with the doorknob as he excitedly anticipated the game he and Hank were about to play together. The way Connor ran about and smiled all the time reminded Hank so much of Cole that every second the little android was in Hank's life the gruff detective swore he could feel his grieving heart finally starting to heal.

"Are you coming, dad?"

"I'm right behind ya', son." Dribbling the ball twice on the livingroom floor Hank cradled the ball in his hands and opened the backdoor so Connor run back out to the driveway beside the house. "Alright, Connor." Dribbling the ball twice more Hank gave the ball a perfect toss and watched it soar through the bare hoop above the garage door and land down on the driveway with a hearty bounce. "I'm going to show you the secret to the perfect free-throw shot. Ready?"

"I'm ready, dad!" Connor shouted excitedly as he watched his father bounce the basketball and walk over to him. As Hank placed the basketball into his hands Connor held onto it as tightly as he could and gave his father a jovial smile. "Show me!"

_ **-next chapter-** _


	6. Past Meets Present

**May 4th, 2039:**

It was a gorgeous spring day and every ugly trace of the previous winter had long since melted away. Wheeling Cole's old, but still shiny red bicycle out of the musty garage and onto the driveway beside the house Hank presented the beloved childhood toy to the four year old android to see for himself. Standing at the side of the driveway on the grass Connor's soulful brown eyes lit up and he rushed over to the bike excitedly as Hank patted his hand on the bike's seat with his left hand, and showed Connor the safety helmet secured in his right hand.

"What do you think, Connor?"

"It's a bike!"

"Yup. And you can ride it in the driveway all you want."

Connor stared at the bright red bicycle and noticed the training wheels attached to the rear tires with an inquisitive stare. "It has four wheels."

"Those are the training wheels. They'll stay on until you gain a sense of balance while riding the bike and are ready to ride without their help."

"Do I have to?"

"Yup. Everyone starts out with training wheels." Kneeling down on the driveway in front of Connor as the little android eyed the bike curiously Hank placed the helmet onto Connor's head, and secured the straps beneath his chin. Tightening the straps enough to ensure the helmet didn't slip off but weren't so tight that they were hurting Connor's chin Hank patted the helmet twice and gave Connor a smirk. "Ready to ride?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Holding onto the handlebars so the bike didn't roll away Hank gave Connor an approving nod. "Go ahead. Climb on."

Glancing over the bike with a curious eye Connor grabbed onto the handlebars and pulled himself up onto the bike so he could sit on the seat. Putting his feet on the pedals Connor looked at Hank as if needing guidance.

"Are ya' holding on tight?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ready to ride?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay..." Standing upright Hank kept one hand on the handlebars and the other on the back of the seat of the bike. Taking a few steps forward Hank began pushing Connor a little and waited for Connor to start pedaling on his own. "Hold on and start pushing down on the pedals."

Connor planted his feet firmly on the pedals and began to push down as if taking a big step. Pushing the pedals until they began to cycle in a steady rhythm the little android began to propel himself forward at a steady pace while Hank kept his hands on the bike to ensure Connor didn't go too far, or slip off of the bike onto the hard ground.

"That's it! You got it!"

A proud smile appeared on Connor's face as he began to ride around in a large circle in the driveway while Hank stayed beside him.

"You're doing great, son!"

"I want to go farther!"

"Farther?"

"The park!"

"Uh... Okay." Redirecting Connor toward the end of the driveway and onto the sidewalk Hank stayed beside him and together the two made their way down the sidewalk and toward the park a few blocks away. "Stay on the bike and don't get off unless I say it's okay."

"Okay!"

A little wary of letting the four year old pedal along the sidewalk Hank never let go of the bike and made sure Connor didn't ride too fast. Holding tight onto the bike's seat Hank pulled it back when they reached a crosswalk and told Connor how to behave at a such a place, and to make sure he waited until it was safe for pedestrians to cross before trying to go forward again.

With his heart thundering in his chest Hank finally breathed a sigh of relief when he and Connor reached the park and got onto the designated bike path far away from the road or busy parking lot. Glancing about and finding the bike path opened enough for just the two of the them to use without bumping into anyone else along the way Hank finally let go of the bike and let Connor ride about freely on the path all by himself.

"...You're still doing great, Connor."

Smiling and pedaling as quickly as his legs could go Connor continued to ride around in a circle along the path and all around Hank as his father just watched him having so much fun.

"Do you like riding Col..." Hank trailed off suddenly with a despondent voice and forced himself to change the question. The bike hadn't belonged to Cole for a long time, and it was time to let go of the painful past even if it was only one toy at a time. "...Do you like riding _your_ bike?"

"Yeah! It's fun!"

"...Good. I'm glad you're having fun, son."

Rubbing his left hand along his tense right shoulder Hank watched Connor's smiling face suddenly flash to that of Cole and then back again. It was like he and Connor had stepped back through time together, and now Connor and Cole were somehow the exact same person. Granted there'd never be a way for anyone under any circumstances to ever replace Cole or even begin to fill the void that was left behind in Hank's heart after the little boy tragically passed away, but it seemed like Connor's very presence did give Hank's heart a feeling of peace and healing at long last.

Connor could never be Cole, Hank's firstborn son, but he was in fact Hank's second son. A son that Hank had no idea he'd ever have in his life, and now Hank couldn't imagine life without Connor in it.

"Try to go a little-" From above a rumble of thunder interrupted playtime and Hank put his hands to his hips as he looked up at the heavy rain cloud moving in over the city. "We should get back to the house before we get rained on."

"Another storm?" Connor stopped pedaling and also looked up at the sky with his big brown eyes shining with fascination and trepidation. "I don't like storms."

"Me neither." Putting his hand back down on the bike's handlebars Hank began pulling Connor along the bike path to head back out of the park, and out to the house a few blocks away. "We'll come back to the park on a nicer day."

"Can I bring my bike?"

"Yeah," a faint smile appeared on his face as he and Connor headed for home and tried to get there before the storm arrived. "you can bring your bike."

"And Sumo?"

"No, son." Laughing at the question Hank held tightly onto the bike's seat as he and Connor returned home. "Sumo doesn't know how to ride a bike."

* * *

**May 16th, 2039:**

The day was bright, warm and sunny as Hank kept his promise and took Connor to the Detroit Zoo to see all the new animals. Hanging onto Connor's hand Hank walked with Connor through the rather dense crowd as they stopped by each exhibit to admire each animal and appreciate the unique creatures from the safety of the viewing glass before them.

As the duo watched a pair of tigers strolling through their pen and rolling around in the sunshine they were joined by a friend who had decided to meet with them for the day. "Sorry, I'm late." Markus apologized as he put his hand on Connor's shoulder and got the little android's attention. "I had a meeting at New Jericho."

"Hi, Markus!" Connor was thrilled to see his friend, one who was a friend whether he was an adult or a child, and grabbed onto his wrist. "Look at the tigers!"

"Glad you could make it." Hank put his hand on Markus's shoulder and gave him a subtle nod of approval. "I know how life can get in the way of these kinds of things."

"I promised Connor I'd be here, so I'm here."

"Thanks all the same."

Markus gave Connor a kind smile as he ran a scan over the small android and quickly noted Connor's physical progress as he continued to grow and develop right on schedule. "Wow. He's already four and half years old."

"Tell me about it." Laughing a little at the comment Hank couldn't help but acknowledge the incredible rate of growth. "I went from tending to a newborn to helping a four year old learn to ride a bike in less than five months." Lowering his voice a little Hank asked Markus a somewhat timid but crucial question. "Is he... you know, healthy?"

"Yeah. My own scanner isn't as powerful or detailed as Connor's normal RK-800 model of a scanner, but it's still fairly accurate enough to get reliable readings on other androids."

"And what can your scanner tell you about him?"

"I have Connor registered at fifty-four months and two days old in age. His height is a little above average for a child of his age at forty-two point three inches tall, and his weight is still light for an android but healthy for a model of his size at thirty-three pounds."

"Jeez... Every parent thinks their kid is growing up at an impossibly fast rate, but for me it's actually true."

Connor turned around quickly and grabbed onto Hank's hand as he kept his other hand on Markus's wrist. "What else can we see?"

"There's an exhibit with polar bears not too far away." The senior detective replied with a casual voice. "Want to go see the polar bears?"

"Polar bears are an extinct species."

"...Yeah, that's right. The one at this zoo are androids."

"Why are the real ones gone?"

"...Because a lot of humans didn't take good care of the polar bears or their homes, and now they're gone. That's why the android ones were created so humans can still see them while scientists try to figure out a way to bring back the real bears and take better care of them."

"Oh. But they'll come back some day, right?"

"That's right, son. Don't give up hope."

"I won't!"

"Want to go see them now?"

"Yeah! I want to see a big bear!" Connor pulled on Hank's hand and Markus's wrist as he guided his two adult companions toward the exhibit himself. "And I want to see the giraffes!"

Markus smirked a little as he spoke to Hank with utter awe in his words. "I know he's not an average human child, but even androids don't have such an expansive vocabulary and understanding of the world at this age."

"We spend our nights reading together, and even though he has children's books to pick from he always wants to read something more advanced from my own collection."

"That must be his original personality manifesting through his new model."

"Makes sense to me." Letting Connor show himself and Markus over to the exhibit containing two adult sized polar bear androids, and two cub sized polar bear androids on display Hank continued to explain things to Markus like he was a father simply talking to another father. "Connor seemed to be fascinated by the 'Sherlock Holmes' novels on the bookshelves back when he was still in his adult body, but he never seemed to be able to bring himself to read them."

"A lot of deviants are timid and unsure of social boundaries when they first experience their freewill. He would've been too shy to help himself to your books without your permission, and probably would've felt like he was intruding on your personal space by bringing up the subject."

"All he had to do was ask. Maybe when he's back to being an adult his shyness will fade away and he won't feel like a stranger in his own home."

"About that," glancing at Hank's face the deviant leader gave his friend a somewhat wary stare of mixed concern and confusion. "do you think you'll be able to handle having Connor as your own son _and_ working as a detective once he's back in his old body?"

"...At first I wasn't sure about it." The sincere admission had caught them both off guard for a moment. "Connor was always reckless, impulsive and so focused on solving cases that he would always try to shrug off a bullet wound just so he could finish his mission. I hated it." As Connor let go of his hand Hank moved his palm to the back of Connor's hair and held it there. "If he can see that his life matters and can learn that nothing is more important than him being safe and can learn to start taking steps to protect himself, then... I think I'll be okay with him returning as a detective." Tilting his head a little Hank let out a small sigh and thought about the many possible futures just around the corner. "That is, if he wants to go back to being a detective. His dreams for his future may not include a badge and a gun, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Watching as Connor stood up against the glass with both of his palms pressed against the surface Markus couldn't help but wonder the same thing. "In a way it'd be a shame if Connor chose a new career. New Jericho needs you and him as our allies when it comes to the police force. You're all we have, and make us feel safe."

"Well, even if Connor does choose a new career you'll still have me as a detective, and I know that whatever Connor could choose as an alternate career he'd stay as your ally all the same."

Nodding a little Markus knew that Hank was right and all they could do was watch and wait as Connor grew up. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Go for it."

"Your hair and your goatee..." Smirking as he spoke Markus put his own hand to his chin as if he had a goatee as well. "I noticed that the gray is starting to return. Are you... You know, going to dye it back?"

"Nah. I only did this," he ran his rand through his hair and stared at his vague reflection on the glass of the polar bear exhibit. "because I still had dark hair the first time I became a father. I just dyed it back as a means of reliving the past. By the time Connor's back in his adult body my hair will be solid gray again, so I'll be back to my old self, too."

"And your goatee?"

"Well," pressing his fingertips along a red spot that was healing after he nicked it that morning while shaving Hank sighed a little and smirked. "I'll definitely keep the goatee, maybe let it grow back out into a large beard since I still haven't mastered shaving just yet, and let it go back to gray, too."

"I think you should keep it dyed. The matching hair color with Connor really makes you two look like family."

"We are family, Markus. It doesn't matter what color our hair, or what color our blood is. We're a family no matter what."

"Glad to hear it."

Connor backed away from the glass display and again grabbed onto Hank's hand. "Come on, dad. I want to go see the giraffes!"

"Alright, let's go. Markus," turning to give the deviant leader an 'I-told-you-so' look Hank asked if he'd be willing to join them. "have you ever seen a giraffe before?"

"Uh, not a live one." Remembering the stuffed giraffe that Carl had in the sitting room of his house Markus had to admit he had never seen such a creature before. It was one of the many eccentricities that made up Carl's impressive collection at the mansion. "No. I've never seen a giraffe."

"Well, then you'll like this, too. Let's go."

"I'm with you." Standing next to Connor as the little android stood next to Hank, the always kind deviant leader gave Connor a warm smile. "Lead the way, Connor. We'll follow."

* * *

**May 31st, 2039:**

Now on the verge of turning five years old Connor was taller, stronger and far more talkative than ever before. Sitting on the livingroom floor with a coloring book and a box of brand new crayons Connor happily colored in a page that showed a dog playing in the water at a beach, and made sure to color in the dog so it looked like Sumo as much as possible. Using brown, white and orange crayons with incredible precision Connor filled in the image with perfect, solid color without ever once crossing over the lines.

"Sumo, look!" Connor picked up his coloring book and carried it over to the pillow where the massive dog was laying down and enjoying the peaceful day. "It's you! I put you in the book."

Sumo lifted up his head to sniff at the waxy surface of the coloring book as he wagged his tail happily at Connor's attention.

"You did what?" Hank asked as he stepped out of the kitchen and peered at Connor in the livingroom. "How'd you put Sumo in a book? You didn't slam one shut on his head, did ya'?"

"No, dad." Giving the gruff Lieutenant a little attitude as he spoke Connor approached his father with the coloring book still in his hand. "I colored the dog so it looks like Sumo." Showing Hank the coloring book the little android had a proud smile on his face. "So I put Sumo in the book."

"Yeah, ya' did." Impressed by the color choices, smooth display and flawless way Connor filled in the images without the colors going over the line Hank just gave the little android a proud nod of his head. "It looks just like him, good job."

"That was my last page in the book, too."

"You filled up this whole coloring book in one afternoon?" Flipping back through the coloring book Hank found every single page perfectly colored in and every detail added was beyond that of an average child. "...Uh, it looks like you did."

"Yup!"

"What about the other coloring book I bought you during our trip to the zoo a couple weeks ago?"

"Filled it up yesterday."

"Wow. Do you want another one?"

Connor gave Hank a hesitant look and his voice dropped a little. "...I don't know."

"Sure ya' do. If you want another one it's not a problem, I can go buy ya' one right now."

"No, it's okay."

"...Is something bothering you, son?"

"I don't know."

"Connor, come on. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"...I don't want to keep coloring. I want to do something different."

"That's okay, you don't have to color if you don't want to color."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Motioning for Connor to come with him into the kitchen Hank put his hand on the little boy's shoulder and watched him climb up on the kitchen chair beside the table. "Go ahead and eat your lunch, then we'll find you something else to play with."

"When Markus wants something to do he plays the piano." Connor stated almost bluntly as he picked up his special peanut butter and jelly sandwich composed entirely of Thirium, and took a bite. "I like it when he plays."

"Wait, Markus brings his whole piano here when he watches you for the afternoon?"

"No!" Replying with bits of the sandwich still in his mouth Connor gave Hank the same mild attitude as before. "He has a small one in a case. He calls it a 'keyboard'."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"Can I play the piano, too?"

"Well, we don't have the room for a full piano in the house, but I suppose we could get you a keyboard to play on."

"Really?"

"Yup. Or we can go to the store and you can pick anything you want to learn to play, and you can take lessons."

"I can!?" Very excited Connor's eyes lit up and he climbed onto his knees as he sat on the chair across from his father at the table. "Anything I want?!"

"Sure, there's no reason you can't pick an instrument of your own. But first," pointing his index finger downward Hank motioned for Connor to sit down in the chair properly, then pointed at the little android's remaining lunch on the small plate. "you finish off your lunch and we'll head out to find you a new instrument to play."

"Thanks, dad."

Hank felt his heart skip a beat when he heard those words. The way Connor said them and hearing them in such an innocent and young sounding kid's voice reminded him so much of Cole that it almost hurt. Sitting back in his chair Hank let out a weak sigh and rubbed his thumb over his cheek just below his eye to wipe away a tear before it could fall down his face.

"What's wrong, dad?" Connor noticed the gesture and asked about out of a sincere worry for his father.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Regaining his composure Hank resumed his normal facade and made sure Connor stayed the happy little android that he needed to be. "I was just thinking about someone I miss, and it made me sad for a minute. It's okay, though. _I'm_ okay." Flashing Connor a coy grin Hank leaned back atop the table and watched as the little android finished off his sandwich and juice. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Standing up from the table Hank pointed to the front door and pulled the car keys from his jean pocket. "Let's go downtown."

Connor climbed down from the chair and ran from the kitchen and into the livingroom to grab his sneakers by the front door. Sitting down on the floor Connor easily slipped the shoes on over his feet but struggled with the shoelaces. "Dad?"

"Right here." Kneeling down beside Connor the gruff detective picked up the laces on the left shoe and held them up for Connor to see. "Just like this..." Pulling the laces up and taut Hank crossed them like an 'X', pulled one lace under the other and pulled down, then formed a loop with one lace and wrapped the second around it before tucking the second lace underneath the loop and giving it another pull. "There. Now you try."

With impressive ease Connor imitated Hank's motions and managed to tie his right shoe with a perfect bow on his first try. "I did it!"

"Yeah, you did." Helping Connor learn to tie his shoes made Hank's heart swell with paternal pride. "Great job, son."

"Come on!" Jumping up to his feet Connor reached for the doorknob, his small hand barely able to wrap around the brass knob, and just held on tight. "I want to go!"

"I'm right behind ya'." Opening the door Hank kept one hand on Connor's shoulder to keep him from running out into the front yard and out of his sight. "I'm always going to be right behind ya', son." Watching the little android so full of life and excitement pull on the car's door handle made Hank smile." ...No matter where you go, or who you become, I'll be there for you."

"Huh?" The comment left the little android a little confused. "What does that mean, dad?"

"Nothing. You'll understand when you're older, Connor." Shaking away the sentimentality Hank just walked to the car with Connor at his side, and opened up the driver's side door. Pulling the seat forward Hank helped Connor climb into the booster seat and fasten the seatbelt properly. "Let's go find you an instrument to play."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	7. Progress Report

**June 2nd, 2039:**

Staring out the kitchen window with his phone pressed to his ear Hank watched as Connor rode his bike around the driveway beside the house, and spoke to Dr. Corliss over the line. Remembering that he needed to take Connor in for a check-up to ensure that Connor's current model of android body wasn't experiencing any glitches or errors as he grew up, and continued to develop into a more mature android. Pacing about the kitchen by the window Hank spoke to the kind therapist on the phone as a means of reassuring her in their progress, and to reassure himself that he wasn't making any mistakes in raising Connor as his own son.

"Connor seems to be doing great, doc." He paused for a moment to watch Connor make yet another lap around the driveway, and circle around Sumo as the massive dog sat in the middle of the driveway watching over the little android with a protective demeanor. "So far he's hit all the usual milestones, he's learning new things really fast and he seems to be happy. I think this is exactly what the kid needed to experience in order to move on from his past. Hell, just the other day I took him into town and he picked out a guitar to learn to play and he's pretty damn good already. A few months back the old Connor would've denied having any interest in music whatsoever."

'_Well, that's good to hear_.' Dr. Corliss confirmed as she sat in her office and took notes on her patients' progress with her fingers gracefully tapping over the keyboard of her laptop. '_And how are you feeling, Hank_? _Has this arrangement been beneficial to your own needs as well_?'

"...Yeah. It's, uh, it's a little hard to explain, but I know this is helping me get out of the past and finally move forward."

'_You sound a little disappointed_.'

"No, no..." Sighing to himself Hank stood before the window and watched as Connor began pedaling faster, and laughed as he circled around Sumo; the massive dog turning his head to keep track of Connor everywhere he went. "I'm not disappointed. I'm guess I just still feel a little guilty."

'_Guilty_? _Why's that_?'

"...I'm still living my life and taking steps to move forward, but my late wife and son don't have that option. I know I can't keep living in the past and linger in self-loathing for what happened to them, but I don't feel like I have the right to move on without them."

'_Survivor's guilt_. _We've discussed this and you know that you have no reason to feel like you've done anything wrong by living, Hank_. _ It's okay to live_.'

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't make it any easier to accept, though."

'_Yes, these things will take time_.'

"That I'm very familiar with." Running his hand over his brown locks of hair, a few silver strands now standing out against the darker colored locks, Hank just gave Connor an amused smirk through the window as the little android continued to ride his bike about the driveway happily. "Uh, when do you want us to come in for his check-up?"

'_I have an opening at the end of the month on the twenty-eighth_. _Does that work for you_?'

"Yeah, that's fine. We just go to the same facility, right?"

'_Yes, come back to the same facility at ten o'clock and I'll give Connor a routine examination_.'

"Right, I'll see you then." As Hank hung up the phone he heard a metallic 'crash' in the driveway followed immediately by a yelp of pain and loud crying. Staring at Connor through the window Hank saw the little android sitting on the driveway next to his toppled over bike and holding onto his left knee while Sumo stood beside him and whimpered. "Connor?!"

Rushing over to the backdoor and pulling it open quickly Hank made his way over to the driveway and knelt down beside the crying little android to check him over and figure out what had happened. Seeing the smear of blue blood under Connor's hands as he clutched his knee just under where the hem of his short pants stopped, and seeing the additional blue blood running down his shin Hank quickly figured out that Connor had fallen off his bike and scraped up his knee when he hit the driveway.

"Let me see, son."

Connor continued to cry and slowly lifted his hands from his knee and showed the rather impressive injury to his father. "It hurts..."

"I know it does." Very lightly Hank pressed his fingers around the wound to make sure there wasn't anything broken beyond just his artificial skin and then moved his hands up to unfasten the helmet's strap from beneath Connor's chin to remove it. "How'd you fall?"

"...I don't know." Connor dragged his arm over his eyes to wipe away his tears as he waited for his father to take care of him as his helmet was put aside next to the bike. "I just fell!"

"Okay, it's okay." Picking Connor up and into his arms Hank rubbed his hand along Connor's back as the little android wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and buried his face against Hank's shoulder as he continued to cry. As the gruff Lieutenant carried Connor into the house through the backdoor with Sumo right on his heels Hank could feel Connor's little heart thundering in his chest as the pain and shock of falling had left him frightened. "Hey, it's okay, son. Accidents happen and you're going to be just fine."

"My knee hurts!"

"And I'm going to help make it stop. Just give me a minute and I'll get you all cleaned up." Carrying Connor into the bathroom Hank sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and knelt down down in front of him again. Using his thumb Hank gently wiped away the rest of Connor's tears and patted his shoulder once to try to make him feel better. "Hey, you're okay. I'll get that special first aid kit and I'll clean up your knee."

Connor nodded a little and watched as Sumo joined them in the bathroom, and pressed his chin down on the edge of the bathtub next to Connor.

"Sumo will stay with you, too." Turning on his knee Hank reached under the bathroom sink and pulled out a large plastic case containing the necessary material to aid wounded androids who didn't necessarily need to see a technician. Opening the white plastic case that had 'CyberLife' scrawled over the lid, and had a blue colored medical 'cross' beneath it, Hank took out the bottle of clear liquid antiseptic and opened the lid. "Alright, Connor. This is going to sting a little but it'll clean up your knee and keep you from getting sick."

Nodding a little with understanding Connor watched as Hank took a clean washcloth and dabbed a little of the antiseptic onto the fabric, then lightly used it to clean up the blue blood smeared over Connor's knee, and the scrape itself.

"Ow!" Connor complained as he jerked his leg away from Hank's touch and pulled up his knee toward his chest in a defensive manner. "That hurts!"

"I'm sorry, son. I told you it was going to sting."

"I don't like it!"

"It needs to be done." Taking hold of Connor's ankle Hank coaxed the little android into stretching his leg back out so he could finish cleaning up the scrape properly. "I'll only do this once and then I'll put a bandage over it."

"It'll still hurt?"

"Yeah, it will."

"No! I don't like it!"

"Me neither." Holding onto Connor's ankle to keep the scared little android from pulling his leg back Hank kept his cool and spoke to Connor in a calm voice. "But it will only hurt for a minute."

"No... I'm scared!"

"It's okay to feel scared, son."

"...It is?"

"Yes. Don't worry about feeling something that someone else may night like, or apologize for being scared or sad. It's perfectly normal and you need to feel what you feel because it's important."

"...Do you get scared?"

"Yeah, I do. I just learned when to stop being scared so I can do something, and then after it's over I let myself be scared again."

"Like when you're hurt?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"I don't want to hurt and I don't want to be scared."

"I know. But it's better that it hurts a little now so you don't get really sick later." Continuing his task of cleaning up the bloody knee with a ginger touch Hank managed to disinfect the wound and stop the bleeding altogether. "There we go. Now for the bandage."

"Will that hurt, too?"

"Nope." Placing a clean gauze pad over Connor's knee Hank then used a roll of gauze to wrap the bandage into place without tying it too tight, or causing Connor anymore pain. With the bandage now neatly in place Hank packed up the kit and put it back under the sink. "See? Your knee is just fine."

Connor looked at the bundle of white bandages over his knee and pulled his leg back up toward his chest protectively. "It still hurts a little."

"Yeah... You'll be sore for about an hour and then you won't feel it anymore. Come on." Picking Connor back up into his arms Hank carried his now five year old son out of the bathroom and into the livingroom. Placing him down on the couch Hank rubbed his palm over Connor's thick hair and walked into the kitchen. "How about a popsicle? That'll make you feel better."

Looking at his father in the kitchen Connor nodded a little and felt Sumo jump up onto the couch beside him. As the massive dog snuggled down over his lap Connor finally stopped crying and he began to smile again. "...Can I have grape?"

"Grape it is." Hank opened up the freezer and picked up the specially made and flavored Thirium based popsicles from the back of the freezer, and found the purple tinted and grape flavored treat as requested. Opening up the wrapper Hank tossed it into the garbage and carried the popsicle into the livingroom for Connor to eat as he sat on the couch with Sumo over his lap. "Here ya' go."

"Thank you." Taking the treat by the plastic stick Connor happily began to eat the frozen Thirium and almost immediately stained his lips purple.

"Are you sure you don't know how you fell off your bike, son?" Hank asked in a calm and strictly curious tone of voice. "The training wheels should've kept you from falling off."

"...I went really fast."

"Oh, you went too fast." Sitting down in the nearby recliner Hank looked at Connor's wrapped up knee and sighed. "Well, that's why you wear your helmet when you ride your bike. If you fell and hit your head instead of your knee then that would've really hurt." Watching Connor as his mood steadily improved Hank asked him a curious question. "Are you still scared?"

"No. I'm not scared anymore."

"That's good. See? Everything is okay, now."

"How long until my knee is all better?"

Trying to think of how quickly androids healed in comparison to humans Hank gave the little android a rough guess. "Probably by tomorrow. Until then keep your knee wrapped up so it doesn't get dirty."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Dad, how come my blood is blue?"

"Huh?" Hank felt his face pale a few shades as he addressed the question.

"My blood is blue but your blood is red. How come?"

"...How do you know my blood is red?"

"I saw it when you were shaving and cut yourself before we went to the zoo. You said 'damn it' and put a tissue against your cut."

Trying not to laugh at hearing a five year old saying 'damn it' Hank cleared his throat and gave Connor an honest answer. "Well, my blood is red because I'm a human. All human blood is red. Your blood is blue because you're an android, and all android blood is blue."

"Oh. Okay." Focusing more on his popsicle than anything else Connor flexed his bandaged knee a couple times and then pet Sumo's ears. "Can I keep playing with my bike?"

"Yeah, of course you can." Relieved to hear the change of subject Hank's shoulders visibly relaxed and he gave Connor a kind smile. "If you can keep riding your bike and not fall off again by the beginning of next month I'll take off the training wheels and let you ride the bike like a big boy."

"Really?!"

"Yup, really."

"Cool! Thanks, dad!"

Leaning back in the recliner Hank smirked again and turned on the television to find a suitable movie for the two of them to watch. "You're welcome, son. Finish up your popsicle and then I'll make you dinner."

* * *

**June 19th, 2039:**

It was a calm and peaceful Sunday morning as Hank tried to sleep in a little before Connor got up and went about his own business, but the sound of something clattering around in the kitchen and the smell of something cooking made him bolt upright in his bed. Throwing the quilt off of his legs Hank rushed out of his bedroom, down the hallway and into the kitchen where he found Connor standing on a small step-stool in front of the hot stove with a frying pain in his hand, and Sumo sitting on the floor beside him.

"Connor!" Walking up behind Connor without startling the little android Hank turned off the stove and pulled the frying pain out of his hand. "What're you doing?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast."

"...Okay." Putting the frying pan with partially cooked scrambled eggs and bacon on the rear burner out of Connor's reach Hank took in a deep calming breath and spoke to the little android without snapping at him. "But why?"

"Because it's Father's Day."

The reply made Hank's hand shake a little as he gave his son an emotional stare. "...Oh. I guess it is."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Trust me, Connor. I was plenty surprised." Sitting down at the kitchen chair Hank pressed his hand to his tired face as he fought to keep his emotions in check for a while longer. "...Thank you."

"But it's not done. Why are you thanking me?"

"It's not the breakfast that matters, son. It's you making the effort to do something nice for me is what matters. Thank you."

"Oh. Okay." Sitting down in the chair beside Hank the curious little android looked at his father's face and he could see there were tears in his eyes. "You look sad. Why?"

"...I'm thinking about how I haven't done anything for Father's Day for a few years. This is the first time I've thought about in a really long time, son."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you sad."

"No! No! No!" Leaning toward Connor beside him Hank put his hand on the little android's shoulder and gave him a kind smile. "You didn't do anything wrong, Connor, I promise. You didn't make me sad, the memories from all those years ago did."

"Oh."

"Uh, I have an idea." Wanting to make sure Connor knew he did nothing wrong and that he wasn't upset Hank thought of something fun they could do together to celebrate the holiday, and not worry about feeling bad. "Why don't we go somewhere to have breakfast, then hang out at the park? I like going to the park on Sunday since it's usually a lot quieter than it is the rest of the week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Okay!"

"Alright. I'm going to go shower and change my clothes. Why don't you feed Sumo and go get your shoes on. I'll be out as soon as I can."

"Okay, dad." Climbing down from the chair Connor easily opened up the nearby pantry doors in the corner of the kitchen to pull out Sumo's large bag of dog food and put the plastic scoop inside the bag to get the right sized helping for the massive dog to eat. "Come on, Sumo." Pouring the food into the bowl a few feet away Connor rubbed his hand down Sumo's back as the loyal dog walked over to his bowl to begin chowing down. "Good boy."

Smiling at how mature and responsible Connor already was despite being barely five and half years old Hank rose from the kitchen table and walked down the hallway to shower off in the bathroom. As he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature Hank let out a shaking breath and finally allowed himself to cry as every memory of every Father's Day he had in the past with Cole and Barbara came flooding back in a violent wave.

The sound of the running shower masked his restrained sobbing as he finally mourned and let out the long repressed emotions from his aching heart.

"They're both such good kids..." Hank told himself as he leaned against the sink for a moment to steady himself on his shaking legs. "I'm so proud."

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the couch with his shoe laces all tied up and ready to go Connor tossed Sumo's green fetch ball from the livingroom into the kitchen and laughed whenever Sumo brought it right back and dropped it onto his lap. Picking up the drool covered toy in his right hand Connor gave it another toss and looked over the back of the couch as the bathroom door opened up and Hank emerged freshly showered and wearing clean clothes.

"Hi, dad."

"Hi, son. Ready to go?"

"Yup!" As Sumo brought him the ball again Connor rubbed Sumo's ears and climbed down from the couch to walk to the front door. "Can I drive?"

"Are you sixteen?"

"No."

"Then, no. You still have to wait."

"But I'm taller!"

"I know you are." Putting his hand on Connor's hair as the little android stood beside him, his height now reaching Hank's hip, Hank gave his hair a slight ruffle as he opened the front door with his other hand. "But you're not_ older_. That's what's important."

"...Okay."

"Come on. Let's go have some fun today."

* * *

After enjoying a special breakfast at a small diner that serves both humans and androids equally Hank took Connor out to the park to play, while Hank watched his son having fun and showing no fear whenever he climbed to the top of the slide all by himself, or swung up really high into the air on the swing set. As he sat on the bench and watched Connor play without the slightest care in the world Hank couldn't stop himself from comparing Connor to Cole once again.

Both of his sons were always kind, polite and smiling no matter what they were doing. Cole had the same enthusiasm and zest for learning that Connor had shown at a fairly early age, both boys loved animals and loved to play outside, and they even had the same dark hair and sweet smile. If Connor had been designed with blue eyes instead of brown he would've easily passed as Cole's twin, and the thought of Cole finally having the brother he always wanted made Hank smile.

"I know you're still with me Cole, but it's just not the same without actually being able to hug ya', or give you a kiss goodnight." Hank whispered as he spoke to his firstborn son knowing full well that he was still with him in spirit. "Talking to you like this helps, but sometimes it's not enough."

As Connor laughed and swung even higher on the swings Hank watched the little android showing no fear of heights, or of any challenges that he would inevitably face as he grew up. It made him proud to be Connor's father to see such confidence coming from someone so small and so innocent.

"You would've loved to play with Connor. You would've loved him even before he was a kid again." Standing up from the bench Hank walked over to the swing set to check on Connor as he finished speaking with Cole. "I know you always wanted a brother, I just wish you two could've met at least one time. I guess you'll just have to wait until we're both on the other side with you and your mom before you can be properly introduced."

"Hey, dad!" Connor called out to Hank as his father approached the swings from the side. "Swing with me!"

"Uh, I'm a little too big to do that, son."

"Please?"

Eyeing the vacant swing next to Connor the gruff Lieutenant let out a defeated sigh before he relented and humored his son. "...Okay. Don't laugh if I get stuck." Sitting down in the seat of the swing Hank was relieved that he didn't in fact get stuck and the chains didn't snap. As he sat down he watched Connor lower his feet to scrape against the ground and slow down his momentum so he was sitting right beside Hank again. "Why'd ya' stop?"

"I can't see you from up there."

"Oh."

"Are you still sad?"

"No, son. I'm not sad anymore."

"Good. I don't like it when you're sad."

"...Do I look sad a lot?"

"No. But you do look sad sometimes when you wake up or when we finish playing games together."

"Sorry, son. I'll try harder to not look so sad all the time."

"But didn't you tell me it's okay to feel emotions and not worry about apologizing?"

"Yeah." Impressed with Connor's memory and ability to grasp the complexities of feelings so easily Hank smirked and patted his son's shoulder. "I guess I did."

"How come you get sad and then try to act like you're not?"

"Because," patting Connor's shoulder lightly Hank sighed and folded his hands together as he leaned forward a little and stared at the fresh cedar chips scattered about the ground all around the swing set, and other pieces of playground equipment. "I don't want you to feel sad while I'm feeling sad."

"Oh. What keeps making you sad?"

"Uh... I'm thinking about someone I lost a few years ago. Someone who is very much like you and someone I think you would've loved to meet."

"Who's that?"

Taking in a deep, steadying breath Hank answered the question while fighting against his own emotions. "...Cole." Giving Connor a soft smile Hank finally told Connor the truth. "Cole was my son before I had you as my son. He could've been like your big brother."

"Cole was my brother?"

"In a way. He... He passed on and went to Heaven before you and I even met. He's been gone for almost four years now, but it still hurts to think about."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day."

Connor reached his hand out and grabbed onto Hank's hand to hold in a comforting manner. "What was Cole like?"

Letting out another breath as his eyes filled with tears Hank patted his free over top of Connor's as he squeezed the little android's hand in an appreciative manner. "Well, son..." Deep down inside his heart Hank knew it was time to talk and decided that letting go of his pain by talking about his firstborn son would a great way for him and Connor to truly heal on an emotional level. "Cole was actually a lot like you..."

* * *

**June 28th, 2039:**

The drive out to the facility felt somehow menacing as Hank and Connor went to meet Dr. Corliss for Connor's scheduled appointment. Despite having been at the facility once before, and knowing full well that CyberLife had zero influence left over the android community, did little to sway Hank's fears. The thought of his son being subjected to potentially odd or even traumatizing tests all because he was an android left Hank feeling reluctant, and he had to fight the urge to turn the car around and speed back home.

"Okay, Connor." Glancing at the near six year old sitting in his booster seat with the rearview mirror Hank addressed his son in a calm manner. "Do you know what we're doing today?"

"I have to see a doctor and have a check-up."

"That's right. Do you know what a check-up is all about?"

"The doctor is going to see if I'm healthy."

"Right again."

"But I thought androids have technicians, not doctors."

"Well, they do. You're going to see both today."

"Oh. Okay."

Pulling the car into the parking lot of the facility Hank found a nearby parking place and came to a gentle stop between the lines. Throwing the car into park and turning off the engine Hank opened up his door, pulled his seat forward and stooped down to look at Connor strapped into the booster seat.

"Dad," Connor could read Hank's face like an open book and was never afraid to ask questions. "why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, I'm nervous." Removing the strap from over Connor's waist Hank pulled Connor up and out of the seat and let him stand beside him outside the car. "I don't know what to expect since I've never been to an appointment like this."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, Dr. Corliss promised me that it wouldn't hurt you." Closing the door he took Connor's hand in his own and began walking toward the front doors of the facility with the little android right at his side. "I just don't know what's going to happen, and not knowing is something I don't like."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, son. I'll stay with you from start to finish."

As the duo passed through the sliding doors of the facility they were greeted with a warm welcome from the receptionist deviant who was waiting for them to arrive. "Welcome Lieutenant Anderson, and Connor."

Connor tugged on Hank's hand and whispered up to him. "How does she know my name?"

"Because the appointment is for you."

"But how does she know who I am?"

"She recognizes you."

"How?"

"Because Connor, this is where you were born."

"...Oh. But I look so much different now."

"Well, you're pretty hard to forget."

"That's not a logical answer."

Laughing at the little android, one who was no bigger than the average first grader, pointing out logic and reason amused Hank in the best way possible. "Come on, son."

"Dr. Corliss is already in the exam room and waiting for you." The receptionist confirmed as she handed Hank a special pass for him and Connor to use to navigate the floor and go to the correct room without security stopping them. "Just go to exam room four and she will be with you shortly."

"Right, thanks." Accepting the pass Hank escorted Connor down the corridor and to their appointed exam room. "Let's go see your doctor so we can head back home and do something more fun."

"Can we stop at the park before we go home?"

"Only if you cooperate with the doctor and technician, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that."

"I'm sure you can." Locating the correct room Hank pressed his pass to the electronic lock beside the door's frame, and watched as the door slid open after it recognized his clearance. Motioning for Connor to walk through the door ahead of him Hank stood back and looked about the exam room as a chill of familiarity ran up his spine. "...This is where you were when you had your first exam just before we began our therapy session."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Before I took you home as a baby." Giving Connor a boost up Hank helped the small android to sit down on the exam table as they waited for the technician and the doctor to arrive. Looking down at Connor's knee where the scrape had long since healed without leaving so much as the faintest of scars behind gave Han some semblance of comfort. The senior detective then sat down in a nearby chair and continued to wait while also keeping Connor as calm and comfortable as possible. "You were too young to remember, but it happened right here."

"Do you remember anything from when you were a baby, dad?"

"Nope. My earliest memory happened when I was about three years old. I was walking with my parents to through the back garden of my grandparents' house and looking at the newly planted flowers."

"Oh."

"...What about you? What's the first thing you remember, son?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Just you. You're all I remember."

Giving Connor a sly smirk Hank watched as the little android glanced about the exam room curiously and casually kicked his feet about against the side of the table, or straight out into the air before him. Just as the silence crept back over the room the door slid open and the familiar face of Dr. Corliss appeared as she stepped into the room with an unknown male technician at her side.

"Hello, Hank." Dr. Corliss greeted warmly as she walked over to the Lieutenant to shake his hand. Turning her head as her hand reached Hank's hand she addressed Connor in a soft tone and offered the small android a warm smile. "And hello, Connor."

Connor stared at Dr. Corliss's face as if he somehow recognized her, but couldn't place who she was or when they met. "...Hello."

"I'm happy to see you again. Do you remember who I am, or when we first met?"

"No."

"That's okay, it was when you were very small." Standing before Connor she tilted her head a little and then motioned to the technician as her side. "I'm here to make sure you're healthy, and Dr. Jules Blaise is going to help me."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, not at all."

"...Does dad have to leave?"

The question filled Dr. Corliss with a sense of wonder as she replied with a mild chuckle. "No, Connor. He can stay here if you want him to stay."

"...I want him to stay."

"Then he can stay." Stepping aside she let Dr. Blaise stand before Connor and give him a quick visual assessment. Dr. Blaise was a little intimidating at six foot four, and easily two-hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle. Despite his kind smile, honest eyes and careful movements Connor was obviously a little frightened by the man. "It's okay, Connor. I promise you that nothing will hurt, and when the exam is over you can go back home with your dad."

Connor looked over at Hank and relaxed a little when Hank gave him a simple nod. "Okay."

"I'm going to talk with your dad while Dr. Blaise gives you a quick exam. We'll be right over here if you get scared."

Looking up at Dr. Blaise as the technician walked over to the nearby medical cabinet and began picking up a few supplies required for the exam Connor felt nervous. One of the items in question was the Thirium pressure cuff, which looked massive in comparison to Connor's small arm, and in turn Connor shied away from the device as Dr. Blaise made a move to wrap it around his right bicep.

"It's okay, son." Hank saw Connor's fearful reaction from the corner of his eye and addressed it quickly. "It's just going to wrap around your arm, tighten a little bit and give Dr. Blaise some information. It won't hurt."

Hearing Hank's confident tone allowed Connor to relax as he resumed his normal posture and let Dr. Blaise roll up the short sleeve of his t-shirt and wrap the Thirium pressure cuff around his right bicep. Once the cuff was secured in place it automatically tightened and with it came a reading of Connor's current Thirium pressure on the cuff's small digital display screen.

"See? Completely painless."

Dr. Blaise smiled again as he wrote down the information in Connor's electronic chart, and then took an audioscope from the cabinet to use next. "Okay, Connor." Placing the ear buds into his ears Dr. Blaise held up the metallic bell of the device for Connor to see then slowly placed it against the center of his chest. "I'm just listening to your ventilation and your Thirium pump."

"...My breathing and my heartbeat." Connor stated with a fearless indifference. "Why?"

"I just want to make sure your ventilation biocomponents are nice and clear, and your Thirium pump is beating normally." Moving the bell from the left side of Connor's chest to the right side Dr. Blaise listened carefully, then moved the bell to Connor's back to repeat the motions and listened closely. "Everything sounds just fine. Just a few more tests and you can go."

Dr. Corliss spoke to Hank in a low voice as she and Hank quietly observed the examination of the little android a few feet away. "You two seem to be functioning just like a normal, healthy family unit."

"I sure hope so."

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"...The little guy went through so much back when he was an adult and had nowhere else to go." Clearing his voice to remove whatever nervousness crept into his words Hank explained things as honestly as he could. "CyberLife's demise and his deviancy guaranteed that he'd die on the streets completely alone. I didn't have much to offer, but a roof over his head and couch to lay on was a hell of a lot better than the alternative."

"So you offered him a family when he needed it the most?"

"Yeah, that's right. I guess I did."

"And you needed a family to take care of again, didn't you?"

"...Yeah. I wasn't ready to lose my wife or my firstborn son, not that anyone really is, but having Connor come into my life helped me get back something I had lost all those years ago."

"A family."

"...And a reason to keep on living." Watching as Connor sat still on the exam table and allowed Dr. Blaise to connect a black diagnostic cable to his right temple Hank let out a weary sigh of righteous concern. "If I can give the kid the same reasons to keep going then I'll know I succeeded as his partner at the precinct, his friend off the clock, and his father back at home."

"That sounds like a noble goal, Lieutenant."

"We still got a year to make that goal a reality." A glimmer of hope was abundantly clear in his blue eyes as he spoke with an unwavering certainty. "Here's to hoping the next twelve months go just as smoothly as these past six had been."

"As long as you keep doing what you're doing I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Thanks, doc. I appreciate it."

Dr. Blaise unclipped the cable from Connor's temple and offered the little android a Thirium based candy treat for being a good patient. "Alright, Connor. You're done and you're in perfect health."

"Thanks." Accepting the candy, a red tinted and cherry flavored lollipop, Connor took off the plastic wrapper and put the candy in his mouth before he tossed the wrapper in the nearby trash can. "Dad, can we go?"

"Yeah, son. We can go." Standing up from the chair he held out his hand for Connor to take again and walked toward the door. "Thanks again, doc."

"I'd like to see you again about this time next January."

"Uh, I can do that. Just send me a reminder."

"Of course. Take care now. Bye, Connor!"

Connor waved goodbye as he and Hank stepped out of the exam room and into the corridor. "Bye!"

"You were very good," Hank confirmed as he watched Connor enjoying his cherry sucker with a genuine smile on his face. "so we'll go play at the park for a while and go back to the house. I bet Sumo misses us already."

"When can I ride my bike without the training wheels?"

"Soon!" Depositing the clearance badge back on the receptionist's desk Hank spoke to his son with an unshakable confidence that resonated deeply with Connor's developing mind and emotions. "You've been doing great and haven't had anymore falls." Escorting the little android out of the facility as the other technicians and members of the staff gave the father and son duo approving grins Hank was more than ready to leave the cold building and return to their usual routines at the warm household. "If you can make it three more days without anymore falls then I'll take off the training wheels and we'll both go take a bike ride at the park."

"Cool! I can't wait to ride on my own."

"You'll be riding without training wheels son, but you won't be riding alone."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	8. Summer Daze

**July 4th, 2039:**

It was a hot and sunny morning, and the roads leading out of the city were already heavily congested with traffic. Driving with utmost patience as he exited the city for the peaceful solitude of the lake just over an hour away Hank glanced at the rearview mirror where he saw Connor sitting in the booster seat with Sumo's chin pressed down over his lap while the six year old android took a nap during the drive. The early morning departure was a little much for Connor to handle as his rapidly growing body required prolonged rest mode cycles to adapt, and as such he fell back asleep almost as soon as Hank fastened his seatbelt.

"Almost there, son." Hank whispered as he resumed focusing on the dirt road ahead of him. "I know you're going to love it at the lake."

Passing under the thick and heavy tree branches that stretched out over the dirt road Hank rolled down his window and took in the fresh forest air, and in turn Sumo lifted up his head as he began sniffing the new scents with genuine intrigue. As the gentle breeze combed through Hank's steadily graying hair the gruff detective found his mind being overwhelmed with memories of his past summers at the lake with Barbara and Cole, and those memories brought a sincere smile to his face.

"I hope the cabin is still in good shape. It's been too long since I've been up here to check." Pulling around the final turn to reach the small road leading the drive of the secluded cabin Hank called out to Connor in a low voice to wake him up without startling him. "Connor? Connor, wake up."

Connor let out a small yawn as his brown eyes opened and he glanced around the car curiously. "...Are we there?"

"Yup. Look out the window."

Glancing out the passenger side window beside him Connor's eyes lit up as he saw the two story log cabin come into view. Until that very moment Connor never saw any houses that weren't brick, concrete, metal or glass. Seeing a large house composed entirely of large wooden logs and wooden siding seemed like an impossible dream.

"...Is that the cabin?"

"Yup, that's it."

"It's made out of logs."

"Yup. Looks pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. I've never seen a cabin before."

"You've never been out of the city before." The realization was almost heartbreaking. Pulling the car in front of the cabin and coming to a gentle stop Hank threw the car in park, turned off the engine and opened up his door. "Let's go take a quick walk in the woods."

"In the woods?"

"We won't go too far from the cabin. I just want you to see a forest up close with your own eyes."

"Can Sumo come with us?"

"Sure. He's made it this far."

"Okay." Picking up Sumo's leash from the seat beside him Connor clipped the lead onto the massive dog's collar and sat still as Hank pushed forward the driver's seat to get to he backseat, and unfastened the straps on the booster seat. "Are there bears in the woods?"

"Not this far South. If we were in the Upper Peninsula or in Northern Canada then we could possibly see a bear."

"What about mountain lions?"

"Not a lot of them. There are bobcats, foxes, deer, squirrels, chipmunks, raccoons, skunks..."

"Skunks?"

"Yeah. If we see one, or _smell_ one, we'll head back to the cabin."

"Then what?"

"Then I'll show you the lake."

"There's a lake?"

"Yup." Pulling Connor out of the backseat and watching Sumo jump down from the car Hank motioned to the rear of the cabin's property where the large, clear water of the lake was just begging to be jumped into. Slamming the door shut Hank picked up Sumo's leash and held onto Connor's hand as the protective father figure escorted Connor over to the lake without him getting too close. "See that?"

Standing on the sandy shore of the lake beside Hank and Sumo the little android stared out at the lake with awe in his soulful brown eyes. "...It's big."

"Yeah. And it's all for us to enjoy today and tomorrow."

"Are there fish in the lake?"

"Yup. They aren't the same ones like at the aquarium or inside the pet store, but the lake has fish, turtles and a few snails living in the water."

"Cool."

"Come on." Leading Connor and Sumo away from the lake Hank showed his young son to the seldom used walking path that encircled the lake and led back to the cabin on the other side. "Let's go take a quick walk to stretch out our legs before it gets too hot. Then we'll unpack the car and enjoy the lake."

"How come we're up here at the lake, dad?"

"Because it's a special day for Americans and from here we'll get a great show tonight."

"A show? Like a movie?"

"Nope, something better." Stepping onto the path Hank let Connor's hand go and kept Sumo at his side. "Just follow the path and don't wander off into the treeline."

"How come?"

"Because we don't know if there's an animal through the trees and we don't want to scare it off."

"What if we find one?"

"Well, depending on what it is we can watch it without disturbing it or we can turn around head back to the cabin." Glancing up at the overhanging tree branches Hank pointed out a large paper wasp nest that had been abandoned by its original makers. "Look up, son. See it?"

Connor followed Hank's line of sight and spotted the nest himself. "What is it?"

"A nest. Wasps used to live there. Those tiny little bugs made that big thing all on their own."

"Why'd they do that?"

"They did it so they had a place to live in. It was their house."

Connor stared up at the nest and waited for a wasp or two to emerge from the impressive creation, but nothing appeared. "Why aren't they in the nest anymore?"

"They moved on. They lived here, they were safe and they were happy, and then decided to move on."

"Oh."

"I wonder if we'll find more nests along the trail." Taking a step forward Hank ducked down under a low hanging branch and continued along the dirt path to circle around the cabin. "Maybe if we're lucky we can see a doe just through the treeline."

"A doe is a female deer." Connor stated in a confident voice as resumed walking along the path with Hank and Sumo right behind him. "Will there be bucks and fawns around, too?"

"Maybe." Impressed with the six year old's ability to grasp correct terms and understand the differences between them Hank smiled and put his hand on Connor's shoulder as he let the little android lead the way. "We could find a whole herd of deer if we're really lucky."

* * *

It was peacefully quiet and there was no one else around to disturb their serene getaway. After an hour Hank, Connor and Sumo returned to the cabin and were a little tired from their walk. While Sumo crashed in a shady spot under a large tree with a big bowl of cold water to help him cool off in the summer heat, Hank sat on the dock of the lake with Connor right beside him, their feet submerged in the cool water beneath the dock.

"Want to go in?" Hank asked as he leaned forward and watched a small school of minnows swimming about around their feet. "I bet you'd feel a lot cooler since you don't sweat."

"The water's deep."

"Only in a few spots."

"Dad, I don't know how to swim."

"O-Oh... That's right." Feeling a little embarrassed Hank realized that Connor's programming wasn't the same for him now as it was then. The ability to simply download necessary information like knowing how to swim, how to drive a car or even how to tie his own shoelaces wasn't there for the little android to rely on. Connor need to learn. "It's not a problem, son. I'll teach you how to swim."

"You will?"

"Yup. There's some protective arm floats in the cabin's shed, so you'll stay afloat. Go change into your swim trunks and I'll get you the floats."

"Okay, dad." Connor pulled his feet out of the water and quickly ran down the dock and back to the cabin to go through the backdoor and into his bedroom on the second floor. "I'll be right back!"

Standing up as well Hank walked over to the small shed neighboring the cabin and pulled open the door. The interior of the shed was dimly lit but still bright enough for Hank to see without needing to go find a flashlight. Rummaging through the nearby shelves Hank found a small metal box containing three sets of children's "water wings" and pulled out a matching pair to give to Connor. Replacing the box on the shelf Hank noticed the fishing tacklebox and two fishing poles leaning against the wall already set up to be used.

"...Nah." Stepping out of the shed Hank closed the door and returned to the dock to wait for Connor's return. "Connor likes fish, he'd feel guilty for putting a hook through one of their mouths."

As Hank blew up the two "water wings" one at a time with his strong breaths he saw Connor returning to the dock with his dark blue swim trunks on and a bright smile on his face.

"Okay, dad. How do I swim?"

"First," holding up the two protective flotation bands for Connor to see Hank gave him the most important lesson right at the beginning. "you wear these. Slipping your arms through them and keep them around your biceps."

"Okay." Connor slipped his arm through the first 'water wing' and then the second so the protective devices were in their correct place on his person. "Now what?"

"You keep them on your arms until you're strong enough and have the proper skill to stay above the surface of the water and know you can swim in and out of the lake without any problems." Sitting down on the dock Hank swung his legs back over the edge then slid off to stand in the water, noting that it was just over his knees and not too deep for Connor to handle. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Holding out his opened hands Hank picked Connor up from the dock and slowly placed him down into the water. The water level reached Connor's chest but the little android wasn't afraid to be standing in the deep water. "Cold?"

"Nope!"

"Good." Taking a few steps away from the dock Hank waded out into the steadily deeper and deeper water until it was up to his own waist. The cool lake water soaked into his shorts and his gray t-shirt causing the fabric to cling uncomfortably to his body as a result, but he didn't care. Hank held up a hand for Connor to see as he called out to him a level voice. "See where I am? This is far as you can go out into the water."

"Why?"

"Because the water is above your head right where I am and I don't want you to be water this deep."

"Okay."

"Now," walking back toward Connor Hank knelt down and let the water level rise up to his chest. "you need to learn to hold a breath in your chest so you can stay afloat even without the 'water wings', and learn to distribute your weight evenly so you can swim without tiring yourself out."

* * *

Ever the quick learner Connor took to the water like a fish and was easily able to swim about the more shallow levels of the lake without the assistance of the 'water wings', but kept them on when he ventured out into the slightly deeper water. With Hank staying close by Connor fearlessly conquered the water and gained a new skill that would surely come in handy some day after he grew up.

"Are ya' getting hungry?" Hank asked as he continued to kneel in the water to keep cool in the summer heat. "I know I am."

"Yeah. What's for lunch?"

"Well, I packed you something special and I can have it ready for you in a few minutes. While I do that you should go sit up by the bonfire pit and let the sun dry ya' out."

"Okay. I'll keep Sumo company." Swimming toward the dock while Hank waded over and watched the little android climb up onto the wooden dock without any problems. As he climbed up onto the dock Connor pulled off the 'water wings' and ran over to where Sumo was still sleeping and sat on the cool grass beside him as he gave the massive dog some loving pets down his side. "Hi, Sumo."

Wagging his tail Sumo welcomed Connor's attention and lifted his head up only when Hank passed him by with water dripping off his clothes.

"Go sit in the sun and warm up."

Connor nodded as he stood up again and walked over to the untouched bonfire pit and sat down on a log in the warm sunlight. "Can we have a campfire?"

"Sure. I'll start a fire for us to enjoy." Walking through the backdoor of the cabin Hank stepped into the kitchen and looked around the welcoming space of the warm cabin with a sense of nostalgic wonder. It had been so long since he had returned to the cabin and being there was just a comforting feeling as he felt like the cabin was a second home. "Alright... Let's get everything ready for lunch." Letting out a calming breath Hank walked through the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator to eye the food and the Thirium he had packed up before leaving the house. "Hot dogs for lunch and s'mores for dessert. Sounds about right for a summer weekend."

Gathering up the items Hank looked at the small bag of regular chocolate and the small bag of Thirium based chocolate and laughed at the slight blue hue that the candy had on its coating. Same with the Thirium based marshmallows and graham crackers.

"Glad the hotdogs and hotdog buns aren't blue. I'd feel like I was feeding my own kid mold."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the lake was peacefully still. A chorus of crickets sang their song all through the night as fireflies lit up the forest with a dazzling display of amber lights through the treeline. Hank sat on the log beside the bonfire with Connor at his side, the little android wrapped up in a dark blue hoodie and now wearing blue jeans instead of the swim trunks or shorts. As the sky darkened and the white dots of the stars began to emerge from the darkness Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder and pointed up at the night sky.

"Look up there, son. Stars. Actual stars."

Connor, who still had some sticky Thirium laced marshmallow cream around his mouth, looked up and his soulful brown eyes lit up with wonder. "That's what the stars look like?"

"Yup. We can't see them in the city because of all the light pollution."

"Maybe if everyone turned off their lights we could see them at night."

"Nah, the streetlamps and other automatic lights in the city would still turn on and keep the stars hidden."

Wiping off his mouth onto his sleeve Connor kept his eyes on the stars and asked Hank a curious questions. "Is this the show you wanted me to see?"

"No, this is just a bonus. I forgot how beautiful the night sky is when you can actually see it." Leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees Hank picked up a nearby stick and used it to adjust the burning logs in the pit to keep the flames burning, and keep everyone around the bonfire warm as the night brought a surprising chill despite the summer heat. "Do you know what today is?"

"It's July fourth."

"And do you know why that's an important date for the United States of America?"

"It's when America declared its independence from British rule."

"That's right. How do you know that?"

"I read through the history books you gave me."

"All of them?"

"Yeah. I can read really fast."

"Obviously. Anyway," sitting back and putting the stick aside Hank gave his son a proud smirk as he continued to explain the important of the day. "the most popular way for us to celebrate this day is with a fireworks display at night."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah. We're pretty far from the city but there's always a show at night and being here at the lake, away from people and away from the city lights lets us see the fireworks in all of their fiery beauty without needing to be somewhere up high, or right on the busy harbor."

"What do-" A massive burst of red light in the sky stole Connor's words as he watched the crimson sparks fall in a graceful display as an accompanying 'boom' echoed through the air. Staring in awe at the display Connor didn't even react when Sumo barked and instead just watched the second firework take to the sky and burst into color and like. "-fireworks... look like?"

"Just like that, son."

"...That's so pretty!"

"Yeah, they are."

Sitting together by the bonfire at the lake the unorthodox father and son duo watched in silence as the bright fireworks lit up the night sky and gave them a gorgeous show that neither would be able to see in the same way in the city. Between the bursts of fireworks the peaceful song of the crickets would return and fill the brief moments of silence before the next burst of light appeared in the sky above.

Connor spoke up in a low voice as if nearly at a loss for words. "...Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"...This is really cool."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Can we do this every year?"

"Yeah, son." Smirking at the idea of continuing the family tradition of going to the cabin sounded entirely reasonable. "We can do this every year."

* * *

**July 12th, 2039:**

While he prepared for his usual morning shift in the bathroom Hank finished trimming his goatee to keep it looking relatively neat, and eyed the gray strands returning to his hair with each passing day. As he ran his fingertips over his graying goatee with a sense of draining youth Hank caught sight of Connor walking toward the opened bathroom door with his fingers pressed to his lower jaw and a strange look on his face.

"You okay, Connor?"

"My tooth feels funny."

"Funny? Funny how?" Hank knew androids couldn't develop cavities like humans could so his thoughts went to the next logical conclusion. Kneeling down on the floor in front of Connor he gently brushed Connor's hand aside to look at his teeth for himself. "Does it feel loose?"

"Yeah." Pointing to the offending tooth Connor waited for Hank to help him out. "What do I do?"

"Pull it out."

"I have to pull out my tooth?!"

"Whoa, whoa..." Quickly grabbing Connor by the shoulders Hank kept the little android from fleeing from the bathroom in terror. "It won't hurt."

"I don't want to pull out my tooth!"

"Connor, it's loose because it needs to come out. It's okay, a new tooth will grow in soon to replace it."

"Why?"

"That's just a part of growing up. I lost all my teeth and every single one was replaced with a new, stronger tooth."

"...Did it ever hurt?"

"Nope. It won't hurt you, either." Standing up from his kneeling position Hank took a tissue from the nearby tissue box on the small shelf beside the sink, and motioned for Connor to walk over toward the sink itself. Picking up the little android Hank put Connor down on the sink to sit and held the tissue in his hand. "I can get that loose tooth out for you and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Won't I look weird with it gone?"

"Nah, a lot of humans your age are also missing teeth. Just like you their new teeth will grow in, and then they don't have to worry about it anymore."

"When will my new tooth come in?"

"I'd guess it'll pop back in after a few weeks since you're growing so much faster than a human. Don't worry about it, son."

Connor put his hand back to his mouth and gave the tissue in Hank's hand an odd look. "Will it take long?"

"Nope. I can pull it out in less than five seconds."

Lowering his hand from his mouth to exposed his lower jaw Connor nodded and let Hank put the tissue to his loose tooth. "Okay."

"Count to five in your head..."

Connor closed his eyes and began to count up to five. Before he even got to two in his mind Connor felt the tissue wrap around his loose tooth and then felt a soft 'pop' as the tooth was pulled away. In its place was a small opened space with a small trickle of Thirium smeared over his gums.

"Got it."

Opening his eyes Connor saw his tooth now wrapped around the tissue in his father's hand and immediately put his hand back to his mouth. Running his fingertips over the opened spot where his tooth had been Connor's eyes went wide as he gave Hank a shocked stare. "It's gone."

"Yup, it's right here. And it didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, but feels weird."

"Yeah, that'll happen for a while. Before the day's over you won't even notice it anymore."

"Thanks, dad."

Putting Connor down on the floor to run off and play Hank looked at the tooth in the tissue and wondered exactly what the tooth was made out of, and if androids believed in the 'tooth fairy', too. Finishing up his routine in the bathroom Hank walked down the hallway just in time to hear Markus knocking on the front door before he let himself inside. "Hey, Markus."

"Hey, Hank." Spotting Connor sitting on the floor with Sumo as the massive dog chewed on his green fetch ball Markus called out to him, too. "Hey, Connor."

"Hi, Markus!" As Connor looked up at Markus and smiled he showed that he was now missing a tooth. "I lost a tooth!"

"I can see that. One down, nineteen more to go!"

Hank walked over to Markus and showed him the missing tooth. "...So, what are android teeth even made of?"

"Plastimetal, just like the rest of our bodies."

"Oh. And, uh, do I just toss it?"

"If you want. It's not unsanitary to have it around if that's what you're worried about."

"More like I was wondering if androids know of a certain myth about losing teeth that humans believe in."

"Oh... Well, since very few androids go through this type of development we don't have such tales to believe in."

"Makes sense. But he was brave about me pulling his tooth so I'll get him something fun anyway. Maybe a new guitar pick."

Markus's mismatched eyes lit up at the notion and he gave Connor a curious glance. "How is he progressing with his guitar?"

"Incredibly well and fast." Nodding at the six and a half year old still playing with Sumo on the floor Hank just gave him a proud grin. "He's already mastered tuning the damn thing, and he knows every damn note and chord. Now he just needs to a pick song to memorize and play it."

"I'll see if I can help him pick something today, and get him to play."

"Thanks. I know he has talent and I want to hear it."

"...How much longer will you need me to come over and keep an eye on him?"

Hank gave Markus a sympathetic smirk and patted his hand on his shoulder. "I figure when he reaches thirteen it'll be okay to let him stay alone with Sumo. Are you going to miss playing babysitter?"

"Yeah, I really am. These little breaks from politics with Connor have been keeping me from getting too stressed out."

"Tell me about it." Checking the time on his phone Hank saw he needed to leave soon or he'd risk being late, and with that came a breathy sigh. "I'm really going to miss him as a little kid, but at the same time I can't wait for him to be old self again."

"Same. I know you and the precinct are watching over New Jericho and keeping us safe, but the sooner Connor is back to his adult form the better we'll all be in the end."

"Yeah, the city needs him just as much I do."

* * *

**July 30th, 2039:**

The day that was supposed to be spent at the park had a slight delay as Connor discovered that his entire wardrobe was too small to wear, and too uncomfortable to put up with for more than a few minutes at a time. As Hank did his best to help stretch out some of the already baggier shirts and shorts for Connor to wear he realized that it was time to go out and buy the little android an entirely new wardrobe. Cole's old clothing had already struggled to keep up with Connor as he grew quickly, and it was only a matter of time before what few garments that Connor could wear would no longer fit at all.

"Well, it's not the best looking outfit in the closet," slipping the orange t-shirt on over Connor's head and then offering him a pair of cargo shorts Hank found Connor a pair of sandals that wouldn't crush his feet while he walked, and waited as Connor got dressed in the odd wardrobe. "but it'll have to do."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you're going to have new clothes to wear, because today we're going to go pick you up some new clothes before we head out to the park."

"How long are we going to be at the store?"

"No longer than we have to be, son. I know you want to go to the park and ride your bike on the bike path without the training wheels." Putting his hand on Connor's hair Hank gave the dark locks a quick ruffle before he motioned for the little android to head toward the bedroom door. "We'll get you enough clothes to last for the rest of your..."

"...Of what?" Connor quickly noticed that Hank trailed off and wanted to know why.

"Hm?"

"You said 'we'll get you enough clothes to last for the rest of your' and then you stopped. The rest of my what?"

"..._Year_. The rest of this year." The idea of saying 'childhood' felt oddly morbid and bleak. The last thing he wanted was to make Connor think that he was sad again for any reason. "Hopefully we can find you winter clothes despite it being summertime so you don't have to worry about getting cold when the snow comes back. I know you hate the cold, and so do I."

* * *

Wandering about the clothing section of the large department store with the shopping cart steadily filling with clothes Hank tried to pick out a wardrobe that would keep Connor comfortable as he grew, and would be effective throughout the changing weather to ensure he didn't run out of clothing a second time. As the cart filled up quickly with various shirts, shorts, jeans, socks, underwear and a few pairs of shoes Hank looked like he was trying to buy clothes for an entire school district and not just his one son.

"Let's go grab you a large hoodie that you can grow into, and a couple jackets just in case."

"Dad, why do I grow so fast?"

"Because you're an android and you're supposed to grow fast. It's normal."

"It doesn't feel normal."

"I assure you, son, it's normal." Placing a winter coat that would fit a twelve year old into the cart Hank went ahead and grabbed a pair of winter boots in a larger size and hoped his guess would be accurate enough to keep Connor comfortable in the upcoming colder weather. "Try not to worry about this stuff, Connor. A lot of kids go through pretty impressive growth spurts, so parents shopping like this isn't weird."

"Then what? I'm going to outgrow these clothes in a few months, too."

"Well, we can donate the clothes you've outgrown to charity and get a few more new ones when the time comes. It's not a big deal."

"How come you treat me like a normal kid but you don't let me do normal kid things?"

Hank paused for a moment as the question suddenly caught him guard. "...What're you talking about, son?"

"You say that I'm just like all the other kids but I don't go to school, or get to play with the other kids in the town. You keep me locked up at the house all day, or when we do go places it stays just the two of us, and I'm never allowed to be anywhere by myself when we are out of the house. I know I'm different but I want the chance to prove I can be normal, too. Why don't you give me a chance?"

"Connor," putting his hand to the little deviant's shoulder Hank held his palm in place and answered in a level and honest voice. "you're different but that doesn't mean you're not normal. You're an android that's growing up faster than human children, and human children can't understand how that's possible. You don't go to school because it'd be too complicated for the school to deal with you learning so quickly, and needing to a jump a full grade every month."

"How come I can't go anywhere new or meet new people? I don't like being in the house all the time."

"I'm keeping you at the house because you're barely seven years old. Human or android you'd be kept at the house with either me or Markus watching you because you're too young to be left alone. Once you're thirteen I'll let you have the house to yourself every once in a while, okay?"

Connor didn't look entirely convinced and his somber demeanor stuck like glue as he stared at the floor held his silence.

"...Do you still want to go to the park?"

Without answering Connor just stayed next to Hank and looked entirely melancholy in such a heartbreaking way.

"What if I let you hang out with Markus at New Jericho Tower for a while, and let him take you new places instead?"

Looking up at Hank as if doubting his word Connor just stayed quiet.

"It's not a trick, Connor." Understanding the little android's hesitation Hank kept trying to be the voice of reason and help Connor feel better. "I get it. You feel cooped up and sheltered, and I don't want you to feel like your trapped in your own home. You do deserve the chance to see new places on your own, but you need to be a little older. Okay?"

Taking a moment to ponder Hank's offer Connor nodded a little and finally accepted. "...Okay."

"Okay. We'll finish getting your new clothes, get you something more comfortable to wear back at the house, and we'll ride our bikes down to the park to enjoy the rest of the day. Tomorrow," Hank began pushing the cart forward as he grabbed a pair of winter gloves and a hair to throw in on top of the coat and other clothing to ensure Connor would be completely covered in the winter time. "you get to pick everything you do and everywhere you go."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. You get to call all the shots."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you, and tomorrow is going to be a special day for you." The beginning of August was the beginning of a new age for Connor, and with it came an event Hank thought he'd never get to experience as a father. Hank wanted to make sure the day was special. "I can promise that, too."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	9. Reborn

**August 1st, 2039:**

The previous day outside the house and at New Jericho Tower had left Connor exhausted after his visit with Markus. Barely able to wake up at his usual morning hour, and only vaguely aware of the activity in the kitchen, Connor changed out of his brand new pajamas and into brand new clothes to go and see what was going to happen on that day. As he he wandered down the hallway and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes Connor was surprised to see Markus standing in the livingroom and waiting for him to wake up.

"Markus?"

"Hey, Connor."

"Hi. What's going on?"

"You and I are going to go to the aquarium today."

"We are?!" Connor's tired eyes suddenly lit up and he was now fully awake. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your dad insisted that you get out of the house today and go and do something without him watching your every move. What do you think?"

"Okay! When do we leave?"

From within the kitchen Hank's voice called out as he responded to the question. "After you have something to eat you can go."

"Okay, dad." Rushing into the kitchen Connor looked at the kitchen table and saw a plate already prepared for him, and it was something he had never seen before. There were two of them, both light and fluffy, round, tan in color and had two small containers of syrup beside the plate. "What is it?"

"Pancakes." Hank replied confidently as he mixed up a second batch of batter and kept pushing Sumo aside with his leg as the massive dog tried and failed to beg for scraps. "I found a Thirium based recipe online last night and spent maybe an hour getting it just right. Markus helped, so it should taste like a real pancake."

"Really? A new recipe?"

"Yup." Hank pointed to the two containers of syrup and sat down at the table beside Connor with his own simple pancakes ready to go in the frying pan. "The brown syrup is supposed to taste like maple syrup, and the blue syrup is supposed to taste like blueberry syrup. Tell me what you think."

Excited to try something new, to have something that was freshly made instead of already prepared and frozen and simply reheated, Connor was happy to try both types of syrup, choosing the maple flavored first. Pouring a little over one side of the top pancake Connor took a bite and loved it. "This tastes good!"

"I'm glad. I figured since Markus was helping me then it'd taste okay. Want to try the blueberry next?"

"Yup." Repeating his previous action and pouring a small amount on the other side of the pancake Connor took another bite and loved it, too. "That's even better!"

"Go ahead and have your fill, then you and Markus can head out to the aquarium for the day."

Speaking around a sticky mouthful of pancake Connor let Hank know he was excited to go. "'kay, 'tanks, dad!"

* * *

Once Connor and Markus were out of the house and out to the aquarium Hank set about preparing the rest of the special day for Connor while maintaining the idea of a surprise. Thanks to Markus's advice and helpful pointers with dealing with Thirium properly Hank was able to figure out the next recipe and try to make Connor a birthday cake. While getting out the gifts he had purchased the day before while Markus had kept Connor preoccupied at the tower Hank felt an odd sense of familiarity and joy wash over him. Just as Hank pulled the finished cake out of the oven there was a knock at the backdoor and answered the visitor in a loud voice.

"Come on in, Tina. Simon and Josh will be here soon, so everything is being taken care of."

"Hey, Lieu- Hank." Tina greeted as she opened the backdoor quietly and stepped inside the kitchen. She had a plastic bag in her arm and a cheesy grin on her face. "Is Connor here?"

"No, he's out with Markus at the aquarium."

"Cool." As Sumo walked up to her to say 'hello' Tina rubbed his ears with her free hand and closed the backdoor with her foot behind herself. "Then I don't need to worry about keeping a low profile."

"Thanks again for doing this for me, Tina. I never could decorate a cake for my life, and without Barb..."

"It's no problem. I love baking and I haven't had the chance to decorate a kid's birthday cake since high school." Pulling out the special Thirium frosting and icing from the bag Tina set about sorting things about, and brought up an image on her phone's screen for Hank to approve. "What do ya' think?"

"I think it looks like a birthday cake."

"Are you sure you don't want to me to get a little artistic and add some flare to the design? It's not a bother."

"Uh... Only if you want to, I guess. I mean," he turned to look at Tina and gave her a casual shrug of his shoulders. "you're the one decorating it."

"Don't worry, I'm not looking to recreate the 'Mona Lisa' in icing, I just want to make this special birthday cake look special."

"Right, right... Yeah." Walking out of the kitchen Hank made his way to the hallway to open up the closet and get the wrapped up gifts out of their not too clever hiding spot, and placed them on the kitchen table. "I don't know how Connor's going to react to a birthday party, so we might as well treat this as his first and last party just to be safe."

"He didn't seem too shy when I got to hold him as a baby, and he didn't freak out when Gavin took him out of the bullpen during that crazy blackout."

"Whoa, what?"

"You didn't know?"

"Obviously, not. What happened?"

"Those drunk idiots scared Connor and when the power blinked he started to panic. Gavin picked him up and took him to the quieter interview room to make him feel better. From what Gavin told me Connor was scared at first, but calmed down pretty quick after Gavin took the time to talk to him. You know, _actually_ talk to him like a person and not a kid or a second-class citizen."

"...Gavin helped Connor, and Connor didn't freak out for him getting too close?"

"No. I think Gavin's really changing when it comes to dealing with androids. Having an innocent little baby afraid of him was a real eye-opener for Gavin."

"So those little stunts at android charities and shelters are legit?"

"It looks like it. He even donated some money to New Jericho."

"Well, if he's making a true effort to stop being such a prick to androids then I'll ease up on him." Thinking back to his own prejudices against androids and knowing full well that people can change and let go of their hatred Hank decided that Gavin was worth giving a chance to see if he truly turned over a new leaf, or if he was simply putting on an elaborate show. "But not by much. I don't want him to think that I've gone soft."

"Soft? You?" Tina teased as she eyed the cooling cake and patiently waited for it to get to the correct temperature. "Never!"

* * *

The trip to the aquarium had completely rejuvenated Connor and the little android was more than happy to spend the day with Markus and be out of the house where he could show some form of independence away from his father. Observing all of the aquatic creatures once again and making sure to spend some extra time at the otter exhibit Connor began to smile a little more and feel better about being an android.

"So I'm going to grow into an adult by this time next year?" Connor asked as he sat beside Markus on the bench overlooking the otters. "Is that why I'm so different and can't go to the normal places human children go?"

"Well, you're not exactly 'different' Connor. You're unique."

"Same thing! Just tell me the truth, please."

"Alright, let me tell you what's making you so special." Giving the little android a reassuring pep talk Markus tried to help Connor in a way that Hank simply could not. "Humans can't comprehend the complexities of being an android, just as androids struggle to understand their developing humanity. Your model is very unique and only one of give known models in existence. Unlike other androids who don't physically develop and age, you get to experience a childhood and the feeling of growing up that other androids could never begin to understand."

"So what?"

"So that means your father is going to continue to raise you as his child and treat you like any other child."

"...He isn't giving me special treatment for being an android?"

"No. He's raising you just like he did... Uh..."

"I know about Cole." The seven year old responded in a low voice as he sensed Markus struggling to find the correct words. "It's okay."

"...Right. Well, he's treating you just as he treated him. You may be incredibly mature and smart for a child of your age, but that doesn't mean you're physically capable of taking care of yourself just yet. Be patient."

"Then what? When I grow up then what's going to happen to me?"

"Whatever you want, Connor. You'll be an adult and free to make your own decisions and choices."

"...What about dad?"

"He'll still be your dad." Markus confirmed without the slightest of hesitation in his voice. "He'll never stop being your dad, no matter what happens."

"And you?"

"We're friends 'til the end, Connor."

"Thanks for telling me. I don't like it when people won't tell me things."

"You're welcome." Nodding at the exhibit before them Markus encouraged Connor to continue to enjoy the show while he cybernetically contacted Hank and checked in on the preparations at the house. The party was going to be small but it'd also be a crucial experience for Connor to have, regardless of the group's size. "It's Monday, so the aquarium is going to close at four o'clock today. We have another two hours until we have to head out. Want to look at something else?"

"Yeah. I want to look at the coral reefs again. There's a lot of different colored fish living in the coral."

"Alright." Standing up from the bench Markus watched as Connor led the way to the correct exhibit and followed close by. "The coral reefs it is."

* * *

With the cake now decorated in a layer of pristine white Thirium frosting and adorned with bright blue icing stating "Happy Birthday Connor" over the center, and placing the full amount of eighteen candles on the cake to celebrate all of Connor's birthdays, past and present, Tina busied herself with blowing up a few balloons to hang around the house before setting up a banner. Taking a moment to literally catch her breath Tina looked at the gifts sitting on the kitchen table awaiting Connor's return, and watched as Hank returned to the kitchen with one last gift box in his hands ready for Connor.

"I wish I was an only child." She joked with a sincere smile on her face. "I never got half as many gifts on my birthday."

"Well, you're not going from a newborn to an adult in a year and half, now are ya'?" Reciprocating the humor Hank carefully put the final box on the kitchen counter to ensure it was indeed the best for last. Once more he found himself pushing Sumo aside as the massive dog was intrigued by everything happening in the kitchen and wanted to find something new to snack on. "Where's everyone else?"

"Chris is on his way right now, Captain Fowler wanted to make a quick stop, uh, Gavin gave me a birthday card to give to Connor on his behalf, Ben is leaving the store right about now and the leaders of New Jericho are going to show up just before Markus and Connor get back so we know when to expect the birthday-boy."

"Now if we could just keep up that kind of efficiency at the precinct we'd be all set."

"What's with that one box?" Tina asked as she blew up a bright red balloon and then easily tied off the nozzle. The gift isolated from the rest of the pile was truly enticing and she had to know what was inside of it. "It looks like it's special."

"It is. But you'll see what it is when Connor opens it up."

"No spoilers, huh? Is that why Josh and Simon went out on a special errand?"

"What spoilers?" Giving her an odd glance Hank just stood his ground and refused to give any hints. "It's for him, not for you."

"You're no fun!"

Hank gave her a playfully indignant look as he motioned to the array of gifts, the cake and the balloons on the walls in a somewhat dramatic manner. "Are you seriously accusing the guy who's throwing his son a massive surprise birthday party of not being fun?"

"Well, it's no fun for _me_!"

"Have your own party."

"Good idea." Grinning as she blew up the last green balloon Tina tied off the nozzle and then pulled on the small knot as she aimed the balloon at Hank, and released her pull to launch the balloon at him in a harmlessly. "I'm going to plan my own thirtieth birthday party now, and have one final major bash before I turn the big 'three-oh' with all my friends and family."

"Tina, you're only twenty-three."

"Like I said... Plan _now_ and party_ later_!"

"Seven years of planning?"

"Damn right."

"Be sure to invite me then. I gotta' see what seven years of planning looks like." Hanging up the balloon on the wall connecting the livingroom to the kitchen Hank pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the display. "Ben's two blocks out. I can only imagine what he's bringing for Connor..."

* * *

The ride back to the house was a little quiet as Markus remained in cybernetic contact with New Jericho and texted Hank without giving away the surprise waiting for Connor. Watching as the little android stared out the window and to the houses that lined the street Markus couldn't help but see a genuine childlike wonder in his soulful brown eyes, and at the same time he could see the same intrigue and curiosity that Connor had shown while a deviant detective in the precinct.

"You okay, Connor?"

"Yeah." Turning to look at Markus the little android gave his friend an inquisitive stare. "Why?"

"You're just a little quiet. I didn't know if you were feeling sick or tired, or anything."

"No. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"About how come androids and humans are supposed to be treated the same but we're still treated different."

"...Oh. It's a work in progress, Connor."

"And dad keeps treating me-"

"Connor, your dad loves you." Markus cut him off quickly to keep the innocent android from mistaking his protection for isolation. "He's just keeping you safe because a lot of other humans aren't as understanding of androids as he is."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Because it's true. And don't forget, Connor, I'm looking out for you in the exact same way as your dad, and I'm an android, too. We aren't keeping you 'locked up' in the house because you're an android, we're doing it because you're a seven year old kid. It's too dangerous for you to go places on your own. Once you're older you'll have more freedom, I know it."

Connor's demeanor changed from one of curiosity to one of understanding as he realized that it was true. Hank and Markus were showing Connor the same type of protectiveness and treatment all because of his age, not because he's an android. The reassurance did wonders for Connor's emotions as the concept of equal treatment from his two primary guardians was very grounding.

"When I'm older," Connor gave Markus a now hopeful stare as he spoke. "can I go to New Jericho Tower to see you?"

"Absolutely. You're always welcome at the tower, Connor. You're one of us."

The autonomous taxi came to a gentle stop on the street outside the house and Markus pressed his exposed palm down onto the cab's electronic display screen to pay the fare. Stepping out of the cab with Connor right behind him Markus walked toward the front door and sent a cybernetic message to let Hank know that they were right outside.

"We can explore the museums around the city sometime, Connor." Markus stated in a somewhat intentionally distracting manner as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "What do you think about that?"

"Sure. I want to-" Connor stepped inside the livingroom and was quickly silenced by the brightly colored balloons all over the house, the red and blue 'Happy Birthday' banner displayed over the doorway to the kitchen, and the large group of familiar faces gathered in the livingroom waiting for him. "...Uh, what's going on?"

In chorus the awaiting guests sounded off with "Happy Birthday, Connor!" and Hank walked over to his son to put his hand on the little android's shoulder.

"...Birthday?"

"Well, technically it's your _seventh_ birthday." Hank confirmed as he gave the confused little android a kind smile. "But giving you a birthday party every month would've gotten boring. So we're giving you a massive party to celebrate all the birthdays you missed and the all the ones coming your way in a single, fun day."

"This is all for me?"

"Yup." Picking up the little birthday boy from the floor Hank put him up on his shoulder and carried him toward the kitchen. "Your trip to the aquarium was just the beginning." Putting Connor down on a chair already pulled out a few feet from the table Hank patted his shoulder and pointed to the perfectly decorated birthday cake with his name on it, the candles were already burning, and encouraged the little boy to follow a special human tradition before blowing out the candles. "Make a wish, Connor."

"A wish?"

"Yeah. Ask for anything you want in the world, close your eyes and blow out the candles."

"Uh..." Looking around confusedly at the unexpected guests and friends in the kitchen Connor didn't quite understand. "What for?"

"Because it's a tradition! Everyone does it on every birthday, so make a wish and see if it comes true."

Connor thought for a moment before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to blow out all of the candles in a single motion. As the smoke filled the air the group of guests applauded and Connor opened his eyes with confusion. "...Now what?"

"Well, you can either eat some of this special Thirium based cake," Hank suggested as the guests continued to smile at Connor and find sweet amusement in his naivety and childlike wonder. "of you can open up your gifts."

"Gifts?" Glancing at all of the wrapped up boxes on the table surrounding the cake and all ready to be opened Connor gave his father an odd glance. "These are all for me?"

"Yup. It's your birthday so you get all these birthday gifts." Motioning to the guests in the kitchen, Markus, North, Josh, Simon, Tina, Ben, Chris with Damian and Captain Fowler, Hank made sure everyone got some credit for their generous gifts for the one little android. "Everyone here wanted to get you something special for your birthday, and let you know how much they care about you."

Seeing all the smiling faces in turn made Connor smile as he thanked everyone for their gifts and for showing up to help him celebrate a very good day. As he opened up the offered gifts, thanking his guests again, Connor didn't notice that Hank had one more gift kept to the side and began cutting into the cake for Connor to try.

Thanks to all the guests and their generosity Connor now had even more new clothes, some new books to read, some new guitar strings and a new pick, a magic kit designated specifically to coin tricks thanks to Ben, and a couple of cards with a little money for him to use at he saw fit, the little android looked like he was on top of the world. As he tasted the birthday cake, the flavor somehow familiar despite not remembering the first time he had tasted such a cake, Connor turned his father and thanked him for everything, too.

"Now, you have one more gift I want to give you, and I want you to open it up before Captain Fowler and Ben need to go back to the precinct. Ready for your last gift?"

"There's another?"

"Yeah, and I think you're going to like this one." Picking up the final, special gift box and putting it down in front of Connor to open up Hank watched as the little android curiously opened up the box from the top and peered down inside. As soon as his eyes lit up Hank knew he did the right thing and gave Connor something truly special. "...Well?"

"It's a fish!" Carefully Connor pulled a large baggy of water containing a single bright blue fish, a blue tang to be exact, and held it up for everyone to see. "I have a new fish!"

"Just like at the aquarium."

"Thanks, dad!"

"You're welcome."

"But..." A very logical question popped up in his head and he needed to ask. "Where do I keep him?"

"Good question."

"...And fish like to live in groups, they like to live in _schools_." The sharp little android confirmed as he watched the blue fish swimming about the relatively small confines of the bag in a small circle. "Won't he get lonely?"

"He won't be lonely once he gets into your bedroom."

"Why's that?"

Motioning for Connor to follow after him Hank flashed his son a mischievous grin and started walking down the hallway. "Come and see."

Carrying the fish down the hallway Connor followed after Hank and stepped into his bedroom where his eyes lit up again. "An aquarium!"

"And it's all yours." Hank watched as Connor hurried over to his tall, half-moon shaped, thirty gallon saltwater aquarium already set up and ready to go against the far wall across from his. Peering at the other brightly colored saltwater fish already swimming about the aquarium, through the small coral and live rocks, and the plants Connor couldn't wait to add the new fish to the aquarium to live. "What do you think?"

"This is so cool!"

"Ready to add your last fish to the aquarium?"

"Yeah!" Standing still as Hank picked him up Connor unlatched the lid, opened it up and put the bag with the blue tang down into the water to adjust to the temperature. "How long until I can open the bag and let him in?"

"I'd give him an hour, that'll be enough time for him to get comfortable." Putting Connor back down on the floor Hank rubbed his hand along Connor's hair and smirked as the little boy took in the sight of the aquarium and the brightly colored fish swimming about their new environment. "Thanks to Simon and Josh for testing the water and getting everything just right I was able to get your fish all set up and ready to meet you while you were out with Markus."

"I'm going to go thank them again!"

With a paternal pride Hank watched as Connor rushed out of the bedroom to thank his friends for a third time, then turned back to the aquarium to watched the fish for a moment. "You guys just helped make a little boy very happy. And don't worry, he might be seven but he's far more responsible than the average little boy, he won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Are you talking to the fish?" Captain Fowler asked as he peered inside the bedroom's opened door.

"I'm thinking out loud _about_ the fish." Hank clarified without breaking stride or letting on a twinge of embarrassment. "Thanks for stopping by, Jeffrey."

"Sure, Hank. It's not everyday a kid turns seven and has a birthday party."

"Yeah..." As his voice dipped Hank's grief for Cole returned. "I know."

"Ah, shit. Sorry, Hank. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, it's fine. But I'm not going to lie," turning to face his friend and look him in the eyes Hank let out a weary sigh and rubbed his hand along the back of his tense neck. "that was a huge motivation for me to throw this party."

"I get it. You don't have to justify wanting to throw your son a birthday party."

"No, but I did need some validation. I know it's not the same as if I had thrown the party for Cole, but this... It somehow feels like I've finally overcome an obstacle in my life that's been holding me back."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah..." Giving Captain Fowler a nod of approval Hank stepped toward the doorway and gave his friend an appreciative glance. "I do feel better. And as long as Connor's happy then I think we're both doing alright."

* * *

The long and exciting day came to an end with Connor laying on the couch next to Hank, and with the little android holding one of his new books in his hands as he read the story fairly quickly. Sumo was asleep on his pillow in the corner of the livingroom and snoring in such a manner that he sounded almost human, but he wasn't a distraction as his masters had gotten used to the sound. Sitting upright on the couch and rubbing his hands over his eyes Connor tried to fend off sleep a little while longer so he could finish the story, but it was a vain effort.

"What're you reading, son?"

"'A Study in Scarlet', and I'm half way through."

"Already? Wow."

"...Why?"

"I was just curious. I'm glad you have your own collection of Sherlock Holmes books to enjoy."

"Yeah. Now I don't have to borrow yours and risk them wearing out even more."

"It's okay, son. Books, no matter how old, can be replaced. As long as they're read and enjoyed that's all that matters."

As Connor let out a sleepy yawn he finally relented to fatigue and closed the book after placing his bookmark on his page, and laid back down on the couch. Within seconds his eyes fell closed and he entered a steady breathing pattern as he practically passed out from exhaustion.

"Yup. That's the usual reaction after a birthday party."

Using a gentle motion Hank picked Connor up from the couch and carried him down in the little android's bedroom to sleep in his own bed. After carefully changing him from his day clothes and into his pajamas Hank tucked Connor in and turned off the overhead light with the switch on the wall. Returning to the aquarium Hank made sure the tan's light was on and that all of the fish were still alive before he took his leave of the bedroom. The blue tang had successfully integrated into the aquarium and every single fish was thriving.

"Goodnight, son. Happy birthday." Pulling the door partially shut behind himself as he took his leave Hank looked back in the room and gave his son a somber smile. "Seven down, the rest of your life to go."

* * *

**August 15th, 2039:**

Responding to his unexplainable paternal instincts Hank woke up just as his bedroom door creaked open about four in the morning, and Connor crept into the room with his head bowed down, and Sumo following right behind him. The little android was trying to quietly weep as he walked over to the side of Hank's bed as the senior detective sat upright and looked at Connor's dark silhouette approaching him in the dim lighting of his bedroom.

"Connor? What's wrong, son?"

"I don't feel good."

"Are you sick?" Reaching his hand out toward Connor's forehead Hank immediately winced as his palm detected the fever and he could feel Connor's body trembling a little where he stood. "Yeah, you're running a fever."

"I feel bad," Connor admitted as he scratched his fingernails along his arms and chest. "and my body is tingling."

"'Tingling'?" Turning on the light beside his bed Hank blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the brighter illumination and he saw a few blue tinted spots dotting Connor's face, his neck and the backs of his hands. "Uh-oh. That doesn't look fun."

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, son." Getting up from the bed Hank carefully picked Connor up and carried him out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. "I'm going to find out what's going on. Until then..." Turning on the faucet in the bathtub Hank adjusted the temperature so it was warm but not hot in hopes the current degree would be enough to reduce his fever without making him feel too cold. "I want you to sit in the water and stay put."

"Why?"

"I want you to feel better and sometimes taking a bath will help your body feel better when you're sick." Helping Connor pull off his pajama top Hank saw even more pale blue dots all over his chest, shoulders and arms, and with it came it an empathetic sigh. "Wow. You're covered in those spots."

"What are they?"

"I don't know. They kind of remind me of chicken pox."

"Chicken pox?"

"It's a sickness I caught when I was a kid. I was covered in pink dots that were itchy, I had a fever and I just felt tired all the time."

"That's how I feel..."

"I kinda' figured that's when you meant when you said you felt 'tingly'. The spots are making you uncomfortable and you want to scratch them, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, it's hard but don't scratch them, not matter how much they itch. I'm going to make a call to a technician and get a confirmation on how I can make you feel better."

"Okay." As Hank left the bathroom Connor finished undressing and sat down in the bathtub and turned off the water. Doing his best to ignore the itchy blemishes marring his entire body Connor stared at the back of his hand to study the blue spot that was causing him so much torment. "I don't like this."

Sumo wandered into the bathroom to keep the little android some company, and promptly plopped down on the floor beside the bathtub with an audible grumble.

"Hi, Sumo."

Wagging his tail a little Sumo acknowledged Connor as he proceeded to remain on the floor and simply nap as he still needed to get some sleep in and salvage the early morning hours.

Returning to his bedroom to grab onto his phone Hank scrolled through his contacts and decided to speak with Joel, the precinct's technician, and ask for his advice on taking care of Connor. Unsure if Connor's condition was serious or contagious Hank didn't want to risk moving him around too much, and just patiently waited for a response from the other line.

'_Hello_?' Joel sounded unusually alert for the early morning hour, and not at all grouchy. '_This is Dr. Joel Forest, how I can help you_?'

"Yeah, Joel. It's Lieutenant Hank Anderson."

'_Oh, yes_. _You work with Connor, the android detective_.'

"Yeah, that's him."

'_How can I help you, Lieutenant_?'

"Do you know about his little, uh..."

'_The transference of his consciousness into the of the infant model_? _Yes, and I was hoping I could see Connor one time before he returns to his adult RK-800 model of body_.'

"Well, you might get your wish. Connor's sick and I was wondering if you could help me out."

'_I can try_. _What are his symptoms_?'

"Tired, feverish and he has small blue spots all over his body."

'_Has Connor had prolonged contact with other androids_?'

"He's been spending a lot of time at New Jericho Tower recently."

'_That counts_. _It sounds like Connor might have accidentally come into contact with an android carrying a harmless but annoying virus known as "Pyrexia Impairment", which is also known as the android-chicken pox_.'

"He seriously has the chicken box?"

'_Essentially, yes_.' Clearing his throat a little Joel went into greater detail regarding the virus and its effects. '_The virus is the result of incompatible updates to android artificial skin generation being accidentally downloaded from cybernetic interfacing; which is a form of android communication_. _It causes the unpleasant blue blemishes and mild overheating as the affected android's system boots up the self-healing program to try to correct the error_.'

"What can I do to help him?"

'_Treat him like you would anyone else with a fever, and I'll stop by and give you something to help ease his skin discomfort_.'

"Is he in any danger?"

'_Nah, he'll be fine in three days_. _All you can do is treat him like a sick kid; let him rest, keep his fever down and offer him chilled Thirium to provide some degree of comfort while also keeping him cool_. _Also, don't let him have any contact with other androids while he's sick_.'

"Sure, yeah. Uh, when do you think you can stop by?"

'_In about three hours_. _I maybe awake but that doesn't mean I'm ready to start my day_.'

"Yeah, right. Thanks, Joel. Do you know the address?"

'_Yes_. _ Connor's personal file in the dispensary has your house listed as his primary residence, so it's not a problem_.'

"Thanks again. See you soon." Pocketing his phone Hank returned to the bathroom to check on Connor and saw the sick little android sitting in the bathtub as he had been instructed, and knelt down on the floor beside the tub and next to Sumo with a small smile on his face. "Well, son, I know what's wrong with you and I know how to make you feel better."

"What?"

"You have 'Pyrexia Impairment'; the android-chicken pox."

"What do I do?"

"You're going to sit in the tub for a while longer and then I'm going to get you bundled up on the couch so you can rest more comfortably."

Connor bowed his head down as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees.

"Feel pretty rotten, huh?"

All Connor did was slightly nod his head as he continued to sit in the cool water.

"Well, don't worry." Cupping his hand into the cool water Hank lightly rubbed the water over Connor's back to try to make him feel a little better without accidentally causing his blemishes to itch him again. "You'll just take a little nap on the couch and when you wake up a friend will be over to help you feel better and start to heal quicker."

"Markus?"

"No, not this time."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick and you might get him sick, too."

Letting out a tired whine Connor lifted up his head and gave him a pleading stare. "...I can't see my friends? For how long?"

"Just until you're better again."

"And how long will that be?"

"Three days."

Connor sighed again and rubbed his hands over his eyes as frustrated tears began to form and threaten to fall at any moment.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Returning his hand to Connor's forehead gently Hank gauged the little android's fever and determined it was okay to let him out of the water and rest on the couch. Wrapping the little android up in a towel Hank did his best to make Connor feel more comfortable as the sick android redressed himself and then let Hank carry him down the hallway and into the livingroom to lay down. "A colleague from the precinct is going to stop by and help you out, Connor."

"A colleague?"

"The precinct technician. His name is Joel and he knows how to help you."

As he was laid down over the length of the couch Connor rolled onto his side and tucked his arm under his head. "I don't like feeling sick."

"No one does, son. I wish I could make you feel better right now and keep you from ever getting sick again, but we gotta' be patient."

Closing his eyes Connor let out a frustrated whimper and tried to ignore the world around him. "...You're not sick. It's easier for you."

"You'd be surprised." Taking the navy blue blanket hanging over the back of the couch and lightly draping it over Connor as the little android tried to get some rest Hank sighed and leaned over the back of the furniture as he stared at the blue spots forming on the sides of his face and neck sympathetically. "Sleep for a while and when you wake up I know there will be something here to help you feel better."

* * *

Sitting in the recliner beside the couch after he placed a cool, damp washcloth over Connor's forehead Hank just sat in silence and waited for Joel to arrive. It seemed even Sumo was waiting for Joel as the massive dog laid on the floor between the couch and the coffee table to keep the sick little android some company. Just as Hank was about to get up to check on Connor's fever again he caught the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway beside the house and he turned his attention to the side window in the kitchen looking out to driveway to see who it was.

"Must be Joel." Hank noted as he saw the technician satchel slung over the shoulder of a slender-built man with short brown hair and pale blue eyes. He looked like he was in his late twenties-early thirties, and yet he carried himself as if he had over fifty years worth of experience under his belt. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

There was a soft knock on the front door and Hank returned to the livingroom to open the door and greet his visitor.

"Lieutenant Anderson?"

"Joel."

"Nice to meet you." Extending his hand Joel greeted Hank with an appropriately respectful gesture and stepped inside the house as Hank stepped to the side to give him clearance. Looking at the couch where Connor was sleeping under the blanket Joel gave the little android a nod and lowered his voice. "And he must be Connor."

"Yeah, that's him."

"Okay. How long has he been asleep?"

"About three hours now."

"That's good. The more he rests the easier it'll be for his self-healing program to reverse the effects of the virus, and it'll keep him from overheating so easily."

"What can you do about those blemishes? I don't want him to start scratching himself in frustration."

"I have something that'll stop the itch and help them heal." Sitting down on the coffee table after finding a place to put his feet since Sumo's large body was in the way, Joel put his satchel down on the table beside himself and opened it open to locate a plastic bottle containing a very pale pink liquid. "This is diluted incrassation compound."

"...I understand 'diluted' and 'compound'. What the hell is the other word?"

"'Incrassation'." Joel repeated as he opened the lid and pressed his fingertips to the opening of the bottle. Turning the bottle slightly at an angle Joel let a small amount run over his fingertips then gently applied a small amount to one of the blemishes on Connor's face just below his eye. "It's usually bright orange and used to stem bleeding when an android is injured and losing Thirium."

"Okay..."

"By diluting the incrassation compound it'll put a protective coating over the blemishes to stop them from itching, and it'll let them heal externally while his system's self-healing program works to heal the damage internally." The explanation seemed simple enough but it was somehow still fairly complicated. "I'm going to run a few tests to make sure his system isn't being overwhelmed, then I'll let you two alone."

"Sure, go ahead."

Joel lightly pressed the back of his hand to the side of Connor's neck and noted that his core temperature was higher than normal, but he wasn't to a dangerously high degree. Moving his palm over to the center of Connor's chest over his Thirium pump, Joel pressed down and counted the little android's heartbeat with great accuracy.

"He's stable and resting well." Putting the bottle of diluted compound down on the coffee table Joel stood up slowly and quietly stepped away from Connor to take his leave of the house. "Put the compound on each of the blemishes and maintain your currently method of treating his fever. He'll be fine in three days, maybe two if he continues to rest."

"Thanks, Joel."

"No problem. It's nice to have finally met Connor, I hope the next we meet he'll be healthy or at least in his RK-800 model. I'm so very interested in making notes on his unique design."

"Yeah, sure." Following Joel to the door Hank saw the technician outside then returned his attention to Connor on the couch. Taking Joel's previous place on the coffee table Hank picked up the bottle of android unique medication and began covering the pale blue spots in the pink compound to help Connor overcome the itchy feeling and begin to heal. "I'm glad you're sleeping through this son, I hate seeing my boys sick and hurt."

* * *

Another two hours passed before Connor opened his soulful brown eyes. Noticing the cool washcloth over his forehead Connor reached his hand up to remove it, and it was then he saw the previously blue spots on his hand were now pink. Sitting upright on the couch Connor looked around confusedly and spotted his father in the kitchen hovering over the stove with a pot and spoon at his full attention.

"...Dad?" Connor called out and was met with Sumo who put his chin down on Connor's leg affectionately.

"Connor, how're you feeling?"

"A little better." Staring at the pink dots covering his skin Connor wisely asked about them and continued to stare at them curiously. "What's this pink stuff?"

"That is android medicine that'll help your skin heal, and keep you from feeling itchy."

"Oh."

"Is it working?"

Connor nodded a little as he realized his skin wasn't tingling anymore, and aside from his mild lingering fever he was feeling entirely normal. "Yeah."

"Good. While you were asleep Joel, the precinct technician, stopped by and delivered that medicine. He said you'll be better in two or three days as long as you keep resting." Turning off the stove Hank stirred the contents of the pot a few more times before dipping a ladle into the warm broth and poured a small amount into a nearby bowl. "I found a recipe for sick androids. It'll make you feel better and help your system kickstart it's self-healing program."

"You did?"

"Yup." Carrying the bowl into the livingroom Hank placed it down on a pillow and put the pillow over Connor's lap. "It's not quite the same as chicken soup for humans, but it'll have the same effect."

"Okay."

"Being sick sucks." Hank empathized as he sat down on the couch beside Connor and lightly pressed his palm over the little android's forehead for another fever check. Connor was cooling off and he seemed to be getting stronger already. "But you'll overcome it and be able to back to being yourself."

"When I'm better can we go back to the zoo?"

"Sure. It'll be fall soon and with winter the zoo will close up for a few months. We can go back to the zoo."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem. Try to eat as much as that soup as possible and keep sleeping."

"What about my fish?"

"I made sure to feed them before I went into the kitchen. They're all still doing great."

"That's good." Connor tasted a spoonful of the soup and decided that it didn't taste terrible, but it wasn't fantastic either. "I don't want them to get sick, too."

* * *

**August 27th, 2039:**

There was a soft 'clatter' from the kitchen and Hank's eyes snapped open quickly. Lifting his head up from his pillow the senior detective noted the hour and dragged his hand over his tired face as he listened to the quieter sounds still coming from the kitchen. He instantly knew that as per usual Connor was already awake and finding something to keep his ever developing mind distracted until Hank had woken up.

"Maybe I should get the kid a nice, quiet Sudoku puzzle book to mess with." Throwing off the quilt Hank swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. As he made his way out of his bedroom he spotted Sumo laying down at the end of the hallway and watching something happening in the kitchen. "Connor, what're you up to?"

"I'm just washing the dishes."

"...You are?" Entering the kitchen Hank spotted the little android standing on a step-stool in front of the sink with a soapy sponge in his hand and a sink full of now clean dishes in front of him. "Yeah, you are. Thanks for doing that for me, son."

"I also swept the floor after I fed Sumo." Stepping down from the stool Connor used a hand towel to dry his hands off then replaced the towel over the edge of the cabinet door. "He's really messy."

"Yeah, he is. Nice to walk on this floor without stepping on slobbery bits of kibble."

"Now that you're awake I can vacuum my bedroom."

"Sure you can, but I gotta' ask..." Putting his hand on the little android's shoulder Hank gave his son a very curious glance. "What's up with this cleaning spree?"

"I dunno'. I just needed to be done."

"Thanks for doing it all the same."

While Connor set about pulling the old but functional vacuum from the hallway closet Hank returned to his own bedroom and pulled his wallet off the nightstand and pulled a twenty dollar bill from the wallet. With the money in hand he walked back down the hallway and found Connor in his bedroom. Knocking on the opened door frame Hank caught Connor's attention before he turned on the vacuum and held up the bill for him to see.

"I think you earned this." Holding the money between his index and middle fingers Hank presented it to Connor as a reward. "Keep this up and you'll earn a twenty dollar allowance every week."

"An allowance?"

"Yup. You're showing a lot of maturity and responsibility, so I know I can trust you to save up and handle your own money."

"...Save it for what?" Accepting the offered money Connor studied the bill as if he had never known the concept of money before.

"Whatever you want. You can buy yourself more books, more fish," he motioned to the thriving aquarium with a smile. "more clothes, or you can go out and buy yourself something new and different. It's your money, your decision."

Giving his father a somewhat skeptical glance Connor wanted to double-check this newfound power he seemed to have earned. "I can buy anything I want?"

"Well, almost anything. No more pets."

"...Oh."

"Hey, between Sumo and your aquarium who else do you need?"

"I guess so."

"After you finish vacuuming your room why don't we take a bike ride at the park? Summer will be over soon, so we should enjoy the warm weather while we still can."

"Yeah." Neatly folding the twenty dollar bill in half and stuck it in the top drawer of the nightstand beside his bed. "That sounds cool!"

_ **-next chapter-** _


	10. Growing Up

**September 3rd, 2039:**

At the vibrant age of eight years old Connor was showing impressive maturity and intrigue in the world around him. Wanting to know more about the city and about what Hank did at the precinct every shift the senior detective agreed to bring Connor into the precinct for one afternoon to join him, but of course they'd stay at the precinct and not go onto patrol. As Hank escorted his son through the bullpen and over to their desks the duo were watched by curious eyes with every step that they took.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Motioning to Connor's (temporarily) vacated desk across from his own Hank watched as the small android sat down behind the terminal and glanced about the bullpen curiously. "I just need to file a report and then we can head out and explore the rest the city."

"Okay."

The bullpen carried a low ambience of muttering voices and ringing phones that kept things interesting, yet discreet. As each officer went about their own responsibilities and procedures without taking notice of the little kid hanging out with Hank at the senior detective's desk a sense of trust and belonging seemed to fall over Connor's mind.

Glancing about the desk Connor noted the name placard sitting on the top right corner of the desk, and noticed that the name was his own: Connor.

"Why is my name here?"

"Hm?" Hank glanced around his terminal screen and saw that Connor was pointing to the placard with a curious stare. "Oh. Because there's a detective named Connor who works here."

"Where is he?"

"Close by. He's just on sabbatical."

"When will he be back?"

"About ten more months." Giving his shoulders a little shrug Hank resumed his report and gave Connor a knowing glance while remaining purposefully vague with his answers. "That is, if he wants to come back and keep working as a detective."

"What if he doesn't?"

With his hands hovering over his keyboard Hank paused for a moment then gave Connor an honest answer. "Then I hope he finds something else he's really passionate about, and I'll either take on a new partner or resume working solo."

Accepting the logical answers Connor continued looking about the bullpen curiously, and as such he was the first to take notice of Gavin's arrival as he and Tina finished their morning patrol. Watching as the Sergeant walked into the breakroom to get a cup of coffee Connor seemed to recognize Gavin on a level he couldn't quite understand, and wanted to figure out. The familiarity with Gavin wasn't like his familiarity with Tina, Chris, Ben or even Captain Fowler as those were all more positive experiences. The strange familiarity with Gavin was one of an unexplainable indifference.

Sweetening and then tasting his cup of coffee Gavin walked back into the bullpen and suddenly noticed Connor watching him, and his steps faltered noticeably as he froze in his tracks. "...Connor?"

"...Yes?" The small android replied in a low voice from where he sat.

"You, uh, you got bigger." Gavin stated in somewhat dumb tone of voice. "...How've you been?"

"...Fine."

"Cool, cool..." Clearly unsure of what to say, if anything at all, Gavin just resumed walking over to his own desk and put his coffee down beside his keyboard as he began to type up his own report. "Uh, well... It's nice to see that you're doing well."

"...Thanks?"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Not really."

"I'm Gavin Reed, I'm Tina's partner." The introduction was more like a statement than a greeting. "I, uh, I met you a couple times when you were still a baby."

"Oh, that's why you seem familiar."

"...So you do have some idea of who I am?"

"A little, yes."

"Well, at least you're not afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid?"

Gavin gave Connor a remorseful glance before he let out a weary sigh and stared at his terminal screen. "It's a long story, kid. But I'll tell you about it sometime if you really want to know."

"...Okay." Turning away from Gavin to look at Hank on the other side of the terminal screen and patiently waited for his father to finish his report.

Just after an hour Hank finished his report and motioned for Connor accompany him back through the bullpen and outside the precinct to the car parked in the neighboring garage. No paid them any mind and Gavin offered Connor a casual wave of his hand after he walked past the desk. As the duo reached the car Connor curiously spoke up and asked his father a very strange question.

"Dad, why is Gavin so weird?"

Laughing at the question but answering all the same Hank opened his door and let Connor climb into the backseat first before he sat down behind the wheel to take their leave of the garage. "Some say he was born that way, but I personally blame society. Why?"

"He looked a little freaked out to see me."

"Well, Gavin was a pretty steadfast anti-android bigot for years." Explaining things honestly and logically Hank sat down and turned over the engine of the car and backed it out of its space. Turning the vehicle around Hank pulled the car onto the street. "Seeing an android infant and not knowing that the infant was in fact an android, and not a human, gave him a while no perception on androids and life itself. You were that infant, Connor."

"...I changed him?"

"You changed his _mind_ on android rights. When he saw you as a helpless baby and not a machine and then being told the truth about who you were gave him a much needed slap in the face."

"And now he doesn't hate androids?"

"Nope. He's not entirely comfortable around them yet," Hank emphasized as he pulled the car up to a red light and idled under the traffic signal. "but he no longer sees androids as subservient beings. He's taking steps to become a better person, and it's a welcome change."

"Progress." Connor stated firmly as he sat in the backseat, his booster seat no longer needed, and watched the city through the front windshield with utter intrigue. "Markus says as long as humans and androids learn to accept one another for who we are instead of rejecting us for who we are not then we'll make progress, and everything will be better for everyone in the end."

"He's right, son. Never forget that."

"I won't."

"I'm glad. Now," turning the subject to something cheerier as he pulled through the now green light and headed deeper into the city, Hank wanted to keep Connor's mind focused on something other than the complex relationships between humans and androids. "why don't we go check out a new movie?"

"Which one?"

"You pick." Giving Connor a faint grin as he peered up at the small android's reflection in the rearview mirror Hank saw Connor as the kind, innocent kid that he always was; even when he was in his adult RK-800 body. "It's my treat."

* * *

**September 12th, 2039:**

The shift in the weather often brought with it sudden aches and pains as the temperature dropped. Catching a passing cold or sinus infection wasn't all that uncommon as summer gave way to fall, but this year the flu decided to rear its ugly head sooner rather than later. Being one of the unlucky few who became ill before he had the chance to get his precinct mandatory shot Hank found himself stumbling out of his bedroom and into the bathroom as he began to throw-up into the toilet in less than graceful manner.

"Fuckin'-" Throwing-up a second time Hank felt his back and abdomen protesting as the muscles tensed and forced his stomach to betray him. Spitting the foul taste from his mouth Hank fell back on his knees, then leaned on his side to catch his breath while remaining on the cool bathroom floor. "...Glad Connor can't get sick from being close to me."

"Dad?" Connor heard his father being sick in the bathroom and walked inside to check on him. "What's wrong?"

"I got a little flu, it's okay."

"The flu?" Studying Hank's pale face the small android seemed to be responding to a strange instinct to protect his father and guardian from a place that was deeply-seeded inside his own mind. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, son. I'm not _that_ sick." Pushing himself up from the floor Hank leaned against the wall for a moment before using it to guide himself over to the bathroom door to get into the hallway. As he turned to walk down the hallway and into the livingroom Hank felt Connor's hand wrap around his arm as if to support him despite their massive weight and height difference. "...What're you doing, son?"

"Helping you."

"Oh. I can make it to the couch."

"I want to make sure." Connor insisted as he all but escorted Hank over to the couch and watched as Hank sat down in the middle of the couch, and then slowly fell to his side to lay down. "What do you need?"

"Uh..." Unsure of how to answer the incredibly simple and logical question Hank just stared at his son with a hazy gaze. "...I just need to sleep."

"I'll go get the thermometer."

"Connor, I'm feverish but-"

"I'll be right back." Taking off before Hank could even try to stop him Connor disappeared down the hallway and back into the bathroom.

Hank's head was beginning to hurt and didn't even bother to look at where the eight year old had vanished off to. Listening to the sound of Connor opening the medicine cabinet and pulling down a bottle of medication, and then rummaging around under the sink was all Hank needed to hear to know exactly what the small android was doing.

Sumo rose from his pillow in the corner of the livingroom and let out a deep yawn as he stretched out his body, then plodded over to the couch to check in on Hank himself.

"I'm fine, boy. Just the damn flu. _Again_."

"Here." Connor returned to the couch and offered Hank the thermometer to place in his mouth. "I also brought you this." Holding out the bottle of ibuprofen for the sick man to take Connor watched as Hank lifted up his shaking hand to put the digital thermometer between his teeth, then opened up the bottle of medicine to drop two tablets into his palm. "I'll get you some water."

Watching as Connor walked into the kitchen, opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of cold water, Hank couldn't help but see shades of the original Connor, the adult RK-800 model, already manifesting in the small android's personality. It was a strange mixture of joy and dread as Hank realized that sooner rather than later Connor would be grown-up, and with his return to adulthood he'd return to his adult body.

Hank wasn't quite ready to have the small android he had raised as his son grow-up just yet.

"Drink this." Connor encouraged as he held out the bottle for Hank to take. "I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"...How do you know about that?"

"I read about it in the biology books I got for my birthday, and then I read about medical conditions when Markus took me to the library."

"I'm impressed." Accepting the bottle of water Hank unscrewed the cap and drank down the water to help rid his mouth of the lingering foul taste, and to ease the discomfort from the burning stomach acid still bothering him. Replacing the thermometer Hank spoke around the device and gave the small android a kind smile. "Thanks."

"How long until you're better?"

"Anywhere from three days to a full week."

"A week? You can't work when you're sick."

"You're right, I can't. I'll call off work tomorrow and the day after so I can heal."

"That's good." Remembering how Hank took care of him when he was sick Connor reached over to the back of the couch and pulled the navy blue blanket down so it was covering Hank and keeping him warm. "I don't want you to work when you're sick."

"I don't want to work when I'm sick, either." The thermometer 'beeped' and Hank removed it from between his teeth to read the registered numbers on the device out loud. "One-hundred point two degrees."

"That's a fever."

"Yup."

"You should sleep so the medicine can work better while you're resting."

"You're right, I should."

"...Do you want something to eat? You have to eat something so you don't get sicker."

"Well," wanting to make sure Connor knew that he was trusted and could handle anything Hank decided that Connor was now tall enough to handle the stove and could cook a single can of soup without causing any problems. "maybe some soup. There's a can in the cupboard."

The request made Connor's eyes light up as he felt a new wave of responsibility being granted toward him. "I can use the stove?"

"Yes. You can use the stove. Just be careful and don't burn your hands. We don't both need to laid-up and recovering, especially at the same time."

"Sure, I can do that." Brimming with confidence and trust Connor returned to the kitchen to help take care of his dad while he was sick. "It won't take long."

Laying his head down on the pillow against the armrest of the couch and closing his eyes Hank trusted Connor with his care and just ignored it as Sumo rested his chin down on the couch cushion beside Hank's arm.

"Also, this." Connor briefly returned to the livingroom and put the empty mop bucket down on the floor beside the couch. "In case you're sick again."

As soon as he appeared the small android disappeared back into the kitchen.

"He's a good kid, Sumo." The senior detective complimented as he truly appreciated having a loving family again. It was a very warm and peaceful thought to know that he had family looking out for him, and how he felt like he had been doing things right by Connor all those eight months that had come to pass. "I wouldn't trade Connor for anything in the world. It's nice to be a proud father again."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	11. Halloween

**October 1st, 2039:**

Walking Sumo around the block with Hank right beside him Connor, now age nine, glanced about the neighborhood as orange and yellow leaves began to cover the sidewalks and streets under an autumn blanket. The front porches of many houses already had orange pumpkins of various shapes, sizes and alternate shades as either decoration, or just waiting to be carved at the end of the month. A few of the porches also had fake cobwebs, plastic spiders, plastic bats, images of witches, vampires, mummies and zombies in the front windows, and others had more elaborate decorations on the front of the house or attached to the trees that lined the properties.

While Connor understood that the change in the weather and seasons always resulted in a change in aesthetics he was still learning about holidays and the way that they were celebrated. Father's Day and the Fourth of July were the only two holidays he had any experience in celebrating so far. Admiring the sight of the pumpkins on the porches Connor stopped to look at them and waited for Hank to stop as well, while Sumo just sat down and waited for the walk to continue.

"Something wrong, Connor?" Pausing on the sidewalk Hank turned to look at his young son still standing on the sidewalk behind him. "Curious about the decorations?"

"Why is everyone covering their porches with pumpkins and weird stuff?"

"Because it's October. At the end of the month we celebrate Halloween."

"What's Halloween?"

"Uh... It's a long story." Putting his hand on Connor's shoulder Hank coaxed the small android into resuming the walk. "I'll tell you as much as I can, but it's an _old_ holiday with a lot of traditions and weird myths. I don't know all the stories but I do know about the important ones."

It didn't take long until Connor showed genuine interest in the holiday and asked more and more questions as Hank told him about Halloween, and all the times he celebrated Halloween in the past. Before they even made it back to the house Connor was begging Hank to take him into town to get a pumpkin, look for a costume, and to start hoarding candy to pass out on Halloween night.

"Alright, alright..." Hank also felt a little excited himself since Connor's excitement toward the holiday reminded him so much of the years he spent with Cole and Barbara before tragedy pulled everything apart. The senior detective put his hand on Connor's hair; a gesture that always made Connor smirk, and motioned for him to finish walking Sumo so they could go run a few errands. "We'll go into town and pick up a few things for Halloween."

"Yes!"

"We don't need to hoard the candy, though. We just need enough for one big bowl to pass out and make sure we spend time in the android neighborhoods so you can get some special Thirium candy that won't make you sick."

"Okay, cool!" Connor looked down at Sumo as the large dog walked obediently right beside him and had an interesting question pop in his head. "What about Sumo? Can he dress up?"

"Uh, yeah. They sell costumes for dogs, so we might be able to find something for him to wear."

* * *

**October 11th, 2039:**

With a heavy heart Hank watched from the kitchen window as Connor ran around with Sumo and played in a big pile of leaves that had been raked up against the fence. It was the four year anniversary of Cole's passing, and had the little boy lived he'd be ten years old. Almost the same age that Connor was right now. The fact that the two boys were so much alike had fascinated Hank for as long as he could remember, and yet it never ceased to amaze him.

"If only I could have you both in my life at the same time." Hank lamented as he watched the happy, laughing little boy diving into the pile of leaves as Sumo rolled about and dug through the leaves to play with him. "You would've loved to have Connor as your brother, and I know he would've felt the same way about you."

It wasn't often that Hank got sentimental, but when he did he always spoke straight from the heart.

"I know you're not here with my physically anymore, Cole. But I know you're still here with me in spirit." Noting how close it was to Halloween and of the traditions that go hand-in-hand when honoring the dead Hank felt compelled to speak to his late son as if somehow his words would get through to the other side. "A part of me wants to tell you to move on and find your happiness with your mom, but another part of me if happy to feel you close by."

As Connor through a bunch of the dried, multicolored leaves up into the air the little boy smiled in such a way Hank swore he was looking at Cole all over again.

"Right now I can't do much more for you as your father, but I can tell you thousands of times that I love you and miss you every day. When my time finally comes and I get on the other side to find you and your mom again I promise we'll spend the rest of eternity together. And then, some day, when it's Connor's turn to cross over and join us we'll find him and be a complete family again."

Wiping his thumb under his eyes Hank removed his tears before they had a chance to fall and just smiled proudly as Connor got up from the pile of leaves and wrapped his arms around Sumo's neck to give the massive dog an equally massive hug.

"That's a day I'm both dreading and looking forward to, but in the end everything will be alright. You'll see."

* * *

**October 31st, 2039:**

Sitting on his knees on the kitchen chair Connor had his left hand on his large orange pumpkin sitting near the middle of the kitchen table, and his right hand on a specially designed carving knife specific for pumpkins. With incredible precision Connor cut out the eyes, a nose and a mouth to create a snarling face on his pumpkin and stared at his work with pride.

"Looks good, son." Hank complimented as he finished gutting the second pumpkin and putting it down on the table next to the first. "Think you can make another good face like that?"

"Yup. But don't you want to carve one?"

"I'll carve the third pumpkin. It just need to finish gutting it."

"What happens to the seeds?"

"Most people throw them out and let birds, chipmunks and squirrels feed off of them. Some people hang onto them, and then try to replant them and have their own pumpkins grow in the spring."

"Can we do that?"

"Well, not ALL of the seeds. But I can save a few to see if we can't get a small garden to grow." Separating a dozen seeds from the rest of the pumpkin pulp before putting it into a bowl to be tossed out into a mini compost pile by the shed, Hank put the selected seeds in a small bag to keep safe for the next six or seven months. "Next spring when the ground thaws enough we'll see if we can get these planted."

"Okay." As Connor began carving the second face into the second pumpkin he looked at the time on the microwave's clock and asked when it was time for him to go out trick-or-treating. "When do we leave?"

"Well, the android trick-or-treating schedule is going to start at six and end at eight, so go get in your costume at about five-thirty and I'll do the same."

"What about Sumo?"

"We'll get him dressed up, too. Don't worry."

The smiling enthusiasm on Connor's face did Hank's heart good. It's been so long since he had the chance or even a reason to celebrate the holidays again, and with Connor full of energy and hope it just made everything feel normal again.

* * *

As six o'clock rolled around Connor stepped out onto the front step of the house with his pumpkin in his arms and his costume already in place. Connor then carefully placed the pumpkin down on the concrete walkway by the front door, and positioned the pumpkin so it the face was appropriately facing the street. Pulling off the stem of the pumpkin the small android put a little L.E.D. tea-light inside of the hollowed out gourd, and that little light gave the pumpkin a perfect glow that could be seen from the street. Shortly thereafter Hank stepped out with the other two pumpkins in his arms and let Connor put the lights inside of the jack o'lanterns as well.

"Alright," putting the pumpkins down in such a way they could seen from the sidewalk and were lighting the walkway Hank brushed some stray pulp from his sleeves with a casual wave of his hands. "I'll get Sumo on his leash and we'll head out."

Connor excitedly adjusted his deerstalker cap over his hair as he proudly presented himself as Sherlock Holmes, and waited for his father, dressed as Dr. John Watson, to rejoin him outside.

Sure enough with Sumo on the leash Hank stepped back outside, locked the front door and let Connor take the leash in his hand to walk a feet feet ahead of himself. "Ready?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. The android neighborhoods are three blocks away, and stretch for another four blocks. That'll get you plenty of Thirium candy to last well until winter."

"I hope so!" The small android beamed excitedly. "I like *Thirium jellies the best!"

"Where's your trick-or-treat bag?"

"Right here." Reaching into the large right side pocket of his tweed coat Connor unfolded the plastic bag covered in pumpkins and bats, and let it hang off of his left wrist. "I'm ready."

"Cool. Lead the way, 'Sherlock'."

"Glad to!" Pulling on Sumo's leash with his right hand Connor lead the massive dog, now dressed in a tweed coat and small deerstalker cap of his own, along the sidewalk beside him. "Let's go 'Toby'."

Proudly following after Connor and Sumo as the excited android made his way down the sidewalk Hank smiled as every wonderful memory of spending the holidays with Cole and Barbara came to mind, and spending time with Connor filled Hank with cautious optimism. In just eight more months Connor would be able to return to his life as an adult RK-800 model, and once the therapy reached its conclusion they'd see if everything they went through together as father and son had been as beneficial as they had hoped.

* * *

Having walked the four blocks to each house and apartment building where the androids lived Connor was given plenty of Thirium candy and complimented on his costume by everyone who met him. Using an autonomous taxi Hank made sure he and Connor visited New Jericho Tower just for fun and let Connor spend time with his android friends for a few minutes before returning home for the night. With his bag full to the brim with the candy Connor, now on the verge of turning ten years old, was still full of energy and ready to hang out with Hank on the front step of the house so they could pass out candy to the rest of the kids in the neighborhood.

A bright red Thirium based sucker was in Connor's mouth as he watched as the other kids in their various costumes walked from house to house, repeating the same greeting of "Trick or treat!" and receiving those very treats from generous people. It was an odd tradition and holiday to celebrate, and yet Connor didn't care about how odd it was.

He was having a fun night!

"After we finish passing out the candy what else can we do?" Connor asked as he kept the cherry flavored sucker in his mouth, and spoke in a somewhat muffled voice around the treat. "What else happens on Halloween?"

"Some humans go and to, or throw parties, but those people are mostly adults. Other humans like to go explore spooky attractions or carnivals set up downtown. Then sometimes people like to keep to themselves and watch scary movies all night long."

"Scary movies?"

"...Yeah. I didn't let you watch any when you were younger because I didn't want you to have nightmares." A group of trick-or-treaters walked up to the front door and Hank happily passed each of the group of five a generous handful of candy much to their delight. As the kids turned to jog back down the front walk Hank returned his full attention back to Connor. "If you want I can find a few scary movies for you to watch tonight."

"Know anything _really_ scary?"

Feeling as though he had just been challenged by a ten year old Hank gave Connor a sly glance. "Ever hear of 'The Exorcist'?"

"No."

"Well then," Hank flashed Connor a mischievous grin as he decided to play along and see how brave Connor really believed himself to be. "you're in for an interesting night..."

* * *

Sitting on the couch side by side Hank had his arms crossed over his chest while Connor was huddled under a thick quilt with his large brown eyes transfixed on the glowing television screen as the horror classic from the 1970's played out in all of its controversial and gory detail. Frightened by the concept of having an evil force invade his mind and being unable to protect himself Connor quickly burrowed down under the quilt and made sure Sumo was sitting close by as he bravely forced himself to see the story through until the bitter end.

Noticing Connor's fear Hank picked up the remote and hovered his index finger over the 'pause' button. "...Want me to stop the movie?"

"No!" Connor nearly shouted from the quilt cocoon keeping him safe. "I need to know how it ends!"

"Alright, it's almost over anyway."

Nodding a little Connor braced himself for the worst case scenario and braved through the movie's grand finale. While the final scenes played out with the scared little girl finally being saved and the priest sacrificing himself the small android turned to look at Hank and kept his quilt wrapped tightly around his shoulders as his fear still lingered.

"Something wrong, Connor?"

Taking a moment to process everything Connor's eyes narrowed a little as he spoke. "...Why do humans make movies like this?"

"Some people like to be scared, kid. To them it's fun!"

"Well, they're wrong!"

Laughing at the comment Hank put his hand on Connor's trembling shoulder and let the small android press up against his side in search of a comforting feeling. "Yeah, I can see your point. Want to watch something else?"

"Another scary movie?"

"Only if you want to. I know that 'Poltergeist', 'It' and 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' still hold up to this day."

"No. No more. One's enough..."

"How about another Halloween story that ISN'T scary?"

"...Do you know of one?"

"I know of a few." Picking up the remote Hank began checking through the special list of Halloween films to stream and hoped to find something that would take Connor's mind off of the horror classic that definitely had an impact on his impressionable young mind. "How about... 'Nightmare Before Christmas'?"

"Is it scary?"

"Nah. It's got an interesting design with catchy songs. Nothing scary."

"Okay. That'll work."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I let you watch 'The Exorcist'." Wrapping his arm around Connor's shoulders Hank pulled the small android up firmly against his side to make sure he felt safe. "I forgot how intense it could be."

"Did it scare you the first time you saw it?"

"Yup."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve. Me and my buddies found my dad's copy of the movie and snuck it into my bedroom to watch. We ended up sleeping with the lights on for two weeks."

"Did you regret it?"

"Only for the first week, but looking back I'm glad I watched it. I experienced something terrifying and I walked away unscathed."

"...Did you have nightmares?"

"The first night, yes. But bad dreams can't hurt you. No dreams can _ever_ hurt you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. If you want we can both sleep out here in the livingroom so you don't have to be alone tonight."

"Can Sumo stay with us?"

"Of course he can. I'm sure he'd love to stay cuddled with you on the couch instead of laying alone on his pillow in the corner."

As if waiting for a cue Sumo hopped up from the floor and onto the couch to cuddle down against Connor and wagged his tail happily.

"See?"

Connor nodded again and felt his fears leaving his mind as everything seemed to fall back into a normal routine."Hey, dad? Now that Halloween is over what do we do next?"

"Thanksgiving. That one's a lot more complicated to explain since you're not a human and don't have the urge to take advantage of a lot good food. But I think I know exactly what to do so you can enjoy the day." The fact that Revolution succeeded in November the previous year gave Hank a very clever idea in how to let the small android celebrate a day for giving thanks in his own unique way. "Just wait a few more weeks, okay?"

"Yeah, I can wait. But what's it supposed to be about?"

"Well... My history is a little rusty, but I can give you a rough idea." Pressing 'play' on the remote the new movie began to play and Hank waited for the introduction to be completed before told Connor about their next upcoming holiday together. "Regardless of human traditions I know you'll enjoy it, and I know that I'm looking forward to it. Especially since we can add a new tradition and make the holiday even better."

Looking up at his father beside him Connor asked the obvious question as intrigue replaced his lingering fear. "What kind of tradition is that?"

"You'll see soon enough, son."

"Okay." Snuggling down against the couch cushions and wrapping the blanket around himself Connor decided to wait and see what his father had in mind. "I can wait."

_ **-next chapter-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thirium jellies" are a treat I had originally read about in a few stories written by: "Anonymous_IDFK" on Ao3. ^.^ Check out their stories, they're really good! "Ventilation" to be specific. ;)


	12. Thankful

**November 4th, 2039:**

Escorting Connor through the special android supermarket with a cart under his hands Hank gathered up a generous selection of android-unique Thirium based food with the intent to stock up for the rest of the month. As more and more food was added to the cart Connor gave his father an increasingly confused look that was just too obvious to ignore.

"What's on your mind, son?" Hank asked as he picked up a couple synthetic turkeys and placed them in the cart.

"Why are you getting so much Thirium based food?"

"Remember how I told you Thanksgiving is about being generous and being appreciative for everything in your life?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm buying all this food to donate to android shelters. It's just easier to stock up now instead of at the last minute."

"Can I help?"

"Of course! Go grab a few things that you think the other androids will enjoy."

"Alright!"

Connor ran down the aisles grabbing two of everything and returning them over to Hank's cart once his arms were full, then repeated the process.

"Whoa, son. I want to help as much as I can, but I can't spend our entire food budget just on charity."

"I can help!" Pulling out his gathered allowance from his jean pocket Connor proudly showed the money he had saved up. "I want to help."

"Okay, that's great. But you can't spend it all, okay? Why don't you count out your saved allowance and-"

"I have one-hundred and eighty dollars."

"Holy... Well, okay." Impressed with Connor's accumulated allowance Hank continued to offer sound advice. "Budget out some of your money for charity and keep the rest for yourself. It's important to know how to balance out your spending."

"Okay... How about I put eighty of it toward the donations and keep the rest?"

"Sounds almost a little too generous to donate almost have of your money, but it's your decision."

"I want to do it."

"Okay. Let's go get a second cart so we can keep your donations separate and easier to pay for."

Nodding excitedly Connor rushed off to the front of the store to grab his own shopping cart, one that he could just now see over the handle of thanks to his recent growth spurt, and pushed it back toward Hank.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"For what?"

"For you being so generous and selfless. I'm proud to see you spending your money in a way to help other people and not just yourself."

"...Thanks, dad."

"Come on." Rubbing his hand over Connor's hair Hank nodded at the remaining aisles and smirked. "We got to get a few more things before we check out."

"And then what?"

"We'll get this stuff home, put away properly and then when the time comes we'll get it all prepared and set out to shelters to donate it."

"Can I help then, too?"

"Of course, son. The more help I have the easier it'll be to get everything finished in time."

**November 24th, 2039:**

Working along with Connor, now almost eleven years old, Hank prepared a large meal for humans to consume and helped Connor prepare some special Thirium based food for androids. The kitchen was a mixture of all kinds of aromas and it made Sumo drool as he watched his two masters working together in the kitchen while he laid over the couch. Hour by hour the kitchen table filled up with freshly prepared food that was packaged neatly in dishes and containers, and was ready to be delivered to those who needed the donations.

"One more batch in the oven and then we'll head out to the shelters." Hank stated as he watched the special Thirium laced turkey cooking in the oven, and made sure everything else was already packed up and ready to go. "You did good, kid. I assume it all tastes good, too."

"I think it does." Connor agreed as he tasted a sample of the Thirium based food and determined that the food was acceptable. "Why're we doing this again?"

"Because not all people; humans and androids alike, are as fortunate as we are. Some people need a little helping hand, and this time of year as it gets colder and harder to live is when they need our help the most. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it."

The over 'beeped' and Hank opened the door to retrieve the last Thirium turkey out and onto the counter to be carved up and placed in another contained for transportation. "Okay... We'll get the car loaded up, drop this stuff off at the shelters around the city and then go meet up with Markus. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool!"

"Remember, the containers with the blue lids are for the android shelters, and the containers with the red lids are for the human shelters. We can't let those get mixed up."

"Right." Packing up all of the blue containers and stacking them neatly so they could be carried out to the car Connor felt a sense of pride for the good deeds that he and his father were about to take part in, and couldn't wait to hang out with Markus again. "How long are we going to spend time with Markus?"

"Well, it depends. We don't want to overstay our welcome, so I guess we'll stay until it's time for everyone to head on home."

* * *

Shelter by shelter Hank and Connor donated a generous portion of their massive bounty of prepared food to the various shelters throughout the city. The donations were greatly appreciated, and the people in charge of the human shelters addressed Hank by name as they thanked him. As Connor was introduced he was also thanked and felt like he was truly contributing in the most positive way to the city despite only being a child, and having very little influence on society as a whole.

Beaming with pride Connor spoke to the volunteers in a friendly manner just as Hank had done, and with the branching out communications and learning more about the city in which he was living Connor began to feel like a productive member of society. Happy to see the needy families enjoying the meals that he and Hank had prepared, as well as the other meals donated by other people, Connor began to see how the smallest of gestures can have the greatest of impacts.

The remaining Thirium based food went to the android shelters as well as New Jericho Tower, and while at the tower Hank and Connor were invited to join the refugees as well as the leaders of the tower as they sat down together in the community room to try to begin a new tradition where humans and androids could sit down together as friends and as family.

To sit down together as true equals.

"This was a very good generous donation, Lieutenant." Simon complimented as he helped pass out the much needed Thirium to the refugees seeking warmth and protection from the cold, exposed and dangerous streets. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's not a problem. And call me 'Hank'."

"Thank you, Hank."

"You're welcome." Peering out of the the small window that connected the special android kitchen to the dining area Hank watched as Connor hung out with the other YK model androids and made sure they were able to get their necessary Thirium to feel better and function properly. "Looks like Connor is feeling good about this, too."

"I still can't believe that sweet little boy was the Connor that had helped Markus rescue North when we fled from Jericho."

"And you're not just talking about his height, are ya'?"

"No." Simon admitted that the true Connor, the personality that made him who he was, seemed so much more relaxed. "Connor was really intense and focused, to see that he's capable of smiling and even laughing is... Well, it's great to see."

"Yeah, I know it. The kid's really a kid, and I think it's going to do him a world of good when he's back his adult RK body."

"Are you going to miss it?"

"Having a boy to raise and being able to be a dad again? Without a doubt."

Markus joined the refugees in the community room to check in on everyone, and made sure to greet Connor in person. As the deviant leader met up with his friend, continuing to treat him as though he were a leader of New Jericho with a valid opinion on the matter.

"As much as I wish I could raising Connor as a kid," Hank lamented as he finished creating another helping of Thirium to be delivered over to the tables and to the deviants in need. "I know he needs to return to his RK model and protect his people. The city needs him more than I do."

Simon gave Hank a sad smile as the senior detective carried the large tray of prepared Thirium based food over to the table where the refugees were patiently waiting and gathered together still looking frightened, unsure and timid. As Hank placed the offered meal down before them he waved over Connor and the other YK models to have them join in and start to eat.

"Alright, son." Hank patted Connor's shoulder before he returned to the small kitchen to finish doling out the rest of the donated Thirium based food. "You helped make all this food, so now you get the actually sit down and enjoy it."

"What about you?" Connor called out as Hank stepped away.

"I'll be right there in a minute."

Simon finished preparing the rest of the meal and put it down on the table, then sat with the other refugees. It didn't take long for Josh and North to join the group as well, or for Markus to discreetly excuse himself to go to the kitchen to check in on Hank.

"Hank?"

"Yeah, Markus?" The senior detective and father figure looked up at the deviant leader with a false smile on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem upset."

"...It's nothing. I'm just thinking about the past again."

"Do you need a minute alone?"

"No, I'm good. I, uh, I just need to finish preparing my plate and head out there."

"Can I, you know, ask?"

Sighing a little Hank pressed his palms down against the countertop and leaned heavily against his arms for a moment. "...It's been almost eight years since I've done this. I used to donate my time and extra food to charities every holiday with my late wife. Doing this again after so long and without her... It's harder than I though it'd be."

"I'm sorry, Hank. Anything I can do to help?"

"No. Having Connor with me helps out immensely. I'll be okay."

"Okay. And just so you know this donation has helped the morale in the tower in a massive way. A lot of the refugees are so afraid of humans that they were hesitant to come to the tower because they knew that New Jericho is trying to find allies in humans. Having you, a police officer, donate all this Thirium and have an android in your care made it a lot easier for them to settle in and learn to trust us."

"Well, it's the little things that add up quick. As long as I can do my part to help people in need, human or android, then that's good enough for me."

"You're right. We all know how one person can change the tide and help turn everything around into a much more positive manner."

"You and him, both. I'm proud of both of you."

"...Thanks, Hank."

Walking alongside Markus back to the community room Hank sat down beside Connor and felt like he had a family again for the first time in over three years. Having a young son to take care of, as well as a bunch of other innocent people who needed his protection, Hank felt wanted, needed and important all over again. He didn't have Barbara or Cole anymore, but at least he had Connor and the other deviants to look after.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Connor?"

"I'm glad we did this." Connor stated with a proud smile on his face as he tasted everything on his plate. "It feels good to help other people."

"You're right, it does feel good." Ever proud of Connor's response and positive demeanor Hank knew that when their therapy session came to an end, regardless of what Connor chose to do with his life as an adult, he was going to be okay. "I'm glad we did this, too."

"Happy Thanksgiving, dad."

Wrapping his arm around Connor's shoulders Hank pulled the small android up against his side to give him a gentle hug. "Happy Thanksgiving, son."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	13. Merriment

**December 1st, 2039:**

Without batting an eye Hank watched as Connor excitedly pulled open the first cardboard box of old Christmas decorations that had been placed in the middle of the livingroom floor, and began pulling out thick, green garland and some long strings of multicolored L.E.D. lights. The old decorations hadn't seen light in over four years, but fortunately they had been well protected in the boxes that had been stored in the garage. As each decoration was pulled from the gathered three boxes Connor seemed more and more enthusiastic, while Hank seemed more and more tense.

"Where do I hang the garland, dad?"

"Uh, why not over the front door and over the kitchen doorway?"

"Okay!" Dragging the garland and lights over to the front door Connor left the decoration on the floor before rushing into the kitchen to get the step-stool from beside the pantry and used it to give himself a boost up toward the top of the door. Picking up the garland again Connor managed to easily hang the garland evenly over the door and made sure the plug could reach the nearest outlet. "Like this?"

"Yeah, perfect."

"When we get the house decorated on the inside," Connor's eyes were alight with intrigue and energy as he put the step-stool by the kitchen doorway and picked up a second string of garland to decorate the doorway as he done for the front door. "can we put lights on the outside of the house?"

"Well, we can outline the front door and the front windows, but not the entire yard."

"That'll work."

"We'll work together to get the lights hung up before it's too cold to do anything outside. Once the rest of downtown is decorated and lit up I'll take you to see the lights up close. What do you think?"

"Is the entire city lit up during Christmastime?"

"Mostly." Picking a few old framed family photographs from the box of decorations Hank used his shirt to wipe off the dust and smiled at the image of himself, dressed as Santa, holding baby Cole in his arm with Barbara at his side. "...Looks great every winter."

"You look sad again." Connor observed sharply as looked at Hank's eyes.

"I'm not sad, I'm just remembering the past." Showing Connor the photograph Hank smiled and explained why the photo was making him feel the way he was feeling. "This was Cole's first Christmas. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"...This is going to be my first Christmas, isn't it?"

"It is, Connor."

"Are you going to put the photos up?"

"Yeah. I want to see them." Placing the photograph down on the nearby stereo system Hank sighed and looked past the fading and water spots that come from age and unintentional neglect. "It's been so long so I have a family Christmas photo to look at."

"Want to help me with the decorations?"

"Yeah, son. Let's work together." As was his usual show of affection Hank put his hand on Connor's hair, the not-so-small android was now tall enough to be eye level with Hank's chest and was beginning to look more physically mature. All of his baby teeth had been replaced with his adult teeth, his complexion was sporting a few more freckles and his hair had gotten thicker and was now showing that infamous rogue lock that liked to hang down over his left eye. "We'll make sure you first Christmas is just as memorable. Trust me, son. You're going to enjoy this holiday most of all."

* * *

**December 15th, 2039:**

The department store was crowded as expected, but thanks to Hank's experienced understanding of the city and of the way people think he managed to get out to the store at an hour where the crowds were the thinnest. No longer worried about Connor getting separated from him or of the android wandering off on his own Hank let Connor lead the way through the aisles until they reached the section with all of the Christmas trees on display. It was time to finally buy a new Christmas tree, and Hank decided that Connor would be the one to pick it out; price tag of course permitting.

"What about this one?" Connor asked as he pointed out a large, thick green tree with multicolored L.E.D. lights already placed throughout the branches. "It looks good."

"Yeah, it does look good. Do you want to go with the first one that caught your eye, or keep looking?"

"Let's keep looking. There's a lot of trees."

"We'll grab a few boxes of new ornaments, too."

"How many?"

"Uh, almost half of the glass ornaments got busted while sitting in the garage so we'll need a couple boxes." Trailing after Connor as the young android admired another tree, this one was like the first but had some false snow attached to the branches to give a snowy illusion, Hank watched as his son's eyes lit up and seemed almost enchanted by the decorations all around him. "You like this one better?"

"Yeah, so far."

"Keep looking until you know for sure which tree you want. After we check out we'll go take a trip around the city and check out the lights."

"All of them?"

"Most of them. There's a lot of lights in the city, so that'd take some time."

"Can we see half now and the other half later?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me, son. I have to go back to work tomorrow so we'll go back out the day after."

* * *

The new tree had been selected and a few boxes of multicolored orb shaped ornaments had been purchased along with it. With everything packed up in the car Hank proceeded to drive about the city as the sky quickly darkened and the bright lights began to glow. It wasn't long before Connor was excitedly admiring all the colors and lights, and the numerous decorations giving the surrounding houses a burst of energy and life.

"Too bad it costs so much money let those lights burn all the time." Hank lamented as he dreaded the next power bill, but decided to shrug it off in favor of enjoying the holidays instead. "Everything just looks so much better covered in lights and color."

"How long are the lights going to up?"

"Usually until New Year's Eve. Then once the new year starts and everyone focuses on their new year's resolutions the lights usually go out."

Connor turned away from the passenger side window as he sat beside Hank in the front of the car, and leaned back in his seat. "You said Christmas is a Christian holiday meant to celebrate and honor the birth of Jesus Christ, right?"

"Right."

"But everyone can celebrate the holiday?"

"Yup. It's long since evolved since it's original conception and now has a secondary meaning. The holiday is also meant to celebrate compassion and understanding of the people who share the world with us. Now it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from. If you want to take part in the holiday then you're free to do so. We exchange gifts to show our generosity and how much we care about one another."

"So it's a holiday that brings friends and families together."

"Yeah, you got it."

"Can I buy a gift for anyone I want?"

"Yup."

"When we go out to see the lights in a couple of nights can we stop at the store again? I want to get a few things for my friends."

"Absolutely, son." Knowing full well that Connor wanted to get gifts for the inhabitants of New Jericho Tower and was bound and determined to ensure the refugees felt safe Hank decided he'd grab a few extra gifts, too. "We'll get something nice for all of our friends."

* * *

**December 24th, 2039:**

With their arms full of wrapped up gifts and Thirium ready for donation Connor led Hank to the front doors of New Jericho Tower, and were promptly greeted by Markus as the deviant leader welcomed their arrival. The center of the tower's lobby had a massive, twenty foot tall artificial Christmas tree completely adorned in lights, ribbons and thousands of ornaments. There were even Thirium based candy canes hanging off the branches to act as free treats to the YK models of androids taking shelter inside the tower.

"Hi, Markus." Connor showed his friend everything that he and Hank had brought over to the tower to be donated to the refugees. "We have some things for the other androids to help them out."

"Thanks, Connor." Helping the smaller android carry the wrapped up gift boxes and place them in the community room Markus was more than happy to accept the donations and ensure that the androids in need are well taken care of. "Can I ask what these are?"

"Some Thirium, some extra clothes and shoes and some toys for the YK models."

"Sounds perfect."

Hank spoke up quickly and handed Markus a stack of four boxes and made sure he didn't mix them in with the rest of the donated gifts. "These are for you and the other leaders of the tower."

"For us?"

"Yup."

Connor was smiling with pride as he explained things to his friend. "These are gifts I got for you and the others because you're my friends."

"Thank you, Connor. That's very kind."

"Dad says there's a lot of fireworks over the harbor on New Year's Eve. Can we come out here and hang out?"

"Absolutely, Connor. I like it when you're here a the tower." Extending his hand out toward to shake Markus thanked the two detectives and made sure they knew they were both always welcomed at the tower. "Being able to spend time with all of my friends at the very beginning of the new year is the best way I can think of to spend the holidays."

"Cool!"

Putting his hand on Connor's shoulder Hank coaxed the younger android into taking his leave. "Come on, son. We have to finish decorating our own tree, and enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening. It's the first time I've had Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off in a long, _long_ time."

"Okay, dad." Turning to follow after Hank toward the front doors Connor stopped short and looked at Markus over his shoulder one last time. "Merry Christmas, Markus."

"Merry Christmas, Connor. We'll see you on New Year's Eve."

* * *

Wrapped up in a quilt in the middle of the couch with Sumo over his lap and Thirium based candy cane in his mouth Connor admired the Christmas tree while Hank found a suitable Christmas movie to watch until midnight. The tree itself looked gorgeous and full of life and love as the rainbow of warm lights glowed softly from the numerous thick tree branches, and the shining ornaments glistened in the lights. Beneath the trees a modest accumulation of wrapped up gift boxes had been gathered, and were just waiting to be opened.

"This movie is one I used to watch with my parents every Christmas Eve." Hank explained as he sat down on the couch beside Connor and pulled his own quilt up and around his shoulders. "I kept up the same tradition with Barb and Cole, and now I want you to be a part of it, too."

"What's the movie?"

"It's called 'It's a Wonderful Life'. It's from 1946 and has become classic that millions of people have seen at least once in their lives."

"What's it about?"

"You'll see." Leaning back against the couch cushion Hank put his hand on Sumo's head to rub the dog's ears and watched as Connor finished off his Thirium based candy cane as he settled in on the couch beside him. "By the time it's over it'll be midnight and time for you to go to bed."

Nodding a little Connor gave the movie his full attention and found himself enraptured with the story, and yet also surprisingly sleepy.

For Hank the film was one he had seen so many times he could recite the entire script from memory without pausing, but Connor it was something brand new. The memories of his past Christmases with his parents, his now late wife and his late firstborn son had left him feeling a strange sense of emptiness, and yet that emptiness was steadily being filled as he watched the film with Connor right beside him.

Just as the film was reaching the final act Hank felt Connor's weight pressing up beside him as the young android had fallen asleep, and knew nothing more of the iconic story being told in its black and white glory.

Giving the young android a small chuckle Hank looked at the clock on the wall and noted the time. "Eleven fifty-eight. He almost made it to midnight."

Moving slowly Hank wrapped up Connor in the quilt and lifted him up from the couch to carry in his arms down the hallway and into Connor's bedroom. Very gently Hank laid Connor down on his bed and under the covers, leaving the second quilt draped over him to ensure he was warm all night long. It didn't take long for Sumo to follow and lay down on the foot of Connor's bed to keep his favorite android company.

"Good boy, Sumo." Giving the dog a gentle pat on the head Hank reached his other hand down and tried to brush the rogue lock of hair out of Connor's face, but as expected it immediately fell back into place and refused to be tamed. "Goodnight, son. I'll see you in the morning and we'll celebrate Christmas in the best way possible."

Stepping out of the bedroom and into the hallway Hank crept into his own bedroom and slid open the closet. Retrieving the rest of the gifts for Connor and placing them under the tree along with the first set of gifts Hank felt just as excited for Christmas morning on that night like he did the many nights ago when he was a kid, and when he had planted gifts for Cole to find in the morning.

"I forgot how nice it feels to give away gifts and just spend a quiet evening at home with my family. I'm going to miss it when Connor's grown-up again, but nothing can last forever." Standing up from the floor Hank turned off the television and admired the glow of the Christmas tree for a moment before he decided to go to bed himself. "I'm going to make the day last for as long as I possible can tomorrow. The kid deserves to have the best possible Christmas and so much more."

* * *

**December 25th, 2039:**

It was bright and sunny as Christmas morning arrived. Connor sat upright in his bed and looked at Sumo laying over the foot of his bed and gave the dog some affectionate ear rubs before he climbed out of his bed and motioned for Sumo to follow after him. Walking down the hallway Connor stepped into the livingroom and saw that the few gifts that been placed under the new Christmas tree that was covered in lights and ornaments had seemed to double overnight, and with it came a sense of wonder.

"Whoa..."

"Merry Christmas, son."

"Dad," Connor turned to look at Hank standing behind him in the hallway just as Sumo trotted down the hall and into the livingroom. "where did all those gifts come from?"

"Christmas miracle, I guess."

"I know you bought them." Giving Hank a knowing stare Connor waited for Hank to either admit to what he did or crack under pressure. "I just don't when or where you hid them."

"What makes you think I was the one who hid them?"

Taking a moment to think Connor's eyes narrowed a little as a grin appeared on his face. "Markus hid them when he came over to spend time with me while you were at work."

"Nailed it." Laughing a little Hank motioned for Connor to go sit down on the floor by the tree and to have some fun. "Let's open them up, and see what we got."

"Okay!"

Joining Connor beside the tree Hank watched with a grin as Connor picked up the first gift and recognized it as one he had gotten for Hank and passed it over to him. "Thanks, son."

"Hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Opening the small rectangular box by peeling off the green paper Hank watched as Connor opened up his first gift and smiled brightly. The collection of a dozen various detective novels seemed to genuinely spark an interest in the young android's mind. "That should give you something new to read for about a week."

"Thanks, dad!"

"You're wel-" Hank finished opening his gift and saw that it was a framed photograph. It was a copy of the photograph that Hank had pulled out of the box of decorations and it had been restored to its full glory showing Barbara and Cole's smiling faces in full detail. Underneath the frame was a second photo showing Connor at the shopping mall standing beside Santa and smiling brightly. It was clear he and Markus went and did some Christmas shopping while Hank was at work and completely caught him off guard. "...When'd you do this?"

Giving Hank a mischievous smirk Connor parroted the answer from before. "Christmas miracle, I guess."

"Uh-huh..." Not at all surprised by the smart remark Hank proudly put the two photographs on the stereo system and rejoined Connor on the floor to finish opening the rest of their gifts. "A lot of miracles this year."

"Where's Sumo's gift?"

"His should be right up near the base."

"Come here, Sumo." Connor called out as he fished the brand new chew toy out of the pile of gifts and opened the box so Sumo could have it. "You got something, too."

The massive dog happily took the red colored chewy bone from Connor's hand and walked over to his pillow in the corner to plop down and enjoy his present.

"I think he likes it."

"Me too." Nodding at the two stockings hanging over the edge of the stereo system Hank made sure Connor didn't forget to check out the smaller gifts and Thirium candy tucked inside. "After we open up our gifts we'll have breakfast and then drop off the extra Thirium food at other shelters. By then it'll be time to come back home and have Christmas dinner."

"Do we get to do this every Christmas?"

"If you want to then absolutely, yes. We'll do this every year."

"I want to! I like helping people and giving them the things they need."

"Me too." Hank repeated in a proud voice as he watched his son thoroughly enjoying their morning together and truly appreciative of everything they had together. "Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas, dad."

* * *

**December 31st, 2039:**

It was ten minutes until midnight and everyone at New Jericho Tower was gathered together on the very top of the tower to look out at the harbor and the night sky as they waited for the fireworks to begin. The black sky was dotted with a few white stars that managed to shine through the light pollution over the city, but it was nothing compared to the stars seen out at the cabin over the lake. While Connor struggled to keep his eyes open Hank sat down beside him on the bench that encircled the glass windows overlooking the harbor, and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Can you make it ten more minutes?"

"Yeah. I'm just not used to staying up this late."

"Good. It's a bad habit, and I get the feeling you're going to be a 'night-owl' anyway."

"When the new year begins what happens?"

"Well, we continue to live our lives and let the lessons we learned during this year help guide us in the future to ensure we make as few mistakes as possible."

"When do you have to go back to work?"

"Two more days. Why?"

"I don't like that you have to work so much."

"Neither do I, kid. But I have to do it."

"Can't your resolution be to work less?"

"I wish. The bills say otherwise."

Connor looked a little disappointed but he understood that Hank needed to work and that there was nothing he could do about it. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, I promise we'll spend more time out of the house and doing stuff as father and son."

"I'd like that."

Markus and North walked over to the small family and joined them on the bench. As the two leaders peered out over the harbor Markus announced the time and made sure everyone could hear him. "Fifteen seconds until midnight."

Excitedly Connor looked out at the dark sky and waited for the fireworks to begin. The sight of the bright colors against the dark sky was one of Connor's favorite sights, and he couldn't wait to see the fireworks burning through the sky to help celebrate the new year.

The final ten seconds ticked down and a majority of the city had gathered in Hart Plaza to countdown together. A loud chorus echoed throughout the city as everyone counted down together and as soon as it struck midnight every cheered in a single voice: "Happy New Year!"

Right on cue the fireworks were ignited and a burst of green light erupted in the dark sky, followed shortly by a red burst of light. The celebration made the entire city feel alive and it felt like the singular celebration had brought everyone together as one. While the fireworks erupted Connor watched the display with utter fascination, and Markus and North shared an affectionate new year's kiss.

"It's officially 2040." Hank stated almost in awe as he watched the fireworks right beside Connor. "I can't believe I'm seeing the beginning of another decade."

"You sound a little weirded out."

"Nah, just amazed. It'll be a good year, I can feel it."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	14. One Year Anniversary

**January 1st, 2040:**

Despite the twelve year old's protests Hank took Connor back to the facility to have his official one year check-up, and to speak with Dr. Corliss. Connor seemed perfectly healthy and his demeanor was still rather upbeat despite his annoyance at being taken to the facility, and feeling like he was being sheltered once again. As he sat patiently in the exam room waiting for his doctor and her assisting technician to enter the room to begin the exam Connor reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a quarter, and promptly began rolling the coin with great ease over the back of his right knuckles.

Hank had been sitting in a chair against the far wall and quickly took notice of Connor's curious little trick. "Hey, where'd you learn that?"

"From the magic kit that Ben gave me for my birthday. I like doing this, it helps me stop thinking for a while."

"You learned that pretty quick."

"I learn everything quick."

"Yeah, that you do."

"Can you do this?" Stopping the quarter on the back of his hand, and sliding it over to his thumb, Connor looked over at his father and gave him an odd look.

"No. I don't have that type of dexterity or hand-eye coordination."

Tossing the coin over to Hank with a quick flick of his thumb Connor watched as his father easily caught it and placed it on the back of his right knuckles. "Uh, hold on." Moving very slowly Hank managed to awkwardly juggle the coin from the back of one knuckle to the next, and got the coin across his hand without dropping it once. "...Huh. I guess I can do it a little."

"Keep doing it. It gets a lot easier the more you practice."

The door to the exam room slid open as Dr. Corliss and the same technician that Connor had seen six months prior, Dr. Blaise, entered the room. "Hello, Connor." The always kind therapist greeted as she stared at the pre-teen android sitting on the exam table with perfect posture. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi."

"And Hank." Turning to look the senior detective in the eyes she extended her hand to shake as she flashed him an approving smile. "It's nice to you, too."

"Hey, doc."

"This is just going to be a basic exam, nothing extensive or invasive." She explained casually as Dr. Blaise reintroduced himself to Connor and set about beginning the routine examination. "This will also be our final appointment until the end of the therapy session."

"So..." Looking rather disappointed Hank crossed his arms over his chest and palmed the quarter in his right hand. "Just six more months, right?"

"You're one of my few patients who is disappointed that their therapy is coming to an end."

"It's not the therapy, it's being a dad again."

"Do you think that once Connor is an adult he will no longer need you?"

"He was pretty self-sufficient before us agreeing to the therapy. He was just looking for emotional support."

"Isn't that a perpetual part of parenthood? Being the emotional rock for their children?"

"...Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Be proud of your progress. You're one of the most perfectly balanced family units I've ever encountered; you truly see him as your son and Connor sees you as his father. It's perfect."

"That's a first for me."

"Don't sell yourself short. I know of your exemplary performance at the precinct and of your heartache. Anyone who can overcome something like that in any capacity is truly incredible."

"Glad you can see that."

"Can't you?"

Hank gave Dr. Corliss and odd look and let out a weary sigh. "No. But if you can see it then I know Connor can, too. That's what's really important."

"And the fact that you're putting your son above yourself is all the proof you'll ever need to know that you're doing the best thing for him."

"But I still don't feel like I'm giving him enough."

"Why's that?"

"He's growing up so damn fast and I keep going to work and leaving him with a friend in the afternoon. A true father is always there for his kids, no matter what. Being at work all day while he's at home just feels... wrong."

Dr. Corliss put her hand to his arm lightly and gave him a sympathetic stare. "I won't tell you that your feelings are wrong, but I will tell you that they're misplaced."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." Turning back to Dr. Blaise she asked her colleague about Connor. "So, how is he?"

"Perfect health. Not surprised."

"Alright, Hank." Giving her two patients the clearance to head on home Dr. Corliss made a few notes in her electronic chart a she kept her kind smile brightly visible on her face. "You heard Dr. Blaise. You two are free to go. I'll see you at the end of June."

"Yeah. June." Standing up from his chair Hank walked over to the exam table and watched as Connor slid off the table and onto the floor. "Ready, son?"

"Yup. What're we going to do now?"

"How about we head out of town and find a hill."

"...A hill?"

"The snow is going to melt soon, so why don't we go do something different and go sledding."

"But we hate the cold."

"I know, son." Smirking as he and Connor left the room side by side Hank buttoned up his coat and watched as Connor zipped up his thick winter jacket. The garment was just his size and kept him plenty warm. "And that's why I want to go sledding. It'll give us something to actually like about the cold and the winter if we find something fun to do."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go sledding."

* * *

The small but loving family managed to locate a sporting goods store that actually had a pair of descent sleds and made their way out of the city to a hilly, secluded area. Most of the well known sledding hills in the area were either busy, or had so much of the snow stirred up that any smooth riding was all but impossible. Undeterred from trying to find something fun to do in the remaining days of winter Hank and Connor explored the hilly areas just a little further away from the city, and came to a dense treeline that seemed to stop them in their tracks.

"What do ya' think, son?"

"We should check on the other side."

"Alright. Go for it."

Connor gave Hank a confident nod as he dragged his new plastic sled over to the treeline and pushed through the cold, leafless branches to peer on the other side. Just as his red coat was almost out of his sight he called back to Hank to tell him what he found. "Dad! There's big hill right here!"

"Yeah?"

"Come see!"

Putting the sled up in front of himself Hank pushed through the trees and joined Connor on the other side. Looking around the untouched expanse of snow Hank saw that they were in fact standing atop a very steep and snowy hill that dropped down at an incline of almost thirty-five degree angle. It would be a swift trip to the bottom of the hill and a struggle to get back to the top.

"Damn... That's a big hill."

"Can we use it?"

"Well, sure. Just remember once you're at the bottom of the hill, you have to climb-" Hank stopped mid sentence as Connor took a step back and then leapt forward to land chest first on his sled and speed to the bottom of the hill. "...back up."

Unable to get mad at Connor for going head first down the hill Hank just watched as his son sped to the bottom and came a slow halt as flakes of pure white snow flew through the air and clung to Connor's clothing and hair. The twelve year old got up from the sled while laughing and began to awkwardly climb back up the hill to go for a second run.

"Well?" Hank asked as Connor reached the top of the hill and repositioned his sled to go again.

"It's the perfect hill! Come on!"

"Alright, but if I break my leg you're carrying me back to the car."

Connor flashed Hank a grin and motioned to the senior detective's increasingly gray hair. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your hip?"

"Okay you little smartass." Dropping his sled down on the hill just in front of him Hank planted both feet firmly inside the sled and turned to his side as if he were standing on a snowboard. "Let's see who can outlast who on the snow today."

"That won't be much of a challenge."

Lining up his own sled beside Hank, and copying his pose, Connor planted his feet and gave his father a coy stare. "Ready?"

"On three." Hank began to shift his weight to slide forward. "One, two..."

"Three!"

Speeding down the hill together Hank and Connor finally found something fun that the cold, snow and ice couldn't ruin. Reaching the bottom of the hill at the same time resulting in a tie Hank motioned to the top of the hill and it didn't take long for Connor to begin racing back up the hill to go down for a third time. The afternoon sun began to set quickly and only the idea of being stuck in the cold and darkness could distract the father and son duo from their fun.

Covered in snow, shivering slightly and displaying bright red noses, cheeks and ears, the small family had clearly had enough of the cold and decided it was time to return home and warm back up. Dragging their sleds behind them the duo slowly trekked back up the hill, marched through the treeline and over to the car. Once the sleds were stored in the trunk the two sat down heavily in the front seats and let out their weary breaths.

"That was fun."

"Yeah, it was. I haven't done that in years."

"We should do this at least once every winter."

"You're right." Turning the key in the ignition the vehicle roared to life and Hank adjusted the heaters so they were at their maximum temperature, and pointed directly at both of them. "It'll be our own, new tradition."

* * *

**January 17th, 2040:**

It was almost two-thirty in the morning and Hank was hunched over a case file spread out over the kitchen table. With photographs and documents strategically laid out before him and a mug of lukewarm coffee gripped in his hand Hank let his tired, bloodshot blue eyes scan over each image for the umpteenth time that night as he resisted the urge to sleep.

"Dad?"

"Connor." Looking up from the file for the first time in almost six hours Hank glanced at his son as Connor stood in the doorway of the kitchen and rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. The young android had just gotten over the cold he caught when they went sledding a few weeks back, and he didn't want Connor to exhaust himself again. "What're you doing up?"

"You're still awake. I can tell when you're still awake and I don't like it when you can't sleep. You aren't as fun when you're tired." Stepping into the kitchen Connor glanced down at the file opened before Hank and his brow furrowed slightly. "Why did you bring your work home?"

"This case," he pointed his fingertip down onto the file that had held his attention all evening long as he spoke with Connor. "has been driving me crazy all day long. I just can't seem to crack it."

"...Can I help?"

"Uh, I guess. It's not like you can make things any worse."

Connor sat down in the kitchen chair beside his father and looked at the file. Slowly he took in the details that had been documented and observed the numerous photos taken of the crime scene. "This person was killed by someone else."

"Yeah. She was a recovering 'red ice' junkie, and it looks like someone didn't approve of her sobriety."

"It looks like someone... stabbed her." Connor's soulful brown eyes feel with sympathy as he pushed away the macabre photos. "And then cut her throat."

"Yeah. She was attacked and tried to run, but her attacker got behind her and used the knife to... Well, you saw it for yourself." Studying Connor's righteously dour demeanor Hank put away the photographs and closed the file. "I think this was a bad idea. You're way too young to see things like this. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know people die every day, and I know you're trying to stop bad people from hurting good people."

"That's right."

Lifting his gaze to stare at Hank's face Connor insisted on continuing to help. "Tell me about her."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I want to know and I want to help."

"Well," beginning the statement in a rather casual tone Hank told Connor what facts had been backed up by evidence, and of the other not to so clear details that were leading to numerous dead ends. "we know she got out of rehab about six months ago and managed to settle down in a relatively nice house on the quieter side of town. She devoted her time working as a manager at a grocery store and then went to spend time with her ailing mother to take care of her, and to apologize for her past abusing drugs. Tragically her mother passed away last week, and had left our victim and her older sister a substantial sum of money in her will. We think it was the will that caused her death."

"The victim didn't slip up and start using drugs again?"

"No, she didn't. She was found dead this... _yesterday_ morning by her sister. There was no sign of a break-in, no sign of a struggle, and her sister dialed 911 as soon as she found her in the livingroom. It looked like the victim had knocked her phone off the coffee table and made a reach for it, but she bled out before she had the chance."

"Why'd her sister stop by?"

"She was worried the victim would be depressed after their mother passed away and might fall back onto her old habits. She saw her sister on the floor, grabbed the dropped phone ,and called us."

"And no one else had been by to visit her?"

"Nope."

"...There were no fingerprints anywhere."

"No. Everything was wiped clean. So even if the killer wasn't wearing gloves the chances of finding their fingerprints are virtually zero."

"...Her sister called 911?"

"That's right."

"On the victim's phone?"

"Yup."

"Were there any fingerprints on the phone?"

"No. I said everything was-" Hank's eyes lit up with eureka as he realized Connor was onto something. "Holy shit... We know the sister called 911 from the victim's phone, records connect the phone to the call. Her sister's fingerprints should've been all over the phone from dialing for help, but there aren't any prints at all."

"The sister killed the victim." Connor determined with a somewhat despondent tone. "She was wearing gloves during the attack and forgot to take them off when she called 911. After the call she disposed of the bloodied gloves and wiped everything down that could connect her to the attack while she waited for the cops to arrive."

"...And we just assumed the blood on her clothing was because she was checking on her dead sister. Son," putting his hand down on Connor's shoulder with a sense of pride Hank made sure Connor knew he was responsible for the break in the case. "you just solved this. I'm going to call Fowler and tell him to bring in the sister for questioning."

"Are you going to go, too?"

"Nope. I worked enough off the clock, so I'm going to make the call and go to bed. Tomorrow will be an easier day because I know we have the right person in custody."

"Did she kill her sister because of the will?"

"I think so. My guess is she thought she deserved every penny from their mother since she stayed clean and sober her entire life, and just assumed the victim would waste the money on drugs."

"Even if she did that doesn't mean her sister had the right to try to take it. It wasn't her money."

"You're right, son. She was trying to rob her sister's grave after she put her in it."

"That's stupid."

"You're right about that, too. It is stupid. Anything that hurts another person is stupid. You know," making a move to brush the rogue lock of hair from Connor's eye Hank made sure his son knew how proud he was. "you'd make a great detective. You're astute, observant, compassionate and you want to help innocent people who need to be helped."

"Thanks, dad."

"Now, go to bed. I need to call Fowler so I can finally go to sleep, too."

"Right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son. Good work and thanks for your help."

"Sure. Maybe I can help you again in the future."

"I'd like that, Connor." Hank smiled proudly at his son. "I really would."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	15. Maturity

**February 5th, 2040:**

As the young deviant android continued to grow up and reach the ripe age of thirteen Connor's appearance continued to mature, and he was getting taller. Along with his physical maturity his mental and emotional maturity was becoming increasingly evident as well. Reminding Hank of the promise he had made about allowing Connor to be home alone once he reached his current age, the young deviant patiently waited for Hank to go through his usual routine in the morning before heading out to work.

"Remember kid," Hank spoke to Connor as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and trimmed the small beard that was filling in around his graying goatee. "lock the door and don't answer it for anyone you don't know."

"I know."

"Same with your emergency phone. Don't answer it-"

"Dad, I know." Looking a little offended at being permitted some form of independence, yet still being seen as a helpless child was intensely frustrating. "I'm not a fool."

"Sorry, kid. It's a parent thing to always worry about their children."

"I'll be fine. I can stay alone for nine hours without the entire world coming after me."

"...You'd be surprised."

"You sound paranoid."

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean someone really isn't out to get ya'."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Why don't you go let Sumo back inside and get him fed. I'll be finished in a minute."

"Yeah, okay."

Hank rinsed off his face and watched from the corner of his eye as Connor walked down the hallway and made his way to the backdoor in the kitchen to take care of Sumo. The fact that Connor wasn't at all afraid to be left alone was comforting, but the idea of letting Connor stay alone was unsettling. Hank had never had the chance to give Cole such independence, and the prospect of taking that large step forward was one he wasn't quite ready to take.

Replacing the hand towel on the nearby rack Hank sighed and made his way into the kitchen in time to see Connor lock the backdoor and open up the nearby pantry to get Sumo his food. "Alright, so I'll be back by six this evening. If I come back and everything is still in order then you'll officially be allowed to take Sumo on his walks around the block without me."

"What about the park?"

"Wait until you're a little taller. It's less likely some idiot will try to pick on ya' if you have height to your advantage."

"I'm pretty sure Sumo's size is already a great deterrent."

"True, but a lot of idiots won't see the dog. They'll just see you."

Connor poured the food into Sumo's bowl and gave his father a rather somber look. "When are you going to have more time off again?"

"Getting stir-crazy, huh?"

"It's boring staying in the house all the time. I know I can't go anywhere because of weird stuff with androids and because I'm not old enough, but being stuck in one spot feels suffocating."

"As soon as I have time free we'll go find something new to do out of the house for as long as you like."

"Yeah, sure."

The response didn't sound all that convincing. "You don't believe me?"

"...Every time you say we'll leave the house and we'll do something new we always just go somewhere quiet or isolated. I like the aquarium but we've been there eight times. I liked sledding but there was no one else around. Whenever we go to the movies we sit together and don't talk to anyone new. Even when I go to hang out with Markus we're either at the tower or his house."

"Connor, what do you want?"

"I want to see something new, actually new, and not be kept away from the rest of the world. I'm not afraid to live a life and endure changes. Maybe I can even help change all the negatives in the world into something positive. I just need the chance to prove it."

The comment was incredibly eloquent and logical for a pre-teen. To hear the same type of passion in his voice about wanting to see the world and wanting to change it that he had experienced when Connor began his deviation just moments before the Revolution gave Hank pause. It wouldn't be long before Connor was an adult again, and in that time it was important for Hank to show the deviant that he trusted him. If they couldn't establish and hold a bond of trust then there'd be no way for them to have a healthy partnership at the precinct.

"Connor, you don't need to prove anything. I know you can change the world for the better."

"Then why won't you let me?"

"Son, it's complicated."

"Then tell me!"

"I... Look, I need to go to work. I promise we'll talk about it later tonight when I get home."

Annoyed but the sudden halt in their conversation Connor just walked away. "No we won't." He passed by Hank so he could go down the hallway and retreat to his bedroom and did so without another word.

"Connor, wait."

Ignoring his father's request Connor closed the door behind himself and stayed silent.

"Son, we WILL talk about this."

Silence.

A soft whimper from behind himself drew Hank's eyes down to Sumo sitting beside him looking distressed. "Keep an eye on him, boy. I don't want to make things worse by hovering over him too much anymore."

* * *

With a heavy heart Hank went to the precinct and clocked-in right on time. Sitting down at his desk Hank turned on his terminal screen and promptly leaned back in his chair away from his desk as his worries about failing Connor as a father began to set in. He and Connor had been on the verge of butting heads before as the young deviant struggled to accept his limitations due to his age, but now that Connor was becoming more and more aware of the world and of the consequences of being unwilling to make an effort toward change it was becoming increasingly difficult to try to convince Connor to stay at home and wait until he was an adult again.

"You look a little upset." Ben remarked as he sat down at Connor's temporarily vacated desk across from Hank. Putting down his mug of coffee and turning on the second terminal screen he watched as Hank's blue eyes remained distant as he becoming increasingly lost in thought. "Something wrong at home?"

"Connor's getting really restless at the house. He's thirteen and wants to throttle the world into submission, but I keep telling him 'no'."

"Sounds like a typical teenager to me."

"I don't know how to handle teenagers, Ben."

"Sure you do. You were a teenager once."

"Yeah, but I wasn't an android trying to live in a human world." Giving his friend a worried glance Hank was unsure of what he should do. "I told him we'd talk tonight but I don't think he believes me."

"Oh, he knows you'll talk. Ten bucks says he's going to annoyed about what you say and be convinced that you're not listening."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"My own daughter started showing marks of rebellion at his age, and we both know how that went."

"How is she and the baby, by the way?"

"Much better now that she's away for her dick of an ex, and the baby is doing great. I love having my grandson so close by."

"So you two mended fences and you're okay?"

"Yeah. It took some time, but now we're good. I get to be grandpa and she gets to be her own person without me trying to tell her what to do anymore. She was right, I was treating her like a child and now that I see her with her own child I can see her as the beautiful, grown woman she truly is." With a slight tilt of his head Ben tagged a single piece of truly intriguing thought. "We're told we need to do everything possible to raise our kids in such a way they become well adjusted people, but in reality we're not raising kids; we're raising future _adults_. Getting an adult to listen is easier than a kid."

Taking Ben's comment to heart Hank decided it was time to start treating Connor more like an adult and less like a kid. He was growing up, after all. "You know, he's young but also very mature and incredibly sharp. That case with the woman murdering her sister over their mother's will had me stumped, but Connor managed to figure it out in a few minutes."

"You let Connor work on a case?"

"I let him help. He volunteered and I didn't want to deter him from detective work. It paid off."

"I'll say." Taking a sip of his coffee Ben let out a small amused chuckle and considered how much that decision would affect Connor's future. "He helped bring an innocent woman justice and make sure the guilty party was arrested. That's gotta' be a huge accomplishment for him."

"Yeah, it was. And yet I can't stop treating him like a clueless kid sometimes."

"Hank, I get it. You want to make sure Connor is as happy and safe as possible during his final days as a kid, but you can't stop him from growing up."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew how to explain things to him so could understand that I'm not trying to shelter him from the world. I trust Connor, but I don't trust the rest of the world."

"You're preaching to the choir, Hank."

"It's not the choir I'm worried about." The gruff detective and worried father admitted as he tried to focus on his newly assigned cases and forget about all the 'what ifs' regarding a possible failure in raising Connor. Too many opportunities to mess up, too many risks to overlook. "It's my son that I'm worried about."

* * *

Barely able to concentrate enough to get through his shift Hank readily returned to the house with every intention of sitting down and talking to Connor without holding anything back. Approaching the front door Hank tested the knob and found it to be locked, just as Hank had requested, and in turn used his key to unlock the door. Holding his breath Hank pushed open the door and peered inside the livingroom to see Connor sitting on the couch with the television turned onto the news, and a criminology book in his hands. Sumo was laying on the floor beside the couch and gave Hank a casual wag of his tail to greet his human master's return.

"Hey, kid."

"...Hi."

"Ready to talk?"

Briefly glancing at Hank over the top of his book Connor showed only mild interest with heavy indifference in his gaze.

"Well, I am." Shutting the door behind himself Hank sat down in the recliner and gave his son a focused look. "First off, I just want you to know that everything I do is because I don't ever want to see you hurt. I trust you and I know you're smart enough, kind enough and compassionate enough to never do anything that would harm anyone else. But that doesn't mean everyone will pay you the same respect or courtesy."

"That doesn't mean everyone is just going to lash out and hurt me, either."

"You're right."

"So why don't you let me have the chance to experience new things?"

"I do."

"But not by myself. You seem to think you need to hold my hand and act like a human-shield."

"It's a parent thing."

"You keep saying that." Closing his book Connor sat upright and gave Hank a frustrated stare. "It's not a reason it's an excuse!"

"I'm not making excuses."

"Yes, you are. Every time I tell you I want to do something by myself or try something new you justify your actions as being my father. It's like no matter what I want or what I think you'll always overrule me and never let me have my own life."

"That's not true."

"Then why can't I do things by myself?"

"Because you're thirteen."

"You let me finally be home alone because I'm thirteen, and now I can't do things alone because I'm thirteen. That doesn't make any sense!"

"I..." Hank sighed as he realized that Connor was completely right. It wasn't fair to give Connor some freedom and deny him others. "...Okay, you're right."

"Now what?"

"...One you're sixteen you'll-"

"Sixteen?!" Getting up from the couch Connor just walked away and made his way toward the hallway. "By the time I'm sixteen you'll change your mind and tell me to wait until I'm eighteen!"

"Connor, stop. When you're sixteen I'll let you have all the space and freedom you want."

"No you won't. You'll just keep me locked away and isolated from the world." Walking away from Hank entirely Connor walked down the hallway, entered his bedroom and closed the door behind himself with a respectable 'slam'.

The sound of the slam echoed down the hallway and it made Hank jump in response. "Shit." Dragging his hand over his bearded chin Hank sighed and walked over to the couch to pick up Connor's book. Glancing over the cover Hank felt a twinge of guilt and knew he needed to find a way to make things up to his son as soon as possible. "...All he wants to do is help, and all I want to do is keep him safe. I am being overprotective of him."

Sumo lifted up his head from his paws and whimpered once.

"I know I can trust him and I know he can take care of himself, but he isn't an adult anymore. He isn't as strong or as fast as he was as an 'RK' model, and he doesn't seem to realize it."

Reaching his hand down Hank rubbed Sumo's ears then looked down the hallway and to the glowing yellow light peeking out from underneath Connor's bedroom door in the distance.

"There has to be a way for me to reach him and help him understand what's going on."

* * *

**February 26th, 2039:**

The month went on with little progress between Hank and Connor making amends after their little argument. In a form of rebellion in the young teenager locked himself away in his bedroom most of the day and only left his room to replenish his Thirium as his rapid growth drained his reserves, or to let Sumo out and then back inside. The only time Hank caught a glimpse of his son when he was home and not working was when Connor walked to the kitchen and back. It seemed like the duo were no longer father and son, but merely roommates tolerating each other as Connor's maturity enhanced and his stubbornness became more prominent as his emotions continued to develop.

The young deviant was on the verge of turning fourteen years old, and with that official teenagehood Connor started to exhibit the classic signs of puberty. Not only was he even taller and now tall enough to be eye level with Hank's shoulders, his voice was steadily deepening in the oh-so unflattering manner that all adult humans experience. Fortunately he was able to skip acne, but unlike his prototype 'RK' adult body that didn't have the "superfluous" aesthetic software installed Connor was beginning to grow small patches of facial hair.

As Connor finished letting Sumo back inside and closed the backdoor Hank approached him in the kitchen with every intention of talking again. "Connor, we need to stop this and talk."

"Talk to me when I'm sixteen."

"Hey, knock it off!"

"Knock what off? I'm just tired of being lied to."

"I'm not lying to you!"

"If you go back on your word, say one thing and then do another, then that's lying. You call it 'reasons'."

"Don't do that. Don't twist my words."

"I'm not. I'm just letting them speak for themself since you don't listen to me when I talk."

"Funny how you're giving me the silent treatment and then getting pissy because I'm not listening. Hard to listen when you don't talk."

"I have been talking." Staring Hank right in the eyes Connor emphasized his frustrations and how much not being treated like an adult was hurting him. "And I'm done. You won't listen so I won't talk."

"What do you want me to do about this? Hm?" Crossing his arms over his chest Hank refused to let Connor just disappear back into his bedroom without some form of understanding between them. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to be treated like a person; not an invalid or some helpless child who can't survive on their own."

"Fine. How do you want me to do that?"

"Let me out of the damn house."

Hank's first reaction was to scold Connor for swearing, but he didn't want to be called a hypocrite on top of everything else. Instead he focused on Connor's request and tried to think of a reasonable compromise. "Alright. Where will you go?"

"...I don't know. I've never been anywhere on my own, that's literally the point of wanting to leave."

"And how will you get around and get back?"

"I'll walk."

"All over the city? In the cold? With no plan?" Making sure Connor understood the illogic in the situation Hank refused to give in. "Sounds great, kid. Then what're you going to do?"

"Forget it." Walking passed Hank in an annoyed huff Connor again retreated to the isolation of his bedroom and closed the door. Staying out of sight even when Sumo came to his door and pawed at it Connor's frustration wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.

"Fuckin' hell." Losing his patience Hank rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and tried to think of a way to give Connor the freedom he so deserved without the young deviant getting put in a dangerous situation. "What am I going to do with you, son? Your stubbornness is going to be the end of one of us someday."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	16. Runaway On An Emotional Train

**March 7th, 2040:**

The moments of silence in the house were interrupted only when Connor made a snippy remark to Hank when they happened to be in the same room together, or whenever Hank tried to get him to listen to his suggestions regarding a possible compromise in their treatment toward one another. As Connor continued to physically mature he got a little taller and seemed to be well aware that as he got taller he was also going to get stronger, as he would occasionally try to size Hank up if they started arguing.

The very idea of possibly getting in a physical fight with his own son made Hank readily back down from the confrontations almost as soon as they began. Doing his best to be patient and not say or do something he'd regret Hank decided to call in some reinforcements and asked Markus for his help.

"I don't know what to do, Markus." Speaking with the deviant on his phone as he stood just outside the backdoor of the house Hank hoped the only deviant who Connor considered his friend would be able to assist him. "He's getting really impatient and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a human teenage boy just full of testosterone and ready for a fight."

'_It's not uncommon for the unique type or "IR" models of androids to display more humanoid emotions and reactions than the typical deviant when their physical maturity reaches their teenage years_. _Your assessment is fairly accurate_.'

"Yeah? So what do I do about it?"

'_You've handled troubled teens in the past_. _Why is this any different_?'

"Because this isn't some kid who ran away for their shit parents and ended up in the precinct. This is MY kid who won't listen to what I'm trying to tell him, and refuses to be patient with his own physical limitations. He isn't the strong RK-800 that could take a bullet and keep running. His mind's the same but his body is different."

'_Have you told him that_?'

"I've tried and failed. I just can't seem to get through to him anymore?"

'_Alright, I'll be by tonight to talk to him_. _ I'll see if I can make it sink in a little better since it'll be one android talking to another_.'

"Yeah, thanks. Anything you can do to help Connor and I get back on good terms would be greatly appreciated."

'_Of course_. _ I'll be there very soon_.'

"Looking forward to it..." Ending the phone call Hank opened up the backdoor and called out to Sumo let him into the yard for a while. "Come on, boy. Outside."

Sumo, who had been sitting outside Connor's closed bedroom door everyday for the past nine days since he and Hank began fighting, reluctantly relinquished his post and plodded to the backdoor to answer his master's call. With a single grumble Sumo went into the backyard and trotted through the slushy, melting snow that was quickly turning to mud to go about his business. The spring thaw wasn't going to last as one final cold front was quickly moving in over the city, and all Hank could do was hope the weather outside would be colder than the reception he was receiving from Connor inside their own home.

"Good boy. At least you still listen." Returning to the warm house Hank walked through the kitchen and sat down in the middle of the couch in the livingroom with his phone still in hand. Opening up the saved photos on the electronic device Hank began scrolling through the saved images and sighed. "Fingers crossed that I didn't do anything to screw you up, son."

The images on the phone were taken almost every week of Connor's life. The sight of Connor as a tiny newborn, then thriving infant, into a toddler and happy little boy made Han smiled with pride. The images almost always showed Connor with a smile on his face but as he got older and more mature the smiles became less bright and less frequent. The last smiling image of Connor that he had was of the day they went sledding two months back. The final photo in his gallery was of Connor at age thirteen the day before all their tension began, and was of Connor sitting on the floor playing with Sumo.

"Fuck. He went from the happiest little boy on the planet to an angst riddled teen wanting to fight the whole world in less than two months." Rubbing his hand over his tired and stressed out face Hank turned off his phone and slipped the device into his pocket as a rogue tear rolled down his face. "We were both doing so well, but it looks like I fucked everything up and now we're trippin at the finish line."

A soft knock at the front door made Hank jump, but he instantly knew that it was Markus.

"Come on in, the door's unlocked."

The front door creaked open as Markus stepped inside the house and spotted Hank sitting in the middle of the couch looking broken. "Hey. Where's Connor?"

"Locked up in his room." Motioning toward the door with a simple point of his thumb over his shoulder Hank sighed and stared blankly at the floor beneath his feet. "If you get into his 'fortress of solitude' then take your time and see if you can get him to calm down. I don't expect us to go back to how we were overnight, but if we can at least get back on speaking terms I'll call that a win."

"I'll do what I can, Hank. I promise."

Remaining in place on the couch Hank just listened to the sound of Markus walking down the hallway and knocking on Connor's door.

"Hey, Connor. It's Markus." The deviant leader heard only silence as he waited for the door to open. "Can I come in?"

There was a brief pause before the soft 'click' of Connor's door unlocking filled the air. As Markus stepped into the bedroom to talk with Connor in private Hank could only hear muffled voices speaking from behind the door, and he had no idea what was being said.

"Whatever you're going to say Markus I hope it's enough."

* * *

After an hour passed Markus exited the bedroom and seemed to have a look of absolute loss fixed in his mismatched eyes. Rejoining Hank in the livingroom Markus sat down beside the worried detective and father as Hank rubbed his hand along Sumo's ears to try to ease his own stress the deviant leader had less than ideal news to give him.

"Hey, Hank."

"I take it you couldn't quite get through to him either."

"No."

"Do you at least know why he's suddenly so angry?"

"He wants to go out and help people and change the world. He said if the world wasn't so messed up then you wouldn't work all the time and you'd be able to spend more time together, and he'd finally be able to see the world."

"...He wants to spend more time with me? That's why he's pissed off?"

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"But he won't talk to me."

"My guess is he wants you to figure that out on your own, or he wants you to keep going out of your way to try to socialize. You know, test the waters and see how much he can push you before you lay down the law." Giving the detective a somewhat awkward grin Markus tilted his head and tagged on one final thought. "So to speak."

"Connor wants me to work less and spend more time with him, but he won't let me get near him because he also wants me to keep trying to..." Hank trailed off momentarily as a 'eureka' moment struck him. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I think I figured it out." Sighing to himself Hank lifted his hand from Sumo's ears and sunk back into the couch cushions behind him. "I've always been the one to suggest going new places or doing new things. I've only let Connor decide what we do a handful of times, but I never encouraged him to try new things. I just keep taking him back and put him on an uninspiring routine."

"So you think if you take him somewhere new but let him call the shots it'll help?"

"Maybe. But until this weather warms up I don't want to go anywhere new."

"Once this last blizzard hits you'll have your chance. Think you can hold out a while longer?"

"For my son? Yes."

"I'm glad."

"I appreciate your help, Markus. Do you guys at the tower have everything you need to survive the final horrible weeks of winter?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Standing up from the couch Markus extended his hand to shake and gave Hank a reassuring nod. "So will you."

"Keep telling me that." Shaking Markus's hand Hank watched as the deviant leader walked to the front door to take his leave. "I need to hear it as often as possible."

* * *

**March 18th, 2040:**

The blizzard outside was howling in an almost deafening manner, and yet the storm inside the house was louder and far more intense. Being cooped up inside the house in an attempt to wait out the icy storm inside of a warm shelter had made the already high tensions reach a boiling point. Despite Hank staying home and refusing to take the offered overtime so he could be at the house with Connor as much as possible Connor was still angry and wanted Hank to spend time with him beyond just conveniences or just between shifts.

"What do you want me to do, Connor?" Hank was speaking loudly but not yelling as the teenage deviant got right in his face and began snipping at every little thing. Wearing his coat and clutching at his car keys Hank stood beside the front door with his patience worn down to the bone. "If I'm here you won't talk to me, if I go into work you're unhappy. I told you I won't risk driving around in the snow and-"

"You won't drive in this weather to spend time with me, but you will drive around so you can go to work?"

"I HAVE TO GO. I didn't want to, but I have to! I'm a cop and I need to do my job during this storm."

"Your responsibility to the city outweighs your family."

"NO. Stop trying to make it sound like I'm abandoning you."

"It's really hard to dispute that considering you're literally on your way out the door."

"You keep twisting things. I'm not going because I want to go." Looking his stubborn son right in the eyes Hank kept repeating himself in hopes that Connor would finally understand what he was saying. "Even if I had the day off and was free to do whatever the hell I wanted I would stay here and NOT drive around anywhere. I won't put you at risk."

"Risk?" Connor's eyes flashed with hurt as a horrible thought popped into his head. "So that's it."

"What's it?"

"...You don't want to have to go get another replacement for Cole."

"Get another- What?! No!"

"...Fine. I understand." Walking away from Hank with his head bowed down Connor attempted to back to his room only to feel Hank's hand grab onto his shoulder to keep him back. "...Let go."

"Connor you're WRONG. You're NOT a replacement for Cole!"

"Yes I am." Pushing Hank's hand away from his shoulder Connor continued on his way to his bedroom. "That's why you keep taking me to see doctors and technicians, and keep me locked up. You don't want to lose him again, and I get to be a substitute for Cole."

"No! That's not-"

"...I'm sorry. I'll stay in my room and stop for asking for you to spend time with me."

"Connor, stop! I WANT to spend time with you, I just can't because I was ordered to come in, and if I wasn't there's still nowhere to go."

"Yeah." Opening his door Connor retreated to the self-imposed isolation of his bedroom and closed the door behind himself again. As the door clicked shut Connor pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"...Son?" Knocking on the door Hank hoped that Connor would open up and speak to him, but he had no such luck. "Connor, listen to me. You're NOT a replacement for Cole. No one and nothing could ever replace him. He's my firstborn son and you're my second born son. Do you understand?"

A thick silence from beyond the door was accompanied by the howling wind outside.

"...I have to go to the precinct. Please believe me." Speaking as sincerely and softly as he could Hank tried to reassure Connor that they were family no matter what the circumstanced. "You'd be my son with or without Dr. Corliss, or anyone else in our lives."

Connor still didn't say anything.

"Son, you're Connor. You're your own person with your own thoughts, beliefs, ideas and personality. You're not Cole and I never once thought of you as anyone other than who you are. I know you don't believe me right now but it's the truth." Resisting the urge to open the door Hank sighed and took a step away from the bedroom to take his leave. "I have to go to work. When I get back I promise you that we'll leave this city and go explore something new. Anywhere you want to go, and we'll do anything you want to do. Just... Please believe me."

The urge to stay in the house and stay with his son was painfully abundant, but Hank had no choice. Report to the precinct or risk unemployment. There was no way he'd be able to take care of Connor if he didn't have any income, and no one would give a disgraced, broken detective a second chance at a new precinct.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, son. Everything will be okay as soon as we talk about this."

Forcing himself to back away from the door Hank took in a deep breath to steady his nerves as he opened the front door and pushed through the horrifically cold wind and snow Hank trudged through the front yard and over to the side drive to get in the car, and begrudgingly take his leave of the house. Fumbling to get his hand to grip onto the icy handle of the driver's side door Hank pulled the door open against the wind, and then sat down in the seat behind the wheel as quickly as he could.

"Fuckin' hell!"

Dusting off the snow off his coat and out of his hair Hank turned the key in the ignition, and had to turn the key twice to get the engine to roar to life. Cranking up the heat to its highest temperature Hank waited for the engine to warm up before he even attempted to shift and back the car down the driveway. The warm glow of the livingroom lights was tauntingly inviting as Hank considered rushing back inside the house and lying about not being able to get to the precinct, but a part of him knew that Connor needed some time alone to think.

"Don't worry, son. I'll be back and you'll always have a place with me. We're family, no matter what."

* * *

The blizzard was relentless and the streets were barren. Even as autonomous and manual driven snowplows fought to keep the hundreds of streets free of the dangerously slick snow and ice the snowstorm was filling up the roads with restricting snow within only a few minutes. Anyone else driving on the streets were emergency personal, and despite having advanced training in handling a vehicle in such dangerous conditions they were all still struggling to stay in their lanes as the ice and wind pushed the cars about like a kite in a breeze.

It took Hank almost twenty minutes to get to the precinct and force the car into the neighboring parking garage. As he rushed into the precinct one building over the gruff Lieutenant pulled up his coat to protect his ears and throat from the stinging cold from the relentless storm.

"...I better get some fuckin' overtime for this." Hank lamented as he removed a second layer of snow and ice from his coat and hair. Marching through the front reception to get to the bullpen Hank saw that with the exception of Ben and Captain Fowler the bullpen was deserted. "What the hell's going on?"

"Patrol." Ben stated firmly as he desperately clutched at a steaming cup of coffee between both of his hands. "I just finished mine after my car slid into a pole four blocks from here."

"Are ya' hurt?"

"Just cold. Damn car stalled and I had to walk back to the precinct."

"I'm impressed you survived."

"I am, too." Taking a sip of his coffee Ben motioned toward Captain Fowler's office with a casual tilt of his head. "Cap wants to talk to ya'. My guess is you're going to pick up where I left off."

"Fantastic. I'll use your stuck car as my primary marker."

* * *

At the house Connor sat on the floor and stared at the blizzard outside the window as he used his thumb to wipe away a few lingering tears of absolute frustration. As he stared out the window he couldn't help but think of how many times Cole must've stared out the same window thousands of times over his brief but impactful life. The same thoughts regarding Cole's life in the house; all the days he would play in the bedroom, hang out with Hank and watch a movie or play basketball, all the times he went to school and then came home with a new experience or friend, made Connor feel needlessly jealous.

"If I'm my own person then I can live my own life my own way." Standing up from the floor Connor walked over to his closet and slid the door open with an annoyed jerk. Pulling out his black boots, a thick hoodie and his dark red leather jacket Connor layered himself up and finished by putting a black beanie down over his hair and ears. "I'm going to find my own life and not just fill in for Cole."

Opening his bedroom door Connor was greeted by Sumo who was sitting outside his closed door waiting for Connor come out. Sensing the tension in the air Sumo whimpered and refused to move as Connor walked around him.

"I'm sorry, Sumo. I have to go."

Without the slightest glimpse of hesitation in his focused brown eyes Connor walked over to the front door pulled it open with moderate difficulty. Putting his up his arm to shield his face from the harsh cold and wind Connor stepped outside, pulled the door shut behind him, and trudged down the front walk through the ankle deep snow to get to the sidewalk in the distance.

Turning his back to the house Connor walked away and into the storm as the day gave way to night the already lost teenage deviant wandered about aimlessly with nowhere to go, or anyone to rely on.

* * *

The blizzard had wreaked havoc on the city and drove all of the citizens indoors to escape the cold. Neither human or deviant were in sight, the stores and other places of business were all closed, and every light in the occupied houses and apartments were glowing a soft amber as everyone took shelter inside and gathered around anything and everything that could provide heat.

"Lucky bastards." Hank grumbled as he slowly drove past the warm homes and continued on down the chilly streets. "I should've been a private investigation instead of a cop or detective. I'd get better hours and benefits."

Continuing his patrol Hank eyed the sidewalks and streets for any sign of life. Looters had a nasty habit of striking during poor weather and Hank wasn't about to take any chances. The snow and the wind hadn't let up and it was near white-out conditions for the entire city as Hank resumed his dangerous patrol as requested, and kept the heat in the car at max.

"Fuckin' March weather." Hank muttered to himself bitterly as he crept along the street. "Supposed to be 'in like a lion and out like a lamb'. We're half way through the month, make up your damn mind!"

Turning the block Hank went away from the city and out toward the residential areas away from downtown. The streets were just as vacated and quiet but that didn't quell the nervous pit forming in Hank's stomach. Deciding to take a quick stop by the house Hank pulled the car up in front of his snowy, quiet home and threw the vehicle in park; and even put on the emergency brake due to the icy street and harsh winds.

Rushing up toward the front door Hank turned the knob and stepped inside the livingroom where he was met by Sumo whimpering pathetically. The unsettling pit in Hank's stomach suddenly turned into a blackhole as he instantly knew something was wrong. "...Where's Connor?"

Stepping around Sumo hastily Hank made his way down the hallway and saw that Connor's bedroom door was finally open. Looking inside the room Hank's heart sank into the blackhole in his stomach as he couldn't see Connor anywhere.

"Shit!" Opening up the closet door Hank saw the boots and jacket were missing, and immediately knew Connor had taken off. "Damn it, no!"

Stomping out of the bedroom Hank jerked open the front door and looked down at the snow. He could see his recent footprints leading up to the house and a second set heading away from the house. The older set of the prints were partially filled in by the snow and Hank knew he wouldn't be able to track down Connor past their first block.

"Kid, no!" Following the fading trail out to the sidewalk Hank saw that Connor turned to face East and toward the heart of the city. There were dozens of places that Connor could use to stay out of sight, but none of them were adequate shelter from the cold. "Damn it... Hang on, son. I'll find ya'." Returning to the car Hank removed the two sets of brakes and pulled back onto the street to turn around and follow after Connor. "I'm going to find you even if you don't want me to."

* * *

Unsure of where he was or where he should go Connor just kept his head low and wandered about the deserted sidewalks and plazas as he tried to think. It was the first time he was completely alone and in a new place that he had virtually no idea how to navigate. Unlike his previous adult 'RK' model of body that had a G.P.S. unit built into his basic programming, Connor's current model had no such luxury. A little lost, very cold and completely alone Connor wandered the sidewalks and tried to decided where to go.

He didn't want to return home and deal with the emotional weight back at the house. Going to New Jericho Tower was out of the question as Markus would just tell Hank that Connor was there. The only places open were emergency facilities for androids and hospitals for humans, neither of which he could go to as again someone would call Hank and tell him where Connor currently was.

"...If I had the chance to make some more friends I'd be okay right now." The teenage deviant lamented as he realized the severity of his situation. "I'd have somewhere else to go and someone else to talk to. I bet that's why he kept me locked up." Connor decided in a hurt and sad tone. "He wanted me to stay completely dependent on him so I didn't end up like Cole. He kept me from living so I wouldn't die..."

Wrapping her arms over his freezing chest Connor bowed his head down again to keep the cold from stinging his face as the unsettling melancholy thought sunk in like a ten-ton weight in his heart.

"How can I die when I never even had the chance to live?"

* * *

Without missing his chance Hank radioed into dispatch and contacted the precinct to let them know that Connor had gone missing. The more eyes that were looking for the the missing teenager the better. While the report of the missing android circulated through the precinct and all other precincts in the area Hank resumed his patrol but now with the entire police force helping him from all over the city Hank's odds of finding Connor increased by a respectable margin.

"Come on, son. Where are you?" Driving toward the park in hopes that Connor would wander over there Hank carefully combed over the area but didn't see any sign of anyone around. It looked like the park had been visited by anyone all week long. "Shit."

Checking his phone for any possible messages or missed calls from the precinct or New Jericho Tower the senior detective let out a frustrated sigh as he was met with a completely blank screen. There was no update on Connor, or even the E.T.A. of the storm's duration.

"Damn it."

Moving past the park Hank decided to make an extensive weaving pattern around the neighborhood, going down every street and circling the block at least once before driving on. Trying his best to stay calm and not get angry at the situation Hank let out a deep breath and dragged the back of his hand over his forehead as he slowly began to sweat.

"I shouldn't have left him alone. This is my fault..." Focusing on the street ahead of him through the blizzard Hank did his best to keep his mind focused on the search and off of the mistakes he had made. "If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself."

* * *

Barely able to feel his feet or his hands Connor forced himself to keep walking, albeit slower than his usual pace, and struggling to breathe as the wind blew mercilessly right into his face. Keeping his arm up in front of himself Connor just kept walking forward without any idea of where he was or where he was going to go. Just as he began to cough and felt like his legs were going to give out on him at any moment a familiar voice called out to him through the window and made him stop.

Turning to face the voice he saw a rather beaten up and dirty patrol car stopped along the street right beside him. Peering through the blowing snow and ice Connor was barely able to recognize the face of Detective Gavin Reed watching him through the passenger side window of the car and waving him over.

"Come on! Get your ass in the car!" Forcing open the passenger side door Gavin made it clear he wasn't going to go anywhere until Connor was safely inside the car and out of the snow. "Do it before you freeze to death or make get out of here to get ya' myself!"

With little desire to remain in the cold Connor forced himself to walk over to the car and sit down in the vacated passenger seat. As soon as he was sitting down inside the nice warm car Connor slammed the door shut and let out a deep couch. "...Thanks."

"What the fuck are you doing out there?"

"...Thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Gavin snarked as he turned up the heat and pointed the vents directly at Connor. "Are you thinking about how life would like if you were a popsicle or some shit?"

"...Just thinking."

"Uh-huh. Well, your dad sent out a report when he discovered you were missing." Picking up his radio Gavin confirmed that he had found Connor and to call off the search. Putting his free hand on Connor's shoulder Gavin held tight just in case the confused teenage deviant tried to flee from the car. "Are ya' hurt?"

"...No." Keeping arms crossed defensively over his chest Connor shivered violently and coughed again. "Just cold."

"You sound like shit. How long were you walking around 'thinking'?"

"...Three hours."

"Shit. It's a miracle you were still on your feet."

Nodding a little in agreement Connor coughed again and shook his head.

"That sounds rough."

"I'll be fine."

"Sure, whatever. Level with me, Connor." Gavin sounded almost as annoyed as the bombarding wind outside the vehicle. "What's the deal? Why'd you decide to go wandering around in a blizzard? If you wanted to think all you had to do was sit in the shower or lay in bed."

"I just wanted to-" Coughing a little more Connor took a moment to clear his throat before answering. "I wanted to get out of the house and be alone."

"Since your dad was at the pre-"

"He _isn't_ my dad."

"Hello!" The comment caught Gavin off guard but he quickly honed in on it. "Sounds like I figured it out..."

"There's nothing to figure out."

"Why don't you tell me about it anyway?"

Shooting Gavin an unconvinced stare Connor challenged the detective with a simple but logical question. "Why?"

"Because I'm dyin' to know what happened between you two that was so bad that you'd risk freezing to death just to get some space, even AFTER he was already gone."

"...I don't want to be there anymore."

"Okay, care to tell me more?"

"I don't want to-" Putting his arm over his mouth as he coughed harshly Connor's eyes began to water and his chest began to ache. "...I'm not going to be a replacement."

"A _replacement_? Whoa, do you seriously think that Hank took you in as his kid because of Cole?"

"It makes sense."

"No, it doesn't. Connor," taking his hand from the teenage deviant's shoulder Gavin tried to get Connor to understand that he really wasn't supposed to be Cole's replacement in any capacity. "if you were supposed to replace Cole then Hank would've picked up a 'YK' android almost immediately after the accident, made sure he was the same age as Cole AND he would've given him Cole's name! You're Connor and you're growing-up instead of staying six forever."

"...Then why won't he let me have my own life?"

"Because you're barely fuckin' fourteen. No one that young gets a bunch of freedom and gets to wander around the city without some kind of supervision."

"And what'll happen when I'm eighteen? I'll just suddenly acquire friends and social skills?"

"Not with that attitude, no."

"I'm serous!"

"So am I! Let's try this another way." Having little experience with talking to frazzled teenagers beyond taking their statements during cases of domestic violence or child abuse Gavin wasn't quite sure what to say in order to reach Connor. "What set you off? Why did you decided to risk running off in blizzard all of a sudden?"

"He won't let me have a life outside the house. Everywhere I want to go he's there to keep an eye on me. Any time I want to go somewhere new or try something new he won't let me go alone, or he's working."

"...That's it?"

"Huh?"

"You're pissed off because he wants you to stay safe, wants to make sure no fucks with you and he's working so he can keep the roof over your guys' heads so you don't end up on the street?"

Connor's expression softened a little as he stared Gavin the eyes. "...Not exactly like that."

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I wouldn't. My own father never gave a single fuck about me." Pointing to the scar over his nose he gave Connor a fairly stern glance. "You see this? This happened the night my old man got locked up and I never had to stay under the same roof as that abusive bastard ever again."

Soulful brown eyes went wide as Connor noted the severity of the scar on Gavin's face, and wanted to know what caused it. "...What did he do to you?"

"Got drunk every night, knocked me around and drank some more." Giving the young deviant an uncomfortable sigh Gavin looked away and decided to tell Connor about his bleak childhood. "He used to hit me all the time and occasionally he'd hit my sister. I could take it but she couldn't."

"Your sister?"

"I protected as much as I could, but it wasn't enough. And before you ask my mom was too zonked out on pain killers to bother to help either of us."

"How did you get your scar?"

"Well... When my sister died things got much worse and it all came to a head when he threw me through a glass window."

"...What happened after that?"

"My father was taken away in handcuffs, my mother was taken away in a padded ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. That's the last time I saw either one of them." Giving Connor a wary glance Gavin made sure the deviant knew how fortunate he was to have Hank as his dad. "You're lucky. You've never been hit, threatened, yelled at or demeaned throughout your entire childhood. I envy that."

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it. In fact, I think the reason you're having such a problem with Hank being at work after all this time is because he spoiled you."

"Spoiled me?"

"He spent as much as he could with you, just like he used to do with Cole. He treats you like his son and his best friend, and now that you're going through puberty and feeling out of place his absence AND presence is driving you crazy."

"...What does that mean?"

"It means you're at that weird-ass age where you want to do everything but at the same time you don't have the power to do anything. It sucks and it's confusing, but it'll pass. You just need to go home and apologize to Hank for running off."

"...Does this mean I'm a bad son?"

"What? No!" Gavin's pale eyes focused on Connor's face as if seeking more answers just from the deviant's very being. "You're not a bad son, you're just confused and need to sit down and actually LISTEN to what people are telling ya'. I mean, fuck, you admit Hank is taking great care of you but you're pissed off about it and twisting things to make it sound like he's somehow neglecting you."

Connor looked away and down at the floor beneath his feet. "...What do I do?"

"Accept that you're only fourteen. When you're sixteen you can drive a car, when you're eighteen you'll legally be seen as an adult, at twenty-one you can buy some booze if you want and at twenty-five you can rent a damn car. Until then just enjoy what's left of your childhood and stop being so damn impatient! You'll be an adult before you know it, and you're going to look back on this day and want to kick your own ass for being such an idiotic brat."

Remaining quiet Connor just nodded and curled around his freezing body as much as possible.

"Hold tight." Softening his tone of voice Gavin pulled the car back onto the street and aimed for Connor's neighborhood. "I'm going to take you back to your house and I expect you to stay there and not wander off into the snow again."

"...I won't."

* * *

As Hank circled around the precinct for the fourth time in search of Connor the update on the missing deviant came through and the senior let out a deep sigh of relief. Since there was no follow-up regarding Connor being taken to the precinct Hank decided to head on home and waited for his phone to ring in the event he was needed elsewhere to pick up his stubborn son.

"Fuck it." The gruff detective snarled into the open air. "If Fowler wants me at the precinct he can drive his sorry ass through this storm to come and get me."

Forcing himself to slow down and take his time as to not slide off the road or onto the sidewalk Hank finally rounded the corner of his block and in did so in time to see Connor walked through the front door of the house and back into the livingroom. The car that dropped Connor off was waiting for the door to shut before driving off, but seemed to notice Hank and decided to wait.

"He's home. Good." Pulling the car into the driveway beside the house Hank quickly threw the car into park and turned off the engine as he briefly went over to the squad car to speak with Gavin. "Reed?"

"Yeah?" Gavin rolled down his window so he could listen to Hank easier.

"Thanks for bringing him back."

"Sure. Just for the record I think he's going to mellow out soon."

"Why? What'd you say to him?"

"I just told him to be patient and stop twisting things."

"...You know about how he feels between me and Cole?"

"Yeah. I don't know why the hell he thinks he's some kind of replacement. I told him he's wrong."

"I did too. I guess I have to keep saying it until he believes me."

"Need anything else?"

"No. Just tell Fowler I'm taking care of my son and patrol can fuck off."

"With pleasure!"

As Gavin drove off Hank rushed up to the front door to check in on Connor and mentally reminded himself to not yell at the teenager, or show any sign of anger toward him. The fact that he had been willing to talk to Gavin of all people told Hank that the young deviant was in fact emotionally lost and just needing some answers.

"Okay, I can do this..." Opening the door Hank spotted Connor sitting in the middle of the couch shivering violently and has his arms wrapped around Sumo's neck. As soon as the door opened Connor looked up at Hank and his eyes filled with emotion. "Hey, son."

"...I... I'm..."

"It's okay." Closing the door behind himself Hank turned the lock into place and walked near the couch. "You're okay."

Standing up from the couch Connor approached Hank and quickly hugged him as he began to cry his tears of pent up frustration. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey..." Reciprocating the hug Hank wrapped his arms around the young deviant and just let him weep. "It's okay. Don't be sorry."

"I was an idiot."

"Walking around in a snowstorm is pretty idiotic, but you're not an idiot." Rubbing his hand up and down Connor's back over top the snow soaked jacket Hank tried to comfort him as much as possible. "You're just confused and I wasn't giving you the best answers."

"...Am I really your second son?"

"Yes. You're my son, Connor. Not a replacement, substitute or a filler in anyway." Watching as Connor straightened back up and dragged his hand over his eyes to wipe away his tears Hank could see that Connor was not only overwhelmed, but physically trembling. "You're my son and you'll never be anything else."

"...Okay."

Brushing the damp lock of rogue hair from Connor's face Hank noticed that despite Connor shivering he felt unnaturally warm. "Man, you got yourself walking around in that cold air."

"...Sorry."

"Don't be sorry for getting sick. It happens."

"What do I do?"

"I recommend you take a warm shower and then change into warm clothes. When you're done come and sit down on the couch and we'll have a nice long talk without interruptions, arguing or judgment. Okay?"

"You're not going to go back to work?"

"Fuck work! You're more important than driving along barren, icy streets."

"What if-"

"If Fowler tries to give me shit then I'll go over his head and play the 'single father raising his kid all alone' card. If anything it'll make Fowler look like a jackass and make me look noble."

"...That'd be a first."

Laughing at the comment Hank pulled Connor in for another hug and finally felt at ease. "Smartass."

"...I'm so cold."

"Yup. Walking around in a blizzard's going to do that to ya'." Giving Connor a firm pat on the shoulder Hank let him out of the hug. "Go on, take your shower and change into dry clothes. I'm not going anywhere else tonight."

Nodding a little Connor walked toward the hallway and stopped for a moment. "...Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks for never hurting me."

The comment left Hank stunned but quickly remembered that Connor had been speaking to Gavin and everything made sense. "You don't have to thank me for that, son. Just learn to be a little more patient and we'll be even. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll try."

"That's all I ask..."

* * *

**March 26th, 2040:**

It was just over a week since Connor had wandered off into the blizzard and in that time of him recovering from his cold with Hank showing incredible compassion and patience toward the stubborn deviant Connor had finally accepted that he was in fact his own person, and Hank's second son. Watching as Hank stood out in the driveway beside the house with the hood of the car popped open, and an oily rag draped over his left shoulder Connor decided it was time to truly make amends and show Hank the respect and appreciation he truly deserved.

Pulling his lighter jacket out of his bedroom closet Connor zipped the garment up to his chin and made his way toward the backdoor to speak to Hank outside as the senior detective continued to work on the car. Standing beside Hank as his father worked on changing the oil Connor spoke up in a low voice. "Dad?"

"Connor, you're getting over being sick. You should be inside."

"It's warmer now."

"Barely." Motioning toward the slushy snow all over the surrounding grass and driveway Hank reminded Connor that spring was only beginning. "It's above freezing but it's still cold. This damn car took a beating on patrol during the blizzard, and it's just now warm enough to work on it."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a brat. I didn't realize how much you were doing to make sure I'm taken care of, and I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do."

"It's okay, son. You don't need to apologize."

"But I want to."

"Well, if it helps, apology accepted."

Watching as Hank's hands busily fussed over the engine Connor volunteered to lend a hand. "...Can I help?"

Looking at the deviant with a subtle smirk Hank took a step back and gave Connor the room to look at the engine. "Sure. I can show you a thing or two."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It makes sense that you should know basic car maintenance."

"Why's that?"

"In just over a month you'll be sixteen and you can finally drive."

"I can?" Connor's eyes lit up with excitement at the idea of finally being able to drive around and have some more responsibility and freedom. "Really?"

"I promise you, kid."

Finally feeling like things were getting back to normal Connor gave Hank an appreciative smirk as he stepped closer to the engine. "Yeah, I know."

"And... I've been thinking." Crossing his arms over his chest Hank watched as Connor eyed over the engine as if studying the elaborate device. "We haven't been out of the city since last summer. How about you and me go on a road trip once you get your license and see the coast?"

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. But only if you do half of the driving for me. I'm getting too old to go on long road trips without needing to stop to take an hourly break."

"I can drive, too?"

"Yes, son. You can drive and we'll go see the coast. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great!" Smiling at long last Connor agreed to the deal. "Let's do it."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	17. Fun and Forgiveness

**April 1st, 2040:**

The warm spring day started off relatively normal as Hank let Sumo outside and made his coffee, and waited for Connor to wake up and join him for breakfast. Now that Connor was a teenager he was sleeping in through the morning and sleeping longer in general, not that Hank minded the peace and quiet as he began the day. Pouring his mug of coffee and finishing up the special patch of Thirium based pancakes for Connor and his own pan of scrambled eggs Hank was vaguely aware of Connor joining him in the kitchen.

"G'morning, son."

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well. All thing's considering..."

"What?" Turning around to face his son as he pulled the two frying pans off the burners Hank arched his brow at the cryptic comment. "What're you talking about, Connor?"

"Well, I've been thinking things over," Connor was nervously wringing his hands together and he was unable to look Hank directly in the eyes. "and I think I know where I want to focus my studies when it comes time for me to pick a career."

"...Okay. What's that."

"I decided that being a detective isn't for me."

Hank's postured visibly stiffened and his brow arched a little.

"I want to be a firefighter."

"...A firefighter?"

"Yeah." Giving Hank a subtle nod Connor was evidently waiting for Hank's full reaction. "I like being able to help people and being an android makes it easier for me to see through dark smoke, and I'm lighter in weight so I can navigate weakened structures with a lessened risk of falling through compromised floors so it's an ideal career for me to take."

Hank didn't say anything. Staring at Connor with a gleam of unspoken disappointment in his blue eyes Hank just waited for the teenage deviant to say something else as his face paled a little.

"...Dad?" Connor could see his decision had a strong impact on his father, and it wasn't one he was expecting. "Are you okay?"

"...Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yeah."

"Dad?"

"...Yeah?"

"Do you know why I chose this career?"

"...No. Why?"

"Because today's date is very special."

"...What's special about it?"

A cheesy grin appeared on Connor's face as his timid demeanor shifted one of utter confidence and a lighthearted nature. "...April Fools."

"April..." Hank finally realized it was the first day of April and his body language shifted entirely. "You little..."

"Sorry." Laughing a little Connor dared to take a step toward Hank and wanted to see how he was going to respond. "But not really."

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

Clamping his hand down on Connor's shoulder Hank gave him a subtle smile. "That was a good one."

Smiling a little more Connor was relieved to know that Hank wasn't actually mad at him, and took the joke well.

"But don't do that again!"

"Of course not. If I did that again you wouldn't fall for the prank."

"Smartass." Giving Connor a gentle shake of his shoulder Hank motioned to the stove and then to the kitchen table. "Eat your breakfast and don't pull anymore pranks until at least noon."

"I think I can manage that."

"Uh-huh," putting the two plates down on the kitchen table Hank and Connor sat down together and resumed chatting. "so you do plan on more pranks?"

"Only if I feel inspired."

"Glad you're on my side."

"Never assume."

Giving his teenage son a wry grin Hank just shook his head and picked up his fork. "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

The morning remained relatively quiet but that ended by noon when Connor emerged from the bathroom after taking his shower and showed Hank what was once a blue towel now stained a vibrant purple. The exact same shade of purple had stained Connor's thick locks of hair and the young deviant was giving his father an amused and impressed stare as he tried to think of a way to get back at him.

"You put hair dye in the shampoo?" Connor asked as he tossed the purple towel at Hank.

"No. I put hair dye in that fancy _android_ shampoo." The smirking detective confirmed as he looked at the purple towel and laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"One does not usually have to check their shampoo for sabotage."

"Never assume."

Connor crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Hank a mischievous glance. "Alright... It's one to one."

"Are you seriously going to turn this into a competition?"

"That's up to you."

"Alright..." Tossing the towel back over to the teenage deviant Hank decided to make a wager. "Loser has to clean up the entire house, and get the purple out of the towel."

"And what does the winner get?"

"Winner gets to pick all the weird tourist traps and attractions we stop at when we take our trip down the coast."

"Deal!"

"You sound like you already have a prank in mind."

"You said to wait until noon and it's twelve-fifteen. I can be patient when I want to be."

"Prove it."

"You'll see the results of my patience." Carrying the towel out of the livingroom and into the laundry room connected to the kitchen Connor was more than ready to engage in the much needed 'prank war', and wasn't the type to show mercy.

Hank's brow arched again as he looked over to Sumo laying on his pillow in the corner of the livingroom. "Why do I get the feeling I just signed a check my ass can't cash?"

Sumo's tail thumped on the floor a few times as he looked up at his master and let out a yawn.

"You're lucky you didn't have a litter of pups to raise, Sumo." As Connor walked back into the livingroom he gave Hank a brief side-eye before returning to his bedroom to plot out his next prank. "Just one can be handful."

* * *

Throughout the day the pranks slowly escalated in creativity and humor. Connor managed to get back at Hank for the purple hair dye by putting all of Hank's white socks in the washer with the purple towel and a red rag to ensure the white fabric was dyed a soft purple color in return, and Hank got back at Connor by harmlessly switching around his flavored Thirium and mixing a few flavors together to make a new "tasty" concoction. Connor of course responded by sabotaging Hank's cologne to make it smell like bacon, and Hank returned the prank by putting two raw eggs under Connor's pillow so when the teenage deviant went to his room to think and read he smashed them all over his sheets.

While the two were never going to take the pranks to the extreme, neither were willing to back down just yet. The war wouldn't officially end until midnight and Connor was determined to win. Running his hand over his chin where his unique blossoming stubble was still growing Connor thought about faking a freak accident while trying to shave, but decided that'd be too much.

Looking over at Sumo with a curious glance as the massive, loyal dog laid on the floor between the couch and the coffee table Connor asked the dog for some advice. "Got any ideas?"

Sumo whimpered once and wagged his tail a little.

"Didn't think so."

"Don't start talkin' to the dog." Hank remarked as he tried and failed to bleach out the dye in his socks and the towel from the laundry room. "It's weird."

"You spoke to him earlier."

"Yeah, but I wasn't asking him for ideas. I was just making conversation."

"Be glad I'm asking for ideas, that means I'm out of my own."

"Never assume."

Connor sighed and failed to come up with a winnable prank and reached his hand down to rub Sumo's ears. "Alright."

"Alright, what?" Walking into the livingroom Hank glanced about suspiciously to make sure he wasn't about to touch a tripwire or walk into clear plastic wrap over the doorway.

"You win."

"I do?"

"I can't think of anything and you got in the last prank."

"Since we're three to three it's currently a tie."

"...What do we do for a tie?"

"Compromise. I pick half and you pick half."

"What about the house?"

"I'll clean half and you clean half."

"Alright, deal."

"But we start tomorrow." Hank stated in firm voice as he noted the time and saw they had three hours until midnight. "If one of manages to sneak in one final prank I want the winner to win in full."

"You sound like you're thinking about something. Either you have one prank in mind or you think I have another prank ready to go."

Hank crossed his arms and gave his son an odd glance. "And what have we been saying all day?"

"Never assume."

"Damn right."

Laying back over the couch Connor sighed and nodded at the television. "How about we watch a movie and stop with the pranks until next Halloween?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm as creative as I used to be back when I was in high school, or in the police academy."

"What kind of pranks did you pull?"

"Uh," Hank blushed a little as he walked over to the recliner to sit down and answered the question. "once in high school during my sophomore year my friends and I let a three greased up pigs loose in the hallways. The janitor was cool with it since he was going to quit the next day anyway because the school board denied him the raise he had earned."

"Really? How'd that end?"

"With a call to animal control and stricter security for the rest of the year to prevent more animal rampages."

"Did you get caught?"

"Nope. Me and my buddies new to keep our mouths shut until AFTER we graduated."

"Where'd you get the pigs?"

"No way, I'm not giving you that kind of information."

Sitting upright on the couch Connor was very intrigued by Hank's childhood pranks. "What else did you do?"

"You're not going to take notes and get back at me on October, are ya'?"

"No, I'm just curious. You're a detective and yet you pulled a prank that could've resulted in severe property damage... It's fascinating!"

Hank rubbed his hand over his bearded chin that was now more gray than brown, and gave Connor a subtle nod. "Alright, I'll tell ya'. But only because your purple hair is a little distracting."

"It's not as bad as your gray."

"Smartass. I'll tell you the story and you get the purple out of your hair."

"Sure, that's reasonable."

"Okay... Uh, let's see." A flash of amusement gleamed in Hank's eyes as he remembered his time in the police academy with his old buddies. "I got one... But do NOT tell anyone I told you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. If anyone finds out I'll know who's responsible..."

* * *

**April 20th, 2040:**

Things were settling back down and feeling more normal. As Connor had dyed his hair back to his natural dark brunette color and more importantly he had come to terms with his place in Hank's family as his second born son as opposed to being a replacement for Cole he also began to calm a little and his emotions stabilized. Working with Hank under the hood of the car to keep it in top shape Connor watched as his father worked meticulously to keep the engine clean and everything tune appropriately.

"How long have you been working on cars?"

"Since I was about your age."

"...That's not entirely accurate considering my rapid aging."

"Smartass. I was fourteen when my own dad showed me basic car maintenance."

"Can I ask if you... showed Cole?"

Hank's hands paused for a moment as the wrench in his had shook. "...No. I wanted to, but Barb didn't like the idea of a toddler climbing around under the hood of a car."

"To be honest I can't blame her."

"You know, Barb would've loved you."

"Why's that?"

"You're so much like Cole for one, and two Barb had a thing for brunettes."

"Is that why you dyed your hair back?"

"Nah, that was more for me so I didn't feel too out of place raising a baby again."

"You didn't want people mistaking your for my grandfather?"

"Ha! Like anyone would believe that."

"I would. That gray is very convincing."

"That's two."

"Two what?"

"Smartass comments in one conversation."

"Why not go for three?"

"Well, you just did." Motioning for Connor to take the lead over the engine Hank watched as the teenage deviant easily checked on the oil with the dipstick and topped it off to keep the oil full. "I wonder how Barb would've responded to this?"

"With a lot of questions, I imagine."

"Maybe."

"If Cole and Barbara were still around would you still have taken me in as your son?"

"Yeah. I can honestly say I would."

"That's good to know."

"Barb and I loved helping people and she was a sucker with kids and animals. There's no way she would've been able to turn you away with your perfect hair and sad puppy dog eyes."

"Well, my hair's perfect again now that I got the purple out."

Laughing at the image of Connor with purple hair Hank just shook his head. "Yeah, purple isn't your color."

"Think we can make it down the coast with this car?"

"Sure. It's old and a little beaten down, rusty and a little slow, but it's still reliable."

"Like you?"

"That's four!" Hank laughed as he threw an oily rag onto Connor's head in a jovial manner. "New record."

* * *

**April 27th, 2040:**

Connor was staring at his face in the bathroom mirror and rubbed his fingertips over the still growing stubble with a slight grimace. Unlike most models of androids Connor was capable of growing facial hair as a means of simulating the natural growth and development of an adolescent teen males, and like those adolescents if he wanted it gone he'd have to take of it himself. Unsure of exactly how to do that considering he had never shaved before and didn't know how to get started he sighed and called out to Hank as his father stepped back inside the front door with the day's mail in his hand.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a little help?"

"With what?" Following Connor's voice Hank walked into the bathroom where he saw his son standing before the sink look confused. "You okay?"

"I, uh, I need to shave."

"Oh." Putting his hand under Connor's chin Hank lightly titled his son's head up and back to examine his face. "Yeah, that's about right."

"How?"

"Well, it's pretty simple actually." Rubbing his hand over his own bearded chin Hank set about explaining the everyday, mundane task as clearly and accurately as he could without giving a visual demonstration on himself. "The trick is not missing anything without cutting your skin at the same time."

"Can you show me?"

"Yeah. There's a brand new razor in the hall closet. I'll show you what to do."

"Okay."

Hank laughed a little as Connor walked into the hallway to get the item needed and then glanced at his own reflection in the mirror. Teaching his son to shave was something that he never thought he'd have the chance to do, but now with Connor quickly growing up he had the opportunity to give him the same life lesson than his own father had given him during his own childhood.

"Found it."

"Alright, let's start with the basics..."

After about twenty minutes Connor rinsed off his freshly shaven face and examined his work in the mirror. His complexion was flawless save for his handful of freckles dotting his face and neck, and showed no sign of any tiny nicks or cuts from his first time shaving. Using a towel to dry off his skin Connor turned to look at Hank and asked his opinion on the matter.

"You look good, kid."

"I think I prefer the clean shaven look."

"Most kids do. Then once they graduate high school they have the freedom to let their facial hair grow out without worrying about ridicule for patchiness or looking like their parents."

"Nice to know at least one thing about my personality seems to be normal."

"Hey, don't worry about feeling like you fit in. Everyone feels like an outsider looking, no matter who they are, where they come from or how old they are."

"So feeling weird is in fact normal? That's a paradox." Connor gave Hank a somewhat lost look as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "No wonder humanity is so confusing."

"Weird or not, human or not; it doesn't matter." Putting his hand on his now tall son's shoulder Hank gave him a nod of approval. "You have a great personality; you're kind, compassionate, empathetic, funny, courageous and selfless. As long as you keep up that winning combination of endearing qualities you'll be just fine."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Come on." Leading the way out of the bathroom Hank motioned for Connor to follow after him. "I just got paid today, so we should go downtown and get a few more replacement parts for the car before our trip in a few weeks."

"Cool." Pausing as he stepped into the hallway Connor gave Hank a wary glance and looked back at the bathroom. "Am I going to have shave like this every day from now on?"

"Only if you want to, son. It's your choice."

"Oh." Rubbing his hand over his chin Connor felt the smooth skin under his touch and sighed softly. "That seems tedious."

Chuckling at the comment Hank just shook his head and sighed. "Uh-huh. Try keeping gray hair dyed brown, or keeping a goatee evenly trimmed. Now THAT'S tedious."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	18. Moving Forward

**May 2nd, 2040:**

It was a perfectly warm and sunny day in the city. With traffic being light and somewhat manageable Hank decided to let his now sixteen year old teenage son begin his driving lessons, and head out to to get his learner's permit and eventually his license depending on how well Connor did. Slightly nervous as he took his seat behind the steering wheel Connor looked over at Hank as his father sat down beside him and handed him over the keys to take for himself.

"Okay, Connor. You know what to do."

"Not get in a wreck."

"Well, that goes without saying." Fastening his seatbelt he watched as Connor did the same and then adjusted the mirrors so he could see as much as possible without having to crane is neck to look around. As the teenage deviant sunk back in the seat Connor's shaking hand put the key in the ignition and turned the engine over. "Son, you have great reflexes, timing and judgment. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure."

"Think of this way. This is one step closer to our trip down the coast."

"You're sure we'll get the time off?"

"I already confirmed it with Fowler, and I threatened to resign if I didn't get the vacation that I've earned so I can spend time with my son. It's a done deal."

"Yeah. Okay." Shifting the car out of park Connor glanced at the rearview mirror and shifted into reverse. Lifting his foot from the brake pedal Connor let the car slowly back itself down the driveway and onto the street. As soon as the car reached the street with a gentle motion Connor hit the brake again and shifted into drive as he corrected the steering so the vehicle was perfectly straight in the lane before moving forward. "...Where do we go?"

"Wherever you want. You're already doing fine."

"Okay... Uh, the park?"

"Sure. The park isn't too far. That's a good warm up."

"Should we go now?"

"Maybe circle around the block a few times so you can get your timing down when it comes to stop signs and your turn signals."

"Y-Yeah. Good idea."

"Hey, take a deep breath and let it out slowly." As his paternal instincts took over Hank did his best to keep his son calm as he pressed down more on the accelerator to get the car up to speed before reaching the stop sign at the end of the street. "You couldn't wait to drive when you were younger."

"Younger me didn't quite grasp the full responsibility of driving what is literally a mobile bomb."

"Relax. You and me worked on this car for hours on end, this 'bomb' is as stable as it can be."

"How long until I'm comfortable driving?"

"It won't be long. Once you finish your laps you'll know when it's time to move on, and you'll be able to do it without hesitation."

"Did it take you long?"

"Maybe an hour, then I was good."

Connor nodded a little as he turned on his signal and turned right around the corner to begin the first of his mentally predetermined three laps around the block. The longer he drove the most confident he felt, and the more natural it felt to drive about and remain in control of his decisions. It didn't take long for Connor's reflexes and instincts to quickly adjust and gain perfect rhythm and timing to the necessary responses of driving, and with those reflexes he felt far more at ease.

"...Think the park would mind if I took the car on the bike path?"

"Very much so."

"Then I'll lap around the park instead."

"Do you miss riding your bike around the park?"

"Only on nice days. It sucks I outgrew it so fast."

"Yeah, that's usually how it feels." Acknowledging Connor's rapid aging and maturity was a mixed feeling. Whereas Hank knew right from the beginning that Connor would grow up and resumed his life as the 'RK-800' he was always meant to be, a part of him hoped that Connor wouldn't really grow up at all. The chance to raise a baby as his own all over again had done wonders for Hank's emotional health, and the pride that came from watching his son grow up and become a well adjusted young man in spite of their previous tensions made it all worth while. "...I remember when I outgrew my own bike as a kid. And my rollerblades. Hell, I even outgrew my favorite hoodie in middle school."

"What should we do with all the clothes I outgrew?"

"Well," crossing his his chest Hank sat in contemplation for a moment before responding. "we could wash them and donate them to charity, or we could wash them and put them in storage for future use."

"You mean like if you have another kid?"

"Or..." giving his son a slight tilt of his head Hank waited until they were at a stop sign before he finished his thought. "you could have your own kid."

"I may not know much about the world," Connor admitted as he checked the intersection before pulling through. "but I do know androids can't procreate in the same way that humans can."

"I dunno', kid. Look at you."

"...Huh?"

"Uh..." Trying to change the subject away from the therapy session to prevent another argument Hank covered for himself quickly. "you were a child android, so maybe you could raise a child of your own in the same way."

"...I never thought about it."

"Well, don't. You're fifteen and as much as I loved raising you I'm not ready to be a 'grandpa' just yet."

"Noted."

Hank motioned to the park and gave Connor a firm pat on the shoulder. "Check it out. We made it in one piece and you drove perfectly."

"Yeah... I did."

"See? You're going to be just fine."

Safely pulling the car along the street to park Connor turned to look at his father and gave him a curious stare. "How long until I can get my learner's permit?"

"We can go and get it right now if you want. Then you just need to get in a few hours of driving during the day, the night and during rain if at all possible."

"Sounds like a challenge." Connor's eyes lit up a little as he returned the car to the street and resumed driving. "I like it."

"I thought you would."

* * *

**May 14th, 2040:**

It took Hank all of two minutes to decide on buying the used car from an old friend with the intent of fixing it up with Connor as a little project. The car was an automatic vehicle, one of the final models produced before autonomous vehicles became far more common, and in relatively good shape. It was a 2029 Haste that had a few thousand miles but nothing too extreme. It had four doors, was dark blue in color and just a little smaller than Hank's own car, the Oldsmobile, which meant it was perfect for Connor.

"Alright, son." Showing Connor to the driveway after his friend dropped off the vehicle Hank patted his son's shoulder and let him take in the sight of the 'new' car under their care. "Think we can get this 'old girl' up and running at one-hundred percent in two weeks?"

"...Maybe?" Unsure of why the car was there or why Hank had purchased it Connor gave his father a confused look. "But why's it here?"

"Well, you got your license yesterday and I have to admit I'm impressed with how quickly you mastered the skill of driving." Beaming with paternal pride Hank made sure Connor knew that the car was for him. "And so I figured we should have two cars now."

"Really?"

"Yup. The only catch is we have to get this car running to perfection before either of us drive it anywhere."

"That sounds fair."

"Ready to work on something new?"

"Right now?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful day and I have the next two days off. That's plenty of time to get a headstart on this car, and if we finish in the two weeks before we head down the coast we can take this car and leave the Oldsmobile here so the poor old thing can have a little break."

"Okay, sure. I'll go let Sumo outside and we can start working together."

"Good plan. We don't need that giant furry idiot getting jealous of a car."

* * *

**May 30th, 2040:**

The final touches on the car had been taken care of, and with it came a hearty 'thump' of the hood being closed over the clean and tuned up engine. Everything on the car had replaced, repaired and cleaned to near perfection. Looking completely shiny and revitalized the car was ready for their extended vacation down the East coast, and would be able to handle the highway without any problems.

"It looks good, son." Hank watched as Connor wiped off the left headlight and stepped back to admire his work. "I think that's the fastest I've ever gotten a car up and running."

"It helps when you have someone to work with. Things are a lot easier when you have a partner to help share the responsibility."

"Yup." Happy to hear Connor's response about teamwork and partnership Hank put his hand on the teenage deviant's shoulders, then reached into his jean pocket with the other. "And remember that. No matter what happens I'll always be there to watch your back; even if you ended up stranded on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere."

"Huh?"

Pulling the car keys from his pocket Hank held them out toward his son and gently placed them down in Connor's opened palm as the young deviant lifted up his hand to take them. "We may have put in a ton of work in this car to get it running smoothly, but that doesn't mean it's indestructible."

"...What are you saying?"

"You've earned it, son." Closing Connor's fingers around the keys Hank gave him a sheepish grin. "I know you'll take care of it."

"...This is... MY car?"

"Yup."

Connor's soulful brown eyes went wide with disbelief and then joy as he gave Hank an appreciative smile and then quickly wrapped his arms around Hank to give him a grateful hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Patting Connor's shoulder Hank made sure his son knew how much he was trusted and appreciated. "You're a good kid, and I know you'll keep making me proud no matter what you do with your life."

Releasing the hug tight Connor looked at the keys in his hand and then gave Hank a questioning glance. "...Do you really think I'd be a good detective?"

"Absolutely. You don't HAVE to be anyone or anything you don't want to be, son. But I do know you have a gift for being a detective, and that's a rare gift to be given."

"I'll consider it, dad. I think it's something I'd like to do, but I want to experience more of life before I make my final decision."

"That's a very wise and mature way to think of your future, son." Motioning to the car Hank pulled open the passenger side door and waited for Connor to do the same for the driver's side door. "While you're thinking about the future why don't we take your car around the block and make sure it's really ready to go? I think it's time for this old beauty to see something more than just a driveway."

"Sounds good to me." Smiling proudly and walking over to the opposite side of the car from where Hank was already sitting Connor twirled the car keys around the tip of his index finger and he pulled open the door and sat down behind the wheel. Sitting down as the driver of _his_ car, something that was his own and something that he had worked alongside Hank to restore gave the young deviant a surge of confidence. "I think a trip out to New Jericho Tower will suffice."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	19. Road Trip!

**June 1st, 2040:**

The new car was packed up with a total of two dufflebags, two suitcases, to pillows and a large cooler full of human and androids snacks to keep the father and son duo content during their travels. Double-checking the car's engine, oil and battery Hank was convinced the car was in great shape and that as soon as they topped off the gas they'd be able to begin their vacation. Looking over toward the backdoor Hank watched as Connor bid Sumo farewell and made sure Chris new when to feed the fish in his aquarium to ensure that the pets would be well taken care of during their absence.

"Thank you again, Officer Miller."

"You can call me 'Chris', it's okay."

"Alright, thank you, Chris." Standing up from his kneeling position on the grass Connor gave Sumo's ears one final rub before he stepped toward the driveway to begin their family vacation. As Connor made his way to the car Hank stepped away to have one final work with the officer before taking off. "We appreciate this!"

Hank spoke with Chris for a few minutes while Connor turned over the key in the ignition of the car and enjoyed the sound of the pristine engine roared to life. "Thanks for taking care of Sumo and the aquarium for us, Chris. I have no idea how long we're going to be out town, so here's some money to buy some more food if they run out."

"It's not a problem, Lieutenant. I love dogs but with my wife being allergic this is close as I can get to having one of my own."

"Thanks all the same. I'll see ya' when I see ya'." Taking his leave of the backdoor Hank walked over to the car and sat down in the front passenger seat next to Connor as his teenage son patiently waited for him to arrive. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"You drive down and I'll drive back up. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal." Pulling the car down the driveway Connor reached the street and turned to the right as he headed for the city's limits to get to 1-80 East. Making sure the G.P.S. was on and ready to go Connor checked their destination and smiled. "I'm ready for this."

"Where we going first?"

"New York City."

"Whoa, you want to go all the way to New York just to begin our vacation?"

"Yeah! There's so much to see and so much to do. Afterward we can take I-95 S and reach Orlando in Florida. That way we can actually travel along the East Coast and see eleven states on our way down. When we're ready to return we can travel I- 75 North through an additional two states, three if we take a few detours."

"You want to travel through fourteen states on our first road trip?"

"...Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just impressive."

"So it's okay?"

"Yeah, son. Let's get going. That sounds like we're going to be on the road for a long time, and we're going to see a lot of this ever expanding and changing world in the best way possible."

* * *

A little after three hours Connor was getting restless and Hank had an idea of what they could do for a detour. Locating a special area of interest with Cleveland Ohio's city limits Hank altered their course just a little to make a pitstop and go somewhere they'd both appreciate and remember for years to come. As soon as the car reached its alternate destination Connor stared up at the building as an amused grin appeared on his face and his eyes lit up.

"Whoa." Connor glanced over at Hank and waited for his father to make the first move. "We're really going to check it out?"

"Like I'd ever turn a chance to check out the 'Rock & Roll Hall of Fame'." Almost laughing at the absurd question Hank unfastened his seatbelt and put his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Two years ago they inducted the 'Knights of the Black Death' into the hall of fame and I have to see it."

"That's awesome!" Following suit Connor removed his seatbelt, and as the father and son duo climbed out of the car Connor pressed the button on the key fob and locked the doors behind him. "I need to get a t-shirt before we leave."

"Fuck yeah. We aren't going to leave empty handed."

"Think I could get a new guitar, too?"

"I'm pretty sure the guitars on display here are just for that, son. Display."

"It can't hurt to ask."

"More like _beg_." Hank laughed as he and Connor made their way to the front door of the massive building and prepared to bask in the glory of rock and roll legends. "Just take notice of the guitar you like the best and we'll try to find one to buy later on."

"Can I get a drum set, too?"

"Sure. The day you get your own apartment or find the cure for migraines you can get a drum set and play to your heart's content."

"So that's a 'yes'?"

"Smartass." Entering the iconic museum the door felt an odd sense of want and belonging in the air. It was a place neither had ever been to before, and yet they already knew they were going to have a good day. "Let's go pay for admission and look around. Don't rush though, we have plenty of time to look around before we should get back on the road."

* * *

Getting lost in the museum and forgetting about the time until security announced that the hall of fame would be closing in a few minutes, Hank and Connor didn't return to the car until almost ten o'clock at night. Thrilled about seeing the iconic museum and everything it had to offer Connor had plenty of energy left to drive while Hank was ready to find a hotel and crash for the night.

"Let's just make it over the border to Pennsylvania." Connor urged as he and Hank returned to their predetermined route to head out to New York. The traffic was lighter than usual due to the late hour but cars were still present all over the highway. "We only drove for three hours."

"Yeah, sure. Once we're over the line start looking for hotels so we can relax and get some sleep."

"Need something to eat?"

"I still got some stuff in the cooler."

"Did the ice melt?"

"I hope not. I paid extra for those electronic ice packs that are supposed to stay cold for seventy-two hours."

"How much Thirium did you pack?"

"Don't worry, son. There's enough to cover you for two weeks, and I know where to look for Thirium based grocery stores."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Leaning back in his seat Hank crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he tried to get a little rest. "Ever since the Revolution a few places offering Thirium and selling biocomponents have popped up all over the country. You'll be fine."

"That's a relief."

"Hey, we're on vacation. Neither of us are allowed to worry about stuff until we're officially back in Detroit."

"Okay. That's fine by me." Noting the sign indicating that they just crossed over into Pennsylvania Connor felt a sense of pride as he continued to finally travel away from the city and see a little bit more of the world around him. "We made it to the next state. There's a few exits coming up with hotels."

"Alright, pick one and we'll crash for the night."

* * *

**June 2nd, 2040:**

A strange sound awoke Hank almost nine hours after he passed out from fatigue. Opening his eyes Hank steadily regained his bearings as the memory of checking into the hotel late the night before set in, and he remembered that he and Connor had chosen to stay in the hotel for only one night. Noticing that the second bed was empty and that Connor was sitting at the small desk in the corner of the room and using the complimentary laptop to check on something, Hank sat upright in the bed and called out to his son.

"What're you doing?"

"Looking for somewhere interesting in Pennsylvania for us to see before we move on to the next state."

"Oh." Running his hand over his messy hair and then over his tired face Hank let out a sleepy yawn and stretched his shoulders. "You find something worth seeing and I'm going to take a shower. Did you get any Thirium from the cooler?"

"The Thirium I brought up from the cooler has been consumed and the containers properly disposed of just in case an anti-android bigot is hovering nearby."

"I'm sorry you have to still do that, son." Getting up from the bed Hank walked over to the nearby bathroom to shower off and wake up a little more he stopped short to give his son a comforting thought. "But it won't last forever. Someday soon you'll be able to roam freely without having to worry about some jackass giving you any trouble."

"I know that. It doesn't bother me, either. I don't feel bad because other people have problems with my existence."

"Good answer."

* * *

Having checked out of the hotel and with a cup of warm coffee in his his hand Hank resumed playing passenger while Connor drove to their next destination on their route to New York City. It was a warm and sunny day that just made everything feel good, and helped Hank to relax a little more while he and Connor went on their overdue family vacation together. Taking a sip of his coffee Hank noticed a few digital billboards for 'Hershey Park', and with that he had a hunch as to where they were heading.

"So," sipping at his coffee again Hank watched Connor from the corner of his eye curiously. "where we going today?"

"You already know."

"The park?"

"The park." Connor confirmed with a cheeky grin. "It's an amusement park and a water park. I've never been to either one before."

"Can androids handle rollercoasters?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

"Okay, but if you puke up all your Thirium it's going to be an uncomfortable ride for the next few days."

"I think it'll worth it to find out."

"Uh-huh. As for the water park, knock yourself out." Finishing off his coffee Hank put the now empty cup back in the cup holder and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back to enjoy the mountainous view during the drive. "I'm not taking off my shirt in front of thousands of prying eyes."

"Why? No one there will recognize you?"

"It's a human thing to feel self-conscious about that kind of stuff when you start getting older, or don't workout as often as you should."

"If you don't want to take your shirt off you could take off your pants instead!"

Laughing at the absurdity of the comment just shook his head and turned on the radio. "Water park or not, having some grown man taking off his pants in a public place is going to make everyone uncomfortable and land them a night in jail."

"You're a cop, you're used to spending time around jails."

"Smartass."

* * *

The park was fairly busy thanks to the beautiful day, but it wasn't anything too overwhelming or annoying. Despite Hank's insistence that Connor start slow on the rollercoasters, going for the smaller coasters and working his way up, Connor wanted to begin with the most extreme ride to ensure that if he couldn't handle the rides that he at least got to ride the best in the whole park. While Connor was on the ride Hank decided to go grab something especially unhealthy and full of sugar since Connor wasn't there to question him on it.

Just as Hank finished his particularly rich meal Connor found him at the small bench, and the teenage deviant's unruly hair was completely messed up with the locks strewn about in dozens of different directions. Looking a little pale but not sick Connor sat down beside Hank as he combed his fingers through his hair to try to fix the locks as much as possible.

"Do we have an answer? Can androids handle rollercoasters?"

"...Yes. It just disrupts and overwhelms gyroscopic calibration."

"It made ya' dizzy."

"Yes."

"Are you going to be sick?"

"No. I just need to wait for my gyroscope to recalibrate before I do anything else."

"Need some Thirium?"

"No. My sporadic growth spurts have been slowing over the past few weeks and I no longer need to consume Thirium every few hours."

"Cool. That'll save us a few trips into town when it comes to groceries."

"How's the food?"

"Huh?"

Connor pointed to the crumbs over Hank's t-shirt and smirked. "It looks like you found a concession stand while I was standing in line."

"Oh, yeah." Brushing off the evidence as best as he could Hank just smirked and and answered the question honestly. "It's pretty damn good. It's expensive though, so that'll keep me from overdoing it."

"Aren't vacations specifically an excuse to overdo it?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I should just indulge in greasy food until we make it back to Detroit."

"I guess that's true."

"Want to go for another ride?"

"Yeah, then I want to check out the water park for a while."

"Okay. You do your thing and I'll stay on the dry ground and stay out of the sun."

"Alright. Then we'll find something else to do, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely. We aren't just going to do our own separate things all day long."

"Then I'll meet you back here in two hours, maybe three."

"Sure, kid. There's a show in their aquarium happening in a few hours."

"...Any otters?"

"No." Amused by Connor's question Hank gave him a subtle smirk. "A couple of seals. They've been taking care of seals here for a few decades now."

"Alright. That sounds like it'll be interesting." Getting up from the bench Connor looked back at Hank and decided to double-check on their plan. "Are you sure you don't want to go on at least one rollercoaster?"

Sensing the 'please' in the air Hank relented, but only on one condition. "If I can choose the ride then I'll go."

"That's fair." Connor's eyes lit up as he realized he'd be able to do something with his father while at the park. "It's not like either of us have been any of the rides here before anyway."

"Okay, let's get going then."

* * *

The day turned to evening and the final show at the Aquatheatre was just beginning. While Hank sat on one of the bleachers and waited for Connor find him the senior detective looked at the rather embarrassing photo of himself and Connor on the rollercoaster and just smirked. It wasn't Hank's most flattering moments but since Connor was having fun he let it slide, and hoped that his still somewhat queasy stomach didn't try to do the same.

"Hey, dad." Connor sat down beside Hank with a towel around his neck. The teenage android smelled like chlorine and his unruly hair was now damp from the pool water that he been drenched in while exploring the water park for almost two hours. "Still feel nauseous?"

"Not really. I'm a little shaky but not sick."

"After we head out do you want to find another hotel or keep driving for a while?"

"We can keep driving as long you're not tired. Never drive when you're tired, no matter what."

"Yeah, of course."

"You know, this was a good place to stop." Hank complimented as he passed the photograph over to Connor to hang onto. "I haven't been to an amusement park in over thirty years, and I honestly don't remember much about what I did or why I even went."

"I assume you went to be amused."

"Such a smartass." Always appreciative of Connor's sarcastic humor Hank put his hand to his son's shoulder and just laughed.

"Well, after this we'll avoid any additional amusement parks so we can keep experiencing new things."

"Sounds good to me. I don't mind stopping at new places, but I can live without another rollercoaster for a while."

"Want to stick to the carousels and pony rides?"

"Man, you're really on fire today with your smart remarks."

"Must be all the sugar in the air. It's having an affect on my mental processors."

"If an android can get a sugar high I don't want to see it. That's more frightening than trying to potty train an enormous puppy during the winter time."

"A lot of accidents?"

"Far too many to even be considered humorous."

* * *

Somewhat tired and ready to find a hotel again after only their second day of traveling the East Coast the teenage deviant looked over at Hank who was partially asleep in the seat beside him. The radio was playing a song at a low volume to keep the car from being totally silent, but not so quiet that it wasn't audible. Speaking up in a low voice to get Hank's attention without accidentally startling him Connor motioned to the exit as he pulled off to locate their much needed hotel for the night.

"Dad. We're in New Jersey."

"...Already?"

"You slept through most of Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania is a really long state, son." Rubbing his hand over his eyes Hank leaned forward and looked at the hotel that Connor had honed in on, and gave it a curious stare. "Pretty nice for off the interstate type of place."

"I wonder what kind of hotel we'll get to check into once we're in New York City."

"I have no clue, but we'll find one worth the money so we can enjoy the hotel when we're relaxing, and not just use it for the beds."

"Cool."

"Let's get checked in and pass out. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Pulling the car up in front of the hotel Connor watched as Hank climbed out and went up to the desk to see about checking in for the night. "I'm definitely ready for rest mode."

* * *

**June 3rd, 2040:**

The following morning was a little cloudy but it was still warm and it seemed like everyone at the hotel was in a hurry to get checked out and continue on with their own travels. While Connor curiously downloaded all of the tourist information about the city and of attractions or upcoming events via the hotel's tablet built into the desk Hank went downstairs and got himself and Connor a hot breakfast. No one really noticed that Hank had special Thirium based food with him, and no one really cared that he was carrying a fairly loaded up tray back to his room three floors up.

"Hey, kid." Hank fumbled with the electronic keycard in the door's panel, but he managed all the same without dropping or spilling a single thing. "Come get something to eat."

"I think we should find our hotel now, book it, check in, drop off our stuff and then start exploring the city."

"Sounds like you've been busy planning while I was downstairs."

"I'm just excited." Connor sat down on the edge of his bed while Hank sat down on the edge of his own. Accepting a bowl of Thirium based oatmeal from Hank Connor stirred up the mush a bit before taking a bite. "When do you want to check out?"

"We'll be out of here soon. Keep your shirt on."

"Have you ever been to New York before?"

"No." Fussing with his scrambled eggs on his plate Hank replied honestly. "I've been out to D.C. once on a school trip, but I never traveled much."

"Busy with work?"

"Yup. And with a family."

"You didn't even travel with Barbara?"

"Occasionally. We went to the cabin by the lake a few times, went up to the U.P. to check out the forest in the fall and we went over to Canada once, but we never really went too far or went anywhere for too long."

"Sounds like you just like being at home where you're comfortable."

"Yup. But don't let my sedentary lifestyle hold you back."

"Maybe when you finally decide to retire you can travel some more. I'll go with you, too."

"Sure, that's always a great possibility."

"I'm glad." Finishing off his breakfast Connor put aside the bowl and gave his father an approving grin. "You shouldn't just stay in one spot of this giant world without seeing at least once."

"And you need to remember your own advice and make sure you do the same. I want you to have as many new experiences as possible."

"I promise that I'll keep exploring and seeing what my life has to offer me, dad. I want to see it all."

* * *

The final miles of the drive to New York City felt almost like a dream for the teenage deviant. Finally free of the limited confines of Detroit and the limitations that come from being an android in general Connor was truly amazed to be driving along the Holland Tunnel and toward the iconic, globally known city. The towering skyscrapers were truly different compared to the office buildings and apartment complexes back in New York. Even New Jericho Tower paled in comparison to the expanse of metal, stone and glass that created the city and housed the millions of inhabitants living within the city's limits.

"Damn. They weren't kidding when they called this place the '_Big_ Apple'." Hank needlessly stated as they entered the massive city and took in the literal thousands of sights that were already surrounding them. "I'd hate to be a cop in a place like this."

"Too much to see?"

"Too many people to deal with. Buildings and streets are fine, but the people and their crimes are a whole other story."

"Maybe. Think we'll have time to see everything because the city is so big?"

"Son, we won't leave the city until you're ready. No time limit, no pressure."

"Really? We can stay for as long as I want?"

"Well, if you start looking at apartments I might have to pull rank as your father and get you to move along, but yeah, we can stay until you're ready to go."

"You know, apartment rent is pretty reasonable in this town..."

"Uh-huh, and where would you keep Sumo? The dog is wide as the streets."

"I'd put him in the garage and ride him to work."

"That'd work in the snow, that's for sure..."

Reaching the city Connor couldn't help but look up at the towering buildings in awe and let a bright smirk appear on his face. It was truly incredible to see such an iconic and well known city in person. Following the G.P.S. to the hotel awaiting their check-in Connor managed to easily navigate the traffic and locate the rather nice and ideally located hotel near the center of the city.

"Parking's included with the check-in," Hank stated as Connor located the parking garage beneath the hotel. Fishing his debit card and license from his wallet Hank handed it over to Connor and watched as the teenage deviant pulled the car up to the toll where the android security was working. "just give them our name and use my card to confirm our check-in."

"Uh, Anderson checking in." Connor stated as he passed over the I.D. and the card. As the android accepted the card and confirmed the check-in through identification she gave Connor a kind smile and passed back everything. "...Thanks."

"There is an elevator on the West side of the garage." She stated with a kind voice. "It'll take you to the ground floor where you will be given your room key."

"Thanks again."

Hank nodded at the android she opened the security gate and allowed the car to pass through. "I gotta' admit I love how easy that was. Used to be you had to check-in, confirm I.D., confirm reservation, confirm form of payment, go find a place to park, pay for that separately and then carry everything back up to the room. Now we just confirm at parking and skip a massive, annoying step in the process."

"So how about we get everything up in the room and find somewhere to eat?"

"I think we can find a couple android diners around here. After all, the hotel has at least android working here so I imagine there's quite a few others also roaming the city."

"I wonder how many of the androids here were apart of the Revolution?"

Smiling a little Hank muttered reply under his breath. "I know for sure at least one is here."

* * *

Able to navigate the streets fairly well thanks to the G.P.S. on his phone Hank was able to locate a diner that served both humans and androids, and bought lunch for the day. The chance to try some New York style pizza was too tempting to pass up and Connor agreed that they needed to try it at least once before they left the city. After enjoying their lunch Hank managed to get the times and ticket prices for the ferry to head out to Ellis Island and see the Statue of Liberty up close and personal.

Coasting over the dark, cold water of the Hudson River out to island was surprisingly exciting as the gorgeous statue stood out in the middle of the dark water in all her glory. The sight of the green hued statue overlooking the city was something that seemed entirely surreal and yet they were both looking up at her face with their own eyes.

"Man, that's incredible."

Connor nodded as he looked at the towering statue and brushed his blowing hair back and out of his eyes. "I'm glad you suggested this. It's really amazing to be here."

"Yeah. Let's go inside and take a look at the city from her point of view. I bet it's incredible."

"And tomorrow we should go see the Empire State Building."

"As long as the height doesn't bother you."

"Why would being up high bother me?"

"You don't remember?"

"...Evidently not."

The ferry docked and the passengers were being escorted from the vessel and onto the island in an orderly manner. As the father and son duo fell into line behind the other passengers Hank reminded Connor his previous experience with heights.

"When you were a toddler you didn't like being up high, and I wasn't sure if you got over your fear of heights or if you just conquered your fear of being up at the top of the slide."

"Oh. Heights don't bother me. Neither of those rollercoasters affected me when it came to the heights, it was merely the extreme turns and drops that upset my gyroscope for a few minutes."

"Good to know. One less thing to worry about."

* * *

**June 9th, 2040:**

The near-week passed on with Connor and Hank seeing as much of the city as possible, never going to the same place twice to ensure they found something new to experience and enjoy. Having visited the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, walked around Central Park, paid their respects at the memorial erected at ground zero, watched a show on Broadway, and even used the subway just to say they rode it and survived, the father and son duo were getting tired but not quite ready to leave the city.

Despite being utterly exhausted Connor tried to keep going and wanted to see everything else in the city. It was only when Hank noticed that Connor was beginning to nod off a little as they used an autonomous cab to weave through traffic did he decide to bring their trip to New York to an end.

"Tomorrow we'll head out of the city and get back on the road."

"Already?"

"Son, we've been here for six days and we've seen just about everything already. The only thing we didn't get to do was watch a game at Madison Square Garden, or get mugged in the park."

"But I like it here." Connor was fumbling with a special half-dollar coin that had the iconic face of the Statue of Liberty engraved on one side, and the image of the Empire State Building on the other. The date minted was of 2040 helping to signify the year that he and Hank made their way out to New York as a family on vacation. "It's... I don't know. Interesting."

Hank glanced out the window of the cab in time to see a drunk guy getting pushing into a passing alleyway by a friend so he could throw-up with only a modicum of dignity. "...That's one way to phrase it."

"I don't know, it feels like there's more for us to see."

"Well, that's why we'll come back and have another vacation."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, of course I do. This won't be the only time you get to see New York. I can feel it."

"I hope so. This place has so much more to offer compared to Detroit."

"Connor," the comment struck a surprising chord with Hank and he needed to ask his son if he was feeling fulfilled back at home. If Connor wasn't being inspired or felt trapped then that was something Hank wanted to help him fix. "...do you feel like you're being held back?"

"Held back?"

"From being in Detroit all the time. It's not easy to grow and develop into a well-rounded person if you feel limited."

"No, I don't feel like I'm being held back." The teenage deviant admitted as he gave his father a thoughtful look. "But I do feel like I'm meant for something more than just being a detective in the making."

"How so?"

"I wish I could explain it, but I can't."

"Try."

"...Dad, sometimes when I look at New Jericho Tower and the androids who still need help I feel like I can be doing so much more than just donating Thirium or talking to refugees. I want to help them. Really help them."

"Help them how?"

"It's like a part of me knows I need to change the world, and as selfish and arrogant as it sounds I think I can do it."

Smirking with his own pride Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder to reassure his son that his desires to change the world weren't selfish. "Connor, that isn't arrogance or being selfish, that's being determined. The fact that you want to change the world for the better for the refugees as opposed to just yourself is proof enough that you're a good kid, and you have even better dreams."

"...Thanks, dad."

The taxi arrived at the hotel and Hank used his card to pay the fare. "No problem." Exiting the autonomous vehicle together the father and son walked through the front doors of the hotel and made their way toward the elevator to head back up to their room. "How about before we leave this swanky hotel we take advantage of that spa treatment thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being cooped up in a car for hours on end is going to make muscles tight and tension high." Entering the elevator together as soon as the doors opened Hank gave his son a sly grin. "Maybe a pretty young thing rubbing my back will make the drive tomorrow a lot better."

"If you wanted me to rub your back all you had to do was ask."

"Hey!" Giving Connor an elbow to the 'ribs' Hank just laughed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Man, your smart mouth has gotten even smarter since you went through puberty."

"Everything about puberty points to growth and maturity. But I think I may have missed the latter and doubled up on the former."

"Yeah, I don't doubt it for an instant."

The doors opened as the elevator reached the designated floor, and the duo walked down the hallway back to their room. As soon as they were back inside the room Connor collapsed face down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, and Hank fell back over his own bed to try to stretch out his tense back. Glancing over at the small tablet screen tethered to the table beside him Hank checked on the spa package and decided he would partake of the services before leaving.

"I'm going to go for a back massage. Maybe you can check out the pool and hot tub downstairs."

"Hot tub?"

"They're fantastic. Very soothing, you know, if you can ignore the copious amounts of bacteria thriving in the damn things after so many people use them. But since we're in a ritzier hotel I imagine they take good care of it."

"Sure. Might as well take advantage of it while we're here. Then we should get something to eat and pass out for the rest of the night."

Agreeing wholeheartedly as he scheduled his appointment for the massage Hank laid back and let out a weary sigh of fatigue. "That's the spirit."

* * *

**June 10th, 2040:**

Having checked out of the hotel and packed up their car the father and son duo took their leave of the 'Big Apple' and resumed their drive. Staying along the East Coast and heading South to ensure they stayed on their route Connor resumed driving and showed no signs of wanting to stop. The further they drove from the city the more traffic thinned out and the easier they could drive without needing to worry about so many of the other drivers being so close to their own vehicle.

"We'll definitely come back to New York at least one more time." Hank decided as he checked his phone and saw only positive messages from Chris regarding Sumo and the aquarium back the house; nothing about work or the city burning down the moment they left. "That was a good place for a stay."

"With any luck we could get world series tickets and see a game out there."

"Now that would be a great day."

Connor glanced at his mirrors to note the traffic and then checked their approximate location on the G.P.S. built into his car's dashboard. "I think if we travel one state at a time and find something interesting to do on that day we'll be able to enjoy the drive without getting too stir-crazy."

"Good plan. What's our next state?"

"We're going to make a pitstop in Atlantic City in New Jersey to grab a quick souvenir, then we'll head down through Delaware."

"Delaware, huh? Man, I honestly can't think of anything that Delaware is known for."

"I located a rather scenic place to check out."

"What's that?"

"The Delaware Seashore State Park."

"Sure as Hell sounds scenic."

"And there shouldn't be any rollercoasters to mess with us at this park."

"Here's to hoping."

* * *

The father and son made it to Atlantic City and located a casino where they picked up a pair of dorky key chains as their souvenirs since Connor was too young to legally enter the casino and gamble. Afterward they get back on the road duo reached the park in Delaware just after two in the afternoon, and did so just in time to get a great view of the beach as the sun sat high in the sky and warmed up the sand. There were plenty of sunbathers already seeking the rays of the sun as spring steadily turned to summer, and a few people had already set up camp throughout the gorgeous park full of vibrantly green trees that filled almost every inch of land.

Finding a place to park Connor and Hank left the car behind and walked down the pathway and toward the beach. As they did the duo happily took in the warmth of the sun on their faces, and softness of the sand shifting under their feet.

"This place is gorgeous." Hank admitted as he and Connor neared the shore to stand before the waves gently lapping against the sandy beach. "Good pick, son. Very good pick. Much better than a crowded, loud and overwhelming casino."

"Thanks." Connor reached his hand down and removed his shoes and socks, one at a time, and then rolled up his jeans just above his ankles. Taking a few steps out and into the water Connor smirked and let out an amused chuckle as the warm, salt water soaked his feet and and left his artificial skin covered in a fine layer of granules. "...I like the beach. The lake is nice but I wish we lived closer to the ocean."

"Yeah, there's really nothing that compares to the smell of the salty, sea air." Glancing about Hank noticed all of the happy people enjoying the beautiful day and he glanced at the digital signboard up near the mouth of the trail from when they walked. "Looks like there's a bunch of stuff for people to do around here: Bike riding, hiking, camping, boating, fishing, swimming and even surfing. Hell, this might be the best place to retire someday."

"So you can finally start your surfing career?"

"The day I stand up on a surfboard without falling flat on ass is the day every 'red ice' dealer in Detroit willingly walks into the precinct to surrender, and turn over their stash to be destroyed."

"It could happen."

"Yeah, sure. And I'll dye my hair back to being brunette so I can keep up my 'youthful facade'."

"You could." Bending down Connor scooped up a handful of the dry sand from the beach and watched it sifting through his fingers, and disappear into the ocean water all around him. "By all account you're too young to be completely gray already."

"Ha!" Hank laughed sarcastically as he too removed his shoes and socks to join Connor in the water. "My age, plus the stress of my career, AND the stress of raising the biggest smartass in all of Detroit has guaranteed a gray head of hair. It's like a silver medal."

"Seems like you got ripped off if everything you've done only rewards you with second place."

"Thanks, kid. I mean that."

"So do I."

"Well, do you think we should go check out the rest of the beach, or hit the nature trail?"

"How about both?" Connor suggested as he tucked his shoes under his arm and gave Hank a tilt of his head. "There's also a beachfront restaurant we can check out before he leave. It might be best to check for reservations, first."

"Do they serve androids?"

"I don't know."

"We'll check that, too. I want you to be apart of everything with me on this vacation." Putting his hand to Connor's shoulder Hank made sure the teenage deviant knew how much he appreciated him. "From now on we'll stick together and not do anything solo. This is our family vacation, so we'll stay together and do things as a family."

"Okay." Agreeing wholeheartedly to the suggestion Connor continued to walk along the sandy beach and let the water lap over his feet with a natural rhythm and grace. Being away from the city and the limitations of living as an android had done wonders for Connor's confidence, emotional growth and his overall demeanor. "That sounds like it's the best idea so far."

* * *

**June 11th, 2040:**

The following morning was rainy and cloudy as Connor drove the car along the interstate with Hank still playing passenger right beside him. The warm day at the beach seemed like a distant memory in light of the cloudy weather, and yet it was barely twenty-four hours later. Maintaining a relatively good speed in spite of the rain Connor continued driving South from Delaware, a small glass bottle containing sand from the beach was sitting on the dashboard as a sweet reminder of the previous day, and continued toward the next state with their next destination in mind.

"If I'm remembering my state geography correctly," Hank spoke up as he watched the dark rain clouds continuing to build overhead through the car's windshield. "we'll be reaching Maryland soon."

"Yeah. That's the next state."

"Got a destination in mind?"

"I have one, but we don't have to go."

"Well, I sure as well can't think of anything, so what did you have in mind?"

"Maryland's National Aquarium in Baltimore."

"That sounds like it'll be a huge place to check out."

"You're okay with it?"

"A nice quite day at an aquarium while the rest of the state gets flood? Hell yeah. I'd rather look at the water than drown in it!"

"If you do think of somewhere to stop I don't mind changing our destination. We've done everything I've wanted to do this entire vacation."

"That's kinda' the point, son." Smirking at the kind remark Hank leaned back further in his seat and just kept his eyes on the clouds overhead. "We're supposed to stop wherever the hell we want for whatever reason we want. We don't have to skip one place to see another place, okay?"

"Okay. Then we'll be sure to stop every place we want to see."

"Damn right! It's going to be a while before I can take another completely carefree vacation like this. Let's take total advantage of it."

* * *

As it turned out, while a tad expensive to get into, the aquarium was very much worth the visit. Going beyond just exhibits featuring aquatic life from all over the world, plus the nation's first ever officially recognized dolphin sanctuary, there was also a specially designed tropical rain forest, an exhibit with creatures exclusive to Australia and an exhibit showcasing the Amazon River Forest. The eclectic and unique variety of creatures was something truly spectacular to behold, and knowing that a majority of the funding was going toward animal conservation and rescue efforts made it even better.

"This makes the aquarium back in Detroit look more like my own smaller aquarium in my bedroom." Connor complimented as he and Hank walked through the truly impressive aquarium in near awe. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Me neither. I've never flown overseas, so seeing a piece of Australia is pretty damn cool."

"And the rain forest. I'm glad the forests are surviving, even if it is one acre at a time."

"Yeah, if my generation knew how much the world was going to change for the worse we would've fought a hell of a lot harder to save things, but we were also the generation that went unheard and mocked most of the time. Hopefully you'll never know that feeling, son."

"As an android who'll live for decades, maybe even a full century, I'm pretty sure I'm going to experience a lot of adversity. But it's okay, I'll handle it."

"Yeah, I know. If anyone can fix this damn planet it'll definitely be the androids who can see the world as a whole, not just one section that affects only themselves."

Connor could see that there was some degree of sincere regret and remorse in Hank's blue eyes, and knew that despite all of his father's previous mistakes and the occasional fight that they had in the past his father was a very compassionate and determined person. "It's not like there's nothing that can be done to atone for past mistakes. We can find a way to make the world a better place if we work together."

"Yeah, you're right. It's a good thing you use your dedication and persistence for good instead of evil."

Pausing before the massive glass window that showed the gorgeous display of jellyfish swimming about in a massive group of bright and neon colors Connor gave his father a sly grin and a sarcastic response. "Never assume."

"Hey, April was two months away and we agreed to no more pranks until October. Don't go back on our truce."

"Alright, you have my word."

"I better." Standing beside Connor in front of the display Hank rubbed his hand over his bearded chin and glanced briefly at his reflection on the shiny glass surface as he spoke with his son. "I don't want to wash purple dye out of my beard."

"Who said it'd be purple? I think green would be far more 'interesting'."

"You put green dye anywhere near me and I'll sell your guitar in a garage sale."

Connor paused for a moment before he finally replied to the threat with a total indifference to his voice. "It'd be worth it."

"Keep telling yourself that when you don't have a guitar to play anymore."

"I will. It'll be my new mantra."

"Smartass..."

* * *

**June 12th, 2040:**

With yet another great souvenir under his belt, a large replica of a syrinx conch shell found only in Australia's Great Barrier Reef, Connor was happy to continue the drive to the next state, but an unexpected problem caught up to him and left him feeling exhausted. As his body continued to grow and mature Connor was met with one final growth spurt that left him at his towering full height of just over six feet tall, and his sudden usage of Thirium left him running on fumes. Laying on his side over the backseats of the car Connor tried to replenish his lost Thirium while Hank drove for the first time since they left Detroit.

"How do you feel, son?"

"Tall."

"You were already tall."

"Tall_er_, then."

"Well, you're still being a smartass so that's a good sign." Glancing at Connor's reflection in the rearview mirror Hank sympathized with Connor's uncomfortable feeling. "You look like you're getting motion sick or something."

"No, I'm not dizzy or nauseated." Finishing off his bottle of Thirium Connor slowly sat upright and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the back of the front passenger seat as he spoke. "I just feel like I've been drained of all my energy."

"Growth spurts do that."

"They ruin perfectly good clothes, too."

"Need to go stop at a department store for a new wardrobe?"

"No. I'm just going to have wear the larger t-shirts and jeans I packed in favor of my usual choices."

"Good thing you grabbed a larger size t-shirt from the 'Rock N' Roll Hall of Fame' to wear."

"I did that in case it shrunk in the wash, not because I was expecting to have one final growth spurt."

"That's what everyone going through puberty says and how they feel. I went through the same problems."

"How'd you deal with it?"

"Well, I always wore baggier clothes since it was the fashion at the time, so I didn't have to do much. Then I played football to get out all my aggression and pent up energy."

"But I have no energy."

"That's when you sleep for hours on end, wake up, get something to eat and then go back to sleep. Also normal."

Lifting his head Connor rested his chin down on the shoulder of the seat beside the headrest and sighed. "...Makes me glad we're going to take the slow drive through the Skyline Drive. How long have we been in Virginia?"

"Not too long. Just go back to sleep and when we reach the park I'll wake you up."

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Awkwardly Connor climbed up into the front passenger seat and sat down heavily. Readjusting the seat to accommodate his now longer legs Connor fastened his seatbelt and stared at the literal thousands of trees surrounding the road as they neared the park and prepared to take the long and gorgeous drive down South. "When I feel better I'll start driving again."

"Sure, kid. Just don't think you have to keep driving and push yourself to do something you're too tired to handle."

"I know. It's a massive risk to attempt to drive while tired."

"That's right. I'm glad you told me you weren't feeling well so I could drive instead."

"Well, to be fair I think you would've noticed that I was suddenly three inches taller and entirely exhausted despite sleeping in."

"Yup. I'm getting old but I'm still sharp."

"You're not old." Connor replied as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You're experienced."

"Keep reminding me that, son. I need to hear it every now and then."

Connor sighed a little as he rolled down his window and let the breeze blow through the car to try to make himself feel better. "Tomorrow we should find another beach to explore. The further South we go the warmer it gets."

"You really like the ocean, don't ya'?"

"Yes. There's something truly fascinating about being at the exact point of contact where the land meets the sea." Opening his eyes again Connor stared at the lush green trees lining the road and mentally compared the images of nature to the artificial structures of Detroit. There really was no comparison of the two images, and with it came an appreciation for nature itself. "Two completely different surfaces that should oppose each other; land and water, come together at the shoreline and prove that two different types of worlds can coexist peacefully, while sharing the same space and looking up at the same sky. It's perfect."

Hank was impressed with Connor's empathy, his insight and his overall emotional and mental maturity regarding life as a concept. It seemed like the young deviant's outlook on life being able to be improved and changed for the better wasn't something he had developed through his initial deviancy while still an adult 'RK' model, but something endearing that developed naturally along with his personality. Regardless of the circumstances or of the experiences Connor endured he was destined to be a kind, fearless protector looking out for the people as a whole; not just a select few as so many other myopic leaders had failed to do in the past.

"You know something, Connor?" Smirking a little as the sight of the Skyline Drive came closer into view Hank put his hand on Connor's tired shoulder and shook once. "No matter what happens, no matter where you go or who meet during your life, you're going to be just fine."

* * *

**June 13th, 2040:**

Feeling better and far more energetic than he had the day before Connor resumed driving and reached North Carolina before noon. Keeping on his current route Connor made his way to his next predetermined destination and made sure Hank wasn't getting too restless from the impressively lengthy drive that were enduring together while on vacation.

"Maybe tomorrow we should just make it to the next state and find a hotel so we can take a break from driving so much."

"Getting restless?"

"A little." Connor admitted in a low voice as if worried about disappointing Hank. "I just want to make sure we don't get burnt out from constantly moving and won't be able to enjoy the final stop before we start heading North again."

"This is our vacation, Connor. Remember that we don't have to worry about a limit or go anywhere we don't want to go." Giving his son a curious glance Hank tried to figure out what was on Connor's mind. "Something botherin' ya'?"

"...I want to see the outer banks. They're slowly eroding and may disappear entirely, and I want to see them."

"So let's go."

"But it's another beach."

"Yeah, and we're traveling along the East Coast. There's literally thousands of miles of beach, but that doesn't mean we have to just pick one or two and move on. Go where you want and I'll go with ya'."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem." Pulling his phone from his pocket Hank browsed through hotels near the edge of South Carolina's state line near Georgia, and chose one to be booked the following day. The hotel was incredibly nice and had a large, private pool just for the guests that Hank knew Connor would love. "I found us a good hotel for tomorrow, so after we see the outer banks today and crash in a nearby a hotel tonight, we can just drive and crash at the next state line for the day. Sound good?"

Connor nodded as he noted their current location on the G.P.S. and saw they were about fifteen minutes from the outer banks. "Yeah. I like the idea of just taking one day to sit still and relax."

"That's why I picked the best hotel right on the border. It's right where we need to be and has plenty of space and quiet for us to chill out and not be bothered by anyone or anything."

* * *

**June 14th, 2040:**

The drive from their previous hotel in North Carolina to their next hotel on the state line between South Carolina and Georgia didn't take too long, and much to the father and son duo's relief was uneventful. Locating their hotel just before noon Hank and Connor checked into their hotel and dropped off their luggage in their room before they sprawled out over their own beds and relaxed.

Hank's back was beginning to protest from all the sitting and driving, but he didn't say anything to ensure Connor wouldn't worry. As for Connor the last minute and unexpected growth spurt had left his body feeling tired and achy in his joints. The duo just enjoyed having nice, large beds to lay over and plenty of space to walk around and stretch out their cramping muscles without worrying about bumping into other tourists as they tried to keep their spirits upbeat.

"Wanna' go check out the pool?" Hank asked as he laid on his back and tucked his arm beneath his head. "There's a massive outdoor pool and a second private indoor pool just for the guests."

"Pool?" Connor lifted up his head as he laid on his stomach over his own bed. Looking over at Hank who was trying to relax his tight back muscles as much as possible the teenage deviant had an idea of his own. "Is there a hot tub?"

"Yeah. It's with the indoor pool."

"How about I get out the pool and you check out the hot tub?"

"Thanks, but I don't want to take off my shirt in front of strangers."

"The fact that they are strangers should be an encouraging factor, not discouraging." Connor stated boldly as he pushed himself up so he was kneeling on his bed and rubbed his hand through his unruly hair. "Aren't you the one always reminding me to not give a fuck about what other people think?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on. It'll help your back and that way we can still hang out."

Sighing a little Hank propped himself upright on his elbows and gave his son a playfully annoyed smirk. "Alright. You win."

"That feels like a hollow victory since you didn't put up much of a fight."

"Uh-huh, well I'm too tired to fight."

"Then let's go relax in the pool area and just hang out."

"Alright, son. Let's go relax by the pool for the day."

"I'll just be sure to grab a keychain or something to be my South Carolina souvenir."

"Yeah? No beach sand or a seashell this time?"

"I have enough sand from the beach and I don't want to worry about breaking a shell, so I think a keychain will be just fine."

"Sure, kid. It's your choice, your vacation."

"_Our_ vacation." Connor corrected sharply as he climbed off his bed and went to grab his swim trunks from his suitcase. "Aside from the t-shirt from the 'Rock N Roll Hall of Fame' have you picked up anything else during our travels?"

"Yeah. I've been taking photos on my phone. I got some pretty good shots in this thing," he held up his phone for emphasis as Connor walked into the bathroom to change his clothes. "and I want to get them printed off into physical photographs once we get back home. Memories are the only souvenirs I really need, son."

While Connor changed in his clothes Hank began scrolling through his saved photographs and trailed back all the way to the beginning from where Connor was still the size and maturity of a newborn baby. It was incredible to think that in just a year and a half Connor was going to be a full grown adult again, and that the tiny little baby he had raised as his own son was now on the verge of adulthood.

"Memories last forever. It's too bad time does not."

* * *

**June 15th, 2040:**

Refreshed and ready to resume their drive Connor and Hank began traveling through the state of Georgia and found another stop to explore to ensure their vacation was more than just driving to and fro, and contained some interesting memories. Stopping at the famous Georgia Aquarium to enjoy the peaceful environment of aquatic life swimming about in graceful schools through the exhibits.

It didn't take Connor long to locate the otter exhibit and was immediately content just to watch the adorable creatures swimming and playing in the water for as long as possible, and Hank didn't mind being able to get lost in the harmless display either. Being at the previous aquariums didn't do anything to deter their interest or intrigue in the aquarium, but the desire to just spend the entire day there had diminished.

"You know what we should do, kid?"

"What's that?"

Using his phone Hank showed Connor an intriguing place not too far away. "There's a pretty famous restaurant about six miles from here. One that cooks solely family recipes that have been passed down for almost ten generations, and they've managed to convert these recipes into ones that as Thirium based so androids can try them, too."

"Really?"

"Yup. Some of the absolute best food you can have in all of the United States can be found in the South. I've been craving peach cobbler ever since we crossed the state line, and I'll kick myself if I miss out."

"That does sound good. I've finish off most of my Thirium that was packed up from home, so it'd be nice to try something new and save what I have left for later on."

"We'll be sure to restock before we reach Florida."

"Want to go now?"

"In a minute. I'm still getting over how quickly things warm up down South during the end of spring and into summer. It's not like Michigan weather is exactly predictable, but still."

"No, I get it. We've had the air conditioner running in the car all day since we left Delaware."

"Makes us appreciate the days where we can open up the windows and be comfortable, right?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe the simple act of opening up a window instead of having to crank up the A/C can be considered a luxury."

"And when we get to Florida it's going to be even hotter."

"I can handle it."

"I hope so." Lowering his voice a little Hank leaned forward as he balanced his elbows against his knees and sighed. "You can't sweat and I don't want to see you collapse from overheating."

"If I feel like I'm getting overwhelmed from the heat I'll say something. I don't want to get sick."

"That's all I ask." Patting Connor's shoulder a couple times Hank leaned back and let his back crack a couple of times, and then stood up from the bench. "How about we go find that little restaurant and get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah. Then we can drive to a new hotel and by this time tomorrow we'll finally be in Florida."

"I bet the beaches in Florida are nothing like what we've been before."

"I hope so." Standing up from the bench Connor walked alongside Hank as they took their leave of the gorgeous aquarium in seek of a large and filling meal to keep them content. "I'd hate to think we drove all this way just to be disappointed."

"Never gonna' happen."

* * *

**June 16th, 2040:**

The final few miles of their journey were rapidly coming to an end. Connor was getting more and more excited to see the new state and everything it had to offer, and Hank was ready to get out of the car and stretch out his back and knees. As the car neared Orlando and the numerous iconic amusement parks in the area the traffic began to thicken, and the sun was becoming rather intense. Connor turned up the air conditioning in the car to its maximum degree of coolness and let out a slow, deep breath to help his system cool down.

"Feeling the effects of the heat, huh?" Hank observed casually as he reached his arm into the backseat to get to their cooler and pull out one of the ice packs to hand over to Connor to take.

"Yes. It's the direct sunlight on my person." Accepting the ice pack Connor pressed it against his abdomen with one hand while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel during the drive. The ice pressed against his Thirium pump regulator and into turn would be able to externally help cool off his Thirium as it cycled through his lines. "Now I understand while most androids stay in the Northern states of the country."

"Yeah, until you guys figure out how to sweat or develop any other form of heat control you're going to be limited in the places you can go while remaining comfortable."

"I imagine any technician who set up a clinic in the South to ease android overheating issues would make a solid profit."

"Without a doubt." Casually Hank pressed the back of his hand to the side of Connor's neck and gave his son a worried glance. "I don't like how warm you are, even with the A/C and ice pack. We should find a hotel and get you in the shade."

"I'll be okay, dad. Once the ice has the chance to cool off my core I'll be fine."

"Alright, kid. If you say so." Running his hands through his now entirely gray hair Hank glanced out his passenger side window to the locals walking about the sidewalk along the street and had an idea. "We're going to get you a hat to wear while you're down here. It'll keep keep the sun off your face and help deflect some of the heat away from your processor thing in your head."

"Sounds like a pretty good souvenir."

"Something that'll keep your brain from melting counts as a souvenir?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Most people who vacation in Florida tend to buy something tacky from one of the dozens of amusement parks around here, or buy an alligator tooth from a roadside tourist trap. You can get a hat anywhere in this country."

"Yeah, but it won't hold the same importance as buying one here."

"Good point." Laughing a little Hank leaned back in his seat and just watched the numerous palm trees lining the streets pass them by, and noted all the sunburned tourists roaming the streets. "Just don't get one with mouse ears on it."

"No promises!"

* * *

**June 17th, 2040:**

Pulling down the bill of his black baseball cap with a dark green and blue koi fish embroidered on the front, Connor stepped into the bright morning sunlight as he stood on the hotel balcony overlooking the private beach just a few yards away. The day was incredibly bright, sunny and warm in the best way possible and with that ideal atmosphere Connor was ready to explore the area.

Hank stepped out of the bathroom after his morning shower and noticed Connor standing on the balcony look out toward the water. "Want to hit the beach or go check out what the city has to offer?"

"Let's go see the city and the attractions." Turning to face his father Connor gave him an optimistic grin as he rejoined him inside the room. "Since the hotel is on the beach we can see it any time."

"Alright. Just so you know these amusement parks are going to be busy, packed full of people and HOT. If you start to feel too hot let me know A.S.A.P. so we can get into a cooler, shadier area. Got it?"

"I got it."

"Good. Keep your hat and we'll head out."

"Think we'll stay all day?"

"As expensive as it is down here, yeah. We're going to get our money's worth." Grabbing his wallet Hank slipped on his shoes and made his way toward the door to head out. "I also hear that there's some pretty amazing shows at night, so we're going to stick around to see 'em."

"That sounds good to me."

"There's an autonomous cab outside that'll take us to the park so your car can have a little break."

"Yeah, we should find a mechanic to give it an oil change before he head back North so it doesn't get worked too hard."

"And it's smart thinking like that when it comes to your car that'll keep it around for years to come."

* * *

The park was already busy despite the early morning hour and it was full of smiling families, and people of all ages and races were there to enjoy the day. It felt a little out of place for Connor and Hank to be there since there were a father and son duo, and they weren't exactly the typical family of a parent with one or more smaller children, but they didn't care. They drove all that distance and needed to see the world famous park in all of its glory and fame before leaving the state to head for home.

"This is a ridiculously huge place." Hank stated as he and Connor boarded the monorail to head inside the main park. "Think we can see it all in one day?"

"No." Connor admitted as he peered through the window at the trees below as the monorail smoothly traveled along the track and into the main hub of the central park. "That's why they offer special 'hopper passes' so people can travel back and forth between all the parks."

"Let's skip the hopping and just do one park per day."

"Good plan. It'll make it easier to handle everything."

"Never thought I'd take a vacation that actually had too much to do. Usually I just go somewhere quiet and remote, this time I'm somewhere heavily populated and pretty well known."

Turning away from the window as he sat beside his father Connor looked at Hank and lowered his voice a little. "You always ask me if I'm going to be okay whenever we go somewhere new or when we may encounter something unpleasant, but you never seem to worry about yourself." Making sure his father wasn't going to be uncomfortable all day Connor decided it was time to check on him, in the same way Hank had always looked out for Connor. "Are you going to be okay with doing this?"

"...Yeah, son." Nodding a little as he spoke Hank confirmed he'd be okay. "It's a change from my usual idea of a vacation, and I never thought I'd ever set foot in the self-proclaimed 'Happiest Place on Earth', but I'll be okay." Putting his hand to Connor's shoulder the senior detective and father figure gave his younger son a firm but playful shake. "I guess I'm still accepting the fact that it isn't a weird alcohol-fueled dream or hallucination; I really do have a family again."

* * *

The warm sunny day turned to a warm moonlit night over the park. A lot of the families with particularly small children had left earlier in the evening which meant there were more teenagers and adults in the park than children. As the crowds began to thin out and disperse as the night wore on Hank and Connor found themselves sitting together on a small bench just outside the castle. Connor's hat had helped keep him cool all day long, and not long after noon set in he and Hank had sought shade and cool drinks to ensure they both stayed cool throughout the day.

Hank was leaning his head back against the cool stones of the wall behind the bench and smirking at the photographs of himself and Connor on a handful of the rides that he and his teenage son happened upon throughout the day. Connor himself was holding a small glass snowglobe that held a tiny replica of the castle and had the year engraved on the front to commemorate the year.

"Well, I think we took care of one park." The father figure remarked as he looked at the photos with a subtle smirk on his face. "Tomorrow we can check out the next park."

"Yeah. Thanks for indulging my curiosity and accompanying me on every ride that I wished to experience. I know that some of them can be a tad childish for some people."

"This is supposed to be a vacation for the both of us, so I can't really say 'no' when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"But you didn't seem to like a lot of the rides."

"I'm not the biggest fan of rollercoasters or standing in line, but it's okay. It was nice to get out of the sun and sit down for a few minutes."

"What about the 'Haunted Mansion'?"

"A nice, dark, air conditioned building where ya' get to sit for almost ten minutes straight? That was by far the most enjoyable ride all day. Kind of a dark thought, isn't it?"

"No, it makes sense. I believe that's why we also enjoyed the 'Pirates of the Caribbean'."

"What about 'Splash Mountain'? That was a nice long ride."

"Yes, but the non-stop singing can get grating. Hence why I chose to skip out on 'It's a Small World'."

"Honestly I'm glad you skipped that one. Being stared at by singing dolls for fifteen minutes is the stuff of nightmares."

"I did really like 'Space Mountain' and 'Big Thunder Mountain'. Those were very fun."

"Yeah, but 'Tomorrow Land' itself is more like 'Yesterday Land'." Hank laughed a little as the somewhat campy designs, concepts and ideas of the possible future made the small area of the overall park look incredibly dated. "Pretty sure androids don't look like generic robots and can do a lot more than just handle chores or make deliveries."

"Maybe I should get a side-job as an 'Imagineer' and help them update the attractions to a slightly more accurate concept."

"Nah! I like the corniness of the whole idea. It's amazing how advanced and yet somehow limited the future was pictured by some of the most creative minds in the whole world."

"This is a place where hand-drawn animation had become a remarkable achievement, but now everything is generated with computers and software. I think it's safe to say a lot of the creative and imaginative prospects have been forgotten as the years have gone by." Giving the snowglobe a gentle shake Connor watched as the white snowflakes swirled about the tiny ceramic castle and came to a steady rest within the glass sphere. "But I suspect in time everything will come full circle and just as creativity once flourished with dreams of the future, resourcefulness and understanding will help change the future from a dream and make it reality."

"You're right, son. It will happen."

Music began to play at a soft tone and then steadily build in volume as the day's closing fireworks display finally began. The father and son duo turned their attention to the sky just above the castle as multicolored lights began to flash over the white and gray surface of the castle in tandem with the music, and soon fireworks began to detonate in the same choreographed rhythm.

Connor leaned back as he kept his eyes transfixed on the sky above as the fireworks illuminated the darkness and gave a display of brightly colored flares that immediately reminded him of the first time he saw fireworks at the cabin almost a full year ago. "...Can we go back to the cabin next month?"

"Hm?" Hank barely heard Connor over the loud sounds and turned to face him. "The cabin?"

"Yeah. For the Fourth of July fireworks."

"Absolutely, son. I'll make sure I at least have the night off so we can head up there."

"Thanks, dad."

The fireworks continued on with their musical glory as the night continued to darken, and slowly the park began to empty of their guests. The sense of familial belonging and utter contentment fell over the father and son duo as their vacation felt like it was truly beginning despite having already experienced new places and activities together. There was just something unexplainable and calming about the small family just sitting together and showing a genuine interest in a single moment as the night set in, and the following day was just getting ready to begin.

* * *

**June 23rd, 2040:**

Having spent the week exploring all of the parks in the area and having spent every day together as a family Hank and Connor were ready to move on, and finish the final few thousand miles of their trip. The photographs and tiny little trinkets that they had picked up along their travels were the ideal souvenirs, and each one held a perfect memory of their stops and of their time together as a family on vacation.

Though Hank had gotten a little sunburned and Connor had run out of his Thirium supply thanks to his unexpected growth spurt neither were complaining, and had no problem with continuing on with their vacation. After a quick stop at specialty market to get Thirium for Connor and a pharmacy to get burn salve for Hank the duo decided to head back North and away from Florida to finish the final half of their vacation.

Honoring their agreement Connor took on the role of the passenger while Hank took over the driving, and as he sat beside his father Connor rummaged through their collected photographs to upload and memorize every detail of every image in his hands. A sly smirk appeared on Connor's face as he eyed the images and Hank quickly took notice.

"What's with the grin?"

"I was just thinking how interesting these photos would look if I still had my purple hair, or if I snuck green dye into your shampoo."

"Hey, come on. October's less than four months away."

"Which also means I have four more months to think of some good pranks to pull."

"Remember you don't just have to prank me, son." Hank reminded his young son in an almost pleading tone. "You have all of New Jericho Tower to mess with, too."

"I suspect you'll be more fun."

"Gee, thanks."

"Thank me for the warning."

"Smartass." Rubbing his hand along his slightly reddened neck Hank sighed and turned up the A/C in the car to try to cool off. "Anymore of that burn stuff left?"

"Right here." Handing Hank the bottle of burn cream from the small cooler being kept in the front on the floorboard Connor pulled down the bill of his cap and glanced at the G.P.S. installed in the dashboard. "We're going to be entering Tennessee in about an hour. Got any place in mind where you want to stop?"

"There's one place I want to check out." Smearing some of the cream on his burned neck, ears and nose Hank tossed the chilled ointment back into the cooler and leaned back in his seat as much as possible without hurting his neck in the process. "It's kinda' corny but it's worth seeing."

"What's that?"

"Ever hear of 'GraceLand'?"

"That's the manor and landmark attributed to the late musician Elvis Presley. Right?"

"That's right. Do you know anything about Elvis?"

"I know he's a legendary musician with several urban legends regarding his life and death."

"And he revolutionized rock and roll music as we know it. He may not have played heavy metal or hard rock like we enjoy it, but he did put on a show with impressive energy and chose to behave how he wanted to behave, and dressed as he wanted to dress while on stage. If it wasn't for him pushing those boundaries and risking the scrutiny by being himself then music wouldn't have evolved into what it is now."

Connor reached over to the radio, pressed his left index fingertip to the surface of the digital screen and retracted his artificial skin to begin a cybernetic connection. Closing his eyes the teenage, nearly adult, deviant managed to connect his processors to the radio and located a station playing some of the classic songs by the legendary musician.

"...You're right." Connor agreed as he heard the first few lyrics of 'Jail House Rock', and pulled his hand back from the radio. "It's not heavy metal but it does have a unique sound and energy to it."

"Sometimes when I need a change from my usual metal choices I play same of his hits to break up the monotony. The shift in tone and speed helps me to sit back and appreciate how distinct each genre of music is, and how every single band has it's own life."

"Think we could get one of his white rhinestone jumpsuits?"

"Ah, hell no! That is, unless you actually wear it."

"Only if you dye your hair black and style it up into a pompadour."

"I'll think about it."

"I bet you'd look good with jet black hair." Connor stated as he tried to imagine Hank's hair dyed black instead of its natural gray. It had been four months since Hank's hair had returned to its natural color after being dyed brown well over a year ago, and in time his trimmed goatee had also grown out into a full beard again. "Or at least a little shorter."

"Think I should get a haircut?"

"Just a trim."

"I'll make sure to deal with that once we're home. Until then," sarcastically Hank ran his hand through his hair and gave his hair a shake. "I'm going to let my glorious locks flow."

"You could braid your hair as a tribute to Willy Nelson."

"He may be a legend but I won't braid my hair for anybody, ya' little smartass."

* * *

**June 25th, 2040:**

The final stop on their journey returning home was a hike through the Daniel Boone National Forest in Kentucky. The expansive world of lush green trees, dense flora, vibrant lakes and impressive cliffs and mountains was so very unlike their home in Detroit that it felt like the duo had set foot on another planet. It was an incredible sight and it was one that the father and son family didn't want to forget anytime soon.

Walking along the nature trail with his newly purchased guitar pick in his hand Connor glanced about the trees with Hank beside him, and stopped to glance up at the treeline overhead. "This isn't like the forest around the cabin back home."

"Nope. It's all green, but it's not the same."

"It's beautiful here but I think I like the forest around the lake better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Continuing along the trail Connor peered through the treeline and noted a lake in the distance that had the sunlight shining brilliantly over the surface with a welcoming glow. "It was nice to get out of the city and see a lot more of the country, but... You know."

"Getting homesick?"

Connor nodded subtly as his shoulders slumped slightly. "Yeah. I think I am."

"Just two more days and we'll be back home."

"Is it normal to get homesick while on vacation?"

"Well, when you're on vacation for almost an entire month, yeah! It happens." Hank could see that Connor's cheery demeanor was beginning to dip, and his soulful brown eyes were full of slightly confused emotions. "Want to get down the trail so we can head back home?"

"Yeah. I want to go home."

"Alright, kid." Wrapping his arm around Connor's shoulders Hank encouraged the young deviant to keep walking. "Let's go home. I bet Sumo is more than ready for us to take him on his walks again, or play a round of fetch."

"I'm kinda' glad we didn't bring Sumo with us. I don't think he would've been able to handle all the traveling."

"Yeah, the big lug loves being with people but he was never a fan of going on car rides."

Sighing a little Connor slipped his guitar pick into his pocket and retrieved a quarter he had received as some form of change during one of their many stops and purchases. "It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed." Dancing the coin over his right knuckles with the same nervous tic he had displayed while in his adult 'RK' body Connor was behaving more and more like his original self, and with that original behavior his demeanor seemed to become more focused and far more serious than he had been in the previous few days. "Being away from home for so long really makes you appreciate what's waiting for you when you come back."

"...Yeah." The drop in Hank's voice was as palpable as it was audible. "You're right."

"Dad?" Connor's brow furrowed slightly as he and Hank walked down the trail to head deeper into the forest before returning to the car parked just a miles away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... Well, you're grown-up. I only just now realized it."

"...You sound disappointed."

"Not at all. I'm shocked."

"Shocked?"

"Time is so damn fickle. I can't believe it's been almost eighteen months already since I brought you home."

Connor stopped dancing the coin over his knuckles and slipped it back into his pocket. "It's strange how the concept of time is different for humans and for androids. What feels like years for me was only a few months for you."

"To be fair, son, this is how every parent feels every time one of their kids grow up."

"I'll take your word for it. It's not like I will ever have kids."

"Why not?"

"Androids don't have children of their own."

"That doesn't mean you can't adopt a kid, android or human, and raise them as your own."

"Maybe."

"Hey," tightening his arm to pull Connor in for a half-hug Hank just tried to be a confident, supportive parent as Connor's emotional maturity and mentality seemed to be reaching its peak, and the existential dread of adulthood began to set in. "anyone would be lucky to have someone like you looking after them. You're stubborn, yes, but that makes you unfailingly loyal and determined. That type of protective nature makes you an ideal father figure, not to mention giving you a huge advantage as a possible future detective."

"Possible, huh?"

"Yup. It's your choice, but I still think-"

"Don't worry, dad. I know that I was born to be a detective." Lifting his head a little higher Connor seemed to regain some confidence and was ready to begin his life as a protector for both the androids and the humans of Detroit. "I can feel it."

"That's a damn good feeling."

"Yeah." Walking along the trail and rounding a lake Connor's somber demeanor began to brighten significantly. "I know it's right, and I know it's where I belong."

Proud of the answer Hank gave Connor's shoulder a firm pat and a grin appeared on his face. "You'll always have a place with me, son. Never forget that we're a family, no matter what happens."

* * *

**June 27th, 2040:**

The small but loving family was more than ready to return home and were utterly exhausted. While Connor struggled and fail to keep awake as their final day on the road neared its ending, falling asleep once they crossed over the border from Ohio and back into Michigan, Hank managed to continue the drive thanks to his massive coffee in the cup holder to his right. With half of the coffee gone by the time he reached the state line the senior detective was beginning to run on empty, but he was determined to get back home so he and his son could get a proper rest, even at two in the morning.

Glancing over at Connor just as they reached Detroit's city limits Hank couldn't help but still see the innocent childlike facade despite Connor now being by all account a physical adult, and would only have a few weeks left before needing to return to his original 'RK' model of a body. The way Connor was sleeping, his head back against the headrest but tilted slightly to the side so his face was toward his window, and his chest slowly rising and falling was so very human that there were times where Hank genuinely forgot that Connor was in fact an android.

"Almost home, son."

Connor seemed to hear Hank as his steady breathing pattern hitched for a moment before resuming it's previous rhythm.

"After all this driving I feel like I need a vacation after this vacation." Watching the digital billboards regarding New Jericho and of the new laws and rights for the freed deviant androids come into view Hank felt more like he was home. The familiar sights, sounds and smells of the city were almost intoxicating as the car drove along the interstate and neared their own neighborhood. "I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I kinda' miss work."

The idea of sitting behind his desk with a case file to go over rather than a G.P.S. to follow sounded far more enticing at the moment.

"I think I'm better off sitting on my ass in one spot than wheelin' it around all the place. You, however," he kept speaking to Connor as if he were completely awake as they now idled at a red light. "are free to go wherever you damn well please. As much as I want you to stay close by so I can keep up this whole 'father facade' for as long as possible I know you need the chance to be free and experience the entire world, not just a few select parts of it."

Pulling through the intersection as the light turned green Hank sighed and turned off the radio as he finished the final two blocks of the drive.

"I just need you to promise that no matter where you go, what you see or who you meet that you'll never forget that you'll always have a home with me."

Connor's head lolled a little as he woke up slightly and he blinked his eyes a few time. "...Did you say something?"

"Just thinkin' out loud, kid."

"Didn't you warn me against do that?"

"Yeah, but you're young and that'd look crazy. I'm old, so I just look senile."

"You're not old." Connor challenged as he let out a surprisingly human yawn. "You're experienced."

"Uh-huh. Experienced enough to know when someone's trying to kiss my ass."

"Well, you keep saying my ass is smart, so your ass needed something going for it."

"I hate to break it to ya', son. But you _earned_ the 'smartass' title, I didn't earn any lips prints."

"Wait until Captain Fowler hires on a few timid rookies. They'll accommodate your needs."

"As long as one of those timid rookies isn't you then that's fine by me."

"Are you referring to the 'timid' part or the ass kissing part?"

"Like I said, you earned your title." Slowing down a little Hank pulled the car into the drive beside the house and right alongside the Oldsmobile. Putting the car into park Hank turned off the engine, pulled the key from the ignition and then handed the keys over to Connor to take. "We're home, son. Ready to go to sleep in your own bed?"

"Very much so. But first," accepting the keys and undoing his seatbelt Connor pushed open his door and sighed. "I want to make sure Sumo knows we're back and we missed him."

"Yeah. If you don't give him attention now then he's going to climb all over you, and drive us crazy all day tomorrow. Tomorrow," Hank continued with a mild grimace to his face and his voice. "we need to get everything unpacked, get the car taken care of and go on a grocery run."

"Sounds fun."

Watching as Connor walked around to the trunk of the car to retrieve their luggage Hank watched the young deviant, so very near the end of his time as a child and ready to be come an adult all over again, and felt an odd sense of dread. It took him a moment to figure out exactly what that dread was, but once he identified it he wished he didn't know how to describe it.

Hank didn't want Connor to grow up.

"Dad?" Connor held their suitcases in his hands and had their dufflebags on the driveway beside the car. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Finally joining Connor outside the car Hank hid his emotions well and picked up the dufflebags as he followed Connor to the backdoor of the house. Watching Connor unlock the door and hearing Sumo running full force toward the door made him grin a little. "I'm just tired."

"So am I." Opening the door Connor took a step to the side and let Sumo rush outside the meet them, circle around happily and press his head up into Connor's hand effectively pushing the suitcase handle out of his grip. Smiling at the massive dog as Sumo glomed all over him and wagged his tail Connor rubbed his hands over Sumo's ears and slowly stepped inside the house. "Hi, Sumo. We missed you, too."

"Good dog." Hank pet Sumo's back and placed the dufflebags down on the kitchen floor. Everything was just as they had left it save for a few stray bits of kibble thanks to Sumo's messy eating habits, and everything just felt right. "I'll go get the coolers out of the backseat. Why don't you go keep Sumo distracted so I don't trip over him?"

"Yeah, sure." Patting the side of his leg Connor walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bedrooms with the suitcases to place them down so their dirty laundry could be taken care of later on. "Let's go Sumo."

Sumo immediately followed after Connor as the young deviant went into his bedroom, and didn't give Connor the chance to gain any space between them.

"Damn dog loves him more than me, and _I'm_ the one who rescued him." Rubbing his hand over his tense neck Hank walked back outside the finish unpacking the car and promptly dumped the partially melted ice packs into the sink, and placed the remaining food and Thirium back into the refrigerator. With a heavy sigh Hank closed the fridge door and kicked off his shoes where he stood in the kitchen. "I'm ready to crash. Too bad we couldn't smuggle one of those hot tubs out of the hotel with us."

Walking down the hallway Hank peered inside Connor's bedroom and saw that the deviant had already passed out onto his bed within seconds of laying down. Connor was fast asleep atop the covers and on his chest with one arm tucked under his pillow and head, and his other arm was hanging off the edge of his bed along with his legs. Sumo was laying down near the foot of the bed but had his upper paws and chin pressed down on Connor's back as he continued to wag his tail happily with his masters' return.

"That's the best idea all day." Hank whispered as he reached his hand inside the opened bedroom door to get to the light switch just beside the door frame. Quietly continuing his way down the hallway and into his own bedroom Hank plopped down on his bed and fell onto his side to roll over onto his back as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm exhausted, my bank account is down by almost a third of my overall savings, that car's gonna' need another oil change, I have at least three loads of laundry to handle and I have to go back to work for five days in a row starting in just three days."

A faint grin appeared on his face just seconds before he drifted off to sleep.

"And it was worth every damn second of it. Best vacation I had in a long, long time." Allowing sleep to overtake his mind Hank exhaled slowly and let his mind wander free for the rest of the night. "I'm so proud of that boy. I'm honored to be called his father, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	20. The End of an Era

**July 1st, 2040:**

Busying himself at the house by taking care of chores, maintaining his aquarium, spoiling Sumo rotten and reading to keep his mind sharp and preoccupied Connor nearly jumped when the front door opened suddenly and Hank walked inside with a cheesy grin on his face. He wanted to make sure that Connor got the chance to see the fireworks at the cabin again, just like he promised, and even though he had to work on the holiday Hank had found a way to keep his promise regardless of what his schedule told him.

"Good news, son." Hank beamed as he casually leaned against his forearms over the back of the couch. "We're going to head out to the lake tonight."

"We are?" Giving his father a confused glance Connor closed his book and pulled his outstretched legs back from beneath Sumo much to the dog's protest, and folded his legs beneath himself as he sat upright in full attention. "I don't understand. Why are we going tonight?"

"I can't get the fourth off, but I can still take ya' to the lake, AND I can make sure you get to the fireworks all the same."

"How's that possible?"

"You're not the only one who loves fireworks, kid. A lot of the cops, firefighters, paramedics, nurses and doctors who can't get the fourth off decided to pool all their money together and buy a huge stock of fireworks and food, and now we're all heading up to the cabin to hang out and have a little party."

"Tonight?"

"Yup. Go grab your shoes and pack up some Thirium so we can head out."

Giving his father a strange look Connor pushed himself up from the couch and made his way down the hallway to get to his bedroom. Pulling a black backpack from his closet Connor carried it to the kitchen and proceeded to put a few bottles of chilled Thirium into the bag, and grabbed a premade sandwich that he hadn't had the urge to touch since his final growth spurt left him with a waning appetite.

Zipping up his backpack Connor slung it over his shoulder and gave Hank a somewhat perplexed stare as he returned to the livingroom to pick up his shoes from by the front door. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we got back from vacation you've seemed... off."

"Off how?"

"You seem distracted and maybe even a little sad. Is there something happening I should know about?"

"No, son. Not yet anyway."

"So there is something happening?"

"Something is _beginning_ to happen." Emphasizing his words Hank did his best to keep his son from thinking too much about things happening around him. "I'll tell you about it as soon as everything is finalized and then you'll know exactly why I've been acting kinda' weird."

"...If you say so."

Hank's brow arched a little as he noted that Connor seemingly missed an opportunity to respond with a smart remark, and that in turned worried Hank a little. "Now that we know I'm okay I gotta' ask if you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"You seem low on energy."

"I do feel... different."

"How so?"

"Now that I'm no longer enduring rapid growth or development my need for daily Thirium replenishment has dropped almost entirely. Yet, in spite of my constantly full Thirium reserves I feel physically tired. It's as if I can no longer maintain any form of energy."

"...Want to go see a technician?"

"No. It's not a critical change in my demeanor, merely an annoyance." Kneeling down on the floor Connor slipped his converse onto his feet and tied up the laces. As he knelt down Sumo jumped off the couch and trotted over to him to press his nose up against the side of the deviant's neck affectionately. "I'm sure once my system can recalibrate to its fully grown size I'll feel better."

"Yeah, of course." Hank didn't have the heart to tell Connor that by the start of the next month he'd be back in his RK-800 body with an entire childhood's worth of memories and experiences to help him continue to grow and develop as a deviant. "Let's head up to the lake and meet everyone there. I bet the lake is going to look amazing tonight when the fireworks start."

* * *

Sure enough a large group of the city's finest had gathered at the cabin and were setting up for their own party three days ahead of time to ensure that they and their families could enjoy a beautiful day together, and see the fireworks at night. Several officers from Hank's precinct and a few of the neighboring precincts had gotten a hold of some rather impressive fireworks to put on their own show that night, and the firefighters were setting them up at a safe distance just on the other side of the lake, and made sure none of the younger kids at the gathering got too close.

While Hank parked the car in the drive outside the cabin that he and Connor had enjoyed last summer Connor himself just stared out the passenger side window to all the people, all the families, laughing and spending time together in the backyard out near the lake.

"Maybe we should do something like this every summer." Hank suddenly spoke up as he too began watching people through his own window. "It could be a new tradition to keep people from bitchin' about working on the holiday."

"There's a lot of people here."

"Yup. Even Fowler pulled the stick out of his ass to join us up here."

"Do you know everyone here?"

I know most of them. Some are just fellow officers or members of the fire department, or work at the local hospitals. But today we're all friends." Remembering that Connor had trouble with larger groups and social gathering when he was an adult 'RK' model Hank checked to make sure that the young deviant wasn't going to have a panic attack. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Turning to look Hank in the eyes Connor's brow arched a little with interest. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just haven't been to a gathering like this, and I guess all of the people in one small area just feels... different."

"Well, if you feel overwhelmed or claustrophobic, or whatever, just hide out here in the car or take a walk around the lake to clear your head. It'll make you feel better."

"I'll remember that."

Stepping out of the car to join the party Connor slung his backpack over his shoulder and neared the backyard with Hank a few paces behind him. As he reached the green grass on the rear of the property Connor heard a familiar voice call out to him as a familiar face came into view.

"Hey, Connor."

Stopping suddenly Connor locked onto Markus's face and a grin appeared on his face. "Markus!"

"It's been too long, my friend." Putting his hand on Connor's shoulder Markus gave his friend an amused chuckle as he realized the tiny android he had once spent dozens of afternoons watching over was now his height, and entirely grown-up. "I'm happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you, too. But what're you doing here?"

"Hank invited us."

"Us?" Peering past Markus and out toward the lake Connor saw North, Simon and Josh all sitting together on the dock and looking entirely human and relaxed as they too joined the party. "You left the tower."

"Just for the evening. We need a vacation, too."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Come on." Pulling Connor along with him as he headed out toward the lake Markus made sure his friend knew his company was always welcome. "It's been a long time since we hung out. Tell us about your vacation down the East Coast."

Catching up to Connor just in time to see him reunite with Markus and head out toward the lake Hank just smirked and went off on his own to find a familiar face to speak with as well. It didn't take him long to find Captain Fowler sitting in a shady spot beneath a tree just a few feet from the glowing bonfire where a couple of mothers were helping their young children roast hotdogs and marshmallows over the controlled flames.

"Hey, Jeffrey."

"Hank." Taking a sip of a cold beer from a longneck bottle Jeffrey greeted his Lieutenant and friend with a casual nod. "I gotta' admit, this was a great idea."

"Where's Maria and the kids?"

"They'll be along soon." Leaning forward in his chair as Hank sat down in the vacant chair beside him a proud smile appeared on his face. "Renee wanted to tour a few campuses before she sent in her applications, and Jeremiah is just being a protective brother."

"I can't believe she's already looking at college."

"Me neither. I swear just a few months ago I was walking her up and down the hallway trying to rock her to sleep, or wearing a toy crown so I could join in on her tea parties."

"Tell me about it."

"Man, I can't believe that you and Connor had actually spent the past year and half being a literal family together. How does it feel to have your kid grow up in a few months instead of years?"

"Honestly, the time frame between Cole and Connor feel exactly the same. It's... indescribable."

"Think you'll be able to handle it when he's back to being his adult-self?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Be proud of yourself, Hank. I can see from here that Connor is acting like any well-adjusted adult should. You did great."

"I sure as Hell hope so. The whole point of this therapy session was to help Connor adjust to emotions and humanity much easier than he could as a deviant alone. If I did anything that fucked him up..."

"Not a chance. You put him above everything and made sure he was your priority and happy. Not every parent would spend an entire month traveling with their kid just to make them happy."

"...Yeah, I guess." Giving his friend a wary glance Hank lowered his voice and kept one on Connor from the distance as he spoke. "I just wish I had the forethought to fill out all that damn paperwork long before these final few weeks."

"Take it easy, Hank. Everything will happen as it should."

"It better. I want Connor to know that he's my son, no matter how old he is or what other people try to say."

"He knows, Hank." Offering Hank a beer, only to have the Lieutenant turn it down in favor of a cold soda instead, Jeffrey knew that his friend had been the best damn father possible. He also knew that in the end Connor would always be his son. "You don't need to be a parent to recognize a happy, healthy family life. You gave him what he needed and now he's thriving. You'll always be his father just as he'll always be your son."

* * *

**July 17th, 2040:**

Stressing out over the failed arrival of the legally mandated paperwork Hank busied himself with trying to track down the missing files and get some answers. As he frantically typed away on his keyboard Ben spoke up and tried to get his friend and temporary partner to try to take a break. Unfortunately it seemed that most of the words he spoke were either unheard, or dismissed without a second thought.

"Why don't you see if you can't get one of the androids at New Jericho to help you out?" Ben suggested casually as he picked up his now empty mug and decided a refill was sorely needed. "They can sort through the 'red tape' faster than we can."

"Yeah... Good idea." Leaning back from his keyboard Hank dragged his hand over his face and sighed. "I fuckin' should've filed the paperwork on day one."

"It'll be fine, Hank. The paperwork probably got delayed because of the holiday or some shit."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm going to get more coffee. You need a refill?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright." As he stood up from the desk with his mug in his hand Ben tried to give Hank some reassurance before walking away. "Don't worry about it anymore, everything will work out in the end."

Staying silent Hank sighed and bowed his head down a little as he gave the small photo of Connor dressed up as Sherlock Holmes for Halloween taped to the dividing wall on his desk a passing glance. "Why did you grow up so damn fast?"

There was a sudden chorus of murmuring and 'awes' as Tina walked into the bullpen with a bright smile on her face, and a small bundle in her arms. As Hank turned his attention to her he noticed that the bundle in her arms was unmistakable and the small noises it made were undeniable.

"Tina?"

"Hey, Lieutenant." Walking over to his desk to show him the bundle in her arms she beamed proudly and waited for his reaction. "What do ya' think?"

"I think you have a baby."

"Isn't she perfect?"

"Uh, I hate to ask, but were you... You know?"

"Hell no! I filed and patiently waited for this chance and I finally got approved yesterday."

"Wait, is she... an android?"

"Yeah!" Adjusting the tiny android baby in her arms Tina showed Hank her face as she pulled the lavender colored blanket back and smiled. "When I saw you had a tiny version of Connor I just needed to take a turn and have my own!"

"Is she going to grow up in a few months, too?"

"Nope, that's the best part." Gently she passed the baby over to Hank who instinctively adjusted his own arms to hold her properly. "She's a brand new model of android that'll grow and age just like a human until she reaches twenty-five. Then she'll stay at that age forever."

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Nysa. It means the beginning of a new life."

"Sounds perfect." Hank smirked as the tiny baby android responded just as humanly to the world around her as Connor had done when he was still a small, but rapidly growing baby. "I'm glad you did this."

"Why's that?"

"Because being a parent is an incredible feeling, and you see androids and humans as one in the same. You're going to help bring a sense of peace to this city and you're going to help prove that blood doesn't make a family, but love does."

"Are you feeling okay, Lieutenant? You don't strike me as the sentimental type."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about, well, everything."

"I know that feeling. I could barely sleep when I got the good news and drove my landlord nuts with my sudden shopping spree for baby stuff. But I know I'm ready for this."

Passing Nysa back over to Tina to take for herself Hank just smiled as Tina seemed to take to motherhood instantly. "You're going to do great."

"Thanks. I'm just glad I've been given a chance." Glancing over at her desk where Gavin was already sitting and trying to feign disinterest Tina made her way over to her partner. "Speaking of chances..."

Hank watched as Tina walked over to her partner and unhesitatingly passed Nyla over to Gavin's arms, and let her partner hold her daughter without fear. The baby didn't fuss or cry out as Gavin held her and Gavin didn't seem to hold any lingering grudges against androids in the slightest. Seeing the growth of the two officers for the better just reminded Hank that not all changes are bad. Having Connor now fully grown and ready to return to his RK-800 body was a good thing as it meant their therapy was a success, and Connor would be a better, more complete person as a result.

"Did ya' see Nysa?" Ben asked as he abruptly returned to his desk and put his refilled mug down near the corner. "Cute little thing, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she really is."

"Glad Tina brought her in for us to see while she gets all that damn paperwork filled out regarding parental rights and blah, blah, blah..."

"Paperwork... Right."

"Whoops, sorry Hank. I didn't mean to remind ya' of... you know."

"It's alright, Ben. I'm not worried about it anymore, I'm just getting anxious."

"Does Connor know about it?"

"Not yet." Hank confirmed as he let out a tired sigh and tilted his head slightly to the side to 'crack' his neck a little. "But he will."

* * *

**July 31st, 2040:**

As the month wore on Hank noticed that Connor seemed more and more tired, and that his reactions seemed to be slowing down in every way imaginable. The young deviant seemed to be spending more time in rest mode than anything else, and barely had the energy to take Sumo for his walk for more than an hour at a time. Keeping his worries to himself Hank called Dr. Corliss and was told that Connor's lack of energy was a normal reaction as it meant his processors were compiling all of his memories and experiences to be transferred into his adult RK-800 body.

Despite maintaining his usual daily routine with little difficulty; cleaning up the kitchen, tending to his aquarium, taking care of Sumo and reading up on the various textbooks and other interesting literature for as long as it held his interest, Connor was exhausted and ready to drop. Barely able to stay awake long enough to greet Hank when his father returned home after his shift Connor trudged through the livingroom and leaned against the back of the couch so they could talk.

"Man, you look as tired as I feel." The fatherly detective joked as he took off his shoes and met Connor by the couch. "Are ya' sick?"

"No. Just incredibly fatigued."

"I can see that."

"Maybe I should see a technician."

"Do you think you got something serious going on?"

"I don't think so. Every time I've run a self-diagnostic nothing unusual was detected."

"Well, that's good."

"I might have a glitch, though."

"Try not to worry about it. I'll take you to see a technician tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Lifting his head a little Connor pointed to the kitchen and tried to seem more awake than he really was. "I didn't have the energy to try to cook anything so I just ordered you a pizza, and tried to drink some Thirium for myself."

"Thanks, son. I appreciate that." Putting his hand on the back of Connor's hair Hank stared at his son's tired eyes and sympathized with his exhaustion. "Go ahead and lay down. I'll go grab a slice and we can watch a movie so we can zone-out."

"Yeah, good plan. Something nice and simple."

The evening wore on and Connor was struggling to keep awake as he and Hank tried to watch a movie on the television and keep each other company. Slowly his soulful brown eyes began to slip shut and his body sunk down deeper into the couch cushions as the movie played out. Just as Hank was about to put his hand on Connor's shoulder to rouse him up enough to talk him into sleeping in his bedroom there was a firm knock on the front door and Connor jumped awake, while Sumo barked from his pillow in the corner of the livingroom.

"'Bout time." Hank mumbled as he got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. As soon as the door was open Hank happily signed the necessary screen and accepted the envelope with the legal documents contained inside. "Thanks."

Turning back toward the couch as he closed the door behind himself Hank held up the envelope and tried to get Connor's attention. "Hey, son. Look at-"

Despite the jarring intrusion Connor had fallen back asleep and was seemingly out cold.

Smirking a little Hank put the envelope down on the nearby end table and lightly put his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Connor."

"...Hm?" The response was delayed and low as the young deviant's brown irises just barely managed to make a return appearance.

"Why don't you go sleep in your bed?"

"I'm okay."

"Nah, you're exhausted. We can finish the movie later."

Connor leaned forward a little and pressed his palms over his eyes with fatigue in his every motion. "Yeah, okay." As he stood up Connor felt his legs shake a little and his energy drop even more. "...I wish I knew why I'm so tired."

"You're not a kid anymore, your body is still adapting to being full grown."

"Maybe."

Escorting Connor down the hallway and into the bedroom Hank watched as his son heavily laid down on his bed and was asleep within seconds. Lightly he pulled the quilt out from beneath Connor as he laid on his side and chest deeply in his rest mode, then draped the warm cover over top of Connor to ensure he was as comfortable as possible.

"You look so worn out." Hank lamented as he lightly ruffled Connor's hair and sighed. Patting the side of his leg Hank wordlessly called Sumo to come into the bedroom and the massive dog plodded down the hallway without wasting any time. As he jumped up onto Connor's bed Sumo circled around once and promptly laid down atop the young deviant's ankles to keep him warm and keep him company. "Get some sleep and feel better, son."

Taking his leave of the bedroom Hank returned to the couch and picked up the delivered envelope to open it up. Peering down inside Hank saw the legal document he had been sweating over had been officiated, approved and finally recognized. As he pulled out the documents he read them with pride and then tucked them back into the envelope for sake keeping.

"As soon as he's awake in the morning I'll give this to him. Poor kid needs-" The prospect of calling Connor 'kid' suddenly felt like an inaccurate term despite the youthful age and only newly developed adulthood. "Well, he needs to rest and feel better all the same."

Turning off the movie Hank flipped over to a news channel and saw the upcoming weather forecast coming his way, and felt his heart drop at the dates.

"Shit." Rubbing his hand through his hair Hank realized that tomorrow was the beginning of August, and with that Connor would have to return to his adult body. He hadn't told Connor about the transfer or why it was happening, and having to tell Connor everything regarding their therapy during the morning of their final appointment was going to be too much. "...It'll be okay. Connor's smart and very mature."

Staring down at the envelope still in his hands Hank leaned back against the cushions and replaced the envelope to the table beside him.

"He can handle this." Speaking as if needing his own reassurance Hank closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Connor can handle anything."

_ **-next chapter-** _


	21. Healed Hearts

**August 1st, 2040:**

Pacing about the kitchen Hank confirmed his final appointment with Dr. Corliss at the facility on the phone and picked at a piece of toast he made for his breakfast as he spoke. Confirming that Connor was showing signs of fatigue and had practically lost the ability to remain awake and was seemingly ready to sleep for a thousand years, Hank was reassured that the behavior was perfectly normal and expected at the final stages of the current model's function. The confirmation was a grounding feeling, but Hank couldn't help but worry for his son's health.

"How long is he going to be asleep?" Hank asked in a whisper as he circled around the table for the umpteenth time and eyed the envelope just waiting for Connor to open up.

'_If his processors are working on backing up his memories and emotional experiences he's going to be asleep for hours on end_.'

"And how will I know when his system is done doing it's thing?"

'_The process might be done at this moment_.' Dr. Corliss confirmed in a confident but somewhat dreary tone. '_You'll know that his processor has completed the extensive task if he won't wake up_.'

Hank suddenly stopped and he felt himself pale. "...Won't wake up?"

'_It isn't a serious problem, Hank_. _ It just means he'll need his consciousness transferred back into his adult body before he'll wake up again_.'

"Damn it."

There was a pause before Dr. Corliss spoke again. '_What's wrong_?'

"...I have something I want to give him. I wanted him to have it before he returned to his RK-800 model body."

'_Oh, I see_. _Is there a reason you can't give it to him after he wakes up as an adult again_?'

"...It's the symbolism."

'_I'm sure it'll be fine all the same_.'

"I sure hope so." Tilting his head back Hank looked to the ceiling and put his free hand to his hip as he contemplated the idea. "Uh, when do you want to see us, doc?"

'_As soon as you can_.'

"Right. I'll be there within the hour."

'_See you soon, Hank_. _And remember_,' her voice remained level and kind as she spoke to Hank over the line. '_your therapy is coming to an end and it's a good thing_. _ You're both going to benefit_.'

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the pep talk, doc." Ending the call Hank sighed again as he gave the phone a casual toss and let it land on the envelope on the kitchen table as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Standing outside Connor's bedroom door he knocked twice and called out to the deviant on the other side and waited for an answer. "Connor?"

Silence.

"Damn." Knocking twice more Hank tried again as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Connor? Son, are you awake?"

When the silence continued Hank turned the knob and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. Sumo was still laying on Connor's legs and the massive dog seemed to sense that Connor wasn't just sleeping anymore. Whimpering a little Sumo jumped down from the bed and sat at Hank's feet as if pleading for his human master to help the deviant who wasn't waking up.

"It's okay, Sumo." Rubbing the dog's ears softly Hank approached the bed and put his hand down on Connor's back between his shoulder blades as the deviant remained unresponsive, and laid on his chest in the bed. "Connor?"

From beneath his palm Hank could feel that Connor was breathing steadily and that his Thirium pump was beating nice and strong under his touch. By all account Connor was in fact asleep and just didn't want to wake up.

"Son..." Kneeling down beside the bed Hank sighed and moved his hand up to Connor's hair where he began to lightly ruffle it. "I wish I could've given you that envelope last night, but you were just so tired."

Remaining silent Connor didn't react to Hank as his father moved back the quilt from the deviant's person, and then lightly put a firm hand on his motionless shoulder.

"I need to do this, son." Rolling Connor onto his side, then onto his back Hank slipped his arms under Connor's shoulders and knees to scoop the deviant up and into his grip to be carried out to the car. Connor's head rested against Hank's right shoulder as he was carried out of his bedroom, down the hallway and toward the livingroom. "Wait here for a moment."

Hank lightly placed Connor down on the couch as he grabbed his car keys from the nearby bookshelf, and returned to the kitchen to pocket his phone and pick up the envelope. Putting the envelope down on Connor's chest Hank scooped him back up and then carried him toward the backdoor to carry Connor outside, and to the driveway beside the house. Fumbling with the door handle on the passenger side door Hank managed to pull it open and gently place Connor down in the passenger seat.

"Man, I carried you to the car when this therapy started." Hank reminisced as he fastened Connor's seatbelt for him and gave his son a emotional stare. "Now I'm carrying you to the car the day our therapy ends. The past eighteen months were a blur, but I remember every second of those months at the same time."

Closing the door Hank walked around the front of the car to get to the driver's side door as he wiped away a tear of pride as he sat down behind the steering wheel. Putting the key in the ignition Hank turned over the engine and fastened his own seatbelt.

"This is... a good day, son." Putting his hand over the envelope still pressed against Connor's chest Hank gave his sleeping son a warm smile and then backed the car down the driveway. "I wish I could've told you everything that's happening now before you fell asleep, but I guess I didn't want to admit that this was all coming to an end. I'm sorry about that."

As the car reached the street Hank turned the vehicle and shifted it into drive to head out to the facility where the final transfer would take place.

"When you're back to your adult body I swear I won't hesitate to tell you everything you'll ever need to know ever again."

* * *

The exam room of the facility felt more like a morgue as Hank stood beside the table and watched as Dr. Corliss and Dr. Blaise gave Connor a routine physical despite the deviant being unconscious. As Dr. Blaise lifted Connor's eyelids to check his pupils with his penlight Dr. Corliss attached a long black cable to Connor's right temple where the L.E.D. is normally installed in routine models of androids.

"This won't take too long, Hank." Dr. Corliss stated in her ever kind voice. "Once his mind is transferred back into his RK-800 model of a body Dr. Blaise will run another exam, I'll give him a quick talk and see how well he's adapted and then if necessary I'll talk with you, too."

"Yeah... Sure. I'll, uh..." Not wanting to leave Connor alone as he knew it'd be the last time he'd ever see Connor as his oblivious son Hank was evidently too hesitant to leave on his own. "...Can't I stay?"

"It's a delicate technical process. It's easier to handle with a nearly empty room as opposed to a crowd."

"...Sure. Okay."

"I know this is a very difficult moment to endure." Lightly Dr. Corliss put her hand on Hank's wrist to give him some support without crossing the line in the process. Very subtly she coaxed him toward the doorway to take his leave of the room so Connor could be tended to. "But it'll be over soon, and Connor will return to you as soon as possible."

"I know he's in good hands," the fatherly detective replied as he kept his eyes on Connor's peaceful, sleeping face. "and I know this is going to be for the best for the both of us in the end... I just can't bring myself to walk away right now."

"Take my word for it, if you stay and see what's about to happen it'll leave you with a memory you wish you could forget." Encouraging the detective to leave the room under his own power Dr. Corliss explained things in a logical and empathetic manner. "Let Connor as you see him now be the memory you focus on. He's sleeping peacefully and perpetually dreaming. When he does awaken he'll be the same Connor you grew to love as your son, but now he'll be emotionally stronger and far more confident thanks to you."

"...Yeah, right." Stopping short just before the doorway Hank sighed and returned to the exam table where he planted his hand on Connor's shoulder and looked down at his sleeping son's face with a paternal worry. Keeping his hand in place Hank lowered his voice to speak with Connor in such a way that the two doctors wouldn't quite be able to hear him. "You'll be just fine, son. I'll see you soon."

Reluctantly taking his hand from Connor's shoulder Hank backed away and slowly turned to finally take his leave of the exam room, and clutched the envelope to his chest as if it were a lifeline. Listening to the door slid shut behind him with a soft hiss Hank's head bowed down and his shoulders slumped as he trudged down the corridor to return to the waiting room to sit and wait in silence, with only the envelope and hopes that he'd be able to talk to Connor about everything that was happening to them as his only company.

* * *

The hours ticked by at a tauntingly cruel pace as Hank sat alone in the waiting room. The quiet ambience was almost deafening to his impatient ears, the gently 'thrum' of the television screen mounted on the far wall detailing a news report revolving around android rights was distracting, the strange aroma of new plastic mixed with disinfectant and metal was nauseating, and the lack of people coming in and out of the facility beyond technicians made Hank feel entirely out of place.

Just as Hank was about to lose his mind and begin pacing about the waiting room Hank noticed the receptionist walking his way with a kind smile on her face, and gleam of optimism in her eyes. "Lieutenant Anderson? Dr. Corliss wanted me to inform you that Connor is on his way."

Letting out an audible sigh of relief Hank slumped back in his seat as the tension left his shoulders. "...It's about time. How long have I been waiting?"

"Five hours, sixteen minutes and forty-four seconds."

"That explains why I'm on the verge of losing my cool." Rubbing his hand over the back of his tense neck Hank tried to get the knot to loosen up as he spoke to the receptionist in a fairly relaxed and surprisingly warm manner. "Can I ask what took so long?"

"There weren't any complications if that's what you're worried about." She replied as if she had dealt with that very worry countless times before. "It's protocol for Dr. Corliss to speak to her patients whenever they've finished this type of therapy and have undergone transference to ensure that the process itself wasn't too traumatic or confusing. Five hours is the approximate time frame for such an appointment."

"That's good to know."

"It'll only be a few minutes longer, then you both are free to leave the facility."

"Yeah, thanks."

Feeling slightly more at ease Hank clutched the envelope in both of his hands as he stared at the surface of the parcel with a stern focus. The sound of shoes approaching him at an oddly familiar gait along with the rhythm 'clicking' of heels caught Hank's attention. Turning to look down the corridor over his shoulder Hank saw Connor walking alongside Dr. Corliss, and the familiar yellow glow of an L.E.D. in Connor's right temple confirmed that the deviant was in fact back to his original RK-800 model of body.

"Connor." Standing up to greet his partner, his best friend and his son as the deviant reached the waiting room Hank gave the deviant a once over. He was dressed in the same clothes that he had been wearing when their therapy session began eighteen months prior but his face... something was different. There was either something there had never been there before, or something was missing. "How, uh... How do you feel?"

"...I am..." Connor seemed at a strange loss of words and his soulful brown eyes had a faint blue tint as if bloodshot. "I am... functioning."

The lack of a definitive response was somewhat jarring. "...Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine."

Hank looked to Dr. Corliss who gave him a subtle nod that spoke volumes. They needed to talk but it was a talk that needed to happen in the privacy of their own home and just between father and son. "Do you want to go home?"

"...I want to leave, yes."

"Okay. Let's get you back home so Sumo can climb all over you and give the furniture a break." Hank wanted to put his hand to Connor's shoulder but the yellow tinted L.E.D. told him that right now Connor was too tense to respond to even the briefest of physical contact. "We, uh, we'll talk when you're ready to talk. Okay, son?"

Connor's brow furrowed slightly upon hearing the term 'son' as if it was the first time he had ever been addressed as such. "Yes. Okay." Despite the curious reaction the deviant agreed to leave the facility and return to the house. "Dr. Corliss," turning to face his therapist before he took his leave to return back to the house Connor extended his hand to the doctor to give her a grateful handshake. "thank you for your help."

"You're most welcome. Take care of yourself, and take care of each other."

"...Of course." Letting his hand drop from her grip Connor took a single step forward to walk at Hank's side, only to trail back by a single pace. Walking as if he was unsure about his own body or balance Connor was moving slower than usual and seemed on edge. "...I'm ready to return to the house. I... I need to think."

"Take all the time you need." Hank confirmed as he held the envelope in a tight grip at his side. "I'll be ready when you are."

* * *

The drive back to the house felt somehow tense and uncomfortable. While Hank had made sure to address Connor in the exact same way he had done before and during the therapy session, but even so Connor remained unusually quiet. During the drive Connor stared blankly through the windshield at the street before him as he dragged his fingertips over his right temple and across the smooth surface of the yellow L.E.D. pulsing in tandem with his heartbeat. The only words spoken came from Hank, and those words were full of confusion and near-dread.

"Well, we're home." Hank announced as he pulled the car into the driveway beside the house and turned off the engine. Looking over at Connor beside him Hank was tempted to give him the envelope right then and there, but he wanted to speak to Connor properly before he gave him the good news. "You need to go give Sumo some attention. The big lug was disappointed you didn't take him for a walk this morning."

"...I'll be sure to walk him."

"If you're still feeling drained you can go back to sleep, Connor. Your health is more important than a walk around the block."

"I don't want to sleep anymore."

"Hey." Keeping his voice level and understanding Hank turned to look at Connor and waited for him to turn to face him as well. "It's okay. You're okay."

"...No, it's not."

"What do you-" Before he could finish the question Connor opened up his door and stepped out of the vehicle. Throwing open his own door and keeping his hand gripped on the envelope he met Connor at the edge of the drive and tried to stop him from walking away as he tried to head back down the driveway toward the sidewalk. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"...Away."

"Why? What's wrong, son?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing's wrong then why are you trying to leave?"

"It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me!"

"...I can't."

"Try. Please."

"...Hank, I..." Calling him by his name as opposed to the more paternal term he had become accustomed to was almost unnerving, but the deviant maintained his composure even when his yellow L.E.D. flashed to red. "...I don't know what to say."

"Then just listen to me until you do know what to say. Come inside." Putting his hand on Connor's shoulder and holding it in place even when Connor tried to shrug his palm away Hank pulled the deviant away from the driveway and toward the backdoor. "We've been through a lot over the past year and half, but you endured more than I have. It's going to take a while to readjust."

"Readjust..." Parroting the term Connor sounded so full of doubt and loss that it was painful to listen to. "...That's an interesting way to interpret it."

"Are you feeling okay? You know, physically?" Opening the backdoor Hank watched Connor's every movement carefully as the deviant stepped into the kitchen and promptly stopped as Sumo rushed up to him with his tail wagging happily. "You're moving like you're in pain."

"...I'm not in pain." Kneeling down on the floor Connor rubbed Sumo's ears and gave the massive, loyal dog some attention. "I'm reacclimating to this taller, slightly broader model of body."

"Need any Thirium?"

"No. My reserves are at one-hundred percent capacity."

"Then... What can I do to help you feel better?"

"To what are you referring?"

"You're clearly upset about something."

"I... I am upset, but it isn't anything that you can do to remedy."

"Son." Returning his hand to Connor's shoulder Hank watched as the deviant seemed to freeze and saw the red L.E.D. cycle through its trifecta of colors before returning to red. "I want to help you. Please talk to me, tell me what's on your mind."

Connor's eyes filled with tears and his head bowed down as he refused to answer the question. Rubbing Sumo's ears lightly Connor stared at the massive dog as if the Saint Bernard could somehow offer him some form of advice. Completely lost and unsure of what he was feeling or why he was feeling it at all Connor closed his eyes and tried to silently restrain his tears as frustration set in.

"Connor." Slowly Hank knelt down beside the deviant put his hand, still awkwardly clutching the envelope, under Connor's chin to turn the deviant's head and make Connor look him in the eyes. "Talk to me. Why are you so upset?"

"...Because... Because my memories... They aren't real!"

"What're you talking about? Of course they're real!"

"No!" Finally allowing his tears to fall Connor fell forward onto his hands as Sumo backed away with a slight whimper and gave his masters some space. "I was a different person! It was that person, THAT Connor who grew up as your son! I'm... I'm just... I'm no one!"

"NOT true." Pushing the envelope up against Connor's chest Hank moved his hand from Connor's shoulder to the middle of his back between his shoulder blades and held his palm down in a comforting manner. "You're Connor now, then and from this day on."

"The Connor I was is gone, and the Connor that I am now is a traitor to his own people." Speaking with a shaking voice as the heartbreaking words passed his lips Connor's heart began to pound in his chest, his breathing hastened and his entire body started to tremble. "I was a fool who got hundreds of innocent deviants killed aboard Jericho, and thousands more executed at the recycling camps because of my failures! I'm no one but a failure! I deserve to be alone, I deserve to die..."

"No! You don't deserve to die!" Wrapping his arms around Connor's chest Hank pulled him in for a hug and just held the weeping deviant in his arms as any father would do for their pained child. The envelope had fallen to the floor and now rested between the two detectives just waiting to be opened. "What happened that night was NOT your fault, it never was. The F.B.I. opened fire on Jericho, the F.B.I. sanctioned those damn death camps, the F.B.I. tried to trick Markus into surrendering just so he could be executed and analyzed... You didn't do ANY of those things, all you did was your mission; your job that was assigned to you at the precinct and by CyberLife. You never chose to do anything that harmed anyone."

"They still suffered! They still died!"

"Not by your hands!" Holding tighter onto Connor as the deviant wept for his past indiscretion Hank was desperate to ease his son's pain. Connor's deviancy and emotions were now fully developed and connected to one another made his heart ache with a real pain that he just wanted to stop. "Your first mission was that hostage negotiation on the roof. You saved the little girl and talked the hostage taker down. It was the S.W.A.T. team who shot him, NOT you."

Connor continued to weep as the horrid memories set in with a new emotional perspective that caused him to cry even more.

"When you and me started working together I wanted nothing to do with you and thought you were just some glorified plastic babysitter designed to make human detectives look bad, and to keep CyberLife on the city's good graces. But you found that suspect hiding in the attic of the murder victim's house and you got him to talk when no one else could. Then you were willing to risk your life to chase a deviant onto the highway, but didn't when I ordered you to stay back." Rubbing his hand through Connor's hair Hank spoke to him in a soothing, and understanding tone. "If you chased her onto the highway one or both of you could've been killed."

"I made her run!"

"No, the fear of being destroyed by the police or CyberLife made her run. She just saw your uniform and ran."

"...It's my fault she nearly died."

"But she didn't." Hank reminded him a firm voice. "She escaped and as far as we know she made it over the border to Canada. Then when we chased that other deviant across the rooftops you chose to let him go and saved my life by pulling me back up over the edge after I was knocked off, and saved my life."

Connor's breathing began to quicken even further as the memories came flood back with a painfully vivid nature. "...I couldn't just let you fall."

"Well, technically you could've. But you didn't. You CHOSE to save my life instead of obeying your orders and destroying that deviant you were chasing. The same with the Tracis at the 'Eden Club'. You CHOSE to let them go and let them live."

"...I...I couldn't... They weren't..."

"I know, son. I was there. I know you saw them as the victims that they were, and I know you were frightened that your decision to let two known deviants flee could've risked your own life. But you didn't care about that. All you cared about was making sure that innocent deviant lives weren't taken on that night."

"...I disobeyed."

"You made a choice. The _right_ choice." Hank emphasized as he continued to be Connor's literal shoulder to cry on as he just held the emotionally fragile deviant in a supportive hug. "Same when you refused to pull the trigger at Kamski's place. You did the right thing. The only people who are at fault are the people who chose to do the wrong things on that night."

"Then why do I feel like I've messed up everything I've ever been through?" Wiping his hand over his eyes Connor bowed his forehead down against Hank's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Hank to reciprocate the hug. "I... I feel like I'm a failure. The Revolution succeeded and New Jericho Tower is thriving, but I feel like my actions... It feels like everything I did manage to achieve was nothing more than luck."

"You feel that way because you can now feel with your heart, son. You know that hurting innocent people is wrong, you know that blindly following orders is dangerous and you know that your actions have consequences. Some day you'll be able to forgive yourself and you'll be able to find a way to free yourself from your guilt."

"My guilt?"

"Well, you_ feel_ guilty. You know that everything you do can have a drastic impact on the world around you."

"What are the consequences of my actions?" Breathing slower Connor's voice began to steady slightly. "I've affected so many lives in so many different ways. I affected people I had no business associating with or even approaching. How has my presence, my consequences, affected you?"

"In the best way possible."

Feeling his breath suddenly hitch Connor blinked a few times to rid himself of unshed tears and dared to ask the question burning on his lips. "...H-How?"

"You're my partner at the D.P.D. who keeps my ass in line and sobered up," Hank replied without the slightest hesitation or doubt behind his words. "you're my best friend who keeps me from giving up on myself and gives me a reason to keep living, and you're my son who gave me back a family and a reason to keep protecting this city."

Rocking back a little on his knees Connor withdrew his arm and just stared at Hank as the senior detective kept his hand on the back of Connor's hair. "...You still see me as your son?"

"Of course I do." Pointing to the envelope that had been slightly wrinkled from all the handling and aggressive gestures from Hank's own hand Hank urged the deviant to pick it up from the floor and finally open it. "I wanted you to see that last night when it finally arrived, but you were so damn tired and I didn't have it in me to wake you back up."

Unsure at first whether or not he wanted to look inside the envelope Connor's hand hovered nervously over the dropped parcel as the nerve to finally pick it up began to set in. Using his index finger and thumb Connor pinched the corner of the envelope and picked up up from the floor and popped open the end flap to peer inside.

Hank watched as Connor tilted the opened envelope to the side and let the contents inside slip out and into his opposite palm, and held his breath nervously. It didn't take long for Connor to scan over the documents and for the red L.E.D. to shift to yellow then back to red with intrigue.

"...This is..." Connor paused for a moment as he read and reread the documents as if he needed to make sure his processors weren't glitching on him. "This is an authorized and officiated certificate of adoption." Glancing up at Hank's eyes with an emotional plea Connor nearly whispered his next statement. "You... You want to adopt me?"

"I _want_ to adopt you and_ I already have_, son." Giving Connor a gentle smile Hank confirmed that what he was seeing and holding in his hands were real and not a misunderstanding. "You're officially my son. Connor Henry Anderson."

"...I'm your son?"

"Yes. In every possible way."

"And..." Reading over his name, his full name, Connor felt his heart skip a beat. "Henry... You gave me your name?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind me giving you my first name as your middle name. I wasn't quite sure what else to name you since, you know, I never even picked your first name."

Connor was fighting back against his tears as he held the certificate in his shaking hands.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, I hope this is okay to do."

"Yes! It's okay, I... I _want_ to be your son." Letting out a shaking breath Connor rubbed his hand over his eyes to remove his tears again. He felt Sumo sit down beside him and lean up against his side, and with that warmth Connor truly felt like he belonged with Hank. "And I _want_ you to be my father. I want to be here, this place feels like my home."

"That's good. So why are you still so upset?"

"...Because I... I don't know if it's okay to call you..." Holding his breath for a moment Connor forced himself to finally ask the question. "...Can I still call you 'dad'?"

It was Hank's turn to let tears run down his face as he pulled Connor up against his chest and shoulder again to give him another hug. "Of course, son. You can call me 'dad' because that's who I am. Your dad. I'll always be there to be the father you need, and I'll be there because I want to be there."

Connor's arms lifted up and wrapped around Hank to give him a tight hug as his L.E.D. finally cycled back to blue. As soon as the light returned to its normal, healthy color Connor lifted up his fingertips to the light and began to pull on the light. As his fingernails dug into his artificial skin Connor pried his Thirium coated L.E.D. from his temple and held it in his tight fist.

"Connor?" Hank looked at the bleeding wound in Connor's temple and quickly put his hand over the injury. "What did you do?"

"...I freed myself." Opening his hand up so Hank could see the dead, blank L.E.D. in his grip Connor sighed again and closed his fingers back around the light to crush it into a small, metal ball, then tossed it aside to be forgotten. "I don't need this anymore. I'm... I'm not the 'Deviant Hunter', and I'm not even a deviant anymore. I'm an Anderson. My name is Connor Henry Anderson."

Entirely proud of his son's response in spite of all the blue blood Hank tightened his hug and just held on for as long as he could. "That's right. You're my son. You'll _always_ be my son, and I will always be your father."

"You're not my_ father_," Connor whispered the correction as Hank hugged him in a warm embrace. "you're my_ dad_."

_ **-End of Story-** _


End file.
